Amor en juego
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Bellamy y Lexa son amigos desde muy pequeños, una amistad gestada a partir de múltiples experiencias que han ayudado a que ambos estén más unidos que nunca. En la actualidad, ambos están en el último curso de la Universidad, y en un mismo acontecimiento ven a Clarke, una chica por la que ambos van a compartir más de un suspiro. Historia por Neki-Rine y Miss Ginsey. CLEXA, BELLARKE.
1. Capítulo 1 Prólogo

_Muy buenas! Somos NekiRine y Miss Ginsey._

 _Antes de nada, si ya has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! Esperamos que os guste la historia que viene a continuación. La hemos escrito con muchas ganas y deseamos seguirla durante bastante tiempo. El fic está corregido y revisado, aunque si hay algún error avisadnos y lo solucionamos enseguida. Los personajes están basados en la serie los 100 pero a veces su personalidad cambia y la historia está situada en un universo alternativo._

 _¡Disfrutad de la lectura y dejadnos un comentario con vuestra opinión!_

* * *

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

 _ **5 años**_

–¡Bellamy, ven aquí!

La voz de la mujer se oyó a lo largo de todo el parque. Algunas cabezas de padres que jugaban con sus niños pequeños se volvieron para comprobar de dónde procedía el sonido. Al ver que era solamente una madre corriendo tras su hijo no le prestaron mayor atención.

–¡Bellamy, te he dicho que no!

La mujer por fin alcanzó al pequeño de pelo negro y rizado que estaba a punto de agarrar la cadena de un columpio.

–Vamos a ver, Bell, te he dicho que nos íbamos a casa… -la mujer pasó la mano por la espalda del pequeño para quitarle el polvo, pues el suelo del parque era de arenisca.

–Mami, yo _shero_ jugar –dijo mientras señalaba el tobogán.

Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía que el pequeño Bellamy se apartase de los columpios y llegó un momento en el que empezó a llorar a cántaros.

–¡Yo _quiedo_ _quedalme_!

–¡Michelle!

La mujer se giró y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con una compañera del trabajo a la que había visto hoy mismo.

–No esperaba verte aquí, Cleo. ¿Vives cerca?

–No, pero me gusta venir aquí con mi hija. Mira, te la presento.

Cleo tenía cogida de la mano a una niña pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos grandes. Miraba a Michelle sin apartarse del costado de su madre mientras se mordía el pulgar de la mano derecha.

–Esta es Lexa. Dile hola a Michelle, cielo.

La pequeña estaba casi escondida tras las piernas de su madre pero no apartaba la vista de Michelle, quien se decidió a hablarle.

–Hola, preciosa. Soy amiga de mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

–¡Mamiiiiii!

Bellamy llegó corriendo desde el columpio para situarse al lado de su madre. Se paró en seco al ver que no estaba sola: otra mujer mayor y una niña pequeña la acompañaban. Fijó la mirada en la niña mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara. Hacía bastante tiempo que no jugaba con otros niños de su edad porque su madre no podía llevarlo al parque, su hermana era menor que él y su papá ya no estaba con ellos.

–Cleo, este es Bellamy –dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo a su hijo, quien rió ante el contacto.

–¡Hola! –exclamó, saludando con una mano en dirección a la mujer–. ¡Hola! –volvió a decir esta vez dirigiéndose a la pequeña-. ¿ _Po qué_ te escondes?

Bellamy le hizo la pregunta con toda la inocencia del mundo y Lexa pareció darse cuenta porque, poco a poco, salió del cobijo que le ofrecía su madre. La miró antes de acercarse a Bellamy.

–Hola…–susurró.

Bellamy agarró la mano de ella sin pedirle permiso y Lexa, al contrario de lo su madre creía que haría, aceptó ese contacto sin problema.

–Me _damo_ Bellamy. ¿Y tú?

-Yo… me llamo Lexa…

–¡Qué bonito! Me _guta_ mucho. _Lexxxa_.

La pequeña se sonrojó y, por primera vez, pudo ver cómo era su preciosa sonrisa con pocos dientes.

–¡Te faltan _diente_! ¡Como a mí!

Ambos soltaron una carcajada ante la estupefacta vista de las mujeres, que se miraban de reojo con complicidad.

–¿Quieres ser mi amiga? –le preguntó Bellamy a Lexa.

–… Sí.

* * *

 _ **9 años**_

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que conoció a Lexa, su mejor amiga. Eran uña y carne, tenían los mismos gustos, compartían sus mayores secretos e incluso iban con sus bicicletas a lugares que jamás había pisado el ser humano. Estaba tan unido a ella que no pudo evitar percatarse en que su amiga era muy guapa, demasiado.

¿Igual si compartían tantas cosas podrían llegar a ser novios? Era lo que quería, pedirle a Lexa que fuera su novia, porque tenía muchas ganas de poder darle un beso y después poder decirle a todos sus amigos que había dado ya su primer beso, y nada más y nada menos que a una chica guapa.

Había conseguido ahorrar dos semanas con la paga que le daba su abuelo los sábados para poder comprarle ese día un helado. Una vez vio en una película que si le comprabas algo a una chica se enamoraba de ti, y ella debía pensar lo mismo que él, porque si no, ¿por qué lo pensaba él solo? No tenía sentido. Debía ser recíproco.

–¿Te gusta de fresa? –preguntó a su amiga dándole el cucurucho que recibió gustosa dándole un largo lametón.

–Me encanta –empezaron a andar hacia el banco de un parque, donde dejaron apoyadas sus bicicletas en el respaldo.

Bellamy era un gran amigo: no se esperaba que le invitara a un helado, pero le vino genial porque esta vez fueron mucho más lejos, y estaba agotada y se le olvidó llevarse una botella de agua en su mochila.

Miró como su amigo observaba entretenido el parque, sintiéndose nerviosa. Tenía que decírselo, era lo que hacían los amigos, y no aguantaba más tenerlo dentro de ella. Bellamy muchas veces le había hablado de chicas guapas y en su grupo de amigos algunos alardeaban de que tenían novias, aunque aún no se habían dado ningún beso con ellas.

Pero ella nunca hablaba de chicos que le gustaban, porque no le gustaba ninguno. A ella también le gustaban las chicas y a menudo pensaba en lo genial que podría ser si él y ella pudieran opinar juntos de si una chica era guapa o no, o de si quería darle un beso a alguna.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, porque sí que quería darle un beso a una en concreto, pero igual Bellamy se enfadaba. Estaba enamorada de su hermana, Octavia: era muy guapa, esa belleza no era de este mundo...

–Lexa –habló su amigo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? – lo miró. ¿Y si le había leído el pensamiento?

–Tengo que confesarte algo…

–Yo también –Bellamy miró los ojos verdes de su amiga. Tenía razón, debía sentir lo mismo que él.

–Me gustas.

–Me gusta Octavia –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lexa miró sorprendida a su amigo y se llevó la misma mirada por su parte, soltando otra vez al mismo tiempo un "¿qué?" de incredulidad.

* * *

 _ **13 años**_

Había sido la mejor semana de su vida a pesar de que le ponía algo nerviosa que sus padres estuviesen tan lejos. Catorce años de casados debía ser motivo suficiente para poder irte con tu marido a las Maldivas, o al menos esa es la excusa que ponía para que su madre la hubiera dejado en casa de su mejor amigo y no habérsela llevado con ellos de viaje.

¿Por qué querían estar solos? Sus padres siempre le decían que era la mejor hija del mundo, que era muy divertida y que nunca querían separarse de ella. Bueno, al menos tenía a Bellamy para entretenerse y sus padres estaban a punto de llegar a casa ese día.

Recibió el balón que lanzó su amigo en el jardín de su casa. Siempre veían juntos partidos de rugby y ambos tenían decidido que iban a estudiar juntos en la universidad de la ciudad y que iban a entrar en el equipo de la facultad. En el mismo, porque no podían estar separados.

–Vamos, Lex, pásamela –su amigo empezó a correr, y la chica echó su brazo hacia atrás apuntando hacia donde se dirigía cuando el sonido de una puerta la desconcentró.

Tiró el balón pero dio en la cabeza de Bellamy, que protestó por el golpe. Su amiga siempre había tenido mucha fuerza. Esperaba que no le saliera un chichón: no quería que lo llamasen en el colegio otra vez "Shin Chan".

–Lo siento, Bell. ¿Estás bien? –se acercó a él para mirar su frente comprobando que no le salía nada.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó el chico mirando detrás de Lexa. Esta se giró y vio a Michelle con la cara roja y llena de lágrimas.

–Lexa –la llamó con voz rota y, por un momento, sintió que el corazón se le paraba en el pecho–. Tus padres…

Bellamy entendió todo en ese momento y dejó caer el balón al suelo mirando a su amiga que lo observaba confundida, o intentando negar lo que sucedía.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo nerviosa, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y dando un manotazo en el aire cuando su amigo quiso agarrarla.

–Ha habido un fallo en el motor de su avión. Han tenido un accidente mientras aterrizaban… –su madre hipó y consiguió rodear la cintura de su amiga con un brazo cuando la vio temblar y apretar los puños con fuerza, viendo lo blanco que se ponían sus nudillos.

–¿Están bien?

–Lexa, tus padres han fallecido… –su madre rompió a llorar otra vez y a Lexa le fallaron las piernas, pero su amigo la sujetó.

–Ey, mírame, Lex –agarró su barbilla, sujetándola para que pudiera observarle, pero su amiga no reaccionó de la mejor manera.

Soltó otro manotazo para que no le tocara la cara y luego empezó a mover sus brazos para que la soltaran, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y empezando a llorar amargamente.

Bellamy se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo cómo empezaba a golpear su pecho para separarle de ella, pero al final cedió ante su insistencia y apoyó su frente en el hombro del chico que la mantenía abrazada a él.

Lloró con fuerza al sentir en su espalda a Michelle abrazándola también. Eso fue antes de escaparse del abrazo de ambos y empezar a correr hacia la calle.

–Bellamy, déjala, necesita su espacio –paró su madre los movimientos del chico que querían ir detrás de su amiga.

* * *

 _ **16 años**_

Celeste. Aguamarina. Las olas eran de todos los tonos azulados. El cielo acompañaba con el color y apenas había nubes que entorpeciesen la presencia del sol.

Con un último empujón, Bellamy salió del mar agarrando la tabla de surf. Agitó la cabeza para secarse un poco el pelo, el cual tenía ya bastante largo, y caminó hacia su mochila.

–Vaya giros has hecho, tío.

Un chico de su misma estatura le palmeó la espalda. Bellamy le sonrió mientras recogía su ropa.

–No ha sido para tanto, pero tú me ves con buenos ojos.

–¡Más quisieras! –exclamó el muchacho alejándose hacia el paseo marítimo.

De repente, un pitido hizo que Bellamy levantase la mirada. Lexa acababa de llegar con el coche y le observaba desde el asiento del conductor. Aprisa fue hacia allí y metió la mochila en el maletero.

–Hola, preciosa. ¿Quieres compañía? –dijo con un tono burlón.

–Corta el rollo, Bell.

Lexa arrancó el motor y se pusieron en marcha. Bellamy se percató de que su comportamiento no era el de siempre: estaba tensa, apenas le había mirado y tenía las gafas de sol puestas. Mal asunto.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó con cautela.

Aunque tardó en responderle, finalmente lo hizo con un escueto _no mucho_.

–¿Quieres hablar?

–Tampoco.

El cambio de Lexa desde la muerte de sus padres había sido notable. Algunos días se levantaba con el pie izquierdo y no había forma de hacerla sonreír. Bueno, salvo que fueses Bellamy Blake.

–Sabes que…

–No empieces con tus consejitos, por favor.

–Lex, en serio –esperó a que volviese a interrumpirlo, pero esta vez lo dejó hablar–. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Te lo he demostrado muchas veces.

–Lo sé.

–Pues venga, aquí estoy.

En ese momento el semáforo cambió de color. Ámbar. Rojo. Lexa soltó las manos del volante al mismo tiempo que pisaba el freno y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. Bellamy extendió la mano para acariciar la suya.

–Lex, todavía sigue en pie la oferta que te hice.

–¿Qué oferta?

–La de venir conmigo a hacer surf.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Lexa se echó a reír.

–¿Surf y yo juntos?

–Puedo enseñarte y así conoces a mis compañeros. Es más, no te cobraré nada por las clases.

Bellamy le guiñó un ojo y Lexa no pudo evitar morderse el labio y sonreír. Este chico no tenía remedio. Lo comprobaba a diario ahora que vivía con él y su familia.

–No sé, Bell…

–Hacer surf ha sido algo que me ha ayudado mucho a superar cosas, Lex. Cosas graves –no era necesario especificar a qué se refería; ambos sabían de que se refería a su propio padre–. A lo mejor a ti también puede sentarte bien.

Se mantuvieron la mirada y Lexa asintió con la cabeza. Tendría que pensárselo, pero Bellamy podía tener razón. Este le dio un último apretón en la mano antes de que el semáforo cambiase de color.

* * *

 _ **17 años**_

El juego se le ocurrió a Bellamy. Jugar una partida en la consola, un juego de lucha, y quien ganara preguntaba al otro. La mayoría preguntas con alto nivel erótico que en un principio le daba vergüenza contar al chico, pero después, cuando empezaron las risas, se relajó.

Bellamy, en cambio, tuvo ciertos problemas con sus pensamientos porque no había que obviar que su amiga se había convertido en una chica muy atractiva e imaginársela con otras chicas estaba siendo bastante duro. Al menos ya había pasado hace muchos años la época en la que creía que estaba enamorado de ella, menos mal.

–Me toca –habló el chico–. ¿Qué prefieres: tetas o culos? –Lexa se empezó a reír.

–Tetas –el chico sonrió.

–Fíjate, yo prefiero culos –se burló de su amiga y buscó otro personaje en la pantalla del televisor para machacarla en la próxima partida, pero perdió.

–Vale, mójate: ¿con quién fue tu primera vez?

La verdad es que nunca habían hablado de la primera vez que hicieron el amor ni de nada de eso; más que nada porque, cuando empezaron a hablar de sexo, ya habían tenido cada uno esa "primera vez" y no salió nunca el tema, pero era cuestión de tiempo que apareciese.

–Luna.

–¿Luna? ¡No jodas! Si os llevabais fatal –el chico sonrió pícaro.

–Sí, se notó cuando no pudo resistirse a mis encantos –Lexa empezó a reír de nuevo.

–Tienes tu fama... "Bellamy, el glande" –imitó una voz de grandiosidad antes de soltar una carcajada, pero su amigo sonrió divertido.

–¿Y tú qué? No he oído hablar de ti por ahí –volvió a elegir otra partida el mayor de los dos.

–Soy más discreta. Además, muchas no han salido del armario y no quieren tampoco que se sepa.

–¿Con cuántas te has acostado? –preguntó distraído.

–Pocas en realidad, han sido más besos furtivos a escondidas –dijo con pasión haciendo reír al chico–. Ya sabes que para mí el sexo no solo es placer, también es una forma de vínculo con una persona.

–Sabes que no opino igual.

–Lo sé –Bellamy aprovechó el silencio para meterle mano a su amiga–. ¡Mierda! Has hecho trampa –se quejó cuando perdió la partida–. Y no me toques más las tetas o tendré que darte un día un puñetazo y sabes que no tengo pudor en hacerlo –amenazó, pero su amigo sonreía burlón.

–¿Con quién fue tu primera vez? –devolvió su pregunta y Lexa se puso blanca lamiéndose los labios nerviosa.

Sonó un golpe detrás de ellos y ambos se giraron para ver a Octavia, a la que se le habían caído unos libros que cogía de la estantería.

–¿Ya estás espiando, O? –chinchó a su hermana.

–No, no he escuchado nada –habló y miró rápidamente a Lexa que le devolvía la mirada.

–Te diría que te quedases si quieres, pero no sé si quiero oír estás cosas sobre ti. Eres mi hermana… Prefiero pensar que ningún tío te ha tocado.

–Tranquilo, por eso no te preocupes.

Lexa aguantó la risa, pero le salió un sonido nasal extraño que captó la curiosidad de Bellamy. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se escuchó la puerta cerrarse cuando Octavia salió de la habitación.

–No me jodas, Lexa –se quejó.

–No haber preguntado –sonrió de lado cuando escuchó un sonido frustrado de su amigo, y volvía a elegir otra partida. Esta vez, ella fue la que decidió.

* * *

 **18 años**

Césped, árboles, edificios, carteles: todo era enorme. Tantos la mirada de Lexa como la de Bellamy iban de un lado a otro, incapaces de creer lo que tenían delante de ellos.

Ambos se habían creado una idea de la universidad muy especial. En primer lugar porque iban a compartir juntos los que todos decían que serían los mejores años de su vida, y en segundo lugar porque era tal cual como se lo habían imaginado.

Cientos de estudiantes llegaban al campus en coche, en autobús, en taxi o en bicicleta. Las familias se despedían de los nuevos universitarios dándoles la enhorabuena y deseándoles lo mejor para el año académico.

Bellamy salió del coche de su madre con la boca abierta por el asombro. Quería coger todo su equipaje, encontrar su habitación en la residencia y empezar su nueva vida ya. Lexa, por otro lado, aunque también estaba bastante sorprendida, no se movía con la misma rapidez que su amigo.

–¡Venga, Lex! –exclamó Bellamy acercándose a ella y echándole un brazo por encima de los hombros mientras la atraía hacia él–. ¡El mundo nos espera!

Lexa rió y no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón a su amigo. Ese mundo, esa nueva vida que tanto había deseado durante años, estaba al alcance su mano.

Se despidieron de Michelle con besos y abrazos, con palabras de cariño y agradecimiento, pero no dio tiempo a mucho más.

–¡Eh, eh! ¿De mí no se despide nadie o qué?

Octavia salió del coche y se quitó los cascos que llevaba puestos.

–Perdona, hermanita, pero como estabas tan ocu…

Octavia se tiró a los brazos de su hermano sin dejarle acabar la frase. Con los ojos cerrados, le susurró algunas palabras al oído y le dio un pequeño achuchón junto con una fuerte palmada en la nuca que provocó una queja del mayor.

–Recuérdame que la próxima vez no te deje abrazarme.

Ambos se rieron y Octavia se despidió de Lexa también con un gran abrazo que duró más de un minuto. Las chicas apenas se habían separado estos años atrás y no poder verse a diario les iba a resultar duro. Tras un beso en la mejilla por parte de Octavia a Lexa, se separaron.

–Portaos bien. Que no me llame nadie diciéndome lo contrario.

–Tranquila, O. Nos portaremos todo lo bien que… podamos.

Bellamy le guiñó un ojo a su madre y a su hermana, haciéndolas reír, y seguidamente agarró la mano de Lexa con fuerza. Corrió tirando de ella hacia la residencia en la que se alojarían a partir de hoy mismo.

Lexa no podía evitar reírse mientras llevaba el equipaje a cuestas. Tuvieron que parar un par de veces porque este se caía, pero eso no les borró la sonrisa de sus caras. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ambos se quedaron mirándola.

–Aquí estamos –susurró Bellamy.

–Sí, aquí estamos –le siguió Lexa.

Todavía seguían cogidos de la mano y no tenían intención de soltarse. Habían llegado allí juntos y juntos de allí se irían. Subieron los pocos escalones que les separaban de su nueva _casa_. Bellamy llamó al timbre y Lexa se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

Empezaban una nueva aventura.


	2. Capítulo 2 El primer golpe

_Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo 2 del fanfic, esperamos que os guste y lo disfrutéis como el primero._

 _Ya sabéis, dejadnos un comentario diciéndonos qué os ha parecido y, ¡nos vemos dentro de poco!_

 _PD: Para los que preguntáis, la historia es Clexa y Bellarke, vamos a ver escenas de ambas parejas. El final queda reservado. Disfrutad de la historia._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que aún no se hacían a la idea de que ese era su último año en la universidad. Tantas experiencias y recuerdos que se guardarían solo en sus memorias...

Bellamy y Lexa estudiaban Ingeniería informática, ya que ambos tenían más interés por las ciencias que por otras disciplinas. De hecho, su proyecto de fin de carrera consistía en crear un videojuego con todo lo que ello suponía y, cómo no, lo hacían juntos.

Durante estos tres años habían sido uña y carne, más de lo que lo fueron en casa. Desde el principio decidieron compartir habitación, pues en la residencia en la que se alojaban existía la posibilidad de elegir un cuarto mixto. Tuvieron que acostumbrarse más aún a estar juntos; a veces toleraban sus manías y otras... no tanto.

 _-¡Bellamy! ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio? -protestó Lexa por vigésima vez al verlo tumbado en la cama con una chica encima._

 _-Venga, Lex, no te enfades. Ya nos vamos..._

 _Con un gruñido, Lexa salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Siempre hacía eso, ¡siempre! Llevaba a quien le daba la gana y estaba ya bastante harta de la actitud de su amigo. No es que le importara lo que hiciera con alguien, sino que ella también necesitaba su espacio. ¿Por qué le quitaba el único lugar en el que podía sentirse completamente cómoda? Por esa razón Lexa hizo de la biblioteca de la facultad su nueva casa: se pasaba las horas y las horas allí estudiando, escuchando música con los cascos o escribiendo. Eran los momentos en los que más paz sentía con ella misma y con el mundo que la rodeaba._

Pero Lexa no era la única que tenía que aguantar costumbres de los demás.

 _-Siempre igual..._

 _Bellamy acababa de llegar del entrenamiento del equipo de rugby cuando se encontró con la habitación hecha un auténtico desastre. Aunque pudiese parecer contradictorio con su personalidad, se consideraba un chico muy pero que muy ordenado y más si se trataba de su habitación._

 _Oyó el sonido de la ducha y fue hacia allí sin pararse a pensar un segundo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El cuarto de baño de la habitación no tenía cerrojo pero tanto Bellamy como Lexa respetaban ese tiempo de descanso que el otro necesitaba. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así._

 _-¿¡Puedes explicarme por qué tienes toda la ropa sacada del armario y los libros tirados en mi cama!?_

 _Lexa gritó, pues no se esperaba que nadie la interrumpiese, menos cuando se estaba duchando. Solo la separaba de Bellamy una mampara transparente, pero ese hecho quedó en el olvido cuando la rabia se instaló en Lexa._

 _-¿¡Y tú qué coño haces entrando sin pegar, gilipollas!?_

 _Antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había corrido la mampara y empujado a Bellamy con todas sus fuerzas hasta que consiguió cerrar la puerta del baño. Se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió._

 _No hacían falta palabras para saber que Lexa estaba más que enfadada por el comportamiento de su amigo, que tampoco se quedaba atrás._

 _-Vengo del entrenamiento agotado y lo mínimo que podrías hacer es no dejar tus cosas por ahí tiradas. ¡Al menos no en mi cama!_

 _Lexa agarró el primer objeto que tuvo a mano y se lo lanzó, con tan mala suerte de que Bellamy lo esquivó a tiempo._

 _-¡Encima ahora me atacas!_

 _-¡Idiota! -un libro salió volando-. ¡Imbécil! -esta vez, un estuche-. ¡Sinvergüenza!_

 _-¡Si no paras les diré a todos dónde tienes el tatuaje del que nunca hablas!_

 _El placaje que le hizo Lexa lo recordaría durante bastante tiempo._

Pero no todo eran peleas y malentendidos. Como siempre, su amistad estaba por encima de eso. Octavia también entró en la universidad un año después de ellos y volvieron a estar como cuando eran niños. Se instaló en la residencia contigua y, tras hablarlo mucho, Octavia y Lexa decidieron mudarse de habitación juntas: aunque Lexa adoraba pasar el tiempo con Bellamy, no se veía capaz de soportar que trajese a más chicas sin avisarla.

Al principio, Bellamy se extrañó, pero iba a tener a su mejor amiga y a su hermana a unos pasos de distancia, así que no se acababa el mundo. Él consiguió instalarse con otro compañero de clase, Monty, un cerebrito de la informática con el que Bellamy compartía más de una afición.

Por su parte, Lexa estaba más que satisfecha con el cambio. Y no solo por no tener ya inquilinos desconocidos en el cuarto.

 _-Veo que no has perdido la práctica, O._

 _Las manos de Lexa recorrieron los brazos de Octavia, atrayéndola hacia sí. Los labios se encontraron y las lenguas se batieron en una lucha en la que no había ganadores ni perdedores._

 _-Shh –susurró Octavia-. Esto no puede salir de aquí, Lex._

 _-Tranquila, será nuestro secreto. El segundo –le apartó un mechón de pelo y lo posó tras la oreja. Aún notaba a Octavia un poco nerviosa-. O, sabes que no se va a volver a repetir, pero hoy es que...-agarró una de las manos de Octavia y la dirigió al bajo de su pantalón, lo que provocó que se escapara un gemido involuntario de la otra- hace mucho calor._

 _Lexa le sonrió y las mejillas de Octavia se tiñeron de un tono rosado más que provocador. No hace falta decir que la tarde se les pasó rápidamente._

Esa fue la única vez que cayeron en la tentación de nuevo. Con Octavia las reglas de convivencia se hablaron desde el momento en el que ambas pisaron el suelo de su nueva habitación: mantener todo más o menos ordenado, la limpieza se la repartían entre los días pares e impares y nada de traer a personas nuevas sin avisar de antemano.

Ahora mismo Lexa y Bellamy comenzaban el cuarto y último año de universidad. Los antiguos alumnos les habían hablado del profesor Kane, un catedrático que se ganaba a sus alumnos en solo dos clases (y eso que impartía una de las asignaturas más teóricas de la carrera). Esperaban conocerlo y comprobar si aquello era cierto o no.

-Sabes que unos dicen una cosa y otros, otra -apuntó Bellamy mientras cerraba su taquilla con llave. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lexa indicándole que ya podían irse.

-Lo sé, por eso no podemos fiarnos de...

De repente, todos los libros que Lexa llevaba en el regazo se cayeron y se apilaron en el suelo.

-Para eso te sirve llevar tantos libros, pringada.

Bellamy se dio la vuelta mientras Lexa se agachaba y recogía los libros, conteniendo el enfado todo lo que podía. Había sido Murphy: tenía que haber alguien que pusiese la guinda al pastel para que este fuese _perfecto,_ y él lo era. Salvo que entonces convertía al pastel en una simple migaja de pan.

Bellamy se separó de Lexa y caminó hacia Murphy, que ahora reía con dos de sus amigos, entre los que se encontraba Monty. Por más veces que intentaba hablar con él sobre su supuesta amistad con Murphy, este se escabullía o cambiaba de tema. No le culpaba por lo que el otro hacía de todas formas.

Posó una mano en el hombro de Murphy, lo que hizo que este se diese la vuelta para encontrarse con la fija y furiosa mirada de Bellamy Blake.

-¿Vienes a defender a tu hermanita adoptiva?

Si existía algo que Bellamy no toleraba eran las burlas hacia su hermana y hacia Lexa. Menos aún que insinuasen que no era de su familia.

-Simplemente vengo a decirte que como vuelvas a tocarle un pelo, te corto los huevos -acompañó el mensaje con una sonrisa y el agarre de su hombro se intensificó. Murphy soltó un gemido de protesta mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio. No era aconsejable meterse con Bellamy Blake, aunque con su hermana adoptiva la cosa era distinta. Sin embargo, la próxima vez se guardaría de hacerlo con más disimulo.

-¡Está bien, está bien!

Se zafó de él y siguió caminando con Monty y Jasper. El primero se giró y, disimuladamente, levantó el pulgar de la mano en un gesto de ovación mientras miraba a Bellamy, quien sonrió a su vez.

-Ya podemos irnos –le dijo a Lexa cuando la alcanzó.

-No hace falta que vayas defendiéndome por ahí -protestó, aunque en el fondo le gustaba ver esa faceta protectora viniendo de su amigo.

-¡Pero cómo voy a dejar que le hagan algo a mi bebé!

Bellamy le apretó los mofletes mientras hacía caras extrañas. Seguidamente la abrazó pero Lexa lo apartó mientras reía en voz baja.

Este año iba a ser genial.

* * *

Otra vez en el campo; ambos siempre habían dicho desde el primer día que lo pisaron que era su lugar favorito en todo el campus, lugar para desconectar y para disfrutar. Lo asemejaban al surf, pero no llegaba a ser igual, las olas tenían un encanto especial.

El año anterior consiguieron ganar la liga de la universidad: fue un momento increíble para los cinco componentes del equipo, pero más para Bellamy y Lexa que conseguían tachar de la lista uno de sus sueños. Y qué menos que compartirlo juntos, cuando Bellamy, el capitán del equipo, llamó a su amiga para que levantara con él la copa de los ganadores.

Esa noche se celebraba el partido de bienvenida tanto para los estudiantes nuevos como para los antiguos. Desde que Bellamy y Lexa entraron en el equipo de rugby habían tenido la suerte de jugar en esta ocasión especial y ambos opinaban que no podía haber mejor manera de comenzar el curso.

Casi siempre en todos los partidos solía ser Bellamy quien lanzaba a una Lexa que lograba correr zafándose de los del equipo contrario hacia la línea de _touch_. El chico tenía en esos momentos mucha más fuerza que la que tenía Lexa cuando era más joven. Obviamente ella no había desarrollado esos brazos musculosos que tenía él, pero la morena consiguió perfeccionar su recepción y era de las que mejores conseguían liberarse y atrapar el balón para conseguir más puntos para su equipo.

"Los Koalas" iban a ganar otra vez la liga, sí o sí.

Lexa empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y así consiguió dejar caer detrás de ella a distintos chicos enormes que se lanzaban para hacerle placajes y frenar su carrera. Una vez en la línea buscó a Bellamy, que se pasaba el balón con otros compañeros intentando librarse de más del equipo contrario. Entonces oyó algo por las gradas y su cuello automáticamente quiso que mirase hacia allí, así que hizo un giro para que sus ojos observasen la grada, que quedaba cerca de donde estaba ella, por el lado derecho del campo.

La lluvia caía cada vez con más ímpetu y el sol había desaparecido casi por completo, pero a pesar de las condiciones meteorológicas consiguió vislumbrar a una chica rubia que la dejó sin aliento unos momentos. Iba vestida con ropa deportiva, muy al estilo fútbol americano, con una gorra incluida.

Parecía que el mismo Cupido se había posado a su lado y había lanzado una de sus flechas cuando la chica la miró y sonrió, antes de dar un grito de ánimo al equipo. Eso, o fue simplemente un golpe del balón contra su cabeza, tan fuerte que logró tumbarla en el suelo.

-¡Lexa! –escuchó detrás de ella.

-¡Tiempo! –otro grito, antes de que agarraran su brazo y la ayudasen a levantarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó su amigo preocupado quitándose el casco y tirándolo al suelo–. Deja que te vea – consiguió quitarle el casco a Lexa y sonrió al ver sus pelos despeinados y su coleta destrozada.

-Estoy bien, Bellamy –dijo echándose a un lado para que no la tocase–. Me he distraído un poco.

-Nunca te distraes –se quedó confuso.

-He visto a una chica increíble en la grada –confesó y miró a su amigo que sonreía burlón.

-Oh, así que es eso… -ayudó a la chica a ponerse el casco-. ¿Quién es? –miró hacia las gradas.

-La rubia de la segunda fila, en la parte más cercana a nosotros, sabrás quién es porque destaca entre la gente.

Bellamy buscó a la chica en cuestión. Necesitaba saber quién era para chinchar por el resto de su vida a Lexa cada vez que se la cruzasen en el campus, pero no esperaba el resultado que consiguió.

La chica parecía preocupada, mirando hacia donde estaban ellos. Suponía que por el golpe de Lexa, y era muy cierto lo de que era increíble: era preciosa, jamás había visto una chica tan atractiva para el ojo humano.

Cogió aire y se volvió hacia Lexa, que la miraba de reojo a través del casco.

-Parece preocupada por ti.

Bellamy se giró hacia la grada y levantó el dedo pulgar indicando que todo estaba bien.

\- ¡Vamos! Este partido lo tenemos ganado –y volvieron a ponerse en posición.

* * *

Lexa salió de la ducha con un pantalón corto, una camiseta que usaba como pijama y una toalla rodeando su pelo. Bellamy ya estaba allí, tumbado en su cama con el móvil pegado a la cara. Lexa se lo quitó de las manos y lo dejó en la mesilla.

-Se te van a caer los ojos con la pantalla del móvil y te vas a quedar estéril. ¿A quién le voy a pedir que sea el donante para tener hijos, sino? –el chico soltó una carcajada mirando cómo se echaba hacia un lado y se daba en el pelo con la toalla para secárselo, dejándolo caer en cascada.

-¿Me lo dices en serio? –se puso de lado en la cama apoyándose en su mano.

-Está claro que no, ¿cómo voy a querer tener hijos con tu cara? Hay mejores opciones ahí fuera –el chico se sintió ofendido y golpeó a Lexa con la almohada riendo.

-Entonces… esa chica… -empezó a insinuar, la verdad es que no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza y solo por verla en una grada.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –dijo distraída colgando su toalla en una silla para que se secara.

-Es muy guapa.

-Sí, creo que la he visto antes, pero no lo tengo claro.

-Sí, a mí también me suena, la verdad –el chico volvió a tumbarse mirando al techo, poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿Crees que…? –dijeron a la vez soltando una carcajadas.

-Vamos a trabajar, anda… -susurró Lexa–. Octavia dice que va a llegar tarde.

-Esta niña crece demasiado rápido.

-Todos crecemos, Bellamy.

Bellamy la miró unos segundos, notando el cambio que hubo en su voz. Sabía que se había acordado de sus padres, la conocía demasiado bien. Se levantó y se puso en la silla que había en su escritorio, rodeando su cintura y ella dejó que la pusiera sobre sus piernas, deslizando su brazo por el cuello de su amigo.

-Estás llegando muy lejos, Lex –los ojos verdes de su amiga lo miraron a través de esas gafas redondas que llevaba. No necesitó decir más palabras, lo había entendido; no le gustaba que mencionasen a sus padres, pero si lograbas hacerlo bien, llegabas con ella a donde querías.

-Para el videojuego necesitamos primero proponer la idea de la trama, para luego desarrollarla y poder crear todo lo demás –en eso también era una experta, en cambiar de tema.

Bellamy se levantó, cogiéndola en brazos sin necesidad de dejarla en el suelo.

-¡Eh! ¡Suéltame! -se quejó la chica moviendo sus piernas y sus brazos para que la dejase en el suelo antes de empezar a soltar carcajadas cuando Bellamy la tiró en la cama y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Eso también era una buena táctica: la risoterapia era muy efectiva con Lexa siempre y cuando supieses en qué situación era buena usarla.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza, vaya clase acababa de tener. Le encantaban los ordenadores, pero a veces no le terminaba de convencer estar tantas horas frente a una pantalla fijándose en esas letras minúsculas que salían una y otra vez.

Decidió aprovechar que acabaron unos minutos antes para acercarse a la habitación que compartía con Octavia e igual relajarse un poco antes de volver a la clase que tenía luego solo con los libros que le tocaban, así le pesaba menos el bolso.

Fue a meter la llave, pero no estaba echada. Abrió directamente la puerta. Estaría Octavia allí metida, y lo estaba, pero no sola.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron nada más abrió la puerta. Unos eran los de Octavia, que se levantó de su cama para acercarse a ella.

-Lexa, no sabía que venías ya. Lo siento, no quería molestarte si tienes cosas que hacer –se intentó disculpar, pero Lexa levantó la mano sonriendo para que dejara de hablar.

-Tranquila, O, he venido solo a por unos libros y me voy –no pudo evitar mirar a la chica rubia que había en la habitación y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos al reconocer que era la misma de las gradas del otro día. Igual se quedó demasiado tiempo mirándola, pero es que tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes.

Apartó la mirada veloz y anduvo hacia la pequeña estantería para hacer un cambio de libros rápido.

-Ya que estás aquí os presento – escuchó la voz de su amiga–. Ella es Lexa, es casi como mi hermana, pero mejor, porque no lo es en realidad –la morena sonrió a Octavia divertida, que le devolvió el gesto–. Clarke, la rubia explosiva, y Raven, la morenita salvaje.

-¡Eh! Los motes no eran necesarios –se quejó la tal Raven.

-¿Cuál es el mote de Octavia? –soltó una risa al escuchar "Octavia, la felina"-. ¿Por los ojos? -sonrió. La hermana de Bellamy tenía unos ojos que mas quisiera haber heredado el chico.

-Y porque dicen que es una gatita en la cama... -insinuó la "morenita salvaje".

-Algo así he oído yo también –siguió el rollo de la conversación llevándose un pellizco de la que era más bajita de aquella habitación en el costado antes de recibir una mirada cómplice que sólo ellas entendían.

-Encantada, Lexa –escuchó entonces la voz ronca, pero muy atrayente, de Clarke, que había estado controlándose las ganas de mirarla y recorrerla mil y una vez con los ojos desde que entró allí.

-Un placer haberos conocido, chicas –se dirigió a ambas–. Tengo clases en un rato, ahora debo irme, pero cuando os venga bien seguimos con la conversación de los motes –se excusó mirando el reloj de su muñeca, saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Si seguía en la misma habitación que la de los ojos azules no sabía que podía suceder; de momento iba a intentar calmar los latidos de su corazón en esos cuarenta minutos que le quedaban para volver a entrar en clase.

* * *

Lexa se hallaba tumbada en su cama, sobre el edredón y en pijama, leyendo una de sus novelas cuando el sonido de la puerta le llamó la atención.

-Siento lo de esta mañana, Lex... -quiso disculparse, pero la morena quitó importancia por su mano y dejó su libro en la mesilla cuando vio que Octavia se colaba en la cama con ella.

-No te preocupes, O -dejó que se apoyase en su hombro y rodeó su cuello con el brazo manteniéndola cerca de ella.

Desde esa primera vez que hicieron el amor, fue muy normal compartir el espacio personal y conversaciones confidentes y nocturnas entre las dos.

Octavia acariciaba distraída su vientre sobre la camiseta mientras Lexa se relajaba con esas caricias inocentes enredando sus dedos en el pelo negro de la más pequeña, antes de abrir los ojos por escuchar otra vez su voz.

-Es que no lo entiendo -dijo, elevando su cabeza y apoyando el codo en el colchón.

-¿El qué? -preguntó extrañada por la insistencia de la chica.

-Cuando pasó la última vez te molestó. Ahora estás muy tranquila, como si hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo.

-O... -no pudo decir una frase porque se le escapó la sonrisa que estaba intentando ocultar desde que empezó su conversación.

-Conozco esa sonrisa... -y abrió la boca mirando a la que estaba tumbada en la cama-. ¡Vamos! Dime, ¿quién ha sido la que ha llamado tu atención? ¿Raven o Clarke?

-Clarke - confesó viendo cómo se agrandaba la sonrisa de Octavia y empezaba a pellizcar sus costados.

-¡Te gusta Clarke! No me lo puedo creer - reía mientras Lexa intentaba escapar de esos ataques que recibía.

-¡No me gusta!

-Oh, sí que te gusta. La rubia explosiva y Lexa son novias... -esta vez fue el momento de Lexa de buscar esos sitios secretos que tenía su amiga, y ella conocía, y que producía ataques de risas en ella.

-Ya sabes que... -miró divertida a Octavia, que se sentó sobre su vientre y agarró sus manos sobre el colchón.

-"No la conozco, no sé nada de ella..." -empezó a imitarla con voz burlona-. Vale, pero admite que como mínimo te acostarías con ella.

-¡Octavia! -se sorprendió, y la chica se inclinó sobre ella sonriendo de lado, manteniéndose cerca de su cara.

-"Tengo que conocer antes bien a la persona para poder..."

No pudo terminar su burla,porque Lexa, que tenía más fuerza que ella, logró invertir los roles y ponerse sobre la más pequeña, comenzando a realizar su venganza mientras Octavia se reía con lágrimas en los ojos y suplicando que parara.

* * *

Cómo había echado de menos el ruido de las olas. No había podido practicar su deporte favorito en una semana y se le había hecho eterno. El agua del océano le salpicaba en la cara pero eso no le impedía seguir su camino por la enorme ola que tenía encima. La espuma blanca sobresalía del tono aguamarina: a veces podía incluso mirar el cielo a través de la masa de agua semitransparente. El color verde también se mezclaba en la superficie líquida y curvada, dando la impresión de que se encontraba sumergido dentro de una botella de cristal.

Estuvo más de media hora jugando entre olas de distintos tamaños y encontrándose con sus compañeros sobre el agua. Cuando ya casi no sentía las piernas debido al esfuerzo, decidió que era hora de descansar. Había sido un día agotador; el primer día de curso siempre lo era de una forma u otra. Lexa lo había acompañado a todas las clases, que eran meras presentaciones para el nuevo curso que se les avecinaba, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer al famoso profesor Kane.

Nadó tumbado sobre la tabla de surf hacia la orilla con lentitud. Le gustaba la adrenalina y el riesgo de surfear entre las olas, pero cuando se encontraba tan cansado prefería pasearse tranquilamente por el agua y dejarse llevar por su ritmo.

Puso un pie en la orilla de arena blanca y piedras pequeñas y fue a alcanzar su mochila, que como era costumbre, lo esperaba a unos pocos metros. Se despidió de sus compañeros de surf con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de separarse de ellos.

Mientras caminaba hacia allí, se sacudió el pelo y pasó la mano por este para volver a colocarlo. Luego intentó apartar un poco el pequeño bañador de su cuerpo para no volver a casa completamente mojado. Se quedó de pie con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el sol para secarse con mayor rapidez.

Así estaba cuando unas risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Con una mano apoyada en la cintura y otra laxa junto a su costado, se giró. En el paseo marítimo había dos chicas paseando y riendo a viva voz. Una de ellas tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y una sonrisa que podría dejar ciego al más incauto; la otra chica tenía el pelo rubio y su risa se escuchaba a metros de distancia.

Enfocó la vista, pues en algunas ocasiones debía utilizar gafas porque no veía demasiado bien, y se sorprendió al reconocer a la chica rubia: era la misma que Lexa le había señalado en el partido de rugby.

Esta, una vez terminó de reírse, volvió su mirada hacia la playa y conectó sus ojos con los de Bellamy. Se observaron durante unos segundos hasta que Bellamy, algo incómodo, apartó la vista y prefirió sacar de su mochila una camiseta para ponérsela.

Un silbido hizo que volviera a mirar en la misma dirección y vio a la chica rubia saludándole con una mano mientras la otra muchacha se quedaba detrás. Bellamy giró la cabeza, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie más alrededor de él y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que el saludo iba dirigido a él.

Con cierta inseguridad, Bellamy levantó el brazo derecho poco a poco. Así le daría tiempo a rectificar el movimiento en caso de que se hubiese equivocado, pero no fue así: en cuanto la chica rubia vio que que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, lo saludó con más efusividad y la sonrisa se le agrandó.

Sin querer ni poder evitarlo, Bellamy sonrió y agitó la mano con ganas: eran dos chicas preciosas que se habían fijado en él en ese momento y no les iba a quitar el gusto de corresponderles. Además, ¿quién sabe si se las volvería a encontrar?

Las chicas siguieron su camino entre risas y la rubia miró hacia atrás más de una vez conforme andaba, fijando su mirada en Bellamy. La última vez le guiñó un ojo.

Bellamy estaba más acostumbrado a ligar que a ser ligado, por desgracia o por fortuna, así que le pilló un poco desprevenido ese gesto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color.

Recordó el momento en el que Lexa le había hablado sobre la chica rubia durante el partido. Es cierto que era guapa (muy guapa) y que había llamado su atención, pero lo que no esperaba era que ella también lo reconociese y menos en la playa.

Sin más dilación, se puso la camiseta blanca, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la residencia para ducharse.

* * *

No sabía si prefería los exámenes finales o los parciales. Igual los últimos que te permitían ir haciendo nota y te ayudaba en el final, aunque en el caso de Lexa tampoco era muy importante pues la chica solía sacar muy buenas notas.

Tras frotarse los ojos un rato buscó sus gafas, que las dejó a un lado del libro, y se las volvió a colocar sobre el puente de su nariz volviendo a ver con claridad toda la biblioteca. Desde que compartía habitación con Bellamy había estado estudiando en aquel edificio y ahora le encantaba hacerlo allí más que en su nueva habitación. Su amigo parecía tener necesidades sexuales las 24 h porque no había día que la habitación no estuviese ocupada.

Bajó su vista a aquel libro, memorizando la teoría de la asignatura que impartía el profesor Pike, antes de impregnarse de un perfume embriagador. Alguien se había sentado a su lado y por el olor diría que era una chica.

-¿No vas a saludarme? -escuchó una voz coqueta y se giró rápidamente para mirar a la dueña de ella.

-Clarke -susurró.

-Hola, Lexa -le sonrió antes de lamerse los labios haciendo que la taquicardia de Lexa volviese a su pecho-. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-¿A la biblioteca? -se extrañó arqueando sus cejas.

-Claro que sí, boba, ¿dónde estamos sino? -se burló, y sintió sus mejillas arder cuando, acompañando a la frase, la chica se inclinó para subir sus gafas con un dedo, dejándola un tanto boquiabierta.

Cuando se percató de que los ojos azules de la chica bajaron a sus labios los juntó rápidamente para no parecer una idiota.

-Sí, suelo estar por aquí –disimuló agarrando la botella de agua que tenía con sus cosas para dar un largo trago y aclarar la garganta.

-Necesito tu ayuda –dijo con voz necesitada y poniendo pucheros, haciendo sonreír a Lexa cuando vio el gesto.

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu problema? –rió suavemente.

-Necesito buscar este libro – le tendió una nota con una letra bien perfilada y ordenada. Si era suya, ahora mismo caía a sus pies–. Lo he apuntado rápido, no me juzgues por la letra, era el final de la clase –Lexa tapó disimulada sus folios de apuntes de clase con uno de los libros sintiéndose algo avergonzada, porque si esa era su "letra de apuntes"…- En los dos años que llevo en la facultad nunca he pisado la biblioteca, no tengo ni idea de cómo encontrarlo entre tantos libros.

Lexa agarró la nota levantándose mientras leía el título del libro que necesitaba su chica en apuros.

¿Su chica en apuros? ¿En serio?

Sonrió internamente, antes de dirigirse a uno de los ordenadores para buscar la referencia.

-¿Medicina? –preguntó refiriéndose a qué estudiaba.

-Enfermería.

-Qué interesante –sonrió a la chica, que estaba apoyada de lado en la mesa del ordenador, mostrando sin ocultar nada de su perfecto cuerpo.

Lexa intentó controlar su mirada y no recorrerla más de tres veces; al menos dos eran necesarias, porque esta chica quitaba el hipo.

-Octavia dijo que estabas haciendo Ingeniería Informática.

-Así es –tecleó lo que venía escrito en ese papel una vez el ordenador decidió arrancar y mostrar la página–. Vale, mira, ¿ves aquí? –señaló la referencia que venía junto al título del libro y el autor–. Este es el número de referencia, las letras indican que está en la parte de medicina, los dos primeros números la estantería, y los otros dos números el orden en el que está colocado.

-Hay que hacer un máster para encontrar aquí un libro –dijo divertida haciendo sonreír a la morena.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-Mi heroína –se atrevió a dar un apretón en su brazo, haciendo que Lexa riera nerviosa perdiéndose en su mirada azul.

* * *

-Monty, ¿te vienes a dar un paseo por el campus?

Bellamy acababa de ducharse y había salido del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Se secaba el pelo con una toalla de menor tamaño mientras miraba cómo Monty escribía algo en unos apuntes de clase con bastante rapidez.

-No puedo, Bellamy. Tengo que terminar este ejercicio y no quiero quedarme hasta muy tarde haciéndolo.

Bellamy suspiró. Apenas había comenzado el curso y Monty ya estaba ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo con deberes que más parecían ejercicios de instituto.

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Luego no digas que no te avisé.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra cómoda. Eso sí, antes de salir de la habitación se miró en un espejo que tenían ambos tras la puerta de entrada. Cuando decidió que su pelo estaba en el sitio adecuado, salió.

La noche era fresca y se notaba en el ambiente que todavía era primavera. Estaban a finales de septiembre y las hojas de algunos árboles ya habían empezado a caer, conformando un reguero de pétalos por la acera.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos a lo largo del campus. Apenas eran las siete y media, pero en una hora debía volver al dormitorio si no quería que Monty estallase: una de sus reglas era no venir de lunes a jueves más tarde de esa hora. Si la norma se incumplía, que el malhechor se atuviese a las consecuencias. Bellamy se reía cada vez que Monty se lo recordaba porque no imaginaba qué mal podía causarle en caso de no hacerle caso, pero de cualquier forma prefería no saberlo.

Llevaban un año viviendo juntos y a veces echaba de menos a Lexa como compañera de cuarto. Como todos, tenía sus manías, pero nada insoportable. Su consuelo era saber que no se había ido con otra persona, sino con su hermana Octavia. Al menos estaba bien acompañada, eso seguro.

Tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con la espalda de alguien que, al igual que él, no estaba atento a la realidad. El sonido sordo de un libro al caer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó Bellamy enseguida. Lo recogió del suelo y se lo entregó a la persona con la que se había topado.

-No te preocup... ¡Ah, hola!

Bellamy se quedó helado por un instante. ¿En un día, tres veces? Era la misma chica de la playa. De hecho, aún llevaba la misma ropa. No creía en las casualidades ni en el destino, pero se lo estaban poniendo difícil.

-Perdona, no te había visto. Soy un poco torpe –se excusó con una tímida sonrisa. No sabía qué le ocurría pero, aunque no conocía a la chica, parecía que su carisma arrasaba con él.

-Bah, ni caso. Yo también estaba distraída. Acabo de salir de la biblioteca y quería tomarme un respiro –dijo Clarke-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Clarke.

-Bellamy.

-Lo sé.

Bellamy la miró extrañado por la respuesta, lo que causó que Clarke soltase una carcajada.

-Perdona, es que soy amiga de tu hermana Octavia. Sé quién eres, me ha hablado mucho de ti.

¿Cuándo Bellamy Blake se había quedado sin palabras? Nunca; nunca le había ocurrido. Siempre tenía alguna respuesta ingeniosa, un comentario irónico,… Y esta vez, nada. ¿Pero qué...?

-Oye, tú también vives en el campus, ¿no?

-Sí, claro... -le contestó Bellamy dudando.

-Es que hay una fiesta el próximo viernes en el Salón de Actos de la universidad. Te gustan las fiestas, ¿no? Tu hermana siempre lo dice... y tu fama también -Clarke fijó su mirada en él durante unos largos segundos. A Bellamy no le pasó desapercibido el interés que se vislumbraba en la mirada de la chica-. No sé si tu hermana te lo habrá comentado, pero te lo digo por si quieres pasarte por allí.

-¿De qué tipo es la fiesta? -al fin pudo decir una frase coherente y parecía que el efecto inicial que la chica había tenido en él estaba mermando poco a poco-. No me gustaría aparecer con un conjunto que no fuese el apropiado, ¿sabes?

Clarke se rió ante el comentario del chico y dijo:

-Es una fiesta de máscaras. El conjunto lo elige cada persona... -hizo una pausa adrede y Bellamy le mantuvo la mirada esta vez, bastante divertido-. Aunque puedes ir sin conjunto: seguro que así no te equivocas.

Seguidamente, Clarke caminó calle abajo dando la espalda a Bellamy, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

Acababa de conocer a esa chica y ya tenía ganas de conocerla más. En todos los sentidos. Definitivamente, tenía que contarle esto a Lexa.


	3. Capítulo 3 La fiesta de máscaras

_Aquí el tercer capítulo del fic, esperamos que os guste y lo disfrutéis._

 _Y, como siempre, recordad que podéis comentarnos con qué os va pareciendo la historia y cómo creéis que va a evolucionar._

 _¡Nos vemos dentro de poco!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3** **.**

Lexa dio un bote en la cama cuando abrieron la puerta de par en par.

\- ¿Estabas dormida?

\- ¡No! –se quejó mirando a Bellamy, levantándose para ir hacia el baño. Sí, estaba dormida.

\- ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas? –escuchó la chica a través de la puerta. Ni mear la dejaba tranquila. - ¿O es que has tenido sueños húmedos con la chica de la grada?

\- Eres un pervertido, Bell – contestó.

\- Tengo novedades – sonrió el chico cuando vio a su amiga salir despeinada del baño.

\- Yo también – lo miró seria. – Necesito cambiarme y, oh, sí, - ironizó–, no quiero que me veas en bolas.

\- Ya te vi en bolas, y déjame decirte, Lexa, que es una pena que seas lesb… - no le dejó acabar la frase porque le lanzó unos calcetines doblados en toda la cara.

\- No seas idiota. Date la vuelta y cuéntame esas novedades – le hizo caso.

\- He conocido a la chica rubia del otro día, la de tus sueños húmedos – se quejó cuando un peluche le golpeó en la cabeza.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – se interesó.

\- Sí, me la crucé ayer mientras daba una vuelta antes de ir a dormir, ya sabes cómo es Monty con sus horarios… - se quedó pensativo antes de seguir. – La cosa es que me ha hablado de una fiesta que van a hacer en dos días, el viernes, ¿vamos? – la invitó.

\- ¿A una fiesta? – se extrañó. ¿En serio Bellamy la estaba invitando a "una fiesta"? – No, gracias.

\- Vamos, Lex, será divertido. Tú, yo, el baile, las máscaras… La pasión surgiría en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡No! – la morena se quitó el pijama, dejándolo tirado en su cama y Bellamy empezó a protestar–. Yo también me la encontré en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y hablasteis?

\- Bah, cosas sin importancia – empezó a vestirse.

El flechazo por Clarke fue real como la vida misma, pero se sentía muy estúpida si le decía ahora a su amigo que le gustaba igual un poco más en serio de lo que pensaba. Y es que en lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormida anoche fue en esos ojos azules, decidiendo que quería saberlo todo de ella.

\- Bueno, es tu oportunidad de conocerla un poco mejor… -tanteó el chico a su amiga, que ya le permitió que mirase, y se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de que ambos se dieran un susto al escuchar la voz de Octavia que se sentaba en su cama frotándose los ojos.

\- Yo voy a ir – comentó, antes de encerrarse en el baño.

\- Me lo pensaré, Bellamy – dijo antes de coger su mochila y empezar a andar.

\- Ya sé que vas a decir que sí… - sonrió y apretó el hombro de Lexa juguetón, llevándose una mirada de reojo de la chica una vez se puso a su lado para ir a la clase del conocido "profesor Kane".

* * *

La alarma de comienzo de clase sonó por el pasillo indicando a los alumnos que debían entrar en el aula.

Bellamy y Lexa lo hicieron juntos mientras hablaban y llevaban libros en los brazos. Las mesas eran individuales y estaban dispuestas en filas de una persona por toda la clase. Bellamy se sentó en la segunda fila y tras él Lexa, que empezó a sacar el estuche y una libreta de su mochila al mismo tiempo que Bellamy abría uno de los libros para echarle un vistazo al contenido.

Unos segundos después, este se dio la vuelta para hablar con su amiga. Los demás estudiantes entraron poco a poco y se sentaron a su alrededor.

-¿Estás nerviosa?

-¿Por? -le contestó ella sin levantar la vista, concentrada en ordenar los apuntes de otra asignatura.

-Por el profesor, Lex –le quitó un bolígrafo-. ¿Me lo prestas?

Lexa lo miró de reojo y asintió levemente. Bellamy sonrió y le lanzó un beso en respuesta.

-¡Muy buenos días, chicos!

Una voz grave y profunda llenó todos los rincones del aula. Los alumnos giraron la cabeza para observar al hombre que pasaba por la puerta en ese momento: gafas de pasta, camisa blanca y vaqueros oscuros. Daba la impresión de que aparentaba menos edad de la que en realidad tenía. Bellamy se sentó de forma correcta y Lexa se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz.

Cuando el hombre llegó al escritorio que había frente a la pizarra habló de nuevo:

-Veo algunas caras conocidas, pero la mayoría solo habréis oído hablar de mí... O tal vez no.

Se oyó alguna que otra risa proveniente de las últimas filas. Lexa se giró para comprobar que tres chicas se llevaban la mano a la boca, tapándosela, y no dejaban de mirar al hombre. Anda que...

-Bueno, supongo que ya tendréis unas nociones básicas de programación y de cómo funciona tanto en software como en aplicaciones móviles, pero ¿alguna vez habéis hecho alguna? -dos alumnos alzaron la mano-. Ya veo. Lo siento por vosotros, chicos, pero uno de los trabajos de esta asignatura será crear una aplicación móvil con una programación impecable.

Se oyeron resoplidos y protestas, aunque a Lexa se le iluminaron los ojos. Le encantaban los trabajos en los que podía demostrar que sabía utilizar todo lo que había aprendido. A Bellamy también le parecían interesantes, pero su fuerte era aprender la teoría e investigar cómo funcionaba el software informático.

-Si ya lo habéis hecho en otra asignatura, eso que os ahorráis. Creo que en el último año de carrera es necesario que tengáis unos conocimientos prácticos que os harán falta en el mundo laboral. En la universidad siempre se le da demasiada importancia a la teoría...

Dejó el maletín que llevaba en la silla del escritorio y se remangó la camisa. Bellamy levantó la mano en ese instante y Kane le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para indicarle que podía intervenir.

-Supongo que será porque es fundamental, profesor.

-En efecto. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, por favor?

-Blake.

-No, me refiero al nombre de pila.

Bellamy hizo un gesto de extrañeza ante la petición. Todos los profesores sin excepción llamaban a sus alumnos por su apellido: era una especie de protocolo implícito en el ámbito académico de aquella universidad. También era cierto que, según los rumores, este profesor era bastante particular...

-Bellamy.

-Bien, Bellamy –Kane apuntó en un cuaderno pequeño algo con lo que parecía una pluma estilográfica. ¿Una pluma? ¿En serio?-. Como tú dices, sin una teoría bien fundamentada es imposible ejecutar cualquier cosa con perfección. Por otro lado, sin la práctica todo se queda en el limbo. ¿De qué lado estás, Bellamy?

-De ambos, profesor.

-Puedes llamarme Kane. Todos –dijo señalando a la clase entera-. Bellamy, la vida se trata de elegir en todo momento: ¿teoría o práctica?

Lexa miraba el lado derecho de la cara de Bellamy, el único que podía contemplar desde su posición. Aunque no le veía la expresión por completo, podía imaginarse que su amigo estaba bastante confundido por el comportamiento de aquel profesor.

-Ambos, prof... Kane.

-Te haré la misma pregunta al final del cuatrimestre, Bellamy, y veremos si tu respuesta ha cambiado.

El resto de la clase transcurrió de forma más o menos cotidiana. El profesor Kane tenía costumbres especiales para tratar con los alumnos, lo que hacía el ambiente más cercano y la lección mucho más amena y fácil de entender.

Cuando volvió a sonar la sirena, Kane se despidió con unos extensos deberes para dentro de dos días. Los alumnos se quejaron y les prometió traer caramelos la próxima vez si todos se portaban bien. Las risas inundaron el aula.

Lexa se quedó rezagada y no apartaba la vista de Bellamy. A pesar de haberse comportado como siempre en clase, ella sabía que los primeros comentarios del profesor lo habían dejado un poco trastocado.

-Bell, ¿nos vamos? -le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí.

Kane seguía tras el escritorio escribiendo en su libreta. Lexa y Bellamy eran los últimos alumnos y salieron en silencio bajo la atenta mirada del profesor. Quedaban pocas horas para el almuerzo, pero Lexa quiso aprovechar para ir a la biblioteca, empezar a adelantar ejercicios de la clase a la que acababan de asistir, y de paso sacar unos libros que había apuntado durante la lección. Bellamy prefirió darse una vuelta por la facultad y reunirse con amigos del equipo de rugby para así despejarse un poco. Quedaron en encontrarse en la puerta de la cafetería directamente a la hora que acordaron con Octavia.

* * *

Su corazón latía muy rápido contra su pecho. Dios, se sentía idiota. ¡Que tenía ya una edad! Levantó otra vez la mirada, volviéndose a encontrar con esos ojos azules que la miraban divertida tres mesas alejada de ella, mientras mordía un bolígrafo con una sonrisa en los labios.

La saludó con la mano y la vio guiñarle un ojo. Lexa lamió sus labios antes de volver a mirar sus libros y seguir con los esquemas de la asignatura de Kane. Le gustaba siempre hacer esquemas de la teoría para luego ponerse con los ejercicios más prácticos.

Volvió a oler ese perfume a su lado y suspiró internamente antes de girarse hacia su izquierda y verla mordiéndose el labio, pero esta vez su rostro indicaba nerviosismo más que tonteo.

\- Me parecía una tontería desaprovechar este sitio – susurró-. ¿Te importa si estoy aquí?

\- No, claro, puedes quedarte, esto no es mío… - ¿"Esto no es mío"? Qué idiota.

Lexa sonrió cuando la chica rió suavemente y sacó el libro pesado del día anterior. Ahora fue el turno de la morena de morderse el labio antes de sumergirse de nuevo en ese tema primero de la asignatura.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, pero aun así podía notar el bombeo de su corazón hasta en las sienes. Miró de reojo a la chica… Era preciosa, era una realidad suprema…

Entonces sonó un pitido de su reloj, que llamó la atención de Clarke, mirándola curiosa.

\- Tiempo del descanso – susurró antes de levantarse.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – y Lexa asintió, saliendo juntas de la biblioteca dejando sus cosas donde habían estado sentadas. - ¿Tienes unos horarios de estudios? – preguntó ya fuera con voz normal.

\- Sí, una vez leí en un artículo científico que el cerebro humano sólo puede estar concentrado unos cuarenta-cuarenta y cinco minutos, después todo es tiempo perdido. Entonces los expertos recomendaban para los estudiantes estar ese tiempo estudiando y tener un descanso de unos diez-quince minutos antes de volver a estudiar.

\- Qué interesante… Igual lo pongo en práctica – sonrió.

\- Yo desde que lo hago soy más feliz e incluso mejor persona – levantó su dedo para dar más importancia a sus palabras, y otra vez hizo reír a la chica. Podría acostumbrarse a eso fácilmente.

\- Encima lo dices con esas gafitas y todo queda más profesional y creíble, ¿sabes? – otra vez se acercó a ella para levantar sus gafas– Tienes la nariz muy pequeña…

\- Ya, es una maldición necesitar gafas y tener esta nariz – se la señaló, y observó que los ojos de Clarke estaban recorriendo todo su rostro, es más, estaba muy cerca y ahora estaba teniendo mucho calor-. ¿Te apetece tomar algo en la cafetería? Solo nos quedan diez minutos…

\- Te invito yo – sonrió.

\- Entonces… ¿vas a ser enfermera? – se interesó por sus estudios mientras andaban otra vez juntas.

\- Sí, el sueño frustrado de mi madre – rió irónica.

\- ¿Qué te apetece? – preguntó una vez dentro.

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar tú?

\- Un zumo – Clarke sonrió divertida.

\- Vale, yo otro zumo – sí, era un poco ridícula en ese aspecto, pero fue la primera vez que alguien no dijo nada sobre lo que pedía o dejaba de pedir.

\- ¿Y en qué trabaja tu madre? Si no es mucho preguntar – pagó las dos bebidas, a pesar de que Lexa dijo que no hacía falta, y la más alta se encargó de llevar los dos vasos a una mesa para que se sentaran juntas.

\- No, tranquila, es la decana de la facultad de informática, ¿no la conoces?

\- ¿Abigail Griffin es tu madre? – se sorprendió.

\- Vamos, ni que fuese Beyoncé, no es para tanto – movió su mano quitándole importancia, pero Lexa seguía sorprendida. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer en un futuro?

\- Es muy friki, probablemente te espantaría – bebió de su zumo.

\- Vamos, dímelo, no me voy a ir a ningún lado – se inclinó sobre la mesa, interesándose, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los ojos de Lexa se percataran de esa parte de su anatomía que no había tenido el lujo de conocer.

Abrió la boca, antes de cerrarla de nuevo, y subir sus ojos rezando para que no hubiese visto nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Quiero… - volvió a beber porque notó su garganta seca. – Me encantaría trabajar en alguna empresa que desarrolle videojuegos.

\- Es friki – admitió. Bien, su derrota, adiós a la chica de sus sueños. –, pero me parece un gran trabajo, quién pudiera trabajar rodeada de videojuegos– se rió-. ¿Crees que necesitaríais enfermeras por ahí cerca?

\- Igual cuando empiecen los ataques epilépticos tras estar muchas horas pegados a la pantalla. –quiso bromear, llevándose otra melodía para sus oídos en forma de risa. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, y sonrió avergonzada antes de preguntar lo que le rondaba por la mente desde el momento en que la vio en la biblioteca-. ¿No decías que no habías pisado nunca la biblioteca? Ya te he visto dos días seguidos… - sonrió para que la frase no sonara antipática, sino como una pregunta interesada.

La rubia lamió sus labios tras haber bebido de su vaso, y sonrió.

\- He descubierto que hay otras cosas interesantes en una biblioteca…

Se miraron fijamente, y Lexa no quiso ilusionarse, pero… ¿se estaba refiriendo a ella? ¿Hablaba de ella? ¿Si no apartaba la mirada de su cara era que sí que hablaba de ella?

Ambas se sonrieron y miraron hacia otro lado al mismo tiempo, terminando lo que había en su vaso antes de volver a la biblioteca.

* * *

Se colocaron en la fila con sus respectivas bandejas. Tenían que esperar hasta que llegase su turno y entonces pedir el menú del día. El mejor día para venir a comer a la cafetería era el viernes, pero aún así las primeras semanas de curso siempre eran estupendas porque los cocineros venían con ganas de trabajar después de las vacaciones de verano. Cuando le tocó a Lexa se pidió dos platos y Bellamy tres.

-Desde clase estás muy callado, Bell.

Solía ser Bellamy quien estuviese pendiente de Lexa la mayor parte del tiempo para comprobar continuamente si se encontraba bien. Era un defecto o una virtud según el cristal con el que se mirase, pero las circunstancias lo habían propiciado. No obstante, Lexa también había desarrollado un lado protector para con su amigo cuando sabía que necesitaba su atención.

-Estaba pensando, perdona –le sonrió-. La clase de Kane me ha resultado un poco extraña. No estoy acostumbrado a que los profesores traten a los alumnos con tanta…

-¿Naturalidad?

-Sí, se podría decir que sí.

Caminaron bandeja en mano hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Octavia pero esta vez no estaba sola: Clarke y Raven estaban sentadas a su lado comiendo y riendo a partes iguales.

-Anda, mira, hoy tenemos bastante compañía –le susurró Bellamy a Lexa, acercándose a su oreja. Esta no apartaba la vista de Clarke, quien aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Al mismo tiempo, Bellamy rió para sí por tener la oportunidad de almorzar junto a la rubia, aunque no fuese a solas.

-¡Chicos, hola! –Octavia levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Lexa y Bellamy, por si no se hubiesen percatado de que estaba allí.

-Ya te habíamos visto, O –le dijo Bellamy cuando llegaron.

La mesa era redonda: al lado de Clarke había un hueco libre frente a Octavia también. Bellamy optó por sentarse delante de su hermana y Lexa no tuvo otra opción que sentarse en el sitio que quedaba. Dejó la mochila entre sus piernas y cuando alzó la vista pudo ver los ojos de Clarke a poca distancia de los suyos, mirándola.

-Hola, Lexa. ¿Cómo estás?

El corazón de Lexa latía a cien por hora. Se le cayó una libreta que llevaba en la mano debido a los nervios y Clarke se inclinó para recogerla.

-Veo que las clases no te han sentado muy bien, ¿no?

-Pues no mucho, la verdad –contestó en voz baja, solo para que ella pudiera escucharla.

-¿Qué asignatura teníais? –preguntó curiosa Octavia a Lexa, que sí había oído algo de la conversación.

-Programación especializada con el profesor Kane –contestó Bellamy en su lugar, dirigiéndose tanto a su hermana como a Clarke.

-Agh, os entiendo… -Clarke hizo un gesto de asco y Octavia y Raven se rieron. Lexa sonrió mientras empezaba a comer de su plato.

Solo Bellamy no sabía el motivo de su risa y levantó una ceja a la vez que sonreía un poco divertido.

-¿Soy el único que no se ha enterado del chiste o qué?

-Ay, lo siento –dijo Clarke mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba al chico-. Es que mi madre está con él, por eso…

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Bellamy al mismo tiempo que tosía por culpa del refresco.

-Cuidado, Bellamy, a ver si te atragantas –le dijo Octavia.

Lexa le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda y Bellamy le dio las gracias cuando pudo volver a hablar, dándole la mitad de su postre.

-¡No digas eso! –protestó Clarke- Pobrecito…

Una vez se recuperó, Bellamy se dio cuenta de que Clarke no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, gracias –Bellamy había visto en los ojos de la rubia la misma preocupación que mostró por Lexa el día del partido de rugby, cuando ambos la vieron por primera vez. Se alegraba de provocar ese sentimiento en la rubia.

-Lexa, ¿sabes que a Clarke también le encantan los videojuegos? –dijo Octavia de improvisto. Lexa se mordió la lengua para no replicarle, pero ya tendría tiempo de pillarla cuando estuviesen en la habitación. Se haría una nota mental para no contarle demasiados detalles de quien le parecía atractivo o no.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Lexa, esta vez mirando a Clarke. Claro que lo sabía, habían hablado de ello en la biblioteca, pero parecía que Clarke no había comentado sus visitas a ese lugar ni que se la había encontrado allí. Se imaginó que tal vez esos momentos fuesen tan secretos para ella como lo eran para Lexa…

-Sí, me gustan bastante…

-Nunca entenderé esa pasión por las cosas virtuales. Lo mejor está ahí fuera –dijo Raven, pues acababa de terminar su menú.

-A mí no me disgustan, pero creo que se pueden hacer actividades mucho más placenteras –Bellamy se ganó la mirada cargada de odio de Lexa y Octavia por sacar a relucir siempre el mismo tema-. ¡No me refería a eso! Desde luego, cría fama y échate a dormir... Me refería al deporte al aire libre.

-¿Practicas alguno? –quiso saber Raven, quien siempre tenía algo que hacer en ese aspecto: correr, pasear, baloncesto, etc.

-Sí, desde hace muchos años practico surf. Menos mal que la playa está aquí al lado, si no hubiese sido difícil aguantar la universidad todos estos años…

-Clarke, a ti te interesaba también el surf, ¿verdad? –le preguntó su amiga, echándole un brazo por los hombros-. Aquí donde lo ves, mi hermanito ha participado hasta en campeonatos de surf, ¿sabes? Y esta de aquí tampoco se queda atrás –dijo esta vez Octavia señalando a Lexa, que se sonrojó ante el halago.

-Es que eso de estar cerca del agua, con el viento dándote en la cara y con poca ropa, por supuesto… -Lexa le dio un empujón a Bellamy por el comentario- ¡Eres mala conmigo! –dijo mientras hacía un mohín con los labios.

-Voy a tener que limpiarte el cerebro, porque ya otro remedio contigo no sirve.

De repente, la risa de Clarke los sacó de la escena y ambos se giraron para mirarla.

-Sois muy graciosos juntos.

-Más de una vez nos lo han dicho, sí.

-¿Me podríais dar alguna clase de surf?

Afortunadamente, Bellamy no estaba bebiendo nada en ese momento porque se hubiese atragantado de verdad, igual que Lexa, que se había quedado paralizada durante un segundo ante la proposición de la chica.

-C-claro que sí –respondió Bellamy, aún sorprendido- ¿Verdad, Lex?

Le dio un codazo a su amiga. Octavia la miraba con interés para ver su respuesta, que no llegó porque Raven interrumpió el momento.

-Bueno, chicos, os dejo. He quedado para ir a ver el vestido que me pondré el viernes. ¡nos vemos luego!

-¡Adiós, Raven! Es verdad, la fiesta… ¿Al final venís vosotros? –les preguntó Clarke a Bellamy y Lexa.

Estos se miraron, como si telepáticamente pudiesen saber lo que el otro pensaba. Finalmente respondieron al unísono:

-¡Claro, por supuesto!

Otra carcajada de la rubia les hizo sonreír, al igual que a Octavia.

* * *

La semana había transcurrido tranquila y rápidamente. Las clases habían sido bastante ligeras por ser comienzo de cuatrimestre y los viejos amigos se habían vuelto a reencontrar. Uno de los temas recurrentes además era la fiesta de bienvenida del viernes a la que todos podían asistir, incluso los profesores si se animaban.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de estos días Bellamy y Lexa habían hablado poco del evento: Lexa no mostraba nunca mucho interés en este tipo de celebraciones, pero esta vez tenía una buena excusa para asistir. Una muy rubia, sí cabe decir.

Bellamy, por otro lado, estaba más que emocionado por que llegase el viernes: se moría de ganas de mover el esqueleto un poco, divertirse y, claro, ver a Clarke de nuevo. Curiosamente, ninguno de ellos había vuelto a sacar a colación el tema de la rubia. A Lexa le era difícil mostrar sus sentimientos, ya fuesen más intensos o menos, y Bellamy no solía explicarle con mucho detalle a su amiga qué ocurría en su cama o fuera de ella con las chicas que salía. Ambos preferían omitir ese tema entre ambos y así había sido desde casi siempre.

Los encuentros de Lexa y de Clarke en la biblioteca se habían repetido toda la semana y Bellamy y la rubia habían coincidido más de una vez en el pasillo, donde compartían guiños y miradas que no prometían nada bueno.

El viernes por la mañana tanto Bellamy como Lexa se levantaron con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: disfrutar de la noche tanto como pudiesen.

* * *

Viernes, ocho de la tarde. Bellamy estaba terminando de arreglarse para la fiesta. Había quedado con las chicas fuera de la residencia y desde allí irían juntos. Monty ya se había ido con Murphy y Jasper hacía media hora aproximadamente.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, se ajustó la chaqueta y se pasó una mano por los rizos de la frente.

-¡Listo!

Cinco minutos después llegaba al sitio en el que había quedado con las demás. Se apoyó en la pared y alargó una mano hacia el bolsillo para coger el móvil y entretenerse.

No le dio tiempo cuando por la esquina del edificio aparecieron dos figuras femeninas. Bellamy las reconoció enseguida y se acercó a ellas.

-Vaya, estáis preciosas, chicas.

Octavia llevaba una minifalda negra y una blusa blanca vaporosa que contrastaba con el moreno de su piel. Por otro lado, Lexa había optado por un vestido corto veraniego, estampado con pequeñas flores y escotado por la espalda.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Bell –le dijo Lexa, sonriéndole, al verle arreglado. Lo había visto así en muchas ocasiones, pues a los hermanos Blake les encantaba prepararse para un acontecimiento de cualquier tipo, pero eso no excluía que con los años la chaqueta beige de traje junto con los vaqueros oscuros le quedase mejor a su amigo.

Hablaron del día en el camino hacia el Salón de Actos y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron. Estaba irreconocible, parecía que ya no se encontraban en la universidad siquiera. La temática de la fiesta eran las máscaras y las mismas paredes de la sala estaban decoradas con antifaces enormes de todo tipo. Tiras de lazo de colores oscuros colgaban de las esquinas y terminaban la ornamentación de los muros.

Las luces asimismo se habían vuelto más tenues, de un color anaranjado y acogedor, pero sin perder el ambiente de fiesta: una gran bola plateada colgaba del techo dando vueltas y otorgando al Salón de Actos un cierto aspecto de discoteca improvisada.

En los laterales se habían colocado mesas alargadas con comida a rebosar: carne, ensalada, pasteles y aperitivos. Cómo no, las bebidas tampoco podían faltar y el ponche hecho por los mismos universitarios era el favorito de todos.

La música tampoco se quedaba atrás: se podían oír canciones de varios estilos, desde los más fiesteros hasta los más lentos.

Los profesores estaban situados casi en fila cerca de la entrada de la sala. La mayoría eran conocidos, pero había otros que no. Era lo que ocurría a principio de curso: nunca se sabía si vendrían nuevos docentes a la universidad.

Bellamy, Lexa y Octavia llegaron no demasiado puntuales con la intención de que la fiesta estuviese más animada una vez se llenase de más personas, y no se equivocaron. Estudiantes que nunca había visto, que sí conocían o que eran nuevos bailaban sin cesar, otros se reunían alrededor de las mesas riendo y conversando.

En medio de la multitud pudieron ver a Raven y a Clarke bailando la una con la otra. Los antifaces de las dos eran muy distintos: el de Raven era negro por completo, con encaje alrededor de los bordes. El de Clarke era color aguamarina y acentuaba tanto el color de su pelo como el de sus ojos. En un movimiento que hicieron y que casi las lleva a caerse al suelo se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los tres y los saludaron con la mano.

-Chicas, voy a por algo de beber. ¿Queréis una copa? –les preguntó Bellamy a su hermana y a Lexa, quienes rechazaron la oferta por ahora-. Vale, nos vemos en un rato.

Bellamy caminó hacia una de las mesas donde estaba el ponche y en cuanto llegó entabló conversación con un chico que ya estaba allí. Lexa y Octavia se adentraron en la multitud y esta última no pudo contener las ganas de bailar. Lexa se reía mirando a su amiga: envidiaba lo desinhibida que podía llegar a ser sin importarle lo que los demás pensasen de ella en ese momento. Octavia se percató de la diversión que provocaba en su amiga y, para hacerla reír aún más, dijo lo siguiente:

\- ¿My lady? – Octavia agarró los extremos de su minifalda, haciéndole una reverencia a Lexa.

\- ¿Señorita? – Lexa la imitó, pero haciendo la reverencia estirando un brazo y poniendo el otro sobre su abdomen.

Agarró la cintura de la chica con una mano, y agarró la otra, mientras Octavia ponía delicada su mano sobre el hombro de la más alta. Fue Lexa la que llevó el ritmo de aquel baile que hacían de forma cómica y exagerada, al ritmo de la canción que sonaba de fondo tocada por una banda.

\- ¡Cambio de pareja! – gritaron a los minutos de estar dando vueltas.

Octavia se giró sonriendo y cayó en los brazos de Bellamy, que había estado bailando con una chica, antigua amante, que le pidió que bailase con ella, aun así, él tenía otro objetivo en mente, y era la rubia que había caído en los brazos de Lexa.

\- Hola – sonrió a una nerviosa Lexa, que apoyó su mano en la cintura de la chica y entrelazó la otra con la de aquella chica que le quitaba el aliento.

\- Hola – devolvió la sonrisa. ¿En qué momento Octavia decidió que llevar ese vestido con su espalda al aire era buena idea? Ahora la mano de Clarke podía tocar perfectamente su piel.

Empezaron a bailar, girando sobre ellas mismas, la máscara que había elegido Clarke hacía que el color de sus ojos resaltase aun más. La verdad es que admitía haber aceptado ir a ese baile solo por ese momento con la chica.

\- Jamás te imaginé con un vestido… - Lexa sonrió.

\- En ocasiones como estas, suelo ponérmelos.

\- Te quedan de miedo, vaya piernas tienes, que envidia – la morena tragó saliva con la mirada que le echó.

\- Tú estás increíble ahora mismo… - y en su cabeza tenía una frase mejor construida, pero con los nervios que sentía no pudo decir otra mejor, y menos con esos ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

Clarke estaba muy cerca de ella, sus cuerpos bailaban al ritmo de la música y se mantenían pegados mientras giraban, y Lexa no podía obviar lo que sentía contra su pecho, y miró eso que lo presionaba y volvió a tragar saliva porque llevaba un escote…

En esos instantes, para romper el momento, recibió un pequeño empujón desde atrás.

\- Ten cuidado con quien te juntas, Clarke – se escuchó a Murphy comentar pasando por su lado bailando con una chica morena.

\- Pasa de él, es idiota – dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Os lleváis bien?

\- Coincidimos antes de entrar en la universidad, nos conocemos desde entonces... Digamos que nos toleramos.

No contestó, simplemente se dedicó a girar agarrada a la chica, mirando sus ojos azules unos minutos más antes de que volviese a haber un cambio de pareja.

\- Hola, bombón – saludó Bellamy agarrando a Lexa cerca de él. – Parece que nuestra rubia se lleva bien con todos los aquí presente, la he visto ya bailar con más de uno, y de una.

\- ¿Eres una espía ahora? – sonrió.

\- Un espía interesado en cazar las chicas sexys de la Universidad – la expresión de Lexa cambió por unos momentos, ¿y si Bellamy estaba también interesado en ella? - ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó mirando a su amiga.

\- Sí, claro, es sólo… - suspiró, no, no lo iba a contar…– No importa.

\- Sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? – y subió su barbilla para que lo mirase, Lexa llevaba unos días extraña, y estaba preocupado por si estaba pasando algo por su mente.

\- Sí, lo sé – sonrió al chico–. Voy a por algo de beber… - Bellamy la siguió con la mirada, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Cambio de pareja!

El chico sonrió cuando vio caer en sus brazos a Clarke.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

La timidez que antes inundaba a Bellamy cuando se encontraba con la rubia había desaparecido por fin y ya podía ser él mismo con ella. Aunque eso no quitaba que lo siguiese poniendo bastante nervioso.

-Muy buenas noches –le respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa mientras Bellamy la hacía girar sobre sí misma para luego atraerla hacia él en un abrazo dentro del baile.

-Y tan buenas –le susurró al oído.

La rubia rio en respuesta. Se separó un poco de él y pasó los brazos por su cuello. La canción que sonaba no era precisamente lenta como para bailar de esa forma, pero en ese instante era lo que menos les importaba.

-Ha empezado tranquila, pero ahora ha mejorado bastante…

-¿Ah, sí? –quiso saber Bellamy mientras agarraba la cintura de la rubia con una mano y con la otra recorría su espalda cubierta por el vestido.

-Sí –respondió ella. Sin previo aviso, se acercó más al cuerpo de Bellamy y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro-, desde el momento en el que has entrado por la puerta.

Bellamy tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. Todavía no se creía que la hubiese conocido hace menos de una semana y ya estuviesen en ese punto.

-Yo también podría decir que –en un rápido movimiento, le dio la vuelta a Clarke y pasó los brazos por su cintura, pegándola por completo a su pecho- desde que te he visto –le susurraba en la oreja, acercando sus labios peligrosamente al lóbulo de la rubia –la noche ha empezado a prometer.

-¿Qué promete? –preguntó Clarke con una risita.

-No sé, dímelo tú –le dijo tirando hacia abajo del antifaz del chico, bromeando.

Volvió a girarla y se separaron. La canción había cambiado y era un poco más movida que la anterior. Los demás bailaban a su alrededor pero ninguno de ellos se fijó en ninguno. Estaban rodeados y sin haberse dado cuenta se encontraban en el centro de la multitud. Raven, Lexa y Octavia se habían perdido por otro lado de la sala y ahí solamente estaban ellos dos.

Clarke empezó a moverse a poca distancia de Bellamy. El vestido que llevaba resaltaba su escote y los movimientos de la rubia hacían que sus piernas pareciesen las de una diosa griega. Bellamy no podía apartar los ojos de ella y estuvo observando cómo se movía. Ella tampoco le quitaba ojo de encima y parecía como si le estuviese incitando con su baile a cumplir aquello que la noche le había prometido.

No sabía por qué estaba dudando tanto en hacer lo que deseaba. Con cualquier otra chica ya estarían en una habitación contigua divirtiéndose… Pero con Clarke todo era distinto. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero la chica parecía haberlo embrujado desde el momento en el que la vio.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Bellamy no hacía otra cosa que mirarla, ni siquiera seguía bailando ya. Con un ademán de la mano le indicó a Bellamy que quería que se acercase a ella y este no pudo hacer otra que obedecerla. Cuando volvieron a estar a centímetros el uno del otro, Clarke levantó la mirada para fijarla en la de Bellamy y luego en sus labios. Se pasó la lengua cerca del lunar que tenía sobre el labio superior, como si estuviese saboreando al moreno. Bellamy se dijo que no podía pasar un minuto más sin saborear esa pequeña mota que decoraba los labios de Clarke.

Con una mano en la cintura y en la nuca a la rubia, la atrajo hacia sí. Notaba la respiración de la rubia sobre él y presionó sus labios con los de ella. El beso no era en absoluto tierno o suave, sino todo lo contrario: las bocas se movieron con ganas al ritmo de la música, las lenguas se conocieron por primera vez y bailaron en un sinfín de movimientos húmedos. Clarke mordió el labio inferior de Bellamy y este ahogó un gemido dentro del beso. Apretó su cuerpo más con el de la rubia y sus manos viajaron a su pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza. El deseo era notable entre los dos y el calor poco a poco iba creciendo en sus cuerpos.

-¡Cambio de pareja!

La multitud se movió y alguien se chocó con la espalda de Bellamy, rompiendo el beso con Clarke. Se dio la vuelta, buscando a quien le había empujado y se encontró con Raven casi perdiendo el equilibrio y recolocándose el antifaz.

-Malditos cambios...

Bellamy se giró para despedirse de Clarke pero ya no estaba allí y no había rastro de ella a su alrededor. Se mordió la lengua, frustrado, pero seguidamente sonrió por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Quieres dejar de sonreír como un tonto y bailar conmigo?

Bellamy se fijó en Raven, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y las manos apoyadas en la cintura. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a ella y empezó a bailar.

-Increíble…

Bellamy salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¿El qué?

-Tu hermana dice que no te callas ni debajo del agua y siempre que te veo no sabes qué decir.

Bellamy abrió los ojos, asombrado ante la acusación de la chica. Es cierto que con la aparición de Clarke su capacidad para comunicarse cuando ella estaba delante había dejado que desear, pero no era para tanto…

-¿Y quién te dice que no sé qué decir y que prefiero no hablar?

-Entonces me estarías confirmando la fama de capullo que tienes.

No se esperaba la indiferencia con la que Raven le estaba comentando todo aquello.

-Gracias por el cumplido, oye.

Ella lo miró y, tras unos segundos de tensión, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-De nada. Para eso estamos.

-¡Cambio de pareja!

* * *

\- Tengo que ir al baño. No tardo – Octavia volvió a entrar en el edificio dejando a Lexa fuera.

Le había dicho que tenía ganas de irse ya, pero estaban esperando a Raven que también quería largarse, y Lexa, como no tenía mucho más que hacer allí, decidió acompañarlas. Además, era ya de madrugada, a saber cuánto le costaba quedarse dormida esa noche…

\- ¿Has visto a Octavia? Me han dicho que estaba aquí – escuchó esa voz ronca a su lado.

\- Ha ido al baño, dice que volvía en un rato – sonrió a la chica, que se apoyó en la pared a su lado.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

\- Sí, ha estado bien – la miró, y observó su sonrisa unos segundos antes de volver a mirar ese azul que la tenía obsesionada-. ¿Y tú? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

\- Me habría gustado tenerte más cerca para haber bailado otra vez contigo.

\- Cuando quieras, podemos volver a bailar juntas – le ofreció, y esperaron unos minutos a que Octavia volviese.

\- O se ha perdido, ¿quieres dar un paseo por la playa? No queda muy lejos, y no llevamos tacones muy altos…- ofreció.

¿Y quién era ella para decir que no a semejante rubia?

Empezaron a andar juntas, dirigiéndose hacia el paseo marítimo. Le gustaba, y mucho, sin apenas conocerla, y tenía muy seguro que no era sólo por el físico, sino que lo poco que habían compartido le había llamado la atención. Y, además, parecía buena amiga de Octavia, y si de algo no dudaba, era de ella y su capacidad para elegir amistades.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó la morena algo nerviosa y tímida una vez sus pies tocaron la arena.

\- ¿Aquí? – sonrió bajo la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Ves un sitio mejor que este?

Lexa extendió la mano que no sujetaba los tacones, que se quitó antes de entrar en la playa, y Clarke la agarró dejándose arrastrar por ella. Pegó sus cuerpos y empezó a moverse como si se tratara de un baile de salón, inventándose un ritmo sin melodía y disfrutando de las miradas que ambas compartían.

Estiró el brazo e hizo que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma, antes de continuar bailando en la arena, escuchando las olas romperse en la orilla, hacia donde se iban acercando con cada paso que daban. En la segunda vuelta que le dio, perdieron el equilibrio y acabó Clarke sentada de culo en la arena, y Lexa de rodillas frente a ella, y ambas rieron a carcajadas por la situación.

Aprovecharon para, en silencio, sentarse mirando hacia el mar, una al lado de la otra, y sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano derecha de Clarke acarició la suya, que estaba apoyada sobre la arena. Lexa las miró, y movió la suya, poniéndola con la palma hacia arriba, y la rubia dio el paso entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Tengo que decírtelo, supongo que con algo de alcohol en mis venas no va a impedir que te lo diga – sonrió.

\- Dispara, puedes decirme lo que quieras – igual le pedía algo de distancia, habría notado que babeaba por ella…

\- Lo llevo pensando toda la noche – habló cortando sus pensamientos, haciendo que volviera a conectarse verde con azul. –, pero ahora que te has quitado el antifaz puedo confirmarlo – cogió aire. –. Con gafas me parecías una chica muy mona, pero cuando te las quitas estás espectacular. – Lexa rio nerviosa.

\- Gracias – aceptó el cumplido–. Tú estás espectacular siempre.

Ahora sí que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, sobre todo cuando ambas se miraron así sentadas de lado, y vio que los ojos de Clarke bajaron a sus labios.

\- Me han dicho que eres buena guardando secretos, Lexa – susurró, poniendo nerviosa a Lexa cuando se inclinó-, y hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de que esta noche se acabe.

\- ¿El qué? – fue la pregunta más estúpida del mundo mundial, pero le salió, no pudo retenerla, era por los nervios, y ella era muy patética.

\- Hacerla mágica – miró unos segundos sus ojos, antes de volver a bajar a sus labios, y la vio terminar de inclinarse sobre ella.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que separar sus labios para recibir a los de la rubia. Fue simple, y terminó pronto, pero se quedaron sus bocas a milímetros de la otra, y Lexa aprovechó para acariciar su nariz con la suya antes de volver a atrapar sus labios, notando cómo se movía para buscar un mejor ángulo para las dos.

Su mano se apoyó en la espalda de Clarke y empezó a acariciarla, y la de la rubia acarició su mejilla antes de bajar a su cuello y atraerla más si podía. Ambas soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, y se sonrieron, antes de volver a mirar hacia las olas, sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando el pelo rubio de la chica acarició su cuello cuando apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, entrelazando otra vez sus dedos.

Clarke le había besado, poniendo el toque final a una "noche mágica".


	4. Capítulo 4 Surf

_Aquí el cuarto capítulo del fic, esperamos que lo disfrutéis y que os guste._

 _¡Esperamos vuestras opiniones!_

 _NEKINSEY_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Lexa comía tranquila de su plato en el comedor cuando sintió un tirón en su camiseta.

-Levántate -escuchó la voz de Octavia.

-¡Eh! Lexa necesita tomarse su café -protestó ante su hermana, que no le hizo ningún caso.

La morena observó a la chica, extrañada, que miraba hacia otro lado como distraída, y se levantó dejándose arrastrar por ella. Lexa le lanzó una mirada de pánico a Bellamy y este simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber qué podía hacer. En casos así era mejor no meterse en los asuntos de su hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa, O? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? -Lexa intentaba zafarse del agarre de la chica pero era imposible. En breve llegaron al baño, Octavia abrió la puerta y la cerró seguidamente-. ¿Tan grande es el calentón que no puedes esperarte? -sonrió pícara a la chica.

-Ojalá fuese un simple calentón -la chica estaba realmente frustrada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -se preocupó, echándole el pelo hacia atrás y obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes el día de la fiesta? -la morena asintió-. Cuando te fuiste, conocí a un chico y bailamos juntos. No lo había visto antes, así que supuse que sería nuevo y tú sabes que me encanta hacer amigos…

\- Lo sé -sonrió al recordar la manera en la que Octavia hacía amigos.

\- Pues… estuvimos hablando, más tarde nos dimos un paseo por el campus y, como yo no estaba demasiado bien, me acompañó a la habitación.

\- ¿Hicisteis algo? -se interesó.

\- La verdad es que mis intenciones no eran muy puras que digamos -dijo acompañada de una risa pillina-, pero realmente me gustó cómo se comportó conmigo. Le besé -confesó finalmente soltando un suspiro y mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? -sonrió Lexa, recordando su noche con Clarke.

\- Lexa, lo acabo de ver en mi clase.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? -repitió confundida.

\- Lexa, estaba preparando la clase, es el profesor.

La morena se quedó atónita y observó a Octavia con los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿No sabías que era un profesor?

\- Obviamente no, Lexa, ¿cómo iba a liarme con un profesor?

\- Viniendo de ti… -insinuó y Octavia la empujó contra la pared, observándola muy de cerca con el ceño fruncido.

\- Viniendo de mí, ¿qué?

\- Nada, nada. A ver, ¿él había bebido o no?

\- Creo que no pero no estoy segura… Había otros temas más interesantes de los que hablar -le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? No puedes negar que Bell y tú sois hermanos… -se apartó de la pared y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa-. ¿Él te ha reconocido en clase?

\- No me ha dado tiempo a entrar en clase porque he venido a por ti y no sabía si entrar, si irme, si decirle algo... y ahora que…

\- Octavia, tranquilízate -Lexa posó sus manos sobre los brazos de su amiga con la intención de calmarla-. Seguro que no es para tanto.

\- ¿¡Que no!?

\- No. Él sabía que era una fiesta y que los estudiantes iban a acabar borrachos -Octavia le dio un manotazo por el comentario y Lexa se rio-, así que no creo que te diga algo o se haya enfadado.

Octavia se quedó mirándola sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Pero, Lex… ¿y si yo quiero que me vuelva a hablar?

\- Pero es un profesor -Lexa arqueó las cejas algo angustiada.

\- Lexa, estamos en 2016, no creo que eso de relaciones profesor y alumno esté castigado por la ley.

\- O puede que sí. Deja que vaya a la biblioteca, yo me encargo -fue a salir del baño, pero la volvieron a agarrar.

\- No seas imbécil: necesito que me escuches y me aconsejes.

\- O, ya sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que haces, incluso te acompañé cuando quisiste hacer puenting a espaldas de tu madre.

\- Y casi te cagas en los pantalones -sonrió divertida.

\- ¡Te podrías haber abierto la cabeza!

\- Pero no lo hice -golpeó con su dedo en el hombro de su amiga.

\- Mi consejo es que vayas a clase y veas su reacción cuando te vea allí, ¿y si él también pensaba que eras una profesora?

\- ¿Qué dormía en las habitaciones de los estudiantes?

\- Pues porque estás liada conmigo, ya está.

\- Pero entonces sería estar haciendo lo que yo quiero hacer con él.

\- Mierda.

\- Lexa, no me estás sirviendo de mucho en estos momentos.

\- ¡Porque estoy nerviosa! -exclamó y se sentó en el váter para pensar.

\- Me gustó bastante –confesó. Lexa se rindió y soltó un suspiro.

\- Pues ve a por él.

\- Es lo que quería oír -sonrió satisfecha.

\- Lo sé -suspiró. Octavia a veces sólo necesitaba que le soplaran, porque las alas ya las tenía-. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal?

Ambas se miraron, y Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír, haciéndole saber que esa noche sí que pasó algo.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó? -empezó a preguntarle Octavia a su amiga con rapidez.

Lexa se debatió unos instantes en contárselo o no: por un lado quería compartir lo que había experimentado con alguien, pero por otro estaba el tema de que Clarke era también amiga de Octavia, eso sin contar su extrema timidez al hablar de cosas así… Como siempre, Octavia intentó sacarle la información de todos modos y las cosquillas surtieron el efecto deseado. Cuando Lexa se hubo repuesto de la risa, miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

\- Lexa, dímelo ya. ¿Quién ha sido?

\- Clarke.

* * *

Bellamy a veces debía controlarse, parecía que Kane sacaba de quicio al chico todo el rato y no podía morderse la lengua. Lo que sí era cierto es que era la primera vez que su amigo iba al despacho de un profesor sin el motivo de ser halagado.

Fue a la biblioteca, como siempre que acababa las clases y antes de ir a almorzar con sus amigos, y sonrió como una estúpida cuando vio a Clarke concentrada en un libro en la mesa que habían compartido esos días atrás. Aún no había tenido la ocasión para hablar con ella del beso, ni de otra cosa, solo se cruzaron un par de veces ese fin de semana, llevándose unos guiños confidentes de la rubia.

Se sentó a su lado sonriente y la chica giró su rostro para mirarla y dedicarle otra sonrisa.

\- Ya te estaba echando de menos –susurró.

\- ¿Sí? –se sorprendió y lamió sus labios distraída cuando no pudo evitar mirar los de la rubia.

\- Claro que sí, eres mi chica especial de la biblioteca –apoyó su mano en su pierna mientras Lexa sacaba sus cosas de la mochila, intentando que no notara lo nerviosa que le puso el gesto ni sus palabras.

\- Podemos quedar a alguna hora concreta, intentar poner de acuerdo nuestros horarios, así no nos echaríamos de menos –se lanzó, mirándola de reojo y recibiendo un apretón en su muslo.

\- ¿Tú también me echas de menos? –sonrió coqueta inclinándose hacia delante.

\- Eres mi chica especial de la biblioteca –repitió sus palabras con una sonrisa antes de tragar saliva cuando el dedo de Clarke puso sus gafas en su sitio.

\- Nariz pequeña –se burló, mordiéndose la lengua.

Lexa soltó una risita, y ambas se pusieron a repasar sus asignaturas. La morena observaba de vez en cuando a la chica, compartiendo miradas cuando la pillaba girada hacia ella muchas veces. Se dio cuenta de que Clarke era zurda, ya que la izquierda era la mano que usaba mientras hacía esos esquemas tan ordenados y coloridos, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verlos. Era preciosa y, además, por lo que observaba en la biblioteca, inteligente, y eso era una mezcla explosiva para Lexa.

Se volvió a acordar del beso que compartieron en la playa el viernes anterior y lamió sus labios nerviosa al darse cuenta de cómo estaban sentadas y de que sus manos libres estaban sin hacer nada interesante. Se moría por agarrarla y poder recordar lo cálida y suave que era.

Cogió aire y estiró su brazo hasta poder posar su mano sobre la suya, sintiendo una oleada de calor al recorrerla entera. Clarke se giró, primero miró sus manos, luego la miró a ella y borró su expresión de sorpresa con una sonrisa cálida, girando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y atraer su mano hasta su regazo, escondiéndolas de la vista de la gente.

Lexa sonrió internamente y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el libro de texto, haciendo su esquema, mientras los dedos de ambas se acariciaban el dorso de la mano de vez en cuando.

\- Clarke –la llamó en un susurro, y ella la miró interesada–. Esta tarde vamos a ir a surfear Bellamy y yo, nos han avisado de que va a haber buenas olas hoy –sonrió-. ¿Te apetece venir?

\- ¿Buenas olas son olas grandes?

\- No, olas suficientes para una clase gratis de surf –se rio suavemente con la pregunta de la chica y apretó su mano intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

\- Vale –no tardó en responder, y se inclinó sobre su oreja.– Me muero por verte en bikini.

Y para finalizar su toque y provocar una embolia en el cerebro de Lexa, dio un suave beso en la mejilla de esta, que pidió internamente que no se notase que se había ruborizado al sentir ese calor en su piel.

* * *

Kane era el profesor más extraño que se había encontrado en su paso por la universidad. Lexa y él habían tenido clase de su asignatura esta misma mañana y, dejando a un lado las peculiaridades del hombre, todo había ido bien. Todo excepto por las veces en las que Bellamy intervino de nuevo. No sabía si era un defecto que tenía, pero en cuanto creía que un profesor se equivocaba o la explicación que daba podía mejorarse, no dudaba un segundo en levantar la mano.

 _-Entonces, una vez sabiendo esto, quién podría decirme lo que es un programa -se oyeron risas en la clase por la simpleza de la pregunta-. Ah, Bellamy, de nuevo tú._

 _-Eh, sí, prof... Kane._

 _-¿Nos dices qué es un programa?_

 _-Es una secuencia de instrucciones que..._

 _-¡En efecto! -exclamó antes de que Bellamy terminase la frase-. ¿Qué más?_

 _-Pues a través de él se ejecutan diferentes acciones según los datos que se procesen en ese momento._

 _-Muy bien, Bell. ¿Te puedo llamar así, verdad? -le preguntó mirando al chico en concreto, quien no le contestó pero sí frunció el ceño._

Más tarde volvió a intervenir una segunda vez en la que Kane volvió a decir de las suyas. A Bellamy le dio la impresión de que se mofaba de él incluso. En cuanto acabó la clase y se dispuso a salir con Lexa, el profesor le llamó la atención.

 _-Bellamy, ¿tienes ahora otra asignatura? -el tono de voz era un poco más duro que el que utilizaba durante las explicaciones._

 _-No, ahora mismo no._

 _-¿Podrías pasarte por mi despacho dentro de media hora para hablar?_

Y aquí estaba, en la puerta. No sabía qué se iba a encontrar: ¿un Kane enfadado por algo que había hecho (aunque en dos clases no le había dado tiempo a hacer demasiado)? No lo pensó más y tocó la puerta con los nudillos, nervioso. Desde dentro, una voz le dijo que pasase y entró.

El despacho no era demasiado grande, pero tampoco en exceso pequeño. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías con libros; apenas había espacio para ninguno más. En un rincón había una mesa de escritorio color caoba y sentado tras ella estaba Kane, inmerso en un montón de papeles que supuso tenían que ver con las clases que impartía.

-Qué puntual, Bellamy -le dijo Kane sin apartar la vista de los documentos. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras examinaba un papel con parsimonia y seguidamente escribió algo con rapidez.

-No tenía gran cosa que hacer, así que... -dijo Bellamy cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Siéntate, por favor -le pidió, extendiendo una mano hacia la silla.

-Prefiero estar de pie si no es molestia.

Kane levantó la mirada y por primera vez desde que había entrado la fijó en el chico. Lentamente, se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el escritorio.

-¿Ves? Eso es lo que me gusta de ti -dijo de repente, levantándose de la silla y sentándose de nuevo pero esta vez en la misma mesa-. Dices lo que piensas en cada momento.

Bellamy se esperaba todo menos eso. Si la primera clase con Kane le había parecido surrealista, esta reunión no sabía cómo calificarla.

-G-gracias... -dijo inseguro.

-No me las des, en todo caso a ti por darle un toque refrescante a la enseñanza -sacó de su bolsillo un trapo pequeño para limpiar las gafas y a ello se puso-. La mayoría de los estudiantes solo se preocupan por sacar buenas notas, caerles bien al profesor y terminar los deberes lo antes posible -Bellamy estuvo tentado de decirle que, en parte, él también se preocupa por todo eso-, pero tú no eres así. Al menos no tanto como ellos.

El chico no sabía que decir, así que decidió callar ya que Kane proseguía con su monólogo.

-En dos clases que llevamos me has interrumpido cinco veces durante las explicaciones aportando cosas nuevas o corrigiéndome. ¡Cinco! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. Es genial.

-¿Genial?

-¡Sí! -bordeó la mesa y se acercó más a Bellamy, que no sabía si huir o coger el móvil para pedir ayuda-. Como te digo, ver a alguien siendo él mismo entre otros tantos clones es un alivio.

-Me alegro, prof... Kane.

-Te cuesta llamarme así, ¿no? -le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, bueno, es que suelo llamar a los profesores, pues... _profesores_ , no con otro nombre o título.

-Entiendo... La vieja escuela, que está muy extendida.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió casi de par en par y una mujer de mediana edad entró por ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto, gafas de pasta oscuras y traje azul marino.

-Marcus, ¿puedes...? Ah, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

Bellamy se giró y se encontró con la decana de la facultad, Abby Griffin. Intentó sacar algún parecido entre ella y Clarke pero a simple vista no lo consiguió.

-Pasa, Abby, pasa -le dijo haciéndole un ademán con la mano-. Estaba hablando con Bellamy Blake, uno de mis alumnos de _Programación especializada_.

-Encantada, Blake -le dijo. En su fuero interno Bellamy se alegró por que la mujer lo llamase por su apellido: bastante peculiaridad tenía ya con Kane.

-Igualmente.

-Y echas las presentaciones, ¿te importa si termino con él y ya soy todo tuyo? -le dijo Kane a Abby juntando las manos, como si le implorase a la mujer, quien rio ante el gesto y asintió.

-Claro, Marcus. Como si no estuviera.

Kane le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar con Bellamy. El chico observó cómo Abby se mordía el labio y negaba con la cabeza.

-Bien, Bellamy, te quería proponer lo siguiente. No habrás pensado que solo te he traído para alabarte, ¿no?

Bellamy se abstuvo de decirle que sí.

-He comprobado que tienes bastante buena memoria y la teoría te atrae mucho, ¿a que sí? -Bellamy asintió despacio-. ¿Te gustaría participar en un proyecto de investigación conmigo como becario?

Los ojos de Bellamy se abrieron de par en par ante la proposición. Abrió la boca pero no le salió ningún sonido de la sorpresa. Kane se rio por la reacción del chico.

-Tranquilo, no es obligatorio y es voluntario. Piénsatelo si quieres y al final de la próxima clase volvemos a hablarlo, ¿te parece bien?

Bellamy asintió, aún incapaz de decir nada.

-Ahora, querido alumno, debo dejarte. Hay una dama que espera mis atenciones -dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Abby.

Bellamy volvió a asentir y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Salió del despacho y oyó una risa suave cuando cerró la puerta de nuevo. Se apoyó sobre esta un segundo, sopesando lo que Kane le había dicho. ¡Un proyecto de investigación!

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era casi la hora de la comida. Corrió a través del pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en los labios, deseando contárselo a su hermana y a Lexa.

* * *

El agua les salpicaba por todas partes. Los que hacían de profesores no podían dejar de reír cada vez que Clarke se caía.

-Tranquila, rubia, deberías haber visto a Lexa su primer día… -bromeó el chico, llevándose un empujón de la morena que casi lo hace caer de la tabla- ¡Eh!

\- Me habías dicho que no eran olas grandes -protestó Clarke.

\- Parece que el tiempo ha empeorado -sonrió a la chica tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subirse en la tabla que le dejó Octavia.- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo o te apetece salir?

\- Igual se me da mejor eso de tomar el sol, simplemente -suspiró.

\- El secreto del surf es ser constante, y creo que tú puedes conseguirlo -participó el chico, queriéndose incluir en la conversación de las chicas.

\- Un descanso, por favor -pidió-. Estoy en muy mala forma.

\- Eso puede arreglarse -le dijo Bellamy mientras nadaba hacia la orilla.

Una vez llegaron a ella, empezaron a quitarse el traje de surf.

\- ¿Una ayudita? -preguntó Clarke mirando a los chicos, que ya tenían experiencia.

Lexa y Bellamy compartieron una mirada, ambos bloqueados, y empezaron a andar al mismo tiempo hacia Clarke, que sonrió mirando la escena.

\- De uno en uno, por favor -se mordió el labio.

Bellamy se rio, y Lexa aprovechó para colarse y llegar a la cremallera del traje, bajándoselo y ayudándola a que se deslizara por sus brazos.

\- Lo siento -dijo divertida y ató bien su bikini cuando, sin querer, deshizo el nudo que tenía.

\- No tan rápido, Lexa, primero tendrías que invitarme a cenar.

Lexa se sonrojó ante el comentario y bajó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Bellamy se acercó a las chicas cuando terminó de guardar el traje de surf.

\- Veo que seguís un poco ocupadas.

\- Ya hemos terminado, tranquilo -dijo la rubia mirándolo-. ¿Tenéis crema protectora?

\- Yo sí, espera -dijo Lexa buscando el bote en su mochila-. Aquí tienes.

\- Bueno, creo que voy a necesitar ayuda por esa zona -dijo Clarke mientras señalaba su espalda-. ¿Alguno me echa crema?

Bellamy sonrió para sí y miró a Lexa, que observaba tímida la arena, y decidió divertirse un rato; ya sabía que podía tener a Clarke a solas luego.

\- Venga, Lex, échasela tú mientras yo nado un rato -Bellamy se acercó a su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla que ella no se esperaba-. Ahora vuelvo.

Lexa se quedó extrañada con el chico y lo observó mientras corría hacia el mar otra vez, ¿a qué había venido el beso?

\- Lex… -la llamó Clarke, y volvió a enfocarla-, ¿me ayudas?

\- Claro… -sonrió antes de morderse el labio, nerviosa, y verla sentándose en una toalla.

Se puso de rodillas detrás de ella y echó crema en sus manos antes de observar la espalda que tenía, sintiéndose nerviosa por momentos. Posó sus manos en su piel y la escuchó soltar una risita y comentar lo fría que estaba.

Extendió la crema hasta que se absorbió por completo, dando también en los hombros de la chica.

\- Tienes las manos muy suaves -la escuchó decir.

\- Gracias -y otra vez lanzándole cumplidos, y Lexa sin saber qué contestar-. Tú tienes la espalda suave.

\- Gracias -la oyó reír otra vez-. Qué bien se está aquí…

Clarke se echó hacia atrás, posicionándose entre las piernas de Lexa y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El pelo húmedo de la rubia se pegaba en su mejilla y el poco viento que hacía lo movía, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Hizo un mohín por el picor y Clarke la miró.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Es el viento… -dijo Lexa llevándose una mano a la nariz para rascarla.

\- Ay, pobre nariz tuya…

Mientras lo decía, Clarke apartó la mano de Lexa y le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz. Lexa se rio y se le unió la rubia. Poco después, la morena no pudo evitar que se le escapase un bostezo.

\- ¿Estás ya cansada?

\- Un poco. No he parado en todo el día… -se excusó.

Clarke se dio la vuelta y le apartó a Lexa un mechón de la cara, colocándoselo tras la oreja.

\- ¿Te vas a ir ya entonces?

\- Creo que sí. Mis libros y mi cama me esperan -bromeó.

\- Quien fuera ellos...

Lexa sonrió y se mordió el labio, observando de reojo a Clarke, e hizo algo poco común en ella: le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Clarke, sorprendida, le sonrió.

\- Eres tan dulce…

\- Bueno, me voy ya -dijo a medida que se incorporaba de la toalla-. ¡Bellamy!

El chico, que aún seguía nadando, giró la cabeza, y vio cómo Lexa estaba de pie al lado de Clarke, quien también lo miraba. Con las manos, su amiga le indicó que se iba y él asintió. Salió del agua sacudiéndose el pelo mientras veía como Lexa se despedía de Clarke con un movimiento de mano y se dirigía a la residencia.

Bellamy se acercó a la chica, que estaba sola en la toalla mirándolo divertida.

\- Por fin solos -sonrió una vez estuvo a su lado, aún de pie.

\- Así es, ¿algo interesante que hacer pasa por tu mente? -lamió sus labios mirando al chico.

\- Sí -y se agachó pasando un brazo bajo las piernas de la chica y el otro sujetando su cintura, levantándola en brazos y empezando a correr hacia el agua escuchando las protestas de Clarke.

Bellamy comenzó a reírse cuando salieron a la superficie. La rubia se lanzó encima del chico e intentó hacerle ahogadillas mientras él la agarraba y le hacía cosquillas.

\- Para, para -pedía-. ¡Bellamy!

\- ¿Qué? -paró de repente divertido.

\- No me hagas cosquillas -se hizo la ofendida, pero el chico observó cómo aguantaba una sonrisa.

\- Podemos hacer otras cosas...

\- ¿Cómo qué? -inquirió curiosa.

\- Tomar el sol, tumbarnos en la toalla...

Clarke lo miró risueña y salió del agua, dejándole a Bellamy una vista estupenda de su baja espalda. Este la siguió y, justo en el límite de la orilla, una ola chocó con las piernas de ambos. El chico estaba más acostumbrado al cambio de marea, pero ella no y por lo tanto no se esperaba el golpe del agua. Perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar a la arena.

Bellamy intentó ayudarla en el último momento, pero solo consiguió caerse encima de ella. Ambos se rieron ante su torpeza. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y observaron sus labios antes de que Clarke, en un movimiento rápido, cortara la distancia entre sus bocas. Atrapó los labios de Bellamy creando un lento beso. Subió sus manos hasta el pelo rizado que crecía en la nuca del chico para acercarlo más a ella, lo que hizo que el beso fuese más profundo y húmedo. Las lenguas se volvieron a encontrar y se entrelazaron en sus bocas. Clarke pasó la lengua por los labios del chico y seguidamente lo besó de nuevo con ansia. Unos segundos después se separaron por la falta de aire, pero sus labios aún seguían unidos y se rozaban. Las olas seguían acariciando sus cuerpos, tumbados en la arena. Bellamy alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Clarke mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Pasaron así un rato: ella tocando los rizos despeinados de él y este dándole pequeños besos por toda la cara.

\- Me encanta el lunar que tienes aquí -le susurró Bellamy tocando el labio superior de la rubia.

\- A mí me encantan tus pecas -le dijo ella pasando sus manos por la cara del chico.

\- Parece que nos conociéramos desde hace meses, Clarke -le dijo Bellamy abrazándola y enterrando la nariz en su cuello-, y en realidad solo hace poco más de una semana...

Clarke respondió al abrazo y cerró los ojos. En ese momento ninguno quería separarse del otro. Hacía mucho tiempo que Bellamy no se sentía tan bien con alguien que no fuese su hermana o Lexa y no quería dejarlo escapar.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -le preguntó Clarke después de unos minutos.

\- Supongo que serán casi las seis, ¿por qué? -Clarke se deshizo del abrazo y se incorporó con algo de dificultad, dejando al chico en la orilla-. ¿Tienes que irte ya? -le volvió a preguntar haciendo un mohín de pena, a lo que Clarke sonrió.

\- Tengo que ver a tu hermana un segundo.

\- Ella puede esperar… -le dijo, levantándose. La agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello seguido de un suave mordisco-. Seguro que conmigo te lo pasas mejor.

Clarke se mordió el labio pero aun así apartó un poco a Bellamy, quien volvió a poner una cara triste. Hasta hace un minuto la rubia estaba reaccionando bien a todo lo que estaban haciendo, ¿por qué esa prisa entonces?

\- Eh -le dijo Clarke posando una mano en la barbilla de Bellamy-, que me voy a unos pocos metros, no del continente.

Bellamy sonrió y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en los labios.

\- ¡Ey, Clarke!

Ambos se giraron a la vez y vieron una chica acercándose a ellos que les era bastante familiar.

\- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? -preguntó Raven a Clarke para luego mirar a Bellamy-. Veo que os estabais divirtiendo, ¿no?

\- Sí, bueno, me estaban enseñando Lexa y Bellamy a hacer surf…

\- Ya, ya veo que te estaban enseñando bien -dijo irónica mirando al chico con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en la cara-. Yo había venido a tomar un rato el sol, pero ya que os veo por aquí…

\- Yo me voy ya, Rave. ¡Nos vemos, Bell! -se despidió con la mano mientras andaba hacia el paseo marítimo.

\- Bueno, parece que nos hemos quedado solos -le dijo Raven a Bellamy dejando la mochila en la arena.

\- Sí, has sido bastante oportuna… -Raven soltó una carcajada por el comentario y se quitó la camiseta para quedarse en bikini.

\- ¿A mí no vas a enseñarme a hacer surf entonces?

\- ¿A ti?

\- ¿Ves a alguien más? -miró a los lados con los brazos extendidos.

Bellamy aprovechó para mirar el cuerpo de la chica, y suspiró algo molesto.

\- ¿En serio quieres aprender a surfear?

\- ¿Te crees que estoy bromeando? -dio un paso hacia él, y paseó sus dedos por su hombro hasta dar con uno en el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Un poco sí.

\- Pues no, Raven Reyes nunca bromea.

\- Pues Bellamy Blake no va a enseñarte a surfear hoy.

Raven levantó una ceja, incrédula.

\- Entonces me alegro muchísimo de haberte cortado tu momento de magreo con mi amiga -y se giró andando hacia una toalla, tumbándose boca abajo y mirando al chico desde su hombro, sonriendo cuando se percató de cómo los ojos oscuros recorrían su espalda antes de que volviera a andar hacia el mar.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la alertó y casi se le cae su libro de las manos mientras leía tranquila tumbada en la cama. No se esperó ver a Clarke en el marco de la puerta, más que nada porque ese estilo de abrir la puerta tan basta era muy de Bellamy.

\- Lexa –se sorprendió.

\- ¿No sabes que es mi habitación también? –se rio de la situación, sentándose para mirarla mejor.

\- ¿Y Octavia? –preguntó, y Lexa se extrañó un poco porque casi no la miraba.

\- ¿Estás bien? –se preocupó.– Puedes pasar, siéntate –golpeó suavemente el final de su cama.

Clarke dudó un poco antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, anduvo hasta sentarse donde Lexa le indicaba y le repitió la pregunta.

\- Sí, un poco cansada, la clase de surf ha sido agotadora –se rio–. Aparte, tengo la cabeza un poco liada y no me apetece mucho pensar –se quejó acariciando su frente–. Pensé que Octavia estaba aquí, en teoría habíamos quedado… -miró su reloj.

\- Octavia… - ¿y si era un secreto? –Octavia ha salido porque tenía una tutoría, no sé si tardará en venir.

\- ¿Octavia? ¿Tutoría? –se extrañó, mierda– Son dos palabras que no esperaba oír juntas jamás –y empezó a reír.

\- Yo tampoco, pero parece que tiene interés en la asignatura –o en el profesor…

\- Lo doy por válido entonces. ¿Qué lees? –se interesó, agarrando su libro y leyendo la portada– _Harry Potter_ … -y se mordió el labio sonriendo.

\- Sólo lo estaba releyendo… -dijo tímida.

\- Cada cosa que aprendo nueva de ti me gusta más que la anterior –le devolvió el libro y acarició su mano suavemente en el proceso.

\- ¿En serio? –sintió pesado el aire.

\- No sabes cuánto –levantó su ceja y se tumbó en su cama–. Puedes seguir con lo que hacías, esperaré aquí a Octavia, si no te importa –golpeó ahora ella a su lado en la cama y no le importaba.

Lexa se tumbó algo incómoda por la cercanía y lo íntimo del momento. Abrió su libro por donde iba, pensando que igual mantener una conversación era lo mejor que podrían hacer en ese momento, pero la mirada interesada de Clarke hizo que empezara a leer, sin enterarse de nada, porque la chica se acercó más a ella, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, y pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Entonces le susurro al oído que leyese en voz alta, y ella lo hizo, ganándose otro beso en la mejilla. Solo le hizo falta decir "partido de _Quidditch_ " para mirarla fijamente, quedándose unos segundos bloqueada porque su nariz tocó la suya, y la chica vio divertido depositar un suave beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- Estuviste en el partido de rugby de comienzo de curso -empezó cuando se sintió otra vez entera–, ¿te gusta?

\- Sí, es divertido –Lexa sonrió.

\- Esta noche Bellamy y yo vamos a ver un partido en su habitación, ¿te apetece venir?

\- ¿Sólo estaréis Bellamy y tú? –ella asintió y sintió un cosquilleo cuando vio morder su labio tan cerca, porque ninguna se había movido-. Me encantaría ir.

\- Hoy no paro de invitarte a sitios… -susurró y tragó saliva de nuevo bajando la vista sus labios cuando se acercó un poco más a ella.

\- La próxima invito yo, te lo prometo –sintió su aliento contra sus labios y el aire se volvió pesado, mucho.

\- Estaré esperando la oferta…

Y Clarke acortó la distancia dando un suave beso en sus labios, Lexa inspiró aire por la nariz mientras sentía esos labios presionados contra los suyos, otra vez.

\- Me voy para prepararme para el gran partido, no creo que Octavia se enfade si no me quedo –dijo divertida, haciéndola sonreír.

Entonces se levantó de la cama, y pasó por encima de ella para ponerse en el suelo, sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento. La observó andar hacia la puerta, pero esta vez iba a hacer caso de los consejos de Octavia por una vez en su vida.

\- Espera, Clarke…

Cogió aire y dio un paso hacia ella para acariciar su mejilla antes de inclinarse, ahora ella, para besarla. Movió los labios y escuchó a la rubia jadear mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado, dejando que atrapase su labio inferior con los suyos, apoyando su mano libre en su cintura, apretándola con suavidad con sus dedos, cuando lo succionó levemente y se permitía crear un beso algo más profundo que el anterior, pasando su lengua suavemente por su labio superior, y asomando la suya para acariciar sólo la punta de ese músculo al que conoció por primera vez.

\- Me muero por ver ese partido –susurró contra sus labios antes de morder suavemente el inferior de Lexa, haciéndola temblar.

Se giró con su sonrisa coqueta característica y una mirada felina, y abrió la puerta dejando a Lexa con su característica sonrisa de estúpida y una mirada muy alegre.


	5. Capítulo 5 Un juego de tres

_¡_ _Hola de nuevo!_

 _Esta vez más pronto os traemos el siguiente capítulo. Agarráos que vienen curvas..._

 _Si el calor os deja escribirnos un comentario después de leer el capítulo, bienvenido será._

 _Disfrutadlo mucho y nos vemos en unos días!_

 _NEKINSEY_ **  
**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Estaban en la habitación de Bellamy y aprovecharon que Monty esa noche había quedado para estudiar con Jasper. Eran las ocho de la tarde y, a pesar de que aún no había atardecido, empezaba a refrescar. Lexa y Bellamy estaban esperando a que llegase Clarke con las bebidas y los aperitivos. No se podía ver un partido de rugby sin eso.

Unos golpes en la puerta los alertaron; el chico se levantó y se encargó de abrirla, dejando que pasara la rubia con un par de bolsas y una sonrisa en los labios. Clarke se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba.

-Coño, que frío hace esta noche.

-Ya te digo, rubia -dijo Bellamy cerrando la puerta-. Será mejor que nos pongamos cerquita los unos de los otros.

Clarke se rió ante el comentario y se dirigió a la cama donde ya estaba situada Lexa. Mientras se sentaba a su lado, aprovechó para posar su mano sobre su muslo como saludo. Bellamy la siguió y se colocó al otro lado de Clarke.

-Lexa, el mando está allí -señaló a un lado de la chica, y la morena apretó el botón para encender el televisor-. ¿Cuánto vas a apostar, Clarke? -la chica lo miró confundida.

-Bell y yo siempre apostamos en los partidos. No somos fanáticos de ninguno de los que juegan esta noche en particular, pero es divertido.

-Vale, yo apostaré la camiseta -Bellamy y Lexa se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿En serio? -sonrió el chico.

-Claro. ¿No os referíais a eso?

-Sí, claro -siguió el rollo y miró divertido a su amiga, que no se lo creía.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué os apostáis?

-Em… -empezó Lexa nerviosa buscando con la mirada ayuda del mayor.

-Podemos apostarnos todos la camiseta y luego ya veremos qué sigue.

-Está bien -dijo coqueta la rubia acomodándose mejor en la cama-. Yo estoy con los morados.

-Yo con los verdes -siguió el juego Bellamy con la terminología que usó la chica.

-Yo también los morados -sonrió con la mirada azul cómplice que le echó la invitada.

Los cuarenta minutos del primer tiempo pasaron rápido entre risas y comentarios sobre el partido; Bellamy se encargó de servir algo de beber a las chicas, insistiendo un poco a Lexa con su famosa frase de _un día es un día_. Esta se resistió al principio, pero finalmente aceptó la bebida que le ofrecía su amigo. Esperaba que el alcohol no se le subiese demasiado ya que nunca lo había tolerado mucho.

Cuando llegó el descanso del partido ya habían terminado su segunda copa e iba ganando el equipo que defendían las chicas. Bellamy, a pesar de la diferencia en el marcador, no perdía la esperanza en su equipo y así se lo hizo saber a sus compañeras de habitación cuando estas se burlaron de él.

-Bueno, chicas, vamos a jugar un poco, ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas, Bellamy? -intentó frenar a su amigo conociendo sus ideas.

-Eso, vamos a jugar -Lexa miró a la chica sorprendida.

-¿Qué propones? -preguntó la morena.

-Podemos empezar conociéndonos un poco mejor -sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Quién pregunta primero?

-Lo acabas de hacer tú -Lexa quiso bromear, Clarke rió con su ocurrencia y Bellamy le lanzó una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

-Muy graciosa, Lex. Por eso empiezas tú.

Lexa apretó los labios pensativa. Le había tenido que tocar a ella... Se le daba fatal eso de hacer preguntas y Bellamy lo sabía.

-¿Repetirías algún beso que hubieses dado en el día de hoy? -Lexa sonrió a la chica, que la miró divertida.

Bellamy se quedó en shock. ¿Lexa los había visto? Si en teoría iba a estar estudiando, a no ser que saliera antes y diera un paseo cerca de la playa… La respuesta de la rubia lo dejó satisfecho.

-Por supuesto.

Las mejillas de Lexa se tiñeron de color rojo y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Bellamy no se diese cuenta de ello. Todavía sentía lo suave que eran los labios de Clarke…

-Mi turno -empezó con una sonrisa amplia antes de dejar a los chicos estupefactos-. Esta va para los dos, he podido observar lo bien que os lleváis, ¿alguna vez os habéis enrollado?

-¡No!

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el chico tonteando, y Lexa lo miró enfadada-. Es hora de que digamos la verdad, Lex.

-No seas idiota -le lanzó un mono de peluche que tenía Bellamy (tenía pasión por esos animalitos).

-Me refiero a si os habéis besado.

-No -contestó Lexa seria llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Desgraciadamente, no -la sonrisa que puso la de ojos azules no supieron descifrarla ninguno.

-Me toca -frotó Bellamy sus manos-. Lexa -la chica elevó su mirada mirándolo desafiante, advirtiéndole de que no se pasara-, esa vez que te acostaste con mi hermana…

-¿Cuál de ellas? -preguntó Lexa levantando la ceja. Bellamy separó los labios, sorprendido, al igual que Clarke que los miró como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-¿Habéis repetido? -se extrañó.

\- Sí, siguiente pregunta, me toca -sonrió internamente.

-Espera, espera. -interrumpió la rubia- ¿Octavia y tú os habéis acostado? -miró al chico ahora- ¿O cuántas hermanas tienes?

Bellamy soltó una carcajada mientras Lexa evitó contestar a la pregunta que había formulado Clarke.

-Clarke, ¿cuántas relaciones serias has tenido?

-¿Serias? -pensó poniéndose el dedo índice sobre los labios- Puedo responder a esa pregunta diciendo que solo me he enamorado una vez.

Lexa la miró risueña y le cedió el turno, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-Esta también es para ambos: ¿habéis hecho un trío alguna vez?

-No… todavía no -contestó Bellamy sin apartar la vista de ella.

-No -también contestó Lexa distraída mirando los anuncios de la televisión.

-¿Y os gustaría hacer uno?

Los ojos verdes de Lexa se abrieron mucho: ¿qué estaba insinuando? No, era imposible que estuviese insinuando nada de eso. Bellamy, en cambio, puso su mejor sonrisa y fijó sus ojos con interés en Clarke, que le devolvía la mirada, curiosa.

-Empieza el partido -fue lo que contestó Lexa, poniéndose otra vez en la cama sentada-. Bellamy, coge una manta, por favor. Tengo frío.

Bellamy estiró el brazo y agarró la manta. Ya casi siempre la tenía a un lado de la cama en caso de que por la noche el tiempo cambiase. Se la tendió a Lexa y esta se la echó por encima. Clarke repitió el gesto tirando de un lado y, seguidamente, Bellamy las imitó.

Sus ojos no se apartaron del partido durante bastante rato. El equipo de las chicas seguía ganando, pero de repente el equipo de Bellamy tomó ventaja y anotó otro punto.

Bellamy alzó los brazos en señal de victoria mientras se reía. En ese instante sintió algo en su muslo que no esperaba encontrar. Parecía el tacto de una mano y la única que podía estar haciéndolo era Clarke a su lado. La miró de reojo a la vez que se colocaba mejor en la cama. No notaba ningún gesto diferente en la cara de Clarke, quien seguía viendo el partido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tras lamerse el labio con la lengua.

Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Lexa reaccionó ante el roce de una de las manos de Clarke sobre su pierna, y no fue una caricia como la que le regaló al llegar; esta tenía otras intenciones, y se percató de ellas cuando sus dedos siguieron subiendo por su muslo hacia un objetivo concreto. No supo por qué, pero separó despacio sus piernas, intentando que no se notase el movimiento que realizó. Apretó los labios cuando la mano de Clarke se apretó en su entrepierna, procurando que tampoco se escuchase el cambio de su respiración.

Bellamy se encontraba en la misma situación que Lexa: la mano de Clarke viajó hasta su entrepierna y se paseaba por encima de la erección que crecía entre sus piernas. De vez en cuando miraba a Lexa con miedo de que notase alguna reacción por su parte: no quería que su amiga se sintiese incómoda. Su respiración cada vez se iba haciendo más rápida y temía no poder aguantar algún gemido por las caricias que Clarke le proporcionaba. Los dedos de la rubia apartaron el borde del pantalón de deporte que llevaba y se posaron en torno a su pene, oculto aún en la ropa interior. Tuvo que morderse el labio y dirigió su mirada hacia ella. La cara de la rubia reflejaba interés en el partido mientras que su mano parecía estar concentrada en otra tarea.

Lexa maldijo internamente haberse puesto esos pantalones tan cortos ese día. Maldita Octavia y su insistencia para vestirla los días que quedaba con alguna chica que le gustaba. Sentir esa mano cálida de forma tan directa sobre su piel la estaba matando. Se deslizó un par de veces por el interior de su muslo antes de buscar un hueco por el final del pantalón para empezar a tocarla de forma más directa sobre su ropa interior. Por unos momentos pensó que iba a dejar que siguiese, pero su parte más racional y no tan alcoholizada decidió que eso debía parar; ella no era así. Frenó sus movimientos cuando intentaron colarse para acariciarla de forma más íntima. Agarró su mano, apartándola de ahí, pero dejando que se apoyase en su muslo. Cuando volvió a notar que la chica volvía al ataque, entrelazó sus dedos para encargarse de que no continuara.

La mano de Clarke seguía acariciando a Bellamy y este en un momento dado tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejar que un jadeo escapase de su boca. El ritmo que seguía con sus dedos era constante y el corazón de Bellamy cada vez iba más rápido, esperando la llegada del éxtasis. Pero de repente la mano de Clarke paró sin ningún aviso: le subió con disimulo el pantalón y posó sus dedos en su pelvis.

Bellamy no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a mirar a Clarke, esta vez girando la cara, pero ella seguía pendiente del partido sin dar ninguna otra muestra de no haber hecho otra cosa. Con un suspiro frustrado, Bellamy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Y ahora qué hacía con _eso_?

-Chicas, vuelvo en un momento -dijo mientras colocaba estratégicamente una mano sobre su pantalón.

Antes de dirigirse al baño fijó sus ojos en Clarke para ver si obtenía alguna respuesta por su parte, pero solo alcanzó a ver su sonrisa traviesa. Cuando cerró la puerta del baño oyó una risa suave que venía de ella.

Lexa se extrañó de la huída tan repentina de su amigo: es verdad que el pobre a veces controlaba un poco mal esa necesidad de ir al baño, pero al menos aguantaba casi siempre a que acabasen los momentos del partido.

-Parece que nos hemos quedado solas -escuchó la voz ronca de Clarke y giró su rostro para observarla-. ¿No te estaba gustando?

-Claro que me estaba gustando -se sinceró-. Pero estaba Bellamy aquí al lado, no me gusta hacer cosas así con gente cerca.

-¿Te van más las cosas íntimas? -la rubia se acercó a ella, poniéndola nerviosa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y ella no pudo evitar observar sus labios. Podría besarla en esos momentos, estaba muy cerca y estaba deseando hacerlo desde que entró a aquella habitación.

Ambas se echaron hacia atrás en el momento que una cisterna sonaba dentro del baño y Bellamy salía de este, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su sitio en silencio.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

Ninguna respondió. No habían estado muy atentas a la televisión en su ausencia. Bellamy se extrañó y simplemente se fijó en el marcador del partido, descubriendo que nada había cambiado.

Clarke y Lexa gritaron casi al mismo tiempo cuando dieron fin al encuentro, protestando por el resultado.

-Bueno, parece que he ganado yo la apuesta -dijo Bellamy mientras fingía que tosía para llamar la atención de ambas a la vez que se paseaba por la habitación-. Me debéis algo, me parece...

Lexa sintió cómo la timidez se apoderaba de ella y miró de reojo a Clarke, que por lo que se veía estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir la apuesta del partido.

-Tienes toda la razón -justo después de pronunciar la frase, se llevó las manos al borde de la camiseta y la alzó dejando al descubierto su sujetador. Una vez tuvo la camiseta en la mano, se la lanzó a Bellamy y esta cayó en su cara.

Bellamy, lejos de protestar, agarró la camiseta y la levantó como si de un premio se tratase.

-Ahora la tuya, Lex -dijo cuando terminó de celebrar su nuevo trofeo-. La quiero.

Lexa, que aún estaba recuperándose tras la visión del cuerpo de la chica, decidió no alargar más el momento y, bajo la mirada de una impaciente Clarke, se deshizo de su propia camiseta, que fue lanzada pero cayendo en las manos de la chica en cuestión.

-¡Eh! -protestó el chico cortando el momento-. Este es mi premio -arrebató la camiseta de la morena de las manos de Clarke y se puso ambas prendas en la cabeza como si de una peluca se tratasen-. ¿Estoy guapa? -dijo imitando con una voz más aguda.

-Sólo te falta un poco de maquillaje y estarías divina -participó la rubia.

-Oh, no, maquillaje ya es demasiado -dijo divertido antes de rellenar de alcohol los tres vasos otra vez.

-No, yo no quiero más, Bellamy –dijo Lexa, sabiendo que había pasado ya su límite, demasiado.

-Venga, Lexa, no seas aguafiestas.

Sin poder evitarlo, asintió. Como bien decía su amigo, por un día que bebiese más de la cuenta no iba a suceder nada. ¿Verdad?

Se llevó el vaso a los labios y Bellamy dejó la botella en la mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón. Clarke lo miró curiosa y comprobó que el chico tenía en la mano una especie de dados con un diseño algo peculiar.

-¿Qué es eso, Bellamy? -preguntó la rubia acercándose a él.

-Esto... -dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Clarke para mantener el equilibrio. El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos- es el siguiente juego.

Lexa se extrañó por la cercanía de los dos chicos. Después de los dos vasos de alcohol que se había bebido, Lexa se estaba empezando a interesar por todo: había estado entretenida mirando un anuncio de un perro de juguete que meaba solo, ¡qué meaba solo!

-¿Y cómo se juega? -se interesó la que no miraba la pantalla de la televisión.

-Verás -dijo con cara seductora sentándose en un cojín a un lado de la mesa-, yo lo lanzo... -sacudió la mano y dejó caer los dados sobre la superficie- Lamer, oreja - leyó-. Entonces, yo ahora… -se levantó y se acercó a la chica que lo miraba expectante- tengo que lamer tu oreja.

Aproximó su cuerpo a Clarke tanto como pudo, le apartó el pelo de la oreja y llevó su boca hacia allí. Con la lengua lamió el lóbulo de la rubia y antes de separarse le dio un pequeño mordisco. Clarke cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, disfrutando del acto.

Lexa giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia los chicos por dos razones: una, notó movimientos extraños por el rabillo del ojo, y dos, porque había oído un suspiro que venía de donde ambos se encontraban.

-¿Qué hacéis, par de pervertidos? -preguntó extrañada.

-Estamos jugando -sonrió Bellamy separándose de su cuello-. Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Lexa se dejó caer al suelo desde la cama y, de rodillas, fue hacia la mesa sentándose a un lado, los otros dos la acompañaron.

-Me toca - agarró la rubia los dados- ¿Se lo tengo que hacer lo que salga a Lexa o a ti?-preguntó al dueño del juego.

-A los dos - sonrió por la anticipación del momento.

-Vale -se conformó y sacó la lengua concentrándose en lanzar bien-. Allá voy - lanzó-. Lamer, pechos - sonrió con la última palabra y miró a Lexa.

-Genial - dijo el chico y se quitó la camiseta.

-Empezaré por ti, que tienes menos juego -señaló al chico.

Bellamy se rió, pues ni siquiera había escuchado el comentario de lo atento que estaba a las acciones de Clarke. Esta se acercó a él, posó ambas manos en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. Bajó por su cuello, rozando con sus labios la piel que encontraba a su paso, hasta que llegó a su pecho, donde sacó su lengua y le dio un lametón. Seguidamente se separó de él sin dejar de mirarlo.

Fue el turno de mirar a Lexa, que seguía sentada, con el corazón a punto de atravesar su pecho, mirando cómo Clarke se iba acercando a ella. No pidió que se levantase, ella se arrodilló a su lado y agarró sus hombros para tumbarla en el suelo de un solo movimiento, poniéndose sobre ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Volvió a mirar sus labios, que se acercaron peligrosamente a su boca, sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando habló casi rozándolos.

-No hace falta que te quites el sujetador -sonrió antes de bajar hasta estar a la altura de sus pechos.

Lexa la observaba sin aliento: cada movimiento que hacía, incluso decidió apoyarse en sus codos para poder tener una visión mejor del espectáculo que la rubia le ofrecía, pero perdió la fuerza de sus brazos cuando la lengua de Clarke pasó por la línea que dividía sus senos. Ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió ese músculo tan húmedo delineando el borde de su sujetador. Sus dedos fueron de forma automática a su pelo y la apartó sintiendo corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo cuando la chica se atrevió a colar su lengua debajo de la tela.

-Ahora te toca a ti, Lexa -se escuchó a Bellamy ajeno a lo que había sucedido entre las dos.

-Morder, labios -dijo sin aliento una vez vio lo que los dados indicaban-. A ti no, bicho -dijo refiriéndose a Bellamy, quien la miraba con carita de perro abandonado.

Sin más dilación, Lexa se acercó un poco a Clarke bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Levantó una mano colocándola en la barbilla de la rubia. Clarke se pasó la lengua por los labios, con ganas de volver a experimentar un beso de la morena. Lexa pegó su hombro al de Clarke y, sin que ella lo esperase, agarró el pelo rubio de su nuca y terminó de rozar sus labios. Lexa los abrió y mordió el labio inferior de Clarke con un poco de fuerza. Luego, antes de separarse, pasó la lengua por el lugar como queriendo sanarlo por la agresión.

-Wow -exclamó Bellamy con los ojos de par en par. Sin que ellas lo notasen, el chico se había acercado hasta ellas dejando unos pocos centímetros de separación. En cuanto Lexa lo vio tan cerca, le propinó un empujón con la mano que hizo que Bellamy se cayese de espaldas al suelo- ¡Solo quería ver mejor!

-Entiendo que soy la nueva y que no queréis hacer nada de esto entre vosotros, pero quiero que la siguiente prueba, Bellamy, se la hagas a Lexa.

-De acuerdo -hizo el chico el saludo militar agarrando los dados.

-No, con él no -se quejó Lexa con el labio levantado mostrando asco.

-Venga, ni si quiera sabes qué va a salir, igual sale… -Clarke pensó unos segundos-. Tocar culo, ¿no le has tocado nunca el culo? -se refirió al chico.

-Millones de veces, he de decir que tiene el culo más duro que he tocado nunca.

-¡Corta el rollo, Bellamy! - le tiró una palomita a la cara y finalmente se resigno-. Vale, tira los dados.

No supo quién se ilusionó más, si el chico o la rubia con su respuesta.

-Ay, Dios, deséame suerte - rezó el mayor y sopló su puño antes de lanzar los dados-. Besar, labios - se levantó de un salto, con los brazos en alto antes de llevarse las manos a las mejillas- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No me lo puedo creer! -miró a los ojos verdes de su amiga- Que yo - se señaló- te voy a besar a ¡ti! -y la señaló a ella.

-Mierda -se quejó la chica-. Que sea rápido, por favor.

-Levántate, nena.

-No me llames nena -y se levantó. El chico rodeó la cintura de la chica atrayéndola a su cuerpo mientras Lexa echaba el tronco hacia atrás.

-Bellamy, ¡que estamos medio desnudos! -señaló la realidad.

-¿Y crees que me importa? -puso su mejor sonrisa seductora.

-Vamos, dadme mi show -animó Clarke, a quien los dos miraron.

Lexa no terminó de girar su cabeza para volver a tener al chico a la vista cuando Bellamy presionó con fuerza sus labios con los de ella, los cuales apretó cuando el chico separó los suyos, y lo echó para atrás empujándolo por los hombros.

-Ea, listo, ya está -dijo intentando salir del abrazo del chico.

-Vamos, daros uno en condiciones -protestó Clarke-. Además, Bellamy se muere de ganas por darte un beso de verdad.

-Eso es totalmente cierto -dijo él mirando a Lexa con ojos tristes-. Anda…

-¡Que no! -dijo Lexa enfadándose un poco.

-Es solo un beso, Lex -defendió Clarke-. Vamos a hacer una cosa -dijo acercándose a la chica- si tú le das a Bellamy un beso, luego te doy yo otro.

-¿Eh? -la cara de Lexa era un poema. ¿De verdad se lo estaba diciendo?

-Sí. Es más, depende de cómo te esfuerces en besarlo, el que yo te dé será igual… o mejor -el guiño que le lanzó Clarke a Lexa fue todo lo que necesitó para lanzarse.

Volvió a acercarse a Bellamy y atrajo su cara hacia la suya. Esta vez fue totalmente diferente: los labios de Lexa no se quedaron estáticos sobre los de Bellamy, sino que se movieron a la par de los suyos. Empezó a utilizar la lengua y todo se volvió mucho más húmedo que al principio. Aunque ninguno de los dos la veía, la cara de Clarke reflejaba todo el deseo contenido por la situación. Cuando Bellamy intentó profundizar más aún el beso y bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas de Lexa, esta lo echó hacia atrás apartándose bruscamente y rompiendo el momento.

-¡Solo me he dejado llevar por la pasión!

-No te pases ni un pelo -le señaló con el dedo levantado.

-Es que ha estado muy bien -sonrió de lado.

-¡No se va a volver a hablar de esto!

-Esperemos que no se repita -inquirió con la ceja levantada.

-Bueno, mi turno -se escuchó a la rubia, que giró a Lexa agarrando su hombro desnudo y no tardó un segundo en fusionar sus labios.

La pilló por sorpresa, pero cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el beso que le estaba regalando, respondiéndole moviendo los labios de la misma forma que la otra lo hacía, pegando sus cuerpos y notando un escalofrío cuando sintió piel con piel.

-Con ella no te quejas si os tocáis -se escuchó a su lado, ambas rompieron el beso y lo miraron, en la misma posición- Ah, nada, nada, seguid -quitó importancia.

Clarke agarró la barbilla de Lexa y atrapó su labio inferior con los suyos, succionándolo suavemente antes de lamerlo e introducir su lengua en su boca.

-Oh, parece que tampoco te molesta si te mete la lengua hasta la camp… -se calló cuando ambas volvieron a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y apretó los labios- Eh… Hace un tiempo precioso si os fijáis -miró por la ventana.

\- ¿Te puedes callar? - preguntó Lexa y se sorprendió cuando Clarke la empujó hacia la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, buscando otra vez sus labios.

Las manos de Lexa agarraron su cintura y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando Clarke presionó sus caderas con las suyas. El beso estaba elevándose de temperatura a una velocidad que Lexa no podía controlar, sintiendo los dedos de la chica recorrer sus costados una y otra vez.

-¿Vais a follar en mi cama? -el chico estaba impresionado al mismo tiempo que algo excitado.

-Nosotras solas no, tú también lo vas a hacer -soltó Clarke, sorprendiendo a Lexa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lexa incrédula. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué? -preguntó al mismo tiempo Bellamy con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión. No es que se quejase en absoluto, pero lo que menos se esperaba era oír esa proposición de los labios de la rubia.

-Bueno, si no queréis… -empezó a decir Clarke pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando sintió las suaves manos de Lexa sujetándola con firmeza por la cintura.

-Tú de aquí no te mueves -le dijo Lexa mirándola a los ojos. El alcohol ya había hecho efecto en su organismo y la Lexa tímida había dado paso a una mucho más atrevida.

Bellamy se sentó al lado de Lexa y volvió a preguntar a Clarke:

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Sí.

-Yo con Bellamy no voy a hacer nad...

No acabó de decirlo cuando los labios de Clarke se encontraron otra vez con los suyos, dejando en el olvido cualquier pensamiento que no fuese la rubia en aquel momento. Bellamy, un poco confundido, posó la mano en la espalda de Clarke y empezó a acariciarla, acercándose más a las dos chicas. Cuando la rubia quedó satisfecha de la boca de la morena, fue a por la de Bellamy, quien ya la estaba esperando con ansia. Era su tercer beso pero este superaba a los anteriores con creces: sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una batalla llena de pasión y deseo.

Lexa, mientras tanto, le apartaba el pelo para entretenerse con el cuello de Clarke. Lamió y mordió con suavidad antes de succionar ciertos puntos de la piel de la rubia que la hicieron gemir dentro del beso de Bellamy.

El chico pasó de tener las manos en el trasero de Clarke para subirlas por la espalda hasta el sujetador que llevaba. Sin preguntar, se deshizo del broche que lo mantenía sujeto con rapidez y el sujetador cayó por los brazos de la rubia.

Parecía que la escena se había congelado. Tanto Lexa como Bellamy pararon y observaron fijamente los pechos de Clarke.

-¿Os gusta lo que veis? -ambos asintieron sin decir la palabra, boquiabiertos-. Si no empezáis a tocarme lo voy a hacer yo misma -y agarró sus pechos con ambas manos.

Lexa seguía de piedra, absorta ante la visión que tenía en ese momento. Bellamy, por el contrario, acercó su mano hacia uno de los pechos, apartó la de la rubia, y empezó a tocarla él.

De repente, la mirada de Lexa se dirigió a la fuerte mano de Bellamy, que se cerraba sobre uno de los pechos de Clarke, y el sueño en el que había entrado se esfumó. Clarke notó la rigidez de la morena bajo ella y volvió a mirarla, preguntándole con los ojos si se encontraba bien, a lo que Lexa respondió bajando la cabeza.

Con determinación pero sin ser brusca, apartó a la rubia de su regazo y fue directa hacia su camiseta, que estaba en el suelo. La recogió, se vistió con ella y mirándolos por última vez sentados en la cama salió de la habitación.

\- Lex, esper… -fue lo único que oyó cuando cerró la puerta y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.


	6. Capítulo 6 Citas al cuadrado

_Aquí el sexto capítulo de este fanfic._

 _Esperamos que os guste, esta vez es un poquito más largo._

 _Como siempre, os animamos a que nos comentéis qué os va pareciendo la historia, qué creéis (o deseáis) que va a pasar, y que nos deis amor._

 _Un saludo,_

 _NEKINSEY_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6.**

-¿De verdad te parece bonito ese oso, Clarke?

Bellamy se reía mientras señalaba a un peluche que colgaba del techo de una caseta en el parque de atracciones.

-¿A ti no? -le dijo la rubia divertida mientras lo miraba-. Creo que quedaría bien en mi habitación.

Ambos se rieron y Clarke se decidió a pagar para conseguir el oso. Como Bellamy esperaba, falló al lanzar un pequeño aro en un cubo.

-Estos juegos siempre tienen trampas, rubia -le susurró al oído-. Vamos a otra atracción, que seguro que nos lo pasamos mejor.

Tiró de su brazo y corrieron hasta la montaña rusa, que se encontraba en la parte más alta de todo el parque.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche en la que Bellamy, Clarke y Lexa habían visto el partido de rugby y más tarde el alcohol había hecho mella en ellos.

 _-¡Lex, espera!_

 _-Déjala, Bellamy. Creo que ahora lo que más necesita es estar un rato a solas -dijo Clarke mientras cogía su sujetador y se vestía lentamente._

 _Bellamy suspiró y se tumbó bocarriba, llevándose las manos a la cara. ¿Qué coño había pasado? Por mucho que bromease con el hecho de hacer algo con Lexa, para él era prácticamente una hermana._

 _-Eh, eh... -oyó que decía Clarke._

 _Abrió los ojos y se la encontró a pocos centímetros de él, tumbada a su lado y posando una mano en su pecho._

 _-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó._

 _-No, en realidad no._

 _La rubia se quedó callada, algo cabizbaja. Bellamy notó que ella tampoco se encontraba demasiado bien, por lo que pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él._

 _-No me gusta que se haya ido de esa manera... -susurró finalmente ella._

 _-Ni a mí tampoco. No sé cómo hemos acabad..._

 _-Shh, ha sido mi culpa -le dijo Clarke, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Bellamy lo apartó con delicadeza para seguir hablando y aprovechó para cogerle la mano._

 _-Eso no es verdad -el efecto del alcohol se iba diluyendo poco a poco y los pensamientos cada vez eran más claros-. Lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche ha sido culpa de todos, no solamente de ti._

 _Clarke le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez escondiendo la cara en el cuello del chico. Tras un rato de silencio en el que Bellamy se entretuvo en acariciar los mechones rubios de la chica que la caían por el brazo, Clarke habló._

 _-¿Te ha gustado...? -preguntó con voz queda. Bellamy se rio._

 _-Pues claro que me ha gustado -le susurró en el mismo tono. Levantó la barbilla de la chica con sus dedos para que lo mirase-. Me ha encantado, princesa._

 _Clarke se sonrojó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios._

 _-¿Qué hora es?_

 _-Las diez._

 _-Debería irme ya, Bell..._

 _El chico sonrió ante el diminutivo que utilizó la rubia para referirse a él. Pocas personas lo usaban y le agradaba mucho que ella fuese una._

 _-Jo, qué pena... -le dijo a la vez que la tumbaba sobre la cama y se colocaba encima de ella. Le apartó el flequillo del rostro y le dio un pequeño toque en el lunar que tenía sobre el labio-. Me gustaría preguntarte algo, Clarke._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?_

 _La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó y sus ojos le dieron la respuesta a Bellamy. Pasó los brazos por los hombros del chico y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con efusividad._

 _-¡Claro que sí!_

 _Bellamy sonrió en el hueco de su cuello, donde le dio un beso._

 _A pesar de que el final de la noche había ido bien, se prometió que nunca más volvería a beber de nuevo. Además, tenía una charla pendiente con su mejor amiga que no quería dejar de lado._

Sin embargo, el tema se había obviado por completo en las conversaciones que Bellamy y Lexa tuvieron a partir de ese momento: aunque ambos se tratasen de la misma forma, quienes los conocían sabían que algo extraño ocurría entre ellos, como una especie de tensión invisible que los hacía sentirse incómodos en la presencia del otro.

Cuando llegaron a la montaña rusa, compraron las entradas correspondientes y después de diez minutos esperando en la cola, en los que no pararon de hacerse cosquillas el uno al otro, pudieron sentarse en un vagón de la atracción. En cuanto comenzó el movimiento, Clarke posó la mano en el muslo de Bellamy y lo agarró con fuerza a causa del miedo y de la impresión. El chico se acercó a ella para calmarla, le cogió la mano y le sonrió.

-¿¡Tienes miedo!? -le gritó por el ruido de la atracción. Clarke apenas lo escuchó, pero intuyó lo que quería decir.

-¡Mucho! -gritó ella. No le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque el vagón en el que iban sentados dio una curva cerrada y, seguidamente, se dirigió a una cuesta que iba hacia abajo. Los gritos de los dos se unieron a los pasajeros que estaban detrás. Mientras bajaban, el agua le salpicó en la cara y en otras partes del cuerpo. ¡Nadie les había avisado de que había una catarata en medio de la atracción!

Cuando se bajaron, Clarke se rio al ver a Bellamy muy mareado y sin apenas equilibrio por las vueltas que habían dado. Se miraron las ropas, casi mojadas por completo, y se desternillaron de risa, pues tendrían que aguantar parte de la mañana con ellas hasta que volviesen a la facultad.

Se dieron una vuelta por el parque, probando otro tipo de atracciones y distinta comida que se encontraban en algunos puestos.

-¡Joder, qué asco! -espetó Clarke cuando se llevó a la boca un bocadillo de algo que se suponía era salchicha y queso. Bellamy no podía aguantar las carcajadas y la rubia le dio un empujón- ¿Te estás riendo de mí o qué? -le dijo encarándose con él y acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-Qué sexy estás enfadada, ¿no? -le dijo Bellamy mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-No quieras verme así...

-Cierto. Prefiero verte de otras formas.

Clarke apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio atrapada entre la pared y el pecho de Bellamy. Suerte que apenas pasaban personas por allí en ese momento: el puesto de comida estaba un poco alejado de la zona de las atracciones y justo al lado había una calle que parecía no tener salida, que era donde la había acorralado Bellamy.

-No sabía que te podías mover tan rápido -susurró Clarke a la vez que pasaba una mano por las mejillas y el cuello del chico, notando su respiración sobre los labios.

-Solo soy rápido cuando es necesario. Otra veces... -mordió la oreja de la rubia, lo que provocó que de la boca de esta saliese un pequeño gemido- puedo ser mucho más lento.

Clarke no quería eso justamente ahora, por ello buscó su boca casi desesperada y la atrapó con sus labios en un beso más que pasional.

-Vale, mensaje captado -susurró Bellamy una vez se separó de los labios de Clarke.

Las manos de Bellamy fueron a parar a la espalda de la chica y la atrajeron más hacia sí, lo cual era bastante complicado: sus cuerpos se encontraban prácticamente juntos, fundiéndose en uno solo.

Bellamy buscó el cuello de la chica y lo lamió por la curva que une este con el hombro, produciendo escalofríos en la columna de la rubia. Esta por su lado tenía una mano en el pelo rizado del chico: le encantaba acariciar esos mechones tan suaves y salvajes al mismo tiempo. Su otra mano acariciaba el torso de Bellamy, notando el resultado del deporte que el chico hacía casi a diario. Con lentitud fue desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa, dejándola abierta hasta la mitad. Bellamy paró un momento y dirigió su mirada a la mano de Clarke para sonreír y volver a fijar sus ojos en los azules de la rubia: le recordaban tanto a las olas del mar en el que se dejaba llevar, y la similitud era tal que por un instante sintió cierto miedo por los sentimientos que estaba experimentando a pasos agigantados.

Un pequeño jadeo de protesta por parte de Clarke le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Bell, ¿por qué paras? -susurró en su oreja, dándole besos por toda la mejilla hasta llegar a su comisura. Aprovechó para introducir la lengua en la boca del chico, que la aceptó con ganas y jugó con ella.

Bellamy, aunque un poco indeciso, llevó sus manos al trasero de la chica, cuya respuesta fue más que satisfactoria. La alzó hasta tenerla a la altura de sus ojos y siguió besándola con todo el deseo contenido durante estos dos días. Clarke se apretaba contra Bellamy, sintiendo como el chico cada vez respiraba más entrecortadamente, al igual que ella.

-¡Ralph, no puedes ir por allí!

-Pero, mamá...

-¡Que vengas te he dicho!

Bellamy y Clarke separaron sus labios, intentando calmar sus respiraciones al unísono, y apoyaron la frente en la del otro. Habían oído el ruido no muy lejos de la zona en la que estaban y tampoco era su intención dar un espectáculo, menos a un niño pequeño. Con pesar, bajó a Clarke y pusieron distancia entre ambos. Con sonrisas traviesas, Clarke se acomodó el pelo y la camiseta mientras Bellamy hacía lo propio con los botones de su camisa. Justo cuando llegaban la madre y el niño pequeño, ellos salían de la pequeña calle como si nada hubiese pasado. Salvo porque esta vez iban cogidos de la mano.

-Has sido una chica bastante mala, Clarke... -le susurró Bellamy una vez estuvieron alejados de aquel lugar. La chica sonrió.

-No sé yo quién ha sido el peor de los dos.

Bellamy abrió la boca, fingiendo sorpresa y provocando una risa fácil en la rubia. Desprevenida como estaba, no se percató de las intenciones del chico. Este la cogió en brazos con rapidez, impidiendo cualquier intento de fuga por parte de Clarke, y siguió andando tranquilamente hacia la salida del parque de atracciones.

* * *

El sol brillaba con fuerza esa mañana. Era mediodía y Octavia le había mandado un mensaje para que se viesen en los jardines de la facultad, bajo un árbol, y ahí estaban. Lexa apoyada contra el tronco del árbol, y Octavia tumbada en sus piernas con los ojos cerrados mientras su amiga leía su libro. A veces momentos así eran los que agradecía tener con ella, pero su voz la sacó de su lectura.

-Lex –empezó nerviosa, y ella apartó el libro para dejarlo sobre el césped, viendo así sus ojos-, me he acostado con Lincoln.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes… -suspiró-. He estado todos estos días desde la fiesta viéndole a escondidas, ya lo sabes, y, joder, me gusta muchísimo.

-¡¿Te has acostado con él?! –se alarmó, pero preguntó para asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal, la chica suspiró antes de que se sentase para estar a su altura.

-Lexa, madura –le pidió-. La gente se acuesta sin tener que esperar al matrimonio –le echó en cara.

-Yo no espero hasta el matrimonio… -protestó haciendo morros.

-Pasó, sin más, yo no lo estaba buscando y él tampoco… Simplemente –suspiró y sonrió, de una forma que nunca la había visto sonreír-, pasó.

 _-Ya sabes que esto está mal, Octavia –susurró el chico acariciando su pelo._

 _Estaban en el coche de él, habían ido lejos de allí para estar a solas y no cruzarse con nadie, la había llevado al cine y luego a cenar, y llevaban un rato regalándose besos en el capó de aquel coche, frente a un acantilado._

 _-No está mal sentirse atraído por alguien, ni tampoco buscar a una persona ideal por su trabajo, ¿crees que no habría escogido mejor a un empresario o a un tío rico cualquiera? –él se empezó a reír y se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente._

 _-Eres muy rebelde… -besó la punta de su nariz haciendo que Octavia sonriese._

 _-Ya lo sabes._

 _-Sí, lo sé, está en mi lista de cosas que me gustan de ti._

 _-¿Y qué más cosas hay en esa lista? –mordió su labio, interesándose e inclinándose para que quedasen sus cuerpos unidos, dejándole apoyado a él solo ahora en el coche._

 _-Es infinita, no acabaría nunca, y cada día que paso contigo anoto una nueva._

 _-¿Qué has apuntado hoy? –preguntó bajo la luz de la luna, observando los ojos de aquel chico, que la miraban con ternura y amor._

 _-Que gritas con las películas de miedo –dijo divertido._

 _Octavia le golpeó un brazo mientras reía, antes de inclinarse para besarle muy lentamente, apoyándose en sus dedos de los pies para poder llegar a su boca. Subió sus manos a su cuello y ambos profundizaron a la vez el beso, que fue subiendo de temperatura, tanto que Lincoln agarró sus piernas, dejando que la chica saltase sobre él y rodeara su cintura, apoyándola ahora a ella en el capó de su coche._

 _-Vamos a hacerlo, Lincoln –susurró y soltó un suspiro cuando el chico empezó a besarle el cuello._

-Vale, vale, me hago una idea –cortó Lexa sin querer entrar en muchos detalles.

-Lexa, ¿me has follado y te da vergüenza escuchar qué hago con otros chicos?

-No lo digas así –protestó por la palabra que usó.

-Eres idiota –sonrió divertida apoyándose en el hombro de la morena, angustiada.

-¿Te gusta de verdad?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Quién te gusta? –participó Bellamy, que se sentó frente a las dos mirándolas interesado y con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro tras su cita con Clarke.

-Nadie –dijo O.

-Vamos, hermanita, no me voy a alarmar. Sé que haces cositas por ahí, prefiero escucharlas de tu boca que luego enterarme en los vestuarios de la boca de otros.

-Bell, es mejor que no sepas nada –participó Lexa, ayudando a Octavia.

Bellamy se extrañó con la negativa de ambas, ¿qué les pasaba? Si nunca se negaban a contarle nada, y menos su hermana de alardear que se había acostado con chicos; en ese aspecto era un poco como él, menos en ese momento. Volvió esa sonrisa a su rostro al acordarse de la rubia.

-Venga, O, cuéntamelo, sabes que no tienes que esconder nada.

-Se llama Lincoln –suspiró, cayendo con la insistencia de su hermano.

-¿Está en tu clase? –Lexa miró en ese momento a otro lado, algo más interesante que ver la cara que iba a poner su amigo.

-Es mi profesor de literatura –confesó.

Bellamy sonreía, pero cuando analizó en condiciones la frase, con su sujeto, su predicado y todos los complementos que la contenía, se quedó serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás liada con un profesor? –frunció el ceño.

-Baja la voz, cabeza de huevo –le pidió su hermana.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Octavia?

-No, la verdad es que de la cabeza estoy bien –protestó.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué es una especie de apuesta o qué?

-Bellamy –habló Lexa-, Octavia ya es mayorcita para saber lo que hace.

-Oh, ¿y te parece bien que esté liada con un profesor? -se extrañó de lo que dijo su amiga-. ¿Tú? ¿Alexandria Woods?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo, Bellamy Blake? –le desafió, y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

-No sé, ¿quizás que es sorprendente que te parezca bien algo que se sale fuera de lo normal? –ironizó el chico.

-¿Estar enamorándose de alguien? –se ofendió-. Oh, créeme que eso es lo más normal del mundo, algún día le tendría que pasar a Octavia también. Cuando nada más se piensa en el sexo es lo que pasa, que te sorprenden esas cosas -pero ninguno siguió hablando.

Bellamy cogió su mochila y se levantó, largándose de allí, dejando sola a las amigas.

-¿Qué ha pasado con vosotros? –se preocupó Octavia.

-Nada, déjalo, Bellamy estará con la regla.

Ambas se empezaron a reír y volvieron a su postura del principio, solo que esta vez Lexa decidió acariciar el pelo de la chica con una de sus manos, haciéndole saber que ella estaba ahí para apoyarla en todo lo que decidiera o no hacer.

* * *

Había caído la tarde, que era especial a otra. Se jugaba en la facultad un partido de rugby que, aunque amistoso, no dejaba de ser importante como trofeo. Ambos equipos iban muy igualados hasta el final, cuando el marcador dio la respuesta de quién era el ganador.

Bellamy y Lexa no se habían visto desde su encuentro esta mañana. Cuando se vieron, un saludo con la cabeza fue todo lo que hicieron.

-¡Fin del partido!

Se oyeron pitidos, voces y gritos tanto de protesta como de júbilo. Los Koalas habían vuelto a ganar al otro equipo del campus: las Anacondas. Bellamy se quitó el casco y fue hacia Lexa con paso ligero. Esta hizo lo mismo y se dejó abrazar por el chico, quien empezó a darle vueltas a su alrededor. A pesar de la pequeña pelea de hace horas, en ese instante la alegría superaba con creces todo.

-¡Hemos ganado! -gritaba en el oído de la morena, que en ese momento no le importaba. Lo abrazó más fuerte y unos segundos después se separaron para felicitar al resto de miembros del equipo.

Lexa vio de reojo cómo Murphy tiraba el casco al césped con enfado y se llevaba la mano a la corta melena que tenía en un gesto de frustración. Bien merecido se lo tenía, pensó.

Bellamy le agarró la mano para salir del estadio y en el camino vio a Clarke, a Raven y a Octavia en las gradas vitoreándolos. Lexa les sonrió y Bellamy levantó la mano que tenían los dos cogida en señal de victoria.

-¡Nos vemos ahora! -gritó Lexa a las chicas antes de desaparecer por la puerta de salida para los jugadores.

En el corto trayecto hacia los vestuarios solamente se oían gritos de felicidad, el choque de palmas y risas. Las chicas que jugaban se dirigieron a los vestuarios de la derecha y los chicos iban al de la izquierda. Bellamy fue a este pero una mano lo sujetó por el hombro.

-Bell, yo creo que voy a ducharme en la habitación -dijo Lexa.

-¿Y eso? ¿Vas a ir con esas pintas hasta la residencia? -ella le dio un pequeño manotazo en respuesta.

-Si está a dos pasos, por favor -protestó-. Prefiero ducharme allí tranquila. Luego las chicas han dicho de ver una película en el cine de la facultad -le propuso, aunque en cuanto pronunció las palabras recordó los sucesos de hace pocas noches y que, a pesar de no haber hablado sobre ello, en algunos momentos la tensión se hacía palpable entre ellos, como habían comprobado esta misma mañana.

Bellamy tardó unos segundos en contestar, pues por su cabeza estaban pasando los mismos pensamientos, pero finalmente asintió y le sonrió.

-No vemos en… ¿una hora?

-¡Vale! -exclamó Lexa, intentando que no se notara nada de lo que había pensado. Se despidió de Bellamy con la mano y salió por el pasillo de enfrente hacia la calle.

El chico entró en los vestuarios y todos sus compañeros de equipo más los del contrario estaban aseándose y recogiendo sus cosas de la taquilla que se les había asignado. Bellamy se dirigió a una esquina donde estaba la suya, la abrió y sacó de ella una toalla blanca junto con ropa interior y una camiseta ancha. Siempre que terminaba un partido le gustaba vestirse con ropa muy cómoda.

Los chicos empezaban a irse y aprovechó que las duchas estaban casi vacías para meterse en ellas. No es que se avergonzara de su cuerpo, pero le era un poco incómodo lavarse con tantas personas a su alrededor. La intimidad y el momento de relajación se desvanecían y quería disfrutar de ellos.

Terminó de enjabonarse y de utilizar la ducha, se secó un poco con la toalla y se vistió con lo que había sacado de la taquilla. Fue a paso lento hasta allí de nuevo, frotándose el pelo con la toalla para secarlo más rápido, cuando comprobó que no estaba solo en el vestuario: Murphy y otro chico del equipo contrario estaban terminando de arreglarse también. Hablaban sin haberse percatado de su presencia, así que intentó no hacer ruido mientras iba hacia su mochila, pero tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con la esquina de un banquillo. Eso hizo que los otros dos lo mirasen enseguida.

-Vaya, vaya… mira a quién tenemos aquí -dijo el chico que acompañaba a Murphy. Este último le echó una mirada de reproche, pero bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Se veía que le había afectado perder el partido más de lo que esperaba, pensó Bellamy.

-Enhorabuena, pringado -volvió a hablar el otro chico, esta vez acercándose a él. Pasó por su lado y chocó un hombro contra el suyo, lo que provocó que Bellamy se llevase la mano a esa zona.

-¿Pero qué haces, idiota? -le espetó mirándole.

El chico se giró. Le sacaba una cabeza en altura y era bastante más corpulento que él, por lo que si quería comenzar una pelea, Bellamy llevaba las de perder con toda certeza.

-¿Me has hablado a mí, gilipollas?

Le empujó hacia atrás y Bellamy, aunque intentó mantenerse en el sitio, no pudo evitar balancearse hacia atrás por el golpe.

-¿Te crees que para nosotros eres la superestrella, como para toda la facultad? -el chico se acercó a Bellamy y lo acorraló en la pared del vestuario, casi escupiéndole en la cara mientras decía la pregunta- ¿Que tienes algún tipo de privilegio por ser el capitán de tu equipo y por que todo el mundo va detrás de ti lamiéndote el culo?

La mano del chico se elevó hasta alcanzar la camiseta de Bellamy, agarrarla y hacer presión en la zona, hacia arriba. Bellamy intentó zafarse del agarre, pero la fuerza del chico era mucho mayor que la suya. Si seguía así, no dudaba de que en pocos minutos se desmayaría por la falta de aire.

-Vas por ahí como si fueses el mejor de la facultad y te encanta, ¿verdad? Tener a todas las chicas detrás de ti, y a los chicos también. Encima no le haces asco a nada…

-Déjalo ya, Chris.

Bellamy oyó la voz de Murphy en la lejanía pero no podía saber si estaba cerca o no, ya que el chico, Christopher por lo visto, no le dejaba moverse de ahí.

-¿Qué coño dices? Si tú eres el primero que opinas lo mismo de él -Murphy no habló enseguida, pero finalmente dijo:

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada. Tenemos a este imbécil para nosotros solos, colega. Yo creo que se merece una lección, ¿a que sí? -le preguntó a Bellamy directamente, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La cara de este cada vez estaba más roja y poco a poco la respiración se le iba acelerando.

-V-ve...te a… la mier...da -le dijo como pudo. Christopher rió. En un movimiento rápido alcanzó la muñeca de Bellamy y la hizo girar en un ángulo imposible. El grito que dio debió de oírse por todo el recinto de los vestuarios, pero en ese momento ya no habría nadie por allí.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda haces?!

De repente, Bellamy dejó de sentir la presión sobre su pecho y cuello. Empezó a dar bocanadas de aire y se llevó la mano derecha a la muñeca, más que dolorida en ese momento.

-¡Joder, Murphy!

Bellamy levantó la mirada y vio cómo el mencionado había apartado a Christopher, empujándolo hacia un lado y encarándose con él.

-¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?!

-¡¿Y a ti?! ¡No sé por qué lo criticas tanto si a la hora de la verdad no te atreves a hacerle nada a ese mierda!

-Lárgate, Christopher.

-Tranquilo, me voy -dijo el chico recolocándose la chaqueta que llevaba-. Y tú, sí, tú -dijo señalando a Bellamy-. No eres más que un puto niño de mamá que juega a ser mayor cuando en realidad todavía espera a que su papi lo arrope por las noches.

La respuesta de Bellamy no se hizo esperar y, como si fuese un animal salvaje al que habían soltado por primera vez, se abalanzó sobre Christopher con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo algo lo paró justo en el instante en el que su cuerpo hubiera chocado con el del chico.

-¡Para tú también!

Los brazos de Murphy estaban a su alrededor y, aunque a primera vista podía parecer que era bastante delgaducho, el chico pudo mantener a Bellamy quieto. Christopher no se esperaba la reacción de este y aún tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Vete de aquí ya, joder -le dijo Murphy, aún sujetando a Bellamy.

Una vez el chico se fue, Murphy le soltó. Bellamy se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

-Ahora vienes tú, ¿no? Se nota que tenéis mal perder. El nombre de vuestro equipo os honra, desde lueg…

-¿Estás bien?

La pregunta dejó prácticamente boquiabierto a Bellamy. O sea, ¿Murphy acababa de preguntarle si _se encontraba bien_? Al ver que el chico no respondía, Murphy se acercó a él para cogerle la muñeca y examinarla, pero Bellamy la apartó en un gesto brusco.

-No me toques.

-Siento lo de…

-¿Que lo sientes? ¡Y una mierda! -le gritó-. Llevas todos los años de facultad siendo un cabrón que no me deja tranquilo ni en el baño ya. Ahora encima le dices a tus amiguitos que hagan el trabajo sucio por ti, ¿verdad?

-Eso no es...

-No me creo tu faceta de niño arrepentido, de verdad que no te pega. ¡Agh! -se llevó la mano de nuevo a la muñeca, que le dolía a rabiar. Se dirigió a su taquilla, dándole la espalda a Murphy, que permanecía en el sitio. Con cuidado se echó la maleta en el hombro y se dispuso a salir de los vestuarios.

-Lo siento.

Bellamy giró la cabeza y se encontró con Murphy a unos pasos de él. Lo miraba de una forma extraña: no lo había visto nunca así y le resultaba más que raro. Y, por supuesto, después de años de rencillas entre los dos tanto dentro como fuera del campo de juego no se tragaba tan fácilmente ese perdón que salía de sus labios.

Ni siquiera le contestó. Le mantuvo la mirada durante unos instante que parecieron eternos y seguidamente se marchó del vestuario. Justo cuando iba a salir a la calle, oyó el grito exasperado de Murphy junto a un "¡Me cago en todo!".

* * *

Bellamy llegó a la habitación con una venda en la muñeca. Había ido a la enfermería que, por suerte, seguía abierta aunque fuesen casi las ocho de la tarde. La doctora le había recetado unos analgésicos durante dos días por el dolor y si se le hinchaba también unos antiinflamatorios. Bellamy no estaba muy acostumbrado a tomar medicina, aunque tendría que seguir las prescripciones de la mujer para recuperarse cuanto antes.

Se mordió el labio preocupado, prensando que no podría jugar ningún partido hasta que no pudiese mover la muñeca sin problema y, como mínimo, para eso faltaban dos semanas.

Abrió con la otra mano la puerta de la habitación, tardando más de lo común. Se encontró a Monty tirado en la cama con un libro en las manos. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo que ni se dio cuenta de que había vuelto.

-Buenas -saludó Bellamy, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Monty le respondió con otro saludo y siguió inmerso en su lectura, que por una vez en la vida no estaba relacionada con la universidad.

Bellamy se dejó caer en la cama. Tenía ganas de darse una ducha, pero la doctora le había aconsejado que hasta mañana intentase que el agua no cayese en la muñequera (aunque debía ser así durante la semana siguiente). Suspiró por todo lo que había pasado en tan solo unas horas: el día había empezado estupendamente, de la mano de Clarke y la cita que habían tenido juntos para luego convertirse en ese dolor constante que sentía al final de su mano.

-Oye, enhorabuena, tío. No he podido ir al parti... ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? -se sobresaltó Monty. Se había sentado en la cama para poder mirarlo y felicitarlo por ganar el partido, pero no esperaba encontrarse a un Bellamy tan cansado, con algunas marcas rojas por la zona del cuello y la muñeca vendada. Bellamy sonrió ante la reacción del chico.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Que no me preocupe? ¡Pero si parece que te han dado una paliza!

Bellamy recordó los momentos en los que apenas pudo respirar mientras el tal Christopher lo tenía sujeto y luego a Murphy, que para su sorpresa lo había ayudado. _No eres más que un puto niño de mamá que juega a ser mayor cuando en realidad todavía espera a que su papi lo arrope por las noches._

-Podría haber sido peor, no es para tanto.

Monty movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de desaprobación y se acercó a la cama del chico.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Que no, tío –sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Lexa diciendo que al final no iba a ver la película; de todas formas, ya llegaba tarde-. En serio. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es acostarme y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

Bueno, pensó para sí mismo, todo no.

 _-Mira, Bell, este eras tú cuando eras un bebé._

 _El niño miró la fotografía que su madre le señalaba. Estaba bastante descolorida por el paso de los años y tenía los bordes ennegrecidos, pero le pareció bastante bonita._

 _-¿Era tan gordo? -preguntó inocentemente. Su madre rio._

 _-Sí, eras así de gordito._

 _-¿Y este era papá? -volvió a preguntar, esta vez señalando con el dedo al hombre que sostenía al bebé en brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla._

 _Su madre tardó en responder unos segundos, con la vista fija en la fotografía._

 _-Sí, cariño. Ese era papá._

 _-¿Dónde está papi ahora, mamá?_

 _-Se fue, cariño._

 _-¿Por mi culpa? -los pequeños ojos del niño se achicharon, como si fuese a empezar a llorar._

 _-¡No, mi amor! En absoluto -le dijo la mujer con cariño, abrazándolo y posando la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho-. Papá te amaba con locura y más que a nadie. Simplemente... se tuvo que ir._

 _El niño asintió, no demasiado convencido, y se limpió una lágrima con la mano._

 _-Algún día lo volveremos a ver, Bellamy._

 _-¿De verdad? -la cara del niño resplandeció ante la idea._

 _-Sí, de verdad._

 _-¡Bell, Bell!_

 _Unos gritos inundaron el salón y entraron por la puerta dos personitas: una iba dando tumbos y la otra corría en dirección al niño, que estaba en el sofá con su madre._

 _-¡Bell, ven a jugar con nosotras! -Lexa le agarró la mano y tiró de él, separándolo de la mujer._

 _-¡Tened cuidado! -fue lo que oyeron cuando llegaron al jardín que rodeaba la casa._

-¡Hermanitoooooo!

Bellamy sintió como si le hubiesen aplastado todos los músculos del cuerpo y se sintiese apresado por el abrazo de un oso. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y espanto al encontrarse a su hermana encima de la cama y, lo más preocupante, de él.

-¡¿Qué coño!?

Se dio la vuelta, lo que provocó que Octavia casi se cayese al suelo por el brusco movimiento del mayor.

-Encima que vengo a hacerte compañía...

-¿Compañía?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Déjame que vea dónde... ¡Aquí! -la mano de Octavia se dirigió a la suya. Dio un respingo de dolor al notar cómo su hermana le cogía la muñeca, pidiéndole perdón al darse cuenta de que le había hecho daño- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Bell?

Era como estar frente a una metamorfosis: la Octavia amigable y alegre que había entrado por la puerta se acababa de convertir en una fiera que buscaba venganza.

-A ver, a ver... -dijo Bellamy mientras se sentaba en la cama. Se sintió incómodo al llevar aún la ropa del día anterior y deseó poder darse una ducha en cuenta su hermana saliera del cuarto.

-¡Bell!

Otro portazo, otro cuerpo encima del suyo.

-Octavia me ha dicho que viniera. ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Lexa tembló un poco al decir la pregunta y se quedó mirándole a los ojos, como queriendo saber qué le había ocurrido antes de que se lo dijese.

-Chicas, no sé qué...

-¡Bellamy, estás aquí!

Raven y Clarke entraron por la puerta, aunque afortunadamente a ninguna se les ocurrió echarse encima de él.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué está todo el mundo en mi habitación?! -gritó nervioso Bellamy. Hoy no era su cumpleaños y no había ninguna razón justificada que explicase la aparición de las cuatro tan temprano. Octavia miró a su hermano y le respondió:

-Monty me ha llamado antes de la primera clase y me ha contado que ayer llegaste mal a la habitación.

Claro, era eso, pensó Bellamy. Monty era un exagerado, tampoco había llegado tan mal... Al menos físicamente.

-Ah, sí. Lo dice por esto -Bellamy levantó la muñeca vendada-. Tuve un problemilla en los vestuarios, pero nada que el gran Bellamy no pue...

-Que te calles. ¿Quién te lo hizo? -Bellamy suspiró. Octavia lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo intentaba cambiar de tema o quitarle importancia a algo.

-Fue un amigo de Murphy. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos despedimos ayer? -le dijo a Lexa, que seguía al lado de él- Cuando terminé de ducharme creía que estaba solo pero me encontré a ese tío y a Murphy.

-Puto Murphy -susurró Octavia con los dientes apretados.

-No fue él. De hecho me ayudó.

La cara de todas era un poema. ¿Murphy ayudando a alguien y en concreto a Bellamy?

-Vaya, a lo mejor no tenemos que perder la esperanza -bromeó Raven, pero nadie más le rio la gracia.

-Solamente me han dicho que me tome unas cuantas pastillas durante dos días y que no moje demasiado la venda en dos semanas. Lex -dijo, girándose hacia ella-, no creo que pueda ir a jugar en todo ese tiempo...

Lexa abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero asintió. Prefería no tener a su amigo en el equipo y que este mejorase por completo.

-No hay problema, Bell.

Ambos se sonrieron y en ese momento parecía que todo había vuelto a ser como hacía unos días.

-Ay, pobrecito -dijo Raven, posando la mano en el pelo del chico y desordenándolo-. Si en el fondo te queremos todas. Míranos aquí, pendientes de ti.

Bellamy iba a protestar pero en el fondo le había hecho gracia el comentario. De reojo, buscó la mirada de Clarke, que estaba fija en él. Le sonrió con timidez y ella le respondió. No sabía por qué, pero no quería hacer ninguna otra muestra de cariño a la rubia ahora: prefería estar con su hermana o Lexa. Agarró la mano de esta última y la unió con la suya sobre la sábana de la cama.

-Chicas, gracias por venir, pero ¿podríais dejarnos a Lex y a mí solos un momento?

Raven asintió y se despidió la primera. Octavia le dio dos besos a su hermano, un abrazo y le dijo que intentase no meterse en tantos problemas, que no ganaba para disgustos; a veces hablaba como su madre. Clarke se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Al mismo tiempo le susurró al oído _mejórate, por favor_ y Bellamy no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla con más ahínco.

Una vez los dejaron solos, Lexa se tendió con Bellamy en la cama todavía con las manos cogidas.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto raro...

-He tenido un sueño que creo que más bien era un recuerdo, Lex.

Mientras hablaba, Bellamy no la miraba. Sus ojos observaban el techo de la habitación.

-¿Sobre qué? -preguntó la menor, apoyándose en un brazo para ponerse de lado.

-Estaba con mi madre y yo tendría unos siete años. Me enseñaba una fotografía de mi padre...

Lexa se mordió el labio. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que no era un tema del que Bellamy hablase todos los días, y ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo se sentía su amigo.

-Yo le preguntaba si se había ido por mi culpa. Joder, Lex, qué imbécil -se llevó la mano a la cara, tapándosela, pero ella se la apartó con cuidado.

-No, Bell. Eras un niño, es lógico que pienses todo tipo de cosas.

-Pero mi padre no se fue, Lex. Mi padre murió.

Lexa se quedó callada, incapaz de decir algo después de la carga emocional que tenía esa última frase. Se acercó más a su amigo, rodeándole el torso con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza contra la suya.

-Sabes que te entiendo perfectamente.

-Sí...

-Hacía mucho que no sacabas este tema, Bell.

Bellamy cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en los vestuarios de ayer.

-Cuando Murphy apartó al gilipollas ese de mí, el tío encima mencionó a mi padre. Dijo que era un... un niño que solo quería que mi papi me arropase por las noches.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación podía cortar el aire de lo denso que era.

-¿Sabes lo peor, Lex? Que a veces sí lo soy... -Lexa sintió que el agarre del chico se intensificaba- Quiero que venga y me dé ánimos en un partido de rugby, salir con él de paseo o que me abrace. Pero eso nunca va a pasar ya.

Lexa levantó la cabeza y se lo encontró con los ojos cerrados. Bellamy se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba más cerca de él y la miró. En cuanto lo hizo, el corazón de Lexa se encogió: había visto a Bellamy llorar pocas veces, pero siempre tenía el mismo efecto en ella. Su amigo tenía los ojos vidriosos y algo enrojecidos.

-Ey, Bell, ya está -le susurró, posando una mano en la mejilla del chico-. Nos tienes a mí y a O, que siempre estaremos aquí.

-Lexa -la voz de Bellamy sonaba un poco más grave-, no quiero que te enfades conmigo por lo del otro día. No quiero perderte a ti también.

Lexa solo pudo echarse sobre su amigo, notando que sus ojos empezaban a escocerle también, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y recordarle una y mil veces que, a pesar de las peleas que tuvieran, nada los iba a separar.

Nada.

* * *

Iban andando por los pasillos del colegio mayor, Bellamy y Lexa se dirigían hacia la habitación de la última, en silencio, después de haber estado practicando una exposición para una asignatura. Iban tan distraídos en sus pensamientos que no vieron que Murphy estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo, en el lado de Lexa, y puso la pierna haciendo que la chica tropezara y cayese al suelo; sus reflejos hicieron que pusiera las manos justo a tiempo, quedando a gatas.

-Oh, que despiste, se me ha olvidado apartar el pie –comentó divertido mirando a la chica en el suelo, recibiendo un empujón de Bellamy con su brazo bueno.

-¿Eres gilipollas, Murphy? ¡Ni que estuviésemos en el colegio! ¡Joder! –se molestó con el chico, que lo miró serio.

-¿Estás bien?

Clarke apareció en ese momento que salía de la habitación de Octavia y se agachó frente a Lexa, que estaba arrodillada mirando a la nada y seria, sin ganas de crear conflictos. La morena miró los ojos azules de la chica y asintió lentamente, intentando que no se preocupase.

-Vale que la tomes conmigo, cabrón, pero deja de molestar a Lexa –defendió Bellamy a su amiga desafiando al chico, que observó serio unos segundos su muñeca vendada y luego le miró elevando la ceja, dispuesto a contestar su frase, pero decidió cambiar su objetivo, dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Oh, ¿Clarke ahora te preocupas tanto por Woods? -comentó el chico burlándose-. Si hasta hace nada no sabías que existía –Clarke se molestó y se levantó dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Murphy? –casi le gritó- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Por qué la tienes tomada con ellos?

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose: los ojos de Clarke no dejaron de observarle fijamente y siguió la mirada del chico, que se posó sobre Lexa primero y después en Bellamy, que estaba otra vez junto a su amiga. Clarke suspiró y terminó por pedirle que se fuese, señalando el final del pasillo.

Bellamy extendió una mano para ayudar a Lexa a que se incorporara, la cual aceptó y anduvo hacia su habitación sin mirar atrás.

-Ey –escuchó decir a Clarke con voz cálida, y sus ojos verdes la enfocaron, ambos la habían seguido-, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

-¿Tú y yo? –preguntó confundida, sobre todo por que le propusiese algo con Bellamy delante, que las miraba esperando que la rubia lo invitase también.

-Claro, una noche de chicas –sonrió y acarició su mano.

Bellamy las miró extrañado, pero igual "una noche de chicas" le vendría bien a Lexa. Es verdad que había estado un poco callada esos días: al principio pensaba que por lo que pasó la noche del partido, pero tras meditarlo varias veces se acordó que probablemente estaba recordando a sus padres. Él tuvo ese momento de debilidad por el sueño que tuvo, donde Lexa estuvo para apoyarle, y, si no recordaba mal, la fecha de cuando todo sucedió estaba cerca, y todos los años durante esos días Lexa solía estar más pensativa y silenciosa.

Lexa observó a Clarke unos segundos. Aún tenía cierta inseguridad después de lo que pasó el día del partido de rugby; no habían hablado nada, más que nada porque ella estuvo evitando el tema, a pesar de que se moría por preguntar.

Aun así aceptó, y ambas se fueron juntas a dar un paseo tras despedirse del chico, que dijo que iba a esperar a que llegase Octavia.

-¿Qué te apetece? ¿Ir al cine y luego salir a cenar? –preguntó sonriente la rubia.

-Lo que te apetezca a ti – dijo tímida, era la primera vez que hacían algo juntas, ¿era una cita?

-Venga –se río y agarró su brazo pegándose a ella-, me apuesto a que aquí dentro –puso su dedo contra su esternón, señalándola– hay una chica atrevida que se muere por salir.

-Lo que pasó aquella noche fue por el alcohol –imaginó que se refería a cómo se comportó cuando se besaron en el momento del partido, pero Clarke borró esa sonrisa traviesa que tenía.

-No me refería a eso –suspiró-. Me arrepiento de lo que pasó esa noche.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Sí, porque cuando bebo soy imbécil –dejó de agarrar su brazo y echó su pelo hacia atrás, mirando al frente mientras seguían caminando.

Lexa observó su rostro y vio que fruncía el ceño apretando la mandíbula.

-Oye –la llamó, llevándose esa mirada azul-, yo también soy imbécil cuando bebo, por eso intento no hacerlo nunca.

-Cachonda, me pongo cachonda cuando bebo –dijo de repente, dejando a Lexa algo bloqueada.

No era de piedra y claro que le vinieron imágenes de "Clarke cachonda", se acordaba perfectamente de la "Clarke cachonda" quitándose el sujetador.

-Y, bueno –continuó-, los dos sois muy atractivos, no pude controlarme mucho… -hizo una pausa, lamiéndose los labios nerviosa, parecía que se pensó mejor sus palabras e hizo que las mejillas de Lexa se tiñesen de rojo-. Bueno, no hace falta que censure, estáis los dos muy buenos y, sobre todo cuando te besé, me puse demasiado cachonda: estabas increíble con ese sujetador...

-Olvidémoslo, ese día no pasó –intentó evitar el tema porque, de verdad, que le estaba dando vergüenza-. Podemos ir al cine –dijo finalmente.

Clarke le sonrió y volvió a agarrarla del brazo, pegándola a ella para andar así juntas hacia los cines más cercanos.

-No me lo digas –levantó la mano mirando la cartelera-: la de superhéroes o la de los robots.

-También me gustan las comedias románticas –dijo divertida observando que había una en la cartelera.

-Eso está claro, una persona tan tierna como tú tiene que ver cosas así.

Lexa se puso nerviosa cuando Clarke, como si no quisiese la cosa, atrapó su mano y se apoyó en su hombro mientras miraban ahora película por película para ver en cuál se metían las dos dependiendo de la hora a la que se proyectase.

En la película no hablaron casi nada, al final se decidieron por una película de amor, lo cual puso aún más nerviosa a la morena, sobre todo cuando Clarke decidió no separar sus dedos una vez estuvieron entrelazados sobre el brazo de una butaca. No pudo evitar mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando, pillando a esos ojos azules observándola alguna vez, compartiendo sonrisas confidentes.

* * *

Empezaron a andar por un parque, y de repente Lexa se encontró andando sola y cuando fue a mirar hacia atrás a ver dónde se había quedado Clarke, sintió el peso de un cuerpo en su espalda y a una persona riéndose. Agarró sus piernas y la llevó así mientras sus brazos caían a ambos lados de su cuello, y pegaba su mejilla en la suya.

-El día parece que ha mejorado –dijo tímida, mientras sentía calor por todo su cuerpo al tener a la chica tan pegada a ella.

-Deberíamos repetir más a menudo –le susurró cerca de la oreja, pero por la posición, su voz sonó de lo más normal y divertida.

-Me encantaría –y sonrió tras llevarse un beso de la chica en su mejilla.

Lexa insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su habitación, que estaba unos pisos más arriba de donde ella dormía con Octavia.

-Mi compañera esta noche no viene –dijo mientras abría la puerta-, puedes entrar y quedarte a dormir conmigo.

-Clarke… yo… no… -intentó excusarse, ¿estaba insinuando que se acostasen juntas? No quería acostarse con ella así sin más, no era su estilo…

 _Lexa, madura._ No, Octavia, no iba a madurar.

-No seas tonta –sonrió acercándose a ella y subiendo sus gafas con el índice-. Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y dormir, ya está.

-¿Ya está?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad? –la chica se rio divertida.

-Eres adorable, de verdad –le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz-. Por favor –suplicó poniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla, y Lexa no pudo decir que no.

-No tengo pijama, puedo bajar y coger el mío en un segundo –dijo de repente, y Clarke fue a un cajón de la cómoda que tenía allí para sacarle uno, antes de quitarse ella misma la camiseta, como si nada, y buscar el suyo para ponérselo.

Lexa volvió a sonrojarse ante la visión de la chica en ropa interior cambiándose, y se giró para ponerse el pijama allí también, frente a ella, tampoco quería ser una "rarita". Se puso los pantalones del pijama que le dejó y sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano de Clarke acarició su espalda desnuda.

-El día de la playa casi no pude apreciarlo bien –la escuchó decir, se referiría a su tatuaje-. ¿Qué es? –siguió delineándolo con su dedo.

-Algún día te lo explicaré –sonrió, algo entristecida, metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza y girándose mientras terminaba de colocársela, llevándose una mirada interesada de la chica, que bajó hacia su ombligo-. Ahora es tarde –le tembló la voz, ay, qué idiota era...

Estaba algo nervios: compartir una cama con Clarke no estaba entre sus planes cuando decidieron salir al cine, pero parecía que la chica insistía dos veces y ella no tenía más remedio que aceptar a todo.

Se tumbó a su lado y observó su sonrisa cuando la chica pasó el brazo sobre su cabeza para apagar la luz, aprovechando para acariciar su mejilla una vez se quedaron a oscuras. Disfrutó de las caricias y contuvo el aliento cuando el cuerpo de Clarke se acercó al suyo y sintió su aliento contra sus labios, desapareciendo rápidamente cuando la chica hizo que, suavemente, quedara boca arriba en la cama para así apoyarse en su hombro abrazándola por la cintura.

Jamás se había sentido así por nadie, tan rápido, pero Clarke se acercaba a su corazón a pasos agigantados y ella dejaba que lo hiciese. Debía añadir que había estado deseando besarla desde que se quedó con ella a solas ese día y esperaba que ella también lo quisiera hacer, pero en esos momentos se estaba muy bien teniéndola entre sus brazos, tan cerca, pudiendo oler su pelo. La abrazó con más fuerzas y acarició su pelo mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por horas, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviese relajado junto a esa chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Tenía que confesarse con Bellamy: Octavia ya sabía lo que sentía por ella, aunque no le dijo nada de lo que pasó esa fatídica noche en la habitación de su hermano, le daba un poco de vergüenza confesar todo lo que se había dejado llevar, y eso que aun le ardía la boca por los besos que había compartido con Clarke, o que sentía escalofríos si recordaba cómo se quitó el sujetador sobre su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera lo había hablado con Bellamy, tenía un poco de resquemor aún por la noche del partido, por haber sido un pesado para que hiciese cosas con él y por haber seguido poniéndole más y más bebida en su vaso. Sabía que el pobre no tenía la culpa, que ella también la aceptó, igual era, simplemente, que se sentía mal con ella misma, a la vez que orgullosa por haber salido de la habitación. Dios, si se hubiese acostado con Bellamy al día siguiente se habría tirado del piso más alto de la residencia. Y no porque le diese asco su amigo, que ya pasó lo suyo cuando le tocó besarlo, pero es que… ¿un tío? ¡UGH!

Al menos parecía que ambos hicieron un pacto de silencio sobre el tema la mañana que se quedaron a solas en su habitación, cuando Bellamy habló de su padre. Pocas veces su amigo había hablado de eso, al igual que ella, era un tema que ninguno de los dos sabía expresar y preferían no tocarlo demasiado. Aunque había momentos en los que el malestar era tal, que necesitaban explotar por algún lado, y Bellamy siempre había sido un punto de apoyo para ella, y ella para él. Siempre.

Así que debía confesarle sus sentimientos por Clarke, tenía que hablar con él, porque eso que sentía en el pecho era muy fuerte, demasiado, casi no lo controlaba, y le asustaba un poco, al mismo tiempo que le ilusionaba.

Al día siguiente se lo contaría, sí, eso haría.


	7. Capítulo 7 Un asunto agridulce

¡Hola! Aquí Nekinsey.

Os traemos el capítulo 7, esperamos que os guste el capítulo, y ansiamos leer vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo, positivos, negativos o alabando nuestra forma de escribir sin meteros en muchos detalles.

¿Qué creéis que va a pasar?

Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7. Un asunto agridulce.**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue pelo rubio frente a su rostro, y no pudo evitar sonreír. La abrazaba por la espalda, estando aún en la cama tras haber pasado la noche junto a ella, y sintió las mejillas calentarse cuando se dio cuenta de que a Clarke se le había subido un poco su camiseta y su brazo tocaba perfectamente su piel, mientras su mano estaba entrelazada con la suya.

Intentó no moverse para no despertarla y contuvo el aliento cuando la notó estirarse, poniéndose boca arriba y sonrió de nuevo cuando escuchó el sonidito que hizo antes de abrir los ojos, aún adormilada.

-Buenos días – susurró antes de morder su labio nerviosa, observando cada parte de su rostro.

-Lexa – sonrió, girándose y abrazándola, ahora de frente, escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

La morena acarició su espalda y dejó que la abrazara, entonces le volvió a faltar el aliento cuando la rubia se puso frente a ella, conectando sus miradas, y se inclinó para besar su mejilla suavemente, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Tengo que irme… - susurró de nuevo, observando la sonrisa de Clarke mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo moreno-. Debo preparar mis cosas para ir a clase, además, quiero darme una ducha.

-Hueles genial ahora mismo, no creo que te haga falta – Lexa soltó una risa.

-Sí, sí hace falta… - y mordió otra vez su labio, antes de decir su próxima frase-. Aunque me gustaría verte luego y así poder abrazarte de nuevo, me gusta cuando puedo olerte en mi ropa – y notó que se ponía nerviosa, ¿había sido una frase estúpida? Sí, igual sí… Intentemos arreglarla-. Hueles muy bien.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué le pasa? ¡Parecía idiota! Igual pensaba que tenía una especie de retraso.

-Tú hueles mejor –sonrió, besando su nariz-. Vale – aceptó-. Yo también quiero poder olerte cuando no esté contigo.

Sonreía como una estúpida mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia su habitación, se sentía ilusionada como nunca y tenía unas ganas locas de ver a Bellamy y contárselo ya. Todo iba viento en popa, no podía estar más feliz.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Octavia con cara de espanto mirándola, aún en pijama, y su hermano a los pies de la cama con una sonrisa de tonto que no podía con ella. Lexa sonrió, la escena casi era cómica.

-Lexa, ven, tengo que contarte algo.

-Y yo a ti –soltó sonriente, Octavia se echó a un lado y dejó que se sentase con ella-. Va, tú primero –no sabía qué tenía que contarle su amigo, pero igual su historia era más larga, sentimientos y todo eso. Se extrañó cuando Octavia agarró su mano debajo de las sábanas.

-La verdad es que llevo varios días dándole vueltas, y creo que cada vez estoy más seguro de eso que siento –hizo una pausa para darle más misterio al asunto, divertido.

-¡Suéltalo ya! –pegó a su amigo en la pierna mientras se reía, ¿por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas? ¿Qué sería lo que quería confesarle?

-Me estoy enamorando, o eso creo –amplió su sonrisa-. Ya sabes que nunca me ha pasado esto, pero estoy realmente ilusionado.

-Uh… -dijo divertida-. ¿Y quién es la afortunada? –el agarré de su amiga se intensificó, y la miró confundida, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Es Clarke.

Igual si Bellamy la hubiese cogido de los pelos, la girase alrededor de su cuerpo, la estampase contra el suelo, y empezase a darle puñetazos en la cara, uno detrás de otro, con toda la fuerza que sabía que tenía en sus brazos: habría dolido menos.

La cara de Lexa se quedó neutra, no mostraba ninguna emoción por unos segundos, y el chico de pelos rizados, y un tanto alborotados, se quedó impaciente en espera de su respuesta. Normal que tuviese que recapitular los hechos, hacer un análisis de todo… ¡Le acababa de decir que se estaba enamorando! Jamás había dicho unas palabras tan grandes, ni dicho ni pensado, y se quedó aliviado cuando Lexa sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó divertida antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio mirando el rostro de su amigo-. Bellamy Blake enamorándose…

-Es lo más extraño que me ha pasado nunca –se rio nervioso, pensando en esa chica que lo tenía totalmente loco por sus huesos.

-Y cuéntame, ¿qué habéis quedado? ¿Os habéis besado? -inquirió con la ceja levantada.

-Oh, no vamos a tener conversación de chicas, Lexa… Una cosa es confesarme, otra decir los detalles de las citas –y mordió su labio-. Claro que nos hemos besado.

Lexa rio y le lanzó un cojín a la cara. Tenía el corazón en puño y eso de disimular lo había hecho siempre bien en muchas ocasiones: una sonrisa cuando por dentro no tenías ni ganas de estar con nadie; pero en esos momentos le estaba costando más que en toda su vida, así que decidió evitar, al menos por unas horas, seguir hablando más del tema, porque imaginar a Clarke mirando a Bellamy como la había estado mirando a ella esa mañana le estaba doliendo demasiado.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde –se levantó del lado de Octavia, que observaba la escena en completo silencio-. Tengo que ducharme antes de ir a clase –anduvo hacia el baño-. ¿Nos vemos allí? –señaló al chico, y Bellamy le lanzó un guiño como afirmación despidiéndose de su hermana antes de salir de la habitación, en el mismo momento que Lexa se encerraba en el baño.

Se miró al espejo unos segundos con las manos apoyadas en el mueble del lavabo, y vio reflejada a Octavia, detrás de ella, que había entrado en el baño también. Se giró y se abrazaron, dejando que la consolara mientras lágrimas amargas caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Eran las doce de la mañana y Bellamy ya había terminado las clases por hoy. Le encantaban los miércoles por eso mismo: apenas tenía que ir a clase y podía pasar el día entero surfeando. Su intención era cambiarse de ropa, coger la tabla de surf e irse a la playa ahora mismo.

Salió del edificio de la facultad y le dio el aire en plena cara. Dio la vuelta a la esquina en dirección a la residencia, pero se chocó con alguien y, claro, tenía que darse el golpe en la muñeca.

-¡Ay, mierda! -dijo con los dientes apretados; aunque habían pasado dos días desde el accidente en los vestuarios y la hinchazón era menor, el dolor persistía.

-¡Hola! -Bellamy levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su rubia favorita.

-¡Princesa! -con una sonrisa se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, la muñeca se le olvidó a partir de ese instante-. Perdona, no te he visto.

-No te preocupes -dijo Clarke y soltó un suspiro frustrado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó acariciando con su mano la barbilla de la chica.

-Nada, cosas mías -quitó importancia al asunto.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo? -le dijo agarrando su mano y empezando a andar hacia los jardines del campus.

Lexa acababa de salir del edificio de la facultad, metida en sus pensamientos, e iba andando distraída dirigiéndose a la residencia para estudiar allí. No quería ir a la biblioteca y cruzarse con Clarke, al menos de momento, necesitaba poner en orden todos los acontecimientos de ese día. Lo que no esperó y la dejó de piedra mientras bajaba las escaleras era encontrarse a la parejita andando de la mano por el camino de piedra. No pudo apartar los ojos de esas manos entrelazadas y cogió aire antes de girarse y caminar hacia otro lado.

Bellamy intentaba hacer reír a Clarke con bromas propias de él que al principio apenas surtieron efecto, pero no desistió hasta ver a la rubia casi tirada por los suelos de la risa. Todo fuese por ver esa preciosa sonrisa de nuevo.

Se sentaron en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, Clarke apoyó la espalda en el tronco y Bellamy posó la cabeza en su muslo mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo y el cuello.

-Si sigues así creo que voy a dormirme en… -fingió un ronquido y Clarke le dio un leve toque en la boca, el chico se quedó observándola y vio que había vuelto a quedarse más pensativa y seria-. Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy mejor -le susurró dándole un beso en los labios, el chico cerró los ojos y protestó cuando Clarke apartó los labios de los suyos.

-Entonces… ¿en qué estás pensando? -se interesó.

-Esta noche me toca cenar con Kane, mi madre lo invita unos días a casa y hoy hay que aguantarlo en la comida -suspiró frustrada.

-¡Pero si Kane es genial! -en cuanto lo dijo, la mirada de reproche de la rubia se posó sobre él-. No me mires así, sólo te hablo de cómo se comporta conmigo.

-Claro, tú como eres su ojito derecho… En cambio, yo soy solo su hijastra.

-Cuánto odio noto en esas palabras…

-¡Oye!

-Vale, vale… Tienes razón. A mi me parece un buen tío.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo: vente a cenar esta noche.

La proposición provocó que los ojos de Bellamy se abrieran de par en par.

-¿A cenar? ¿A tu casa?

-Así me ayudas a soportar la presencia de Kane y, de paso, conoces a mi madre.

-Ya la conozco… -susurró y la rubia le dio un manotazo.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Bellamy no cabía en sí, Clarke lo estaba invitando a su casa: ya no era simplemente una cita, sino que le había dicho que conocería a su madre de forma más personal, eso solo podía significar una cosa… Bellamy nunca se había encontrado en la tesitura de tener que pedir de salir a alguien y, de hecho, si le preguntasen no sabría muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero con Clarke todo parecía fluir. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, asintió.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -dijo Clarke.

Bellamy se levantó y le pidió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

* * *

-¿No podríamos haber cogido un autobús? -preguntó Bellamy cuando llevaban andando media hora a pleno sol.

-¿Y tú eres el que está acostumbrado a la playa y al deporte? Madre mía…

-No es lo mismo, allí al menos hay agua para poder refrescarme.

-En mi casa tengo piscina, no te preocupes.

Bellamy se acercó a la rubia, pasando sus manos por su cintura desde atrás.

-¿Y nos podremos dar un baño juntos? -preguntó divertido.

-No creo que quieras darle un espectáculo a mi madre, ¿verdad?

-Cierto, aún valoro mi plaza en la universidad.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Clarke, cinco minutos después, como no había nadie alrededor, Bellamy aprovechó para hacerse el cansado, se tiró al suelo y extendió el brazo hacia Clarke.

-Sigue tú, cariño, yo ya no puedo -dijo imitando una voz ronca y entrecortada.

-¡Eres un payaso! -exclamó Clarke acercándose a él y haciendo que se levantara.

-Pero así me quieres.

Bellamy no pensó el significado que tenía la frase antes de decirla: en la situación en la que se encontraban estaba más que claro que se trataba de una broma y que la frase no implicaba nada más, pero aún así… Clarke parecía pensar lo mismo porque se mordió el labio y un tímido rubor cubrió sus mejillas, haciéndola parecer irresistible, más de lo habitual. La rubia abrió la puerta y entraron en la casa, que era bastante grande.

-¡Hola! -gritó Clarke.

-Hola, mi vida -una mujer apareció por el arco sin puerta de lo que era la cocina, vestida de forma más simple a como Bellamy la vio aquel día. Abby Griffin llevaba, además, un bizcocho en las manos. Se sorprendió de ver al chico junto a su hija-. Clarke, no me dijiste que teníamos visita.

-Lo siento, mamá, ha sido de improvisto. ¿Puede quedarse a pasar la tarde y a cenar?

-¡Por supuesto! Bellamy, ¿verdad? -se acercó a él con una sonrisa-. Marcus habla maravillas de ti.

-¿Marcus?

-Kane -le susurró Clarke.

-Ah… ya. Bueno, creo que exagera un poco, aunque usted lo conocerá mejor que yo.

-Tutéame, por favor. En casa prefiero dejar el ámbito académico a un lado, si no te importa.

-¡Claro! -contestó Bellamy educadamente.

-Marcus no llegará hasta la tarde, ¿queréis comer ya? ¿O preferís daros un baño en la piscina?

Bellamy y Clarke se miraron con complicidad.

-Creo que vamos a refrescarnos un poco, mamá.

* * *

Estuvieron una hora en la piscina y pasaron el tiempo entre arrumacos, salpicaduras y ahogadillas. Siempre que se robaban algún beso, comprobaban que Abby no estuviese cerca. Clarke se sentó en el borde de la piscina y Bellamy nadó hasta ella, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de la chica y teniendo cuidado de no mojarse la muñeca vendada.

-Eres preciosa -Clarke sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Exagerado…

-Bellamy Blake nunca exagera.

-Oye, ¿cómo está Lexa? -le preguntó de repente la rubia. Bellamy se extrañó por el repentino cambio de tema y al mismo tiempo se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con su amiga esa mañana.

-Pues… bien, supongo. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.

-¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Os lo pasasteis bien? -dijo Bellamy moviendo las cejas.

-Sí, fuimos al cine a ver una película y poco más.

-Me alegra que seáis tan amigas -dijo con sinceridad-. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a nadie relacionarse con ella así, y creo que le viene muy bien.

-Cada día me sorprende más lo unidos que estáis.

-Hombre, vivimos y hacemos casi todo juntos, creo que lo extraño sería lo contrario -le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

-Ya, pero sois tan distintos… -dijo casi en un susurro bajando la cabeza.

-Es parte del encanto, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, pues nosotros nos chocamos casi -explicó con una sonrisa.

-Ella es mucho más tímida que tú, por ejemplo.

-Sí que lo es.

-¿Contigo también es así?

Bellamy se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Al principio sí, recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños que apenas hablaba, tenía que sacarle las palabras con un embudo -se rió de su propia broma acordándose de los viejos tiempos-. Pero poco a poco fue dejando la timidez a un lado, al menos con nosotros y en mi casa. La verdad es que no puedo quejarme de nada sobre ella, es genial.

Clarke lo miró, tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos, como si estuviera pensando a la vez en algo más a parte de lo que le había contado Bellamy. Cuando Abby los llamó, salieron para secarse con las toallas. Bellamy sacó partido del momento, y se acercó a la rubia, rodeándola con la suya.

-Es que he visto que tiritabas y no podía permitirlo -siguió la línea de su cuello, dándole pequeños besos húmedos.

-Bell, mi madre nos está esperando.

-Tienes razón -le dio un beso en la frente, se apartó de ella y se terminó de secar el pelo.

-Me encanta verte con el pelo así -Bellamy la miró de reojo y movió la cabeza para sacudirse los últimos mechones mojados.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, Abby le hizo varias preguntas a Bellamy y, tanto Clarke como él, le contaron que se vieron por primera vez el día del partido de rugby. Abby sintió curiosidad por el equipo y, más tarde, salió del tema del surf.

-Riquísima la comida, Abby -dijo Bellamy cuando terminaron de almorzar.

-Muchas gracias, ¿queréis postre? -les preguntó Abby desde la cocina.

Bellamy miró a Clarke, no solía tomar nada después de la comida, pero tampoco quería desagradar a la madre de la chica.

-No, mamá, gracias. Ya estamos servidos.

-De acuerdo.

Bellamy siguió mirando a la rubia, sin saber que estaba insinuando algo con esa contestación.

-¿De verdad que no quieres postre? -le susurró ella al oído. Bellamy sonrió.

-Depende de qué postre estemos hablando, princesa.

Clarke se levantó de la silla, y le tendió la mano a Bellamy para que la acompañara. Por un día, podía cambiar la dieta.

* * *

La casa de Clarke tenía tres pisos: el primero estaba reservado para el salón, la cocina, los baños y el despacho. El tercero era la azotea. El segundo, el más importante para Bellamy en ese instante, era donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

Subieron las escaleras riéndose, con las manos entrelazadas. Clarke abrió la puerta de su habitación: Bellamy no había visto siquiera el dormitorio de la chica en la residencia y se sorprendió al ver una pared repleta de carteles en los que se veían grupos de música que apenas conocía. La cama estaba a la derecha y junto a ella había un escritorio con libros y un ordenador. En la pared de al lado había también un espejo bastante ancho.

-¿Por qué no te has quedado viviendo aquí en vez de en la residencia? -preguntó Bellamy con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Crees que aguantaría a mi madre y a Kane juntos durante el curso? -respondió sarcástica.

-Y luego el exagerado soy yo… -Clarke suspiró y fue a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, pero Bellamy la interceptó antes. La colocó frente a él y la miró- Perdona, no quería entrometerme en lo que no me incumbe.

Bellamy siguió hablando y Clarke aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse encima de los muslos del chico, quien se sorprendió, aunque sus manos actuaron por sí solas casi al instante, rodeando la cintura de la chica.

-No me dejas ni hablar.

-Podemos hablar de otro modo, príncipe.

-Venga ya, no me robes los motes que…

Clarke atrapó los labios del chico con ganas. Pasó la lengua lentamente por ellos, saboreándolos y sintiendo su textura para luego morder el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza. Bellamy protestó dentro del beso y acercó más a la rubia, pegándola a su pecho casi por completo.

-Clarke, yo…

-Shh…

Clarke lo empujó, colocándose encima, con cada uno de sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de Bellamy. El pelo rubio le caía por los hombros y el chico no esperó para agarrarlo y atraer la boca de la chica hacia la suya con pasión. Otra mano viajó hasta el trasero de ella, apretándolo, haciendo que gimiese por acentuar el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-Clarke, ¿estás…?

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

Clarke se apartó de él, poniéndose de pie de nuevo. Agarró el borde de su camiseta y se la levantó por la cabeza con rapidez. A continuación desabrochó los botones de su pantalón corto y lo bajó de una sola vez hasta quitárselos por completo. El bikini que llevaba ya estaba seco, pero aún se notaban algunas partes húmedas en la tela que recalcaban los pezones erectos de la chica.

-¿Voy a tener que seguir yo o…? -le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo y con dos dedos tirando muy despacio del cordón que ataba la parte de abajo del bañador. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en la boca.

-Joder -dijo el chico, tragando saliva.

Dejó que cualquier otro pensamiento que no estuviese relacionado con Clarke, con su cuerpo o con lo que estaban a punto de hacer desapareciese. Casi por inercia, la cogió de las piernas, acercándola de nuevo y besándola como si fuese un animal salvaje. Pasó una mano por su cintura e hizo que cambiasen de posición, apoyando la cabeza de la chica sobre la almohada y colocándose él encima.

-Por fin -dijo ella.

Clarke lo miró mordiéndose el labio en una súplica silenciosa: _te dejo hacer, pero no pares_. El chico siguió prodigando besos por todo el cuello de ella: pasaba la lengua por la zona del pulso, provocando que Clarke jadease en su oído y que, poco a poco, el fuego que desde hace rato sentía fuese creciendo en su interior.

Soltó las muñecas de la rubia, acariciando por el camino la extensión de sus brazos, y viajando hacia el sur con su boca. El sudor iba apareciendo lentamente en sus pieles y en su cuerpo.

Sin querer hacer esperar más a la rubia, pasó la lengua por la tela del bikini, justo donde el pezón se levantaba hacia su boca, pidiendo ser atendido. Lo succionó suavemente, introduciéndoselo por completo en la boca y pasando los dientes por él con mucho cuidado. Los gemidos de Clarke empezaron a ser más constantes y cada vez más fuertes, lo cual incitaba a Bellamy a seguir con su tarea. Pasó al otro pecho y repitió la misma acción; con la otra mano acariciaba el pezón, más húmedo que antes, y lo apretaba entre sus dedos, dando pequeños tirones de él que hacían a Clarke arquear su cuerpo.

-Bellamy… -gemía entre suspiros. El chico subió para cazar de nuevo los labios de la rubia, que estaba con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados.

Sin querer ni poder retrasarlo más, levantó la parte de arriba del bikini. Los pechos de Clarke se alzaron y Bellamy volvió a lamerlos, quedándose con su sabor. Las manos de Clarke tenían cogidos mechones de pelo del chico y, según el grado de placer que sentía, el agarre crecía o disminuía.

Con un movimiento sutil de cadera por parte de Clarke, Bellamy se percató de lo que más ansiaba la rubia ahora: que siguiese su viaje hacia abajo sin detenerse. _No voy a negarme a eso, princesa_.

Empezó a bajar por su vientre, besándolo, mientras sus manos seguían apretando aquellos pechos, notando las reacciones que tenía la chica a medida que se acercaba más a su destino. Bajó sus grandes manos por los costados de ella, hasta llegar a la parte inferior del bikini, y mirándola desde su posición, como pidiendo permiso una vez más.

-Joder, Bellamy, pensaba que ibas a ser más rápido -se sentó, dejando sorprendido al chico y se bajó ella misma el bañador, haciendo que Bellamy lamiese sus labios y sonrió mirando a la rubia completamente desnuda.

-Que impaciente eres…

La rubia agarró su nuca y lo besó una vez más antes de dejarse caer contra la almohada, retorciéndose impaciente mientras Bellamy bajaba su cuerpo mientras la chica separaba sus piernas. El de los pelos rizados lamió sus labios de nuevo, una vez pudo percibir el olor que la chica excitada desprendía, sacó la lengua para pasarla entre sus labios, escuchando el suave suspiro que dio mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su pelo, y lo pegó a ella, arqueando las caderas.

Bellamy sonrió internamente por las ganas que tenía la chica mientras lamía su parte más íntima y empezaba a sentirse incómodo por cómo le iba apretando cada vez más el bañador. Agarró sus caderas, manteniéndolas contra el colchón, para que no se moviese, ya demasiado le estaba costando controlar la erección que se formaba entre sus piernas como para excitarse todavía más con esos movimientos tan sensuales que hacía con sus caderas.

Atrapó su clítoris con sus labios, golpeando con la punta de la lengua, escuchando esos gemidos que se escapaban por su garganta, y sus dedos apretándose más en su cabello.

La miró unos segundos, mientras respiraba agitada sobre el colchón, y se entretuvo acariciándola ahora con sus dedos, moviéndolos de abajo a arriba, tentándola en su entrada con la yema de su dedo.

-Espera, no tan rápido -dijo agitada, cogiéndolo del cuello y haciendo que cayese de nuevo sobre ella-. Creo que necesitas ayuda por aquí -levantó sus caderas para que se rozase con él, que no pudo aguantar un jadeo.

La chica lo empujó contra el colchón, poniéndose sobre él, y empezó a moverse sobre su erección, refregándose con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y sus ojos fijos en él. Bellamy agarró sus caderas, ayudándola a hacer mejor los movimientos.

-¿Necesitas mi boca por aquí abajo?

Volvió a hacer un último movimiento antes de levantarse y bajar el bañador de Bellamy, mirando con una ceja alzada el miembro del chico antes de agarrarlo con la mano, arrodillándose en la cama y empezar a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, terminando de endurecer al chico de pelo negro, que soltó un ronco gemido por la escena que presenciaba y por las sensaciones que recibía de aquella mano.

-Clarke, joder… -dijo sin apenas voz. Le era imposible respirar por todo el placer que la chica le estaba dando.

-¿Te gusta así? -susurró Clarke mirándolo a los ojos. Siguió moviendo la mano de forma constante, a veces más rápido y otras más lento. Se lamió dos dedos y los pasó por el glande en un movimiento circular.

-Ya sé por qué te llaman "Bellamy, el glande"... -dijo a la vez que pasaba la lengua por toda la erección del chico. Sin que él lo esperase, la rubia introdujo en su boca todo su miembro, lo que provocó que él arquease la espalda y que agarrase con fuerza las sábanas que cubrían la cama.

Bellamy deseaba sentir a Clarke por completo y no podía soportar tenerla tan lejos de él, por lo que atrapó su mano. La chica paró y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó inocente, lo cual contrastaba bastante con toda la escena en sí.

El chico no dijo nada pero sí la atrajo hacia arriba, rodeando su cintura y haciendo que sus sexos se rozasen en un vaivén continuo. La rubia apoyó la frente en la de Bellamy, mordiéndose el labio a causa del placer. La postura facilitaba que Clarke se moviese a su antojo y así poder mantener el ritmo que ella quería. Bellamy aprovechó que el cuello de la chica quedaba cerca de su boca para poder mordérselo algo furioso por la situación tan cálida que experimentaban.

-Joder, Clarke, me muero por estar dentro de ti.

Lo soltó antes de rodear con su brazo su cintura y estamparla contra el colchón.

-¿Y a qué esperas? -insinuó ella, estirando el brazo para llegar al primer cajón de su mesilla de noche mientras el chico aprovechaba para continuar besando su cuello.

Bellamy, sin perder tiempo y nada más se colocó el condón, se posicionó entre sus piernas, dispuesto a penetrarla, cuando una voz los paró.

-¡Mi vida! ¡Marcus está aquí!

Clarke soltó un sonido frustrado dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada, mientras Bellamy se tumbaba a su lado riéndose nervioso.

-No puede ser… -dijo Clarke, mirando a Bellamy con culpabilidad.

-Ya tendremos otro momento, princesa -le dijo él, abrazándola de lado-. De todas formas, como anticipo ha estado muy pero que muy bien...

Clarke se rio cerca de su boca y lo abrazó antes de que empezaran a vestirse para cenar con Kane.

* * *

Dos días, dos días había conseguido estar sin ver siquiera un rastro de su pelo rubio, dos días sufriendo en silencio, porque se moría cuando Bellamy le contaba sus batallitas con la chica. Pero igual dos días era lo máximos que iba a conseguir evitarla, porque cuando dobló el pasillo para seguir su camino hacia una de las clases que no compartía con su amigo, al ser una optativa y además por la tarde (encima a las tres, con la comida aún en el esófago), no esperó encontrarse con esos ojos azules mirándola preocupada.

-Lexa –la llamó cuando la chica hizo como si no hubiese estado ahí, esquivándola y siguiendo su trayectoria-. ¡Espera! –volvió a cortar su paso y la más alta se quedó seria mirándola fijamente-. ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas?

-Porque se me ha roto el móvil y de momento no me interesa tener otro –contestó seca. La verdad era que lo había apagado simplemente; no lo necesitaba, y menos cuando salían notificaciones de la rubia o llamadas suyas.

-Estuve esperando mi abrazo –sonrió tímida y eso le hizo arder la sangre, ¿pero a qué estaba jugando?

-Clarke, dejémonos de tonterías, por favor –la sonrisa de la chica se borró-. Bellamy me ha dicho que estáis juntos.

-No estoy con Bellamy –frunció el ceño.

-¿Y las citas? ¿Y los besos? ¿Y daros la manita por ahí? –soltó, moviendo el brazo algo enfadada.

-No estoy saliendo con él, Lexa –dijo firme.

-Ah, ¿y eso él lo sabe?

-¡Yo que sé! No voy diciendo a la gente cuando me cruzo con ella: "Eh, hola. Oye, una cosa, que no estamos saliendo juntos, por si lo pensabas. Venga, adiós".

-No lo entiendo, Clarke. ¿Estás jugando con los dos?

-Me gustáis los dos, me atraéis los dos.

-¿Y esto qué ha sido un juego para ver quién cae el primero?

-No… - soltó decaída-. No he estado jugando con ning…

-¿Es una apuesta? -la cortó-. ¿Ha sido Murphy? ¿Alguna idea suya para jodernos un poco más a Bellamy y a mí?

-¡No! –gritó ofendida-. No haría eso nunca.

-Da igual, no voy a seguir con esto, Clarke, él es mi amigo ante todo.

-Lexa, no estaba buscando ponerte en esta situación. ¿Nunca has estado sin compromisos con nadie?

-Sí, pero no con más de una persona –protestó.

-Todo el mundo lo hace: liarse con uno, liarse con otro, ¿tan raro es?

Se quedaron mirándose, ¿tan raro era? _Lexa, madura. La gente se acuesta sin tener que esperar al matrimonio._ _¿Quizás que es sorprendente que te parezca bien algo que se sale fuera de lo normal?..._ Así una frase tras otra, dicha por sus propios amigos.

Entonces decidió no pensar en ella misma sino en ellos, en todos sus ligues, en todos sus juegos, en no estar con ninguno en especial, mientras los demás, al mismo tiempo, tampoco estaban con ninguno en especial.

Y se volvió a preguntar: ¿tan raro era?

-Sé que la he cagado, pero Lexa, tú eres distinta –la mirada fija azul que le lanzó le paró las pulsaciones-. Contigo todo es distinto, y a veces me da miedo sentirme así… Y por eso he sido una gilipollas, no he querido hacerte daño...

-No, no vayas por ahí, no voy a caer –negó con la cabeza-. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

-Lexa, perdóname –su voz frenó sus pasos, y se giró para mirarla una última vez.

Observó su rostro: parecía realmente arrepentida, y suspiró antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla cuando vio que de sus ojos caía una lágrima.

-Amigas –ofreció Lexa. Era estúpida. No tenía remedio.

-Amigas.

Y, por desgracia, tuvo el olor de Clarke todo ese día pegado en la nariz.

* * *

Se tiró en la cama, queriendo que ese día desapareciera de su mente, y, si era posible, los anteriores también. Demasiadas emociones y sentimientos juntos.

Primero, Bellamy diciéndole que creía que se estaba enamorando de Clarke, ¿en serio? Enamorarse era una palabra que jamás había ido acompañada del chico, jamás. Pero ahí estaba, con esa mirada ilusionada, ¿y quién era ella para romperle el cuento? Cuando se enteró que Clarke había estado saliendo con él, besándolo incluso; fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayese encima sin pedir permiso, pero lo arregló bien, sonriendo y abrazando a su amigo, contenta por él.

Segundo, Clarke. No pudo evitar suspirar. Ahora en frío lo pensaba, y no había hecho nada mal, _me gustáis los dos_ , perfectamente posible, no estaba ni saliendo con ellos, ni había amor por medio, a pesar de que ella y su amigo habían caído como tontos. Aun así, quería ser su amiga, o al menos es cierto que pasaban buenos ratos juntas, y besos habían compartido pocos en realidad, probablemente Bellamy ganase.

Entonces notó esas estúpidas lágrimas saltando en caída libre de sus ojos y sorbió su nariz cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse suavemente. Intentó no llorar, pero es que de verdad le gustaba demasiado aquella chica.

Un cuerpo se tumbó detrás de ella en su cama y la abrazó con fuerzas desde su espalda. El olor de Octavia la inundó.

-Lo siento, Lex –la escuchó decir, con sus labios pegados en su nuca, tras haberle dado un suave beso.

-No pasa nada –contestó con la voz rota.

-No sabía que estaba también con mi hermano, soy un poco idiota.

-O –llamó y se giró para ver el brillo de sus ojos, iluminados por la leve luz de su lámpara-, tú eres la que menos culpa tienes de todos. Es más, la culpa no es de nadie. Ella solo estaba pasándoselo bien con él y luego también quería pasar tiempo conmigo, ya está.

-¿Así la excusas? Bellamy dice que se está enamorando, no creo que haya sido "pasárselo bien" –y eso le dolió-. Lo siento –volvió a decir, pasando el pulgar por su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Me gusta muchísimo, O… Pero es que no entiendo nada, incluso dijo de ir al cine juntas y luego me pidió quedarme a dormir con ella.

-¿Por eso no volviste esa noche? ¿Estabas con ella? –se quedó en silencio, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Os habéis acostado juntas?

-¡No! –contestó rápidamente-. Solo dormimos, ni siquiera nos besamos. Igual si no fuese tan mosquita muerta y fuese más lanzada ahora la situación sería distinta. Soy idiota –dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz.

-Eres increíble, Lexa, jamás pienses que eres idiota –volvió a mirar sus ojos, intentando controlar que cayesen más lágrimas-. Ella se lo pierde, eres la persona que cualquiera quisiera tener a su lado: eres inteligente, eres súper adorable, siempre estás ahí para ayudar a quien sea… Mil adjetivos que podría decirte, Lex, y, encima – sonrió-, estás muy buena.

-No exageres.

-Lexa, eres así y forma parte de tu encanto, es lo que a las chicas le gusta de ti. Luego ambas sabemos que no eres ninguna mosquita muerta.

Lexa soltó una risita, entre lágrimas y se apoyó en el pecho de Octavia, abrazándose a ella.

-Ya vendrá la perfecta para mí.

-Lex –la llamó, y ella se incorporó para mirarla-, yo soy la perfecta para ti.

-Sí, tú eres la perfecta para mí –sonrió-. Gracias, te quiero mucho, O.

-Qué ñoña eres –la miró divertida, echándole el pelo hacia atrás, y elevando su tronco para besarla suavemente en los labios-. Yo también te quiero, Lex.


	8. Capítulo 8 Sentimientos encontrados

_Aquí el capítulo 8, el título es para todos, para nuestros protagonistas, para nosotras, y no sé si a vosotras os pasará lo mismo. Ha sido un capítulo con muchos sentimientos para describir, y muchos que se deben interpretar._

 _Nos apetece muchísimo saber vuestra opinión de este capítulo, ya que lo hemos sufrido, en todos los sentidos, y nos ha encantado el resultado (a pesar de la lagrimilla que se nos ha escapado mientras tanto)._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y, recordamos: comentad con amor, sed respetuosos con los personajes, defended al ship._

 _Nos vemos pronto._

 _NEKINSEY._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8. Sentimientos encontrados.**

Bellamy se quedó mirando el rostro de Clarke. La chica estaba a su lado tumbada en la arena. Estaba muy pensativa, más de a lo que últimamente le tenía acostumbrado, y llevaba toda la tarde ausente: casi ni contestaba a los gestos que él hacía y, cuando intentaba besarla, le respondía unos segundos antes de cambiar de postura sobre la toalla.

-¿Estás bien? -se animó a preguntar al fin. La chica lo miró a través de las gafas de sol que llevaba.

-Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, no te preocupes -volvió a su postura, estirando el brazo para acariciar distraída el del chico.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? -insistió.

-He discutido esta mañana con mi madre, cosas de casa, no tienes de qué preocuparte, en serio -una sonrisa fingida apareció en su rostro.

Bellamy frunció el ceño antes de dejarse caer en la toalla, aceptando no insistir más. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que fue a su casa y cada día estaba un poco más distante. Por más que había intentado alegrarla, la chica no respondía a sus bromas como antes y eso le preocupaba muchísimo. Por otro lado, le encantaba poder hablar con Lexa y su hermana de las veces en las que había salido con Clarke y ver sus reacciones, que normalmente eran bastante graciosas.

-Ey, esta tarde voy a mi casa a pasar el fin de semana, ¿te apetece venir?

-¿Tú y yo solos?

-No, vienen también Lexa y mi hermana. Algunos fines de semana vamos a hacerle compañía a mi madre.

-Bueno, vale -aceptó-, pero solo si me dejas ir en el asiento de copiloto -bromeó, y el chico sonrió cuando vio el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la chica.

Por fin.

* * *

Lexa iba conduciendo e intentaba estar pendiente a la carretera, pero la compañía que tenía la ponía nerviosa, y es que, en ese coche tan pequeño, había mucha tensión ambiental.

Octavia estaba con los dientes apretados y no paraba de observar a Clarke, que tenía el rostro girado hacia la ventana y, de vez en cuando, también hacia Lexa, que a su vez estaba intentando no mirarla porque se moría por dentro pensando lo guapa que era. Y luego estaba Bellamy, que no percibía la tensión.

-¿Queda mucho para llegar? -preguntó Clarke un poco insegura, sin saber si podía romper el silencio que se había creado.

-No, en cinco minutos llegamos -respondió Lexa sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Cuanto menos viese de ella, mejor, así tampoco se distraería tanto ni se pondría tan nerviosa.

-Mira, allí está mamá -dijo Bellamy, avisando a Octavia para que se asomase por su lado de la ventana.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que Michelle había salido al jardín que había frente a la casa y los esperaba casi en la acera. La mujer levantó la mano con alegría cuando vio que el coche se acercaba para poder aparcar al lado de la casa. Lexa apagó el motor y sacó las llaves; ya casi todos los demás habían salido del coche, sobre todo Bellamy y Octavia, que iban directos a abrazar a su madre.

-¡Hola, mamá! -dijo la morena mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de la mujer- ¡Te he echado de menos!

-Y yo a ti, cariño -respondió su madre.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo o qué? -preguntó Bellamy haciéndose el ofendido.

-Todos los que quieras, hijo -volvió a responder la mujer, sonriéndole-. ¿Dónde está Lexa?

-¡Hola, Michelle!

Lexa acababa de llegar donde ellos se encontraban junto con Clarke, que la había esperado fuera del coche.

-¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Cómo estás? -Michelle se acercó a Lexa y le dio otro abrazo, al igual que a sus dos hijos. Lexa se dejó arropar por ella y disfrutó de su cercanía; aunque sus padres se hubiesen ido, esta mujer sería para ella como una segunda madre.

-Muy bien, ahora te contaremos.

-Hola, ¿tú eres Clarke? -preguntó Michelle a la rubia. A los demás les hizo gracia ver la cara de sorprendida que se le quedó porque la mujer ya sabía su nombre.

-Eh, sí, sí. Soy yo, encantada -alargó la mano para estrechársela a la mujer, quien prefirió darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Mis niños me han hablado de ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, los dos.

Al oír eso, el corazón de Lexa empezó a latir más rápido y el dolor que había disminuido durante estos días volvió a instalarse en la zona de su pecho. Sí, se esperaba que Octavia le hablase a su madre acerca de sus amigos y de quién dejaba o no de conocer, pero ¿Bellamy? Es verdad que tenía mucha confianza con su madre, pero nunca antes lo había oído decirle algo sobre sus relaciones. Suspiró y entró la última en la casa.

-¿Queréis beber algo? -preguntó Michelle cuando llegaron al salón.

Toda la casa en sí era bastante amplia. En el salón había dos sofás bastante anchos, estanterías llenas de libros y con fotografías además de una mesa más pequeña que servía de comedor.

-Agua, por favor -dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a su madre.

-Seguís iguales, de verdad…

-Yo no quiero nada, gracias -contestó educada Clarke.

-Voy a dejar esto en mi habitación -Lexa levantó la bolsa que traía y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? -preguntó la rubia mirando a su amiga-. También me gustaría dejar esto.

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación -contestó la de pelo negro. Bellamy miró la escena, confundido-. Acompáñame.

Octavia y Clarke también desaparecieron por las escaleras y Michelle miró a su hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de apretar su brazo con orgullo.

-¡Es muy guapa, Bell! -exclamó entre dientes.

-Al menos te has controlado delante de ella -sonrió el chico.

-Parece seria, de momento, es normal, no me conoce y estará nerviosa, pero es muy, muy guapa -y no controló el abrazar a su hijo.

-Toda la vida llamándome superficial y mírate, fijándote solo en lo guap… -no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando la mirada de su madre le dijo que era mejor callarse si no quería que su furia cayese sobre él-. Era broma, mami -dijo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro, claro… -dijo irónica Michelle, aunque también sonriendo.

Los dos se sentaron en uno de los sofás y Bellamy empezó a comentarle qué tal le habían ido las últimas semanas en la universidad. Cómo no, su madre intentó evadir los temas banales para centrarse en el que más le importaba ahora: la salud de su hijo y la chica rubia que estaba en el piso de arriba.

-Me alegro de que te vaya todo tan bien, hijo. Bueno, menos lo de la muñeca -mostró preocupación al verle aún la venda-. ¿No te ha dicho nada más la doctora?

-Todavía me duele de vez en cuando, pero no es nada -la madre suspiró y Bellamy la abrazó acercándose a ella-. Ay, mamá, que estoy bien.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero ¿y esos chicos? ¿Los que te hicieron esto en el vestuario? -su mirada la delataba: no estaría tranquila hasta saber que no le harían daño otra vez.

-En serio, no pasa nada. ¡Ni que me hubieran dado una paliza!

-Ay… Como tú digas, Bell. En fin, ¿vas a contarme algo más de Clarke antes de que baje? -preguntó, ahora en un tono mucho más confidente. Bellamy se sonrojó un poco ante la pregunta.

-Ya te lo he dicho todo, mamá.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Solo sé que es de tu universidad y que ha ido a surfear con vosotros unos días.

-Suficiente -le dijo Bellamy en tono bromista.

-Soy tu madre y tengo que saber quién es mi nuera -de repente, los nervios de Bellamy se acrecentaron al pensar en el término que había escogido su madre para referirse a Clarke: _nuera_.

-Bueno, no sé si es demasiado pronto para…

-¿Pero no dices que te invitó a conocer a su familia?

-Sí.

-Y tú ahora la has invitado a ella.

-Ya, pero…

-Y pasáis mucho tiempo juntos.

-Ajá.

-¿Entonces?

Bellamy se mordió el labio. Seguro que esta noche le daba más vueltas al asunto de lo que le gustaría.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y Lexa, en ese momento, salía de su habitación y se encontró con las dos chicas, ambas con el rostro serio, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Octavia, que quedaba justo frente a la suya.

-Aquí está: la mujer de mi vida -la más bajita rodeó la cintura de Lexa, que quedó sorprendida por el cambio-; bueno, después de mi madre, eso ya lo sabes.

Lexa soltó una risita y se dejó abrazar por ella. Miró de reojo a Clarke, que escaneaba a Octavia con el ceño fruncido, antes de relajar el rostro cuando sus ojos conectaron.

-¿No íbamos abajo? -preguntó la rubia.

-Espera -Octavia se giró para mirarla, aún sujetando a Lexa-, quiero aprovecharme un poco de ella. Tú ve bajando, mi madre tendrá el desayuno preparado seguramente.

Y empezó a empujar a la más alta a su propia habitación, cerrando detrás de ella.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? -se sorprendió.

-Que le den a Clarke -sus ojos se conectaron-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo -parecía preocupada-. Tranquila, me recuperaré - sonrió.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando Bellamy para decidir traerla.

-O -la llamó-, Bellamy no sabe nada de que me gusta, él no ha hecho esto a maldad, ha hecho esto porque quería presentarle a Clarke a tu madre.

La chica bufó, cruzándose de brazos, y Lexa rio divertida antes de agarrar su muñeca y empezar a bajar ambas las escaleras.

-Y esta es Lexa toda llena de barro con mi Bellamy… -oh, no.

Lexa corrió hacia el sofá y cogió la fotografía que tenía la mujer en sus manos, y no sería vergonzosa si hubiese sido una foto de cuando eran pequeños, pero es que era de hace tres años y le pidió por lo que más quisiera que no la fuese enseñando por ahí.

-Vamos, salís adorables -siguió la mujer, intentando recuperar la fotografía.

-Ya la he visto, no hace falta que la escondas -sus ojos se posaron en la que habló, perdiéndose de nuevo en esas esferas celestes-. Y, sí, sales adorable.

Lexa notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y devolvió la fotografía, sentándose en uno de los sofás, donde, seguidamente, se lanzó Octavia, poniendo su mano entre sus muslos, en una postura un tanto posesiva que a Lexa no le importó.

-Propongo algo -habló Michelle-, ¿por qué no vais a vuestro sitio secreto y se lo enseñáis a Clarke mientras yo me encargo de la comida?

-Yo me quedo a ayudarte, no lo vas a hacer sola -ofreció Lexa.

-¡Lexa! -la mujer levantó su dedo hacia la de ojos verdes-. No hagas que me enfade.

La chica se resignó y aceptó. Cogieron sus bicicletas, prestándole una a Clarke, y empezaron a pedalear hacia el monte para perderse en el bosque.

* * *

Octavia dio una palmada en uno de los cachetes de Lexa una vez bajaron de sus vehículos.

-Mierda, Lexa -se acercó a ella mordiéndose el labio-, cuando terminas de hacer ejercicio lo tienes súper duro -se pegó a su espalda dándole con las caderas haciendo que Lexa riera a carcajadas.

A Bellamy se le saltaron los ojos de las órbitas con la escena.

-Veo que el profesor ese no te da lo que necesitas, O.

-A veces lo que una necesita está justo delante de tus narices –y se acercó a besar la mejilla de su amiga.

-Qué sitio tan bonito -dijo Clarke de repente, evitando mirar a las dos chicas y acercándose a Bellamy.

-¿A que sí? -caminó unos pasos con Clarke, cogiendo su mano, para mostrarle con más detalle el lugar.

El paisaje era genial. A pesar de que la casa no estaba demasiado lejos y todo aquello era una zona urbana, parecía que habían recorrido kilómetros por la belleza natural que tenían frente a ellos. El césped, de un verde brillante, se movía conforme el viento soplaba. La sombra de los árboles, aunque pequeña, podía dar cobijo a un par de personas y el riachuelo de un azul cristalino terminaba de adornar el cuadro.

-Es precioso -susurró Clarke.

-Igual que tú -le respondió Bellamy y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica lo miró y, a continuación, volvió la vista hacia las dos chicas, que hablaban no muy lejos de ellos dos.

-Bell -gritó Octavia para que su hermano la oyese-, ¿te acuerdas de las carreras que hacíamos por aquí? -Bellamy se carcajeó.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Una vez casi me rompo la rodilla por tu culpa.

-Eso es que eres muy torpe, hermanito -bromeó.

-Ey, yo también participaba en esas carreras -intervino Lexa, que estaba justo tras Octavia. Se percató de que Clarke no le quitaba apenas la vista de encima, más que cuando habían empezado a flirtear…

-Sí, pero no eras tan rápida como nosotros -replicó Bellamy con la lengua fuera en un gesto de burla.

-¡Oye, pobrecita! -protestó Octavia, abrazando a Lexa- Por decir eso te reto a una carrera.

Bellamy no perdió el tiempo: le guiñó un ojo a su hermana y salió corriendo paralelo al riachuelo. Octavia, aunque tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar, fue tras él con un grito que bien parecía de guerra.

Lexa se rio con la escena y fue a imitar a sus amigos, pero mientras tenía una pierna levantada a punto de correr, Clarke agarró su mano y tiró hacia ella, pero frenó antes de chocarse con su cuerpo.

-Hola -sonrió la rubia.

-Hola -le siguió el rollo Lexa, algo tímida, dando un paso para atrás. Estaba demasiado cerca-. ¿No querías ir a correr?

-Ya sabes que los deportes no son lo mío.

-Has estado callada hoy -cogió aire antes de la siguiente pregunta-, ¿estás bien con Bellamy? -escuchó el suspiro frustrado de Clarke.

-Lexa, no estamos juntos, en serio, no sé de dónde has sacado eso -¿por qué entonces le había dicho su amigo que estaba enamorado de ella?-. Te he echado de menos -y esas palabras suspiradas de sus labios hizo que su corazón se saltase uno, quizás dos, latidos-, he estado yendo a la biblioteca estos días y me mataba el no verte allí.

-Entiende que he necesitado unos días para ordenar mis pensamientos, lo que pasó fue algo inesperado… -dijo en voz baja, como si la pudiesen escuchar.

-¿Sigues enfadada? -preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Oh, no, nunca he estado enfadada contigo -sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla, y retirando el mechón que cayó por su rostro cuando miró hacia el suelo.

Entonces se sorprendió cuando, en un brusco movimiento, se aferró a ella, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y enterrando la cara en su cuello. Se relajó entre sus brazos y rodeó su cintura. ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien su pelo?

-Estabas preciosa en aquella foto con barro -la morena soltó una risita, separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

\- No voy a conseguir que la olvides, ¿verdad? - Clarke negó mientras sonreía divertida.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos dejaron de correr una vez llegaron a una pared montañosa. No se habían alejado demasiado ya que podían ver tanto a Clarke como a Lexa todavía. Octavia dobló el cuerpo, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y respirando con dificultad.

-Me duele todo -dijo cuando pudo hablar.

-Anda que estás en forma… -contestó Bellamy.

Este se acercó al nacimiento del riachuelo y aprovechó para refrescarse un poco el cuello y las manos con algo de agua. Octavia lo siguió y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó con voz dulce. Bellamy se extrañó un poco por la pregunta.

-¿Cómo voy a estar, O? ¡Pues genial! -le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Ya echaba de menos la casa, a mamá y a su comida -Octavia asintió, completamente de acuerdo-, pero también quería pasar tiempo con vosotras a solas. Encima Clarke ha venido y ha conocido a mamá… -esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio y soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Bellamy se encontró con la preocupación reflejada en la cara de su hermana. ¿Había dicho algo malo? No tuvo tiempo de decirle nada cuando sintió los brazos de la chica a su alrededor, apretándolo con fuerza y hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

-O, ¿pasa algo? -preguntó Bellamy con inquietud.

Ella no respondió y el chico observó cómo se giraba para ver a Clarke y a Lexa abrazadas.

-Bell… -empezó a decir la chica-, ¿de verdad estás enamorado de Clarke?

Bellamy no solía responder a ese tipo de cuestiones, sobre todo porque nunca nadie le había hecho una parecida. Sin embargo, por una vez, conocía la respuesta y sonrió al decirla.

-Creo que sí, O. Es difícil saberlo pero… sí, me parece que sí -bajó un poco la cabeza, lo que causó que algunos de sus rizos le cayesen sobre la frente y le diesen un aspecto más tímido incluso. Su hermana se mordió el labio-. ¿He dicho algo malo? -preguntó al ver la reacción de su hermana, levantando una ceja.

-No, Bell, para nada… -Octavia suspiró. Bellamy cada vez estaba más confundido por su comportamiento. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?- Solo que…

-¿Qué? -insistió Bellamy sin comprender. Octavia volvió a fijar la vista en las dos chicas- ¿Por qué las miras tanto?

-¿No te parece raro que en tan poco tiempo hayan cogido tanta confianza? -le dijo, señalándolas con un movimiento de cabeza.

Bellamy las miró también. En ese instante se estaban separando y sonriéndose mutuamente. El único sentimiento que el chico sintió fue alegría al ver a su mejor amiga feliz y a su… chica de la misma forma.

-No, ¿a ti sí? -Octavia no le contestó pero tampoco apartó los ojos de los suyos, como si le instase a seguir hablando- Hacía mucho que Lexa no tenía a nadie tan cercano aparte de nosotros, O, y me alegro mucho de que ese alguien sea Clarke -Octavia apretó la mandíbula ante lo que Bellamy le dijo-, lo que no me esperaba es que tú reaccionases así.

Vio cómo su hermana apretaba los puños, por lo que ahora vendría un grito como contestación seguramente.

-Pero ¡¿no te das cuenta de que…?!

De repente, Octavia ya no se encontraba a la altura del cuello de su hermano, si no mucho más abajo. Sin darse cuenta había pisado un pequeño agujero lleno de barro y, con la hierba que tenía encima, pasaba desapercibido. El acto reflejo de Bellamy no fue tenderle una mano para ayudarla, si no empezar a reírse como si no hubiese un mañana. Sus risas atrajeron la atención de Clarke y Lexa, que en ese momento hablaban de cosas sin importancia, contentas de haber arreglado su situación. Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los hermanos a paso acelerado y al llegar se encontraron con una Octavia con la pierna derecha llena de barro, al igual que las dos manos.

-¡Deja de reírte, cabrón! -le espetó a su hermano, intentando incorporarse al mismo tiempo. Bellamy por fin volvió en sí y se dispuso a ayudarla. Lo que no sabía es que su hermana guardaba un poco de rencor en ella y tiró de él hacia abajo, lo que provocó que las piernas de Bellamy diesen en el barro y se pringasen igualmente.

-¡Serás traidora!

-¡Tú te lo has buscado!

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Clarke y Lexa se convirtieron en las espectadoras de una lucha en el barro. Faltaba un árbitro para que moderase el combate y estaría completo. Bellamy se abalanzó sobre su hermana, atrapando todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a girarlos a ambos por el barro para mancharlos aun más y hacer rabiar a la chica.

-¡Para! ¡Para! -gritaba Octavia, aunque la sonrisa que tenía en la comisura de los labios la delataba.

Lexa miró a Clarke, con una sonrisa en los labios antes de agacharse, manchar de barro todo lo que pudo su mano y levantarse, refregándola por la cara de la chica, que gritó alzando las cejas, sorprendida. Lexa le sacó la lengua burlándose, antes de empezar a correr, riéndose, cuando vio que Clarke la imitaba.

* * *

Poco después de terminar la pelea improvisada, regresaron a casa para almorzar. Michelle les había preparado una rica comida casera que fue del gusto de todos: no siempre tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar de un plato así en la facultad.

Pasaron la tarde viendo alguna que otra foto más, con la correspondiente carcajada de Clarke al descubrir lo traviesos que eran Bellamy y Lexa de pequeños, aunque Octavia tampoco se quedaba atrás. Estuvieron mirando unos cuantos álbumes hasta dar con uno en el que había varias fotografías solamente de Bellamy y Lexa, cada cual más encantadora que la anterior. En una en concreto salían ambos y estaban sentados en el jardín de la casa. Tendrían unos 12 años aproximadamente, pues se les notaba la creciente pubertad. Tanto Bellamy como Lexa vestían ropa de verano pero lo curioso era verlos con el mismo peto vaquero y guantes pequeños que cubrían sus manos. Lexa tenía entre las suyas dos flores de color amarillo y parecía que las acariciaba con cariño. Por otro lado, Bellamy estaba de rodillas a su lado, mirando lo que su amiga hacía con ellas. En la siguiente fotografía ambos compartían una mirada llena de ternura y, justo en la esquina del álbum, había otra imagen de ellos dos abrazados, justo en ese mismo momento.

-Recuerdo este día -dijo de pronto Lexa. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara y suspiró-. Qué fácil era ser niña…

-Yo también me acuerdo. Eran las primeras flores que plantamos en el jardín y cuando vimos que habían crecido le pedimos a mamá que nos pusiera el traje de jardinería, como le llamábamos a esa ropa -explicó divertido mientras señalaba el atuendo de la fotografía.

-¿Os gustan las flores? -preguntó curiosa Clarke, mirando a uno y a otro seguidamente.

-Muchísimo -respondió Lexa, esta vez con la vista clavada en Bellamy-, y hace mucho que no quedamos para hablar del tema. Con lo que nos gustaba antes…

-Tranquila, lo retomaremos -sonrió el chico, rodeando el cuello de su amiga con su brazo y acercándola a él para abrazarla.

-¡Octavia! -señaló Clarke una fotografía riéndose a carcajadas-. ¡Este vestido lo tenía yo también!

-No me lo recuerdes, lo odiaba -sonrió la chica, que parecía más calmada con su amiga. Parecía.

* * *

Bellamy observó a Lexa, que jugaba con sus propios dedos mirándolos metida en sus pensamientos; tenía el rostro serio, pero era por tristeza, Bellamy sabía diferenciarlo. Todos los años era igual, parecía que la noche le afectaba de esa manera y era cuando más recordaba a sus padres el día en que se enteró que habían fallecido en aquel accidente de avión. Había pocos en general, pero les tocó a ellos, y a Lexa le tocó sufrirlo. Michelle decidió hacerse cargo de ella porque los tres eran como hermanos y la familia de Lexa más cercana pensó que era lo mejor: no iba a ser lo mismo que creciese con gente de su edad en casa que con dos personas más ancianas; aun así, Lexa era muy familiar y siempre que podía iba de visita.

El chico miró a su madre, que justo salía de haberse duchado y vestido para empezar el ritual de todos los años, donde dejaban a Lexa sola para que pensase; intentaban que no estuviese todo el tiempo pensando, siempre la entretenían y mantenían ocupada, pero las noches de los aniversarios la dejaban tener su momento y que pudiese recordar a sus padres. Así que, como todos los años, su madre fue la primera en hablar.

-Hace una noche fantástica, ¿queréis que salgamos a cenar juntos? -los cuatro la miraron.

-¡Sí! Podríamos ir a aquel restaurante en el puerto, me muero de ganas por comerme aquel solomillo… -se relamió los labios el chico poniéndose de pie. Ahora le tocaba a Lexa decir su frase.

-Yo creo que me voy a quedar aquí -no hacía falta que dijese más, antes ponía excusas, ahora todos sabían que necesitaba estar sola. Bellamy miró a su hermana, que era la que siempre se ofrecía a quedarse con ella.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? -el chico se extrañó, porque esa voz no era la de Octavia, y miró a Clarke, que observaba preocupada a su amiga. Igualmente válido, ahora era la negativa de Lexa, que no pasaba nada, que se divirtiesen…

-Vale -escuchó la voz de la morena cortando sus pensamientos, y todos se quedaron extrañados. Michelle fue a decir algo, pero Bellamy fue el primero en hablar.

-Los Blake se van entonces de cena y dejamos a las señoritas que hablen de secretitos -dijo divertido para no dramatizar mucho el asunto. Igual Clarke tenía interés por la historia de Lexa: era normal, ella solo hablaba de esos temas esa noche y solo con ella misma. A lo mejor, simplemente, necesitaba una amiga con la que desahogarse.

Los tres se despidieron y Lexa se quedó unos segundos pensativa: ¿por qué había cambiado la tradición? Igual había sido muy obvia, pero es que, por primera vez, quería estar con alguien, y ese alguien era Clarke. Intentaba controlar sus sentimientos y emociones por ella, pero no podía. Y ese día habían estado muy bien como amigas, lo había echado de menos. Nada más la pregunta salió de sus labios casi no le dio tiempo a pensarlo: dijo que sí y luego le vino esa angustia en el estómago. Igual había sido una egoísta y Bellamy quería tener una cena con su familia y con Clarke…

-¿Estás bien? Te veo triste…

-Tranquila, es lo mismo todos los años, este estoy algo mejor -sonrió, algo forzada, aún mirando sus manos.

-Lo siento, Lexa -su voz era muy sincera, y, rápidamente, en su visión apareció otra mano más, agarrando las suyas, y ambas entrelazaron los dedos casi al mismo tiempo-. ¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar? -escuchó su voz de nuevo y la miró. ¿Por qué tenía que tener esos ojos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa? ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de besar esos labios?

-¿Tú sabes cocinar? -preguntó, intentando sonar divertida, llevándose un suave manotazo en la pierna que la hizo reír suavemente.

Ambas fueron a la cocina y prepararon juntas algo ligero. Lexa comentó que casi no tenía apetito, y Clarke no insistió en que hablase del tema, intentando tenerla distraída. Pero, por primera vez, necesitaba hablar. Habían terminado y decidieron subir a su habitación, más que nada porque quería confesarse. Le dijo a la chica que se podía sentar en su cama, mientras ella lo hacía en el escritorio, abriendo un cajón y sacando una libreta. No necesitaba un diario o un candado ni nada para guardar sus sentimientos; en esa casa la respetaban completamente.

-Aquí escribo siempre, todos los años, este día -la rubia la miraba escuchándola atenta-. Menos el primer año, todos los demás están escritos. Cómo me siento, qué pienso y cómo me hubiese gustado estar viviendo; cómo me imagino a mis padres si siguieran vivos.

-Puedes escribir ahora, Lexa, me parece muy bonito que lo hagas, si necesitas estar sola…

-No -sujetó su mano para que no se levantase-. Quiero decirte algo -cogió aire, abriendo el cuaderno y empezando a escribir-. Este año es distinto -empezó a leer en voz alta-, no noto ese nudo en la garganta, no he tenido esa necesidad de llorar en todo el día, de esconderme; es más, he pasado un día genial junto a Bellamy, Octavia, Michelle y Clarke -levantó la mirada y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, observando el gesto de vuelta-. Por primera vez, he querido estar acompañada por la noche, Clarke es especial -sintió la mano de la chica apoyarse cálidamente en su brazo-. Sé que aunque no me haya acompañado el sentimiento de tristeza de todos los años, no significa que ya los haya olvidado, el sentimiento ha cambiado a uno más melancólico, aún imagino cómo habría sido la vida con ellos, cómo sonreirían si viniesen a mi graduación este año, cómo se alegrarían por mí y me abrazarían cuando consiguiese todos mis objetivos… Pero sé que voy a obtener miradas de felicidad, sonrisas, y que hay personas que se van a alegrar por mí: mi segunda familia -entonces le tembló la mano al escribir y apretó los labios-. Los echo de menos -se le fue la voz, antes de dejar que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos.

-Lex…

Clarke se levantó, la abrazó por la espalda y no dijo nada más, dejando que se desahogara. La atrajo hacia la cama para que se sentase a su lado y poder abrazarla mejor, acariciándole el pelo y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-¿Crees en el cielo, Clarke? -preguntó unos minutos después, más tranquila.

-No lo sé –confesó, y Lexa la miró a los ojos. Cogió aire antes de darse la vuelta.

-Te voy a explicar el significado de mi tatuaje.

Tras estar de espaldas a ella, se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó el sujetador, sin desprenderlo de su cuerpo, solo para que pudiese ver el tatuaje completo.

-Yo tampoco creo en el cielo, pero sí creo que algo debe haber cuando te vas de este mundo. Mi teoría es que mis padres dejaron de existir aquí y se convirtieron en energía, ahora estarán en algún sitio en el espacio, que es infinito –cogió aire intentando calmar sus emociones-. O así me lo imagino yo, igual es una tontería, pero creo que debe haber una unión, un pasillo que una esas dos partes. Eso es mi tatuaje: la unión de la Tierra, donde estoy yo, y el espacio, donde están mis padres.

-Es muy bonito, Lexa… -dijo suavemente y pasó su mano por su espalda, antes de ocuparse ella misma de volver a abrochar su sujetador. Lexa se volvió a colocar la camiseta y se giró, dejando que Clarke la abrazase otra vez-. ¿Qué necesitas ahora? Podemos hacer lo que quieras, lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor.

Se quedó pensativa, mirándola. Sus ojos estaban rojos y los dedos de Clarke empezaron a acariciar sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas o alguna rebelde que se escapaba.

Entonces, bajó la mirada a los labios de la chica y comprobó lo cerca que estaba: ¿y si la necesitaba a ella?

Cuando volvió a subir a sus ojos, vio que Clarke también observaba sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que ambas respiraban más pesadamente que segundos antes. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el pulgar de la chica, que seguía en su mejilla, bajaba a sus labios y delineaba el suyo inferior. El ambiente estaba cargado de cosas que todavía no podía describir, y su cerebro no estaba controlando nada de lo que pasaba; no pensaba en nada más que en la que tenía delante.

Ambas se inclinaron casi al mismo tiempo: su nariz rozó la de la chica y separaron los labios a la vez, atraídas la una por la otra. Pero solo se rozaron, su labio inferior estaba siendo acariciado levemente por el superior de la chica, y estaban paralizadas, con sus ojos cerrados, debatiéndose internamente sobre si eso estaba bien, si debía seguir y unir sus labios o no.

Y no, no estaba bien. Apretó sus labios, conteniendo el deseo, y se echó hacia atrás tragando saliva, nerviosa.

-Lo siento -dijeron a la vez y rieron divertidas por la situación. Igual eso fue lo que le hizo falta.

-¿Y cuando estás sola aquí qué sueles hacer? -habló Clarke, intentando que ocupasen otro tema.

-No sé: pienso, leo un libro, escribo un rato…

-¿Escribes? ¿Historias? -la morena se sonrojó.

-Bueno, sí -admitió mirando la sonrisa que se formaba en la chica, que se levantó tras haber besado la punta de su nariz, y fue paseando su mirada por la estantería.

-¿Y qué libros de los de aquí aún no te has leído?

-Me los he leído todos -mordió su labio nerviosa, sentándose en la cama.

-Genial -sonrió de nuevo-, espera un segundo.

Clarke salió de su habitación y volvió a los pocos minutos con un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo. Lexa separó los labios sorprendida.

-¿Y esto? -lo cogió cuando Clarke se lo tendió, sentándose a su lado y agarrando su pierna, expectante de que lo abriese.

-Lo vi en una librería y me acordé de ti.

Lexa abrió el regalo. Estaba claro que iba a ser un libro nada más que por la conversación que habían tenido antes. Sonrió al leer al ver que era una novela romántica.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué… -dijo tímida, antes de plantearse si abrazarla o no como agradecimiento.

Finalmente lo hizo, rodeando su cuello y oliendo su pelo, que estaba contra su nariz, notando ese sentimiento cálido recorrer su cuerpo cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ven conmigo -se sentó contra la pared y separó sus piernas para que se pusiera entre ellas y se apoyara en su pecho.

Dudó unos segundos, pero lo hizo, y Clarke rodeó su cintura, agarrando el libro, abriéndolo y comenzando a leer en voz alta el primer capítulo con voz cálida cerca de su oído. Lexa, inconscientemente, apoyó su mano en el antebrazo de la chica y la sonrisa de su rostro no desapareció en toda la noche.

* * *

Unas horas después, Bellamy, Octavia y su madre llegaron a la casa. Lo habían pasado genial en la cena y todos habían disfrutado del momento porque ya no se repetiría hasta dentro de unas semanas. Habían ido a un restaurante no demasiado lejos y que les gustaba bastante. Además, conocían a casi todo el mundo que trabajaba allí, por lo que la cena había sido aparte de familiar muy agradable.

Michelle se despidió de sus hijos, diciendo que si no iba a dormir ahora mismo se caería al suelo dentro de poco. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Octavia y otro a Bellamy junto a un cariñoso apretón en la mano.

-Portaos bien -dijo antes de subir al otro piso.

-Nosotros siempre, mamá -soltó Bellamy con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Especialmente tú -oyó que decía antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Bellamy y Octavia se quedaron solos y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. A pesar de que acababan de comer, cuando era de noche y nadie los veía, solían abrir la nevera y coger cualquier cosa para calmar el apetito. O, más bien, para pasar un rato más juntos. Cuando los dos se sirvieron un vaso lleno de batido, fueron hacia el sofá y se sentaron allí: Bellamy se tumbó cuan largo era, dejando un pequeño espacio para que su hermana se colocase a sus pies. Desde pequeños tenían la costumbre de sentarse así y era algo que les salía de forma natural por muchos años que hubiesen transcurrido.

-Octavia… -empezó a decir Bellamy en voz baja. No quería despertar a nadie y seguro que Clarke y Lexa ya estaban durmiendo también. Le hizo gracia la cara que puso su hermana al oírle llamarla por su nombre completo- ¿qué ibas a decirme esta mañana?

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Octavia, mirando hacia el vaso que tenía entre las manos. Bellamy sabía perfectamente que estaba evitando el tema.

-Pues justo antes de llenarte de barro -sonrió y su hermana le pellizcó en los tobillos-. ¡Siempre igual, ay!

-No era nada, Bell.

-¿No? Estabas bastante… molesta, diría yo, como para _no ser nada_ -contestó el chico.

-En serio -volvió a contradecir Octavia. Bellamy vio cómo apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos-. Es solo que...

Bellamy se quedó mirándola aunque ella no pudiera verlo. Vaya día más emocionante y extraño, pensó. Primero, Clarke con esa timidez frente a todos que lo desconcertó bastante pero que aceptó, luego Lexa no quedándose sola en el aniversario del fallecimiento de sus padres y ahora Octavia parecía estar ocultándole algo por algún motivo que desconocía. Se incorporó, doblando las piernas y situándose justo al lado de su hermana. Le posó una mano en el muslo, indicándole que seguía ahí.

-¿Qué, O?

Su hermana abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de Bellamy, que la miraba expectante.

-Es solo que… me alegro mucho de que estés tan feliz.

-¿Eso era?

-Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? -protestó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Bellamy suspiró.

-Anda que… Me voy a dormir -dijo. Se había terminado el batido y había dejado el vaso en la mesa que había al lado del sofá. Octavia asintió.

-Que descanses, tonto -le dijo, abrazándolo, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Bellamy respondió con gusto al cariño de su hermana.

-Tú también, pequeña.

Bellamy se levantó y subió las escaleras, dejando a Octavia detrás, quien no apartaba la mirada de él. Oyó a su hermana suspirar y moverse por el salón. Supongo que tendrá un mal día, pensó. Todos los tenemos.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, las puertas de todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas: la del cuarto de su madre, la de Lexa y la de Octavia, incluso la suya. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, decidió ir a la de su hermana: se suponía que allí estaba Clarke y quería despedirse de ella antes de dormir. Qué curioso, volvió a pensar, era la primera vez que tenía a alguien en mente antes de irse a dormir y de quién era necesario despedirse.

Pegó con suavidad en la puerta, avisando de que estaba fuera, pero no hubo contestación. Con cuidado, giró el pomo y entró. Sin embargo, ahí dentro solamente estaban la cama de su hermana y la supletoria, ambas vacías. Frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Dónde se habría metido Clarke? Era cierto que la casa era grande, pero casi eran las dos de la madrugada… Con cierta angustia, fue hacia su cuarto y tampoco la encontró allí. En el de su madre era imposible que estuviera, así que finalmente optó por pegar en la puerta de la habitación de Lexa. Tampoco hubo respuesta pero entró de todas formas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y la imagen que se encontró ante sí no era lo que esperaba ni lo que se hubiese imaginado.

Lexa y Clarke estaban tumbadas en la cama y, por lo que parecía, ambas se habían dormido en algún momento de la noche. Por lo que pudo ver Bellamy, llevaban aún la ropa de esta tarde y había un libro justo a los pies de la cama, abierto casi por la mitad. Caminó hacia él y lo cogió, leyendo la portada. Bellamy alzó una ceja, intentando reprimir la risa: vaya título que tenía el libro. Lo cerró, marcando la página por la que estaba abierto, y lo dejó en la cómoda de la habitación.

Se giró, mirando de nuevo a las chicas, y sonrió. Abrió el armario y sacó de él una manta que sabía que Lexa tenía siempre guardada allí, pues solía tener bastante frío cuando se acercaba esta época del año. Con la manta en la mano, se acercó a la cama y durante un instante se las quedó mirando, aún con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Cuando le había dicho a Octavia que se alegraba de que Lexa hubiese encontrado a alguien con quien compartir también buenos momentos, no estaba bromeando. Con delicadeza, extendió la manta por encima de las dos chicas, tapando sus piernas y medio torso. Estaban la una frente a la otra y tenían en la cara la sensación de paz que uno experimenta al dormir. En cierto sentido le dio envidia que Clarke en tan poco tiempo se hubiese hecho un hueco tan grande en el corazón de Lexa cuando a él le había costado meses que hablase de sus padres por primera vez, pero en el fondo conocía a su amiga y respetaba sus decisiones.

Un bostezo le vino de forma inesperada y era la señal de que él también estaba cansado. Pero antes de irse tenía que hacer una cosa.

Apoyó una mano en la almohada y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente a Clarke, que era la que tenía más cerca de él. Luego alargó la mano y pasó suavemente el pulgar por el mejilla de Lexa, acariciándola.

-Buenas noches, princesas.

Sin más dilación, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerró. A pesar de haberlas observado tan de cerca, de lo que Bellamy no se había percatado era de que ambas tenían las manos entrelazadas bajo la almohada.


	9. Capítulo 9 La verdad

_Hola a todos! Os traemos un nuevo capítulo. Si el anterior estuvo lleno de sentimientos, preparaos para este, que viene fuerte... Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por_ _leernos. Disfrutad y comentad (con respeto hacia los personajes y autoras, por supuesto)._

 _May we meet again!_

 _NEKINSEY_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9. La verdad.**

Lexa salió de la ducha, cogió una toalla para rodear con ella su cuerpo y se empezó a lavar los dientes. Había llegado antes de tiempo a la habitación después del entrenamiento y decidió aprovechar para asearse allí sola, tranquila.

El fin de semana anterior estuvieron todos en casa de Michelle, miró la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro una vez se enjuagó la boca, y es que estaba bien con Clarke, como amigas, pero estaban bien. Aunque casi se besaron en su habitación, pero ninguna de las dos lo presionó y pararon a tiempo. Estuvo dándole vueltas por la mañana, ya que había vuelto a la rutina de ir a la biblioteca con ella, sin hacer más que entablar una conversación o abrazarse de vez en cuando. Eso sí, las miraditas a los labios de la otra eran inevitables, y decidió que al día siguiente debía hablar con ella para que intentase aclarar las cosas con Bellamy: si tan segura estaba de que no estaban saliendo, porque el chico realmente estaba ilusionado y no quería que después sufrie…

Se quedó en silencio, y eso que no estaba hablando, pero es que escuchó unos gritos en la habitación. Se agarró fuerte la toalla y se pegó a la puerta poniendo su mano sobre su boca, como si fuese a emitir un sonido por error.

\- ¡Ya te lo he explicado, O! -esa voz…

\- Clarke, no me está haciendo ni puta gracia lo que estás haciendo. Primero con Lexa y luego con mi hermano.

\- Qué no estoy con tu hermano, ¡joder!

\- ¿Entonces por qué él piensa que sí?

\- ¿Él cree que…?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Y cómo te atreves a jugar con Lexa?

\- Octavia, escúchame bien: tú has hecho lo mismo durante toda la vida, lo que pasa es que yo me he liado con tu hermano y con Lexa, y entiendo que te duela más. ¿Te crees que he querido hacerle daño a alguno de los dos? ¿Cómo voy a querer hacer daño a Lexa si es la persona más real, más pura, más increíble... que he conocido en mi vida? -la morena sintió sus mejillas arder.

\- No te entiendo, Clarke.

\- Octavia, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.

Podía contar las veces que su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas y hacer un análisis de sus pulsaciones por minuto sin tener que tocar su cuello o su muñeca… La habitación se quedó en silencio, ya se podía imaginar la cara de Octavia. Ella, solo por si acaso, apretó más la mano contra sus labios por si gritaba.

\- Clarke, si te estás enamorando de Lexa, haz las cosas bien y habla con mi hermano, aclara las cosas y no le des ilusiones.

\- Nunca le he dado ilusiones más allá de lo físico… Me gustaba mucho, lo admito, pero… con Lexa es todo muy distinto. Me siento mal por Bellamy y te necesito a ti como amiga, O, siento mucho también la posición en la que te he puesto -notó que su voz se cortaba y otra vez silencio.

Lexa no salió hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse en la habitación. Esperó unos minutos antes de hacerlo, por si acaso. Su rostro empezó a teñirse de un tono rojo cuando se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Octavia, que seguía allí.

\- ¿Has estado escuchando?

\- No -dijo tranquila, cambiándose frente a ella: no había nada que no hubiese visto.

\- ¡Has escuchado! -exclamó algo divertida-. ¡Si estás roja!

\- O…

\- No sé cómo han acabado las cosas así -suspiró echándose sobre su almohada, con un tono de voz distinto.

Lexa en ese momento se terminaba de poner el pijama y se tumbó a su lado en la cama, abrazándola.

\- Me encuentro mal por Bellamy, está ilusionado de verdad…

\- Y yo…

\- Es una mezcla de emociones muy raras, es algo muy fuerte lo que siento por Clarke, pero Bell… No quiero hacerle daño. No sé qué hacer con nada… Este año ha empezado fuerte -se frustró poniéndose la mano sobre los ojos.

\- Lexa, yo quiero que tú seas feliz -sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos-. Si que seas feliz significa que Clarke esté a tu lado, quiero que así sea… Espero que hable de verdad con mi hermano y que no sea demasiado tarde y sus sentimientos sean más intensos de lo que pensamos, porque también quiero que él lo sea.

\- Y yo, más que nada.

* * *

El mes de octubre ya casi había llegado a su fin y, como siempre, la noche de Halloween no podía dejarse a un lado. Bellamy acababa de terminar las clases ese día y las prácticas con Kane, que cada vez le gustaban más. Llegó a la habitación, encontrándose a Monty que, por supuesto, no iba a aparecer en la fiesta de esta noche: su deber académico se lo impedía.

\- ¡Hola, Bell! -le saludó sentado en su cama.

\- Hola, Monty. No has cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad? -preguntó Bellamy por si podía arrastrar a su amigo a la fiesta.

\- Sabes que no, tío.

\- Vaaaale. Como tú quieras.

Después de dejar sus cosas, fue directo a la ducha. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y la semana no había sido fácil precisamente: desde hacía unos cuatro días no había quedado con Clarke porque la chica le comentó que estaba muy agobiada con la universidad y que necesitaba estar unos días tranquila y sola. Bellamy se extrañó por la petición, pero ¿quién era él para decirle lo contrario?

De todas formas, eso no quitaba que la echase muchísimo de menos. Él mismo se asombraba de cómo sentía nostalgia al no tenerla cerca y al no recibir siquiera ni un mensaje de ella ni una llamada. En fin, suponía que la cosa mejoraría de aquí a unos días.

Una hora más tarde estaba listo para acudir a la celebración nocturna. Como se debía llevar disfraz, él optó por algo bastante clásico y que siempre quedaba bien: un disfraz de vampiro, aunque nada demasiado grotesco. Se enfundó en un traje negro con una camisa blanca, pajarita negra y, para darle ese toque especial, se había comprado unos colmillos falsos. Le hacía mucha gracia tener que llevar algo así, pero la ocasión lo requería y por un día no pasaba nada. Seguía llevando sus rizos al natural en vez de haberse echado gomina, lo habitual según había comprobado cuando se elegía este disfraz. Aun así el efecto estaba bastante conseguido.

\- Monty, me voy ya -le dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Su amigo lo miró un segundo y no pudo reprimir las carcajadas.

\- ¿De verdad tenéis que ir así vestidos?

Bellamy puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto despectivo antes de salir del cuarto. Esta vez no había quedado ni con Lexa ni con Octavia antes de ir a la fiesta: cada uno iba por su cuenta. Sin embargo, desde que pasaron el fin de semana juntos, Lexa y él habían vuelto a compartir algunos momentos que Bellamy consideraba especiales, ya que no podía vivirlos con nadie más, como era el tema de las flores. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a alguien tan extraño en ese sentido que tuviese admiración por las plantas? Se rio de su propia pregunta y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa hermandad donde se celebraba la fiesta. Fuera del edificio ya había bastante movimiento y universitarios vestidos de todas formas posibles: desde hacía mucho tiempo la fiesta de Halloween se había convertido en un pretexto para salir de casa como uno quisiera, no necesariamente con un disfraz que provocase miedo.

Subió las escaleras para entrar por la puerta, que estaba abierta a todo aquel que quisiese pasar, y comprobó que el ambiente estaba muy pero que muy animado a pesar de ser aún temprano. Echó un vistazo por las habitaciones y se dio cuenta de que los disfraces más habituales eran los de diablo y los de dibujos animados, para su sorpresa. Buscó con la mirada a las chicas, pero por ahora no había rastro de ellas.

\- ¡Ey, tío! Creía que no ibas a venir -le saludó un compañero del equipo de rugby. Bellamy respondió al saludo alzando el puño y chocándolo con él.

\- Pues claro que sí. ¿Cuándo me he perdido yo una fiesta? -el chico rio y asintió ante la pregunta de Bellamy, dándole la razón-. ¿Has visto a mi hermana por algún lado?

\- No. Hay un montón de gente, seguro que está por cualquier sitio.

\- Sí, seguro.

De repente vislumbró una melena rubia y sombrero de vaquera al final del salón que captaron su atención. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la chica durante unos segundos hasta que se dio la vuelta: era Clarke.

\- Pete, luego nos vemos -se despidió Bellamy con prisa, a lo que el chico solo levantó su vaso lleno de alcohol.

Casi corrió a través de la multitud para llegar al sitio donde se encontraba la rubia y, cuando la tuvo de espaldas a él, la abrazó por la cintura.

\- Señorita, ¿le gustaría ser mordida por un vampiro? -le susurró al oído en un tono sugerente.

La chica se dio la vuelta, algo asombrada, y lo miró. Bellamy se dio cuenta de que llevaba pintura en la cara que indicaba que, además de ser una vaquera, también iba disfrazada de zombie. Eso le hizo reír.

\- Si vas a comerme el cerebro, llegas tarde: ya es todo tuyo. No he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti estos días.

A pesar del cumplido que acababa de hacerle, Bellamy vio que la chica no reaccionaba de la manera en que se lo había imaginado: bajó la mirada, como si estuviera incómoda, y luego la alzó con… ¿culpabilidad? reflejada en los ojos.

\- Bellamy, siento haber…

\- No te preocupes, Clarke. Todos nos agobiamos con los trabajos y los exámenes del cuatrimestre -le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- En realidad… no fue por eso por lo que me fui así, Bellamy -el chico alzó una ceja, bastante confundido. ¿Y entonces por qué había sido?-. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- Adelante -le instó él, haciendo un amago de cogerle la mano, pero la rubia la apartó. Bellamy empezó a preocuparse de verdad-. ¿Qué ocurre, Clarke?

\- Verás… -la chica se mordió el labio, nerviosa- Es algo que debería haberte dicho hace una semana, antes de irme, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo.

\- ¿Es sobre tu familia? ¿Sobre Kane? Si te está molestand…

\- No, Bellamy. Déjame hablar, por favor.

El chico calló, con miedo instalado en el cuerpo. Había venido a la fiesta para pasárselo bien y, de improviso, se había encontrado a su chica de nuevo. No entendía por qué en cuestión de minutos el ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso entre ellos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar algo más tranquilo?

\- Sí, claro -respondió el chico. No se atrevió a volver a cogerle la mano, por lo que le señaló que saliese antes que él y la siguió hacia la zona de las escaleras, que estaba un poco más tranquila y la música no se oía demasiado-. ¿Y bien?

\- Bellamy, ¿tú crees que somos novios?

Vaya pregunta, pensó el chico.

\- S-supongo que... ¿sí?

\- Pues no, Bell, no lo somos.

La mandíbula del chico no se cayó al suelo porque la suerte así lo quiso, pero la afirmación le cogió por sorpresa.

\- Ah, ¿no? -fue lo único que pudo articular.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Entonces nada, Bellamy. Me gustas, me gustabas, pero eso no es razón suficiente como para que seamos novios -¿había entendido bien o Clarke había utilizado el pasado en esa frase?-. Solo quería que lo supieses. No estamos saliendo y creo que en ningún momento te di esa sensación. Además… hay otra persona, Bellamy.

El chico no podía reaccionar. Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

\- Perdóname, de verdad. Lo último que quería era hacerte daño y aunque lo haya hecho… espero que me perdones.

Sin más dilación, la rubia se marchó, no sin antes mirar a Bellamy a los ojos y suspirar con lo que parecía ser cansancio y culpa.

\- Si aún quieres, puedes contar conmigo como amiga -le dijo antes de desaparecer.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?, se preguntó Bellamy. Estaba inmóvil, situado en el mismo sitio en el que había empezado la conversación con la rubia, y parecía que ni sus piernas ni ninguna de sus extremidades podían moverse. ¿Que no eran novios? ¿Que había otra persona? ¿Que solo fueran amigos? ¿Pero qué…?

Apoyó la espalda contra el muro, aún con la vista perdida en un punto imaginario. Lo que menos se esperaba es que esta noche la única persona de la que se había enamorado lo rechazase de forma tan abrupta.

* * *

Estaba entretenida hablando con Raven, apenas había hablado con ella y era muy divertida. A su amiga la habían raptado, concretamente su chico: Lincoln.

\- Necesito hablar contigo -escuchó a su lado y se giró para encontrarse con Clarke con el rostro algo angustiado.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada, ella asintió lamiéndose los labios y agarró la muñeca de Lexa para que la siguiera.

Clarke la llevó fuera de la casa hermandad, justo a los jardines que se encontraban frente al edificio. También los habían decorado con pequeñas guirnaldas de luces y algún que otro globo de imágenes terroríficas para la ocasión. Se sentaron en un banco y Clarke empezó entonces a contarle qué ocurría.

\- He hablado con Bellamy de lo nuestro.

\- ¿De nosotras? -casi lo gritó, sorprendida, sintiéndose por un momento muy mal.

\- No, de él y de mí -mierda, no quería que Bellamy se enterase por otro lado, se lo tenía que contar ella. Aunque, racionalmente, no tenía por qué sentirse mal, porque desde que le confesó que estaba enamorándose de ella frenó todo movimiento de la rubia, e incluso de ella misma.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho? -se preocupó por su amigo.

\- Que no estamos juntos y que lo siento mucho si le di esa sensación, que espero sigamos siendo amigos… Resumido.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Bueno, no ha reaccionado mucho... -dijo cabizbaja, y Lexa suspiró: conocía a su amigo, eso se convertiría en tristeza…

\- Hablaré con él… -y se giró para volver a la fiesta en busca de Bellamy, pero Clarke volvió a pararla agarrando su brazo.

\- Ahora necesito hablar contigo -dijo, y la morena sintió que su corazón empezaba a bombear fuerte en su pecho-. Lexa, lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, no he podido controlarlo, y lo que sí es cierto es que me habéis gustado los dos, pero cada cosa nueva que descubría de ti me gustaba un poco más que la anterior, y me encantaba estar contigo. Sí, es cierto que con Bellamy he estado liándome y eso -¿qué es _eso_?-, pero contigo… Dios, no sabes las de cosas que quiero hacer contigo. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento así, Lexa, es la primera vez que he querido ir lento, conociéndote, pasando momentos increíbles a tu lado… -cogió aire, y se lamió los labios antes de continuar-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que solo me había enamorado una vez? -la morena asintió-. Lo retiro, no fue nada comparado con cómo estoy ahora contigo.

Lexa se mordió el labio nerviosa, las palabras que escuchó en su habitación aún se repetían en su cabeza: "creo que me estoy enamorando de ella". ¿Y ella misma? Tenía que admitir que también _creía que se estaba enamorando de Clarke._ Se quedó mirándola, tenía los ojos acuosos por la emoción del momento y casi estaba temblando. Se acercó a ella para agarrar su mano.

\- Yo también siento muchas cosas por ti, ya lo sabrás... -sonrió tímida-. Soy un poco obvia en eso.

\- Un poco -sonrió Clarke, dejando caer una lágrima de su ojo, que la morena se ocupó de limpiar con su dedo-. Siento haberme comportado así, Lexa, no te lo merecías; ni tú ni Bellamy. Entiendo si no quieres seguir con esto por él -hizo una pausa-. Solo quería que supieses que ya he aclarado las cosas con Bellamy, y cómo me siento por ti.

\- Clarke, es todo muy complicado, vayamos lento -pidió-. Me gustas muchísimo, no sabes cuánto, pero primero quiero ocuparme de mi amigo y de saber si está bien o no. Espero que lo entiendas.

\- Claro que lo entiendo.

Se miraron unos segundos más antes de sentir cómo la abrazaba, y la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza, perdiéndose, como siempre, en su olor.

* * *

Bellamy no podía creerse aún la conversación que había mantenido con Clarke unos minutos atrás y decidió ir a buscarla para pedirle más explicaciones. No la encontró en todo el edificio donde se celebraba la fiesta, así que decidió salir fuera. Miró hacia todos los lados por si la veía en los jardines que había frente a la hermandad. La encontró sentada en un banco abrazando a una persona que conocía demasiado bien, y la escena lo dejó de piedra.

Clarke, justo en ese momento, se separaba de Lexa y apoyaba suavemente la mano en su cuello, acariciando la línea de su mandíbula con el pulgar. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con unas pequeñas sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro.

Entonces lo vio todo claro: _hay otra persona, Bellamy._

Y es que esa persona siempre había sido su mejor amiga. De repente entendió que lo que él veía como amistad significaba otra cosa: las miradas que se echaban, los abrazos, los momentos a solas, las escapadas al cine, las visitas en la biblioteca, cuando bromeaban entre ellas, cuando durmieron juntas en su casa…

¡Cuando durmieron juntas en su casa!

 _He visto a una chica increíble en la grada_.

 _¿Me podríais dar una clase de surf? C-Claro que sí. ¿Verdad, Lex?_

 _Buenas noches. Y tan buenas, ha empezado tranquila pero ahora ha mejorado… desde el momento en el que has entrado por la puerta._

 _Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda por esa zona. ¿Alguno me echa crema? Venga, Lex, échasela tú mientras yo nado un rato._

 _Chicas, vuelvo en un momento… ¿Me he perdido algo?_

 _Con ella no te quejas si os tocáis… Parece que tampoco te molesta si te mete la lengua hasta la camp..._

 _¿Estar enamorándose de alguien? Oh, créeme que es lo más normal del mundo, algún día le tendría que pasar a Octavia también. Cuando nada más se piensa en el sexo es lo que pasa, que te sorprenden esas cosas._

 _Mejórate, por favor._

 _Ey, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lado? Claro, una noche de chicas._

 _Oye, ¿cómo está Lexa? No, por nada… Sí, fuimos al cine a ver una película y nada más._

 _Ella es mucho más tímida que tú, por ejemplo._

 _¿No te parece raro que en tan poco tiempo hayan cogido tanta confianza?_

 _Pero ¡¿no te das cuenta de que…?!_

 _No era nada, Bell… Es solo que me alegro de que estés tan feliz._

 _Buenas noches, princesas._

Apretó el puño sintiéndose enfadado. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Había ocurrido delante de sus narices y no se había dado cuenta de nada. ¡De nada! Además, ¿se habían acostado juntas en sus propias narices? Ya decía él que había sido raro que Lexa aceptase por primera vez que alguien se quedara con ella... ¡si nunca lo había hecho! Y era porque estaba liada con Clarke… ¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

Dio la vuelta para volver a entrar en la fiesta, buscando la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y se llenó un vaso antes de sentarse en un sillón para poder pensar. No reconocía a Lexa, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso? Si era la primera vez en su vida que se confesaba, que admitía estar enamorándose de alguien… ¡Y ella no le había contado absolutamente nada! Ninguna de las dos se lo había dicho y le habían dejado hacerse vagas ilusiones de algo que, al parecer, no existía desde un principio… Bellamy se llevó la mano a la zona del pecho. ¿Este dolor era del que todo el mundo hablaba? ¿Al que la gente llamaba "romperse el corazón"? Decidió echarse otro vaso de ponche, si no no sobreviviría a la noche.

Tras tres vasos más que se bebió en tiempo récord, creía que lo mejor era irse a su habitación; a la mierda la fiesta.

\- Menuda cara traes, chico… -escuchó a su lado cuando fue a salir del salón del lugar.

\- No tengo ganas de gilipolleces, Raven -espetó, casi escupiendo las palabras.

\- Estar amargado en una fiesta debería ser delito -el chico levantó una ceja y la miró, apoyada en la pared y escaneándolo con una sonrisa pícara. Iba vestida de mecánica, toda manchada, y enseñando más carne de la que debería. También se notaba que el alcohol corría bastante por sus venas.

\- Y las mujeres os deberíais enseñar a vosotras mismas a no ir provocando en las fiestas, casi estás desnuda… -dijo, enfadado con el mundo y más que borracho.

\- ¿Y perderme las miradas que me echas, "Bellamy, el glande"? -se lamió los labios.

\- Cállate.

\- Cállame -le retó.

El cerebro de Bellamy no reaccionaba tan rápido como su cuerpo en ese momento y la furia que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía más de una hora le recorría por entero, así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue obedecer a la chica.

Sin previo aviso, colocó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Raven y la empotró aun más contra la pared. La chica no pudo decir nada ya que la boca de Bellamy se había posado sobre la suya con rapidez y ansia, como si quisiera devorarla y no dejar ni rastro de sus labios. Las manos de Raven no se hicieron esperar y apretaron la cintura del chico más hacia sí para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Bellamy le levantó las piernas en un movimiento brusco, cogiéndolas y haciendo que la chica las enrollarse en torno a su cintura. Ella pasó las manos por su pelo, por su cuello, por su pecho, recorriéndolo por completo. Bellamy por su lado se entretenía en el cuello de la chica, besándolo al mismo tiempo que lo lamía y le daba mordiscos en ciertas zonas, que provocaban gemidos en la morena que le instaban a seguir con su tarea. Hasta que se tuvo que separar por el calor y la miró a los ojos.

\- Vamos, Bell, sigue… -le susurró la chica, mordiéndose el labio y acercándose a su boca con la intención de volver a besarlo.

Pero Bellamy se dijo a sí mismo que no podía hacerlo. No estaba bien y no quería.

\- No -susurró y se apartó de la chica. Raven bajó las piernas de la cintura de Bellamy e intentó mantener el equilibro, un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta lo borracha que estaba.

\- ¿Y vas a dejarme así? -protestó, poniendo morritos.

Bellamy ni siquiera le contestó porque ya iba en dirección a la puerta de salida. El camino se le hizo largo porque se tropezaba con sus propios pies y a veces tenía que sujetarse a los muebles de la casa para no caerse. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, suspirando: qué mierda de noche. En su fuero interno se arrepintió de haber bebido tanto, pero no había pensado en otra manera de olvidar rápidamente todo lo que Clarke le había dicho y lo que había visto hacía unas horas. Lexa…

Una lágrima traidora se derramó por su mejilla y se la limpió con odio, no queriendo mostrar debilidad por lo tonto que había sido durante semanas. Sin embargo, para ello utilizó la mano que lo apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y, de repente, se vio cayendo hacia el suelo sin poder evitarlo. Cerró los ojos.

Pero el golpe no llegó. Sintió unas manos que le habían agarrado del hombro y de la cintura, impidiendo la caída. Bellamy, desorientado, entreabrió los ojos y con dificultad vio que quien lo había ayudado no era otro que Murphy. Ja, Murphy.

\- Parece que no estás muy bien, Bellamy.

\- ¡Uy, me has llamado por mi nombre! -exclamó seguido de unas pequeñas carcajadas- Qué raro eres, Murphy…

Bellamy volvió a tropezarse con su propio pie y Murphy afianzó el agarre de la cintura. El chico vio cómo el otro sacaba un móvil de un bolsillo y marcaba un número.

\- Oye, pero no llames a la poli… -dijo Bellamy. A partir de ahora la borrachera solo podía ir a peor.

\- ¿Monty? Sí, sigo aquí. ¿Me escuchas? Vale, tengo a Bellamy conmigo y está fatal, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme? -Bellamy intentó escuchar toda la conversación al mismo tiempo- Venga ya, tío, pues levántate, que es tu amigo -Murphy lo miró-, y ahora te necesita. Tú ve saliendo, yo lo llevaré como pueda a la residencia.

-Monty estaba dormiiiiiiido -bromeó Bellamy.

\- Sí, lo estaba -dijo Murphy. Pasó el brazo del chico por su hombro para apoyarlo sobre él y que fuese más fácil llevarlo.

\- Ey, ¿qué haces?

\- Ayudarte, idiota -le espetó Murphy y resopló. Bellamy decidió callarse por el momento. Aun en ese estado sabía que lo mejor era volver a su habitación y, con suerte, no levantarse en ocho días por lo menos.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras de la entrada de la hermandad, Bellamy fijó la vista en el banco en el que había encontrado a Clarke y a Lexa abrazadas. De nuevo, el dolor en su pecho se incrementó. Nunca volveré a enamorarme, pensó. El problema es que también lo dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Murphy.

\- ¿Eh? -contestó Bellamy, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que había pronunciado la frase.

\- Has dicho que nunca volverás a enamorarte.

\- Ah, sí, eso. El amor es una puta mierda. ¿A que sí? -volvió la cara hacia Murphy, que miraba al frente. Una gota de sudor le recorría la frente-. Estás sudando.

\- No me digas. Llevar a un tío del mismo tamaño que el mío requiere un poquito de esfuerzo.

Bellamy simplemente asintió aunque escuchase solo la mitad de las palabras. Cada vez estaban más cerca de la residencia y los sonidos de la fiesta se habían apaciguado hacía rato, oyéndose solamente el suave murmullo del aire nocturno.

\- Por fin -susurró Murphy. Bellamy se preguntó por qué hasta que vio a Monty llegar a paso ligero.

\- ¡Montyyyy! -gritó Bellamy y Murphy le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callase y no despertase a toda la residencia. A Bellamy no se le ocurrió otra cosa que intentar mordérselo.

\- ¿Está bien? -preguntó Monty cuando los alcanzó, con la respiración un poco acelerada. Llevaba el pijama y las zapatillas de dormir puestas, lo que hizo reír a Bellamy.

\- Qué guapo estás.

\- Joder, Bell, sí que estás mal -Monty lo cogió del otro brazo, ayudando a Murphy, quien le dio las gracias por el detalle.

Llegaron finalmente a la residencia y a la habitación. Monty abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a los dos chicos. Bellamy vio con deseo su cama en cuanto entraron y se la señaló a Murphy.

\- Esa es mi…

\- Lo sé -respondió el chico sin mirarlo.

Con cuidado, apoyó a Bellamy en la cama para sentarlo. Este se balanceaba un poco y al final cayó en la cama como un peso muerto. Sintió que alguien levantaba las sábanas y se las echaba por encima al mismo tiempo que decía algo y otra persona le contestaba. Bellamy abrió los ojos y se encontró a Murphy a poca distancia de él, doblando una de las esquinas de la sábana. Gracias al sueño, al alcohol, al odio y al cansancio, la siguiente frase salió de su boca.

\- Tú no eres Clarke.

\- ¿Cómo? -dijo Murphy con ambas cejas levantadas.

\- Que tú no eres Clarke -la voz de Bellamy se rompió según hablaba-. ¿Por qué no eres Clarke?

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos para evitar que los sollozos que habían empezado a salir de su boca se oyesen. Notó cómo Murphy se incorporaba e iba a la puerta.

\- Murphy… -susurró Monty con cierta culpabilidad y pena en su voz.

\- Me voy a dormir. Lo necesito -dijo junto a un suspiro-. Espero que se mejore.

La puerta se cerró. Los sollozos de Bellamy continuaron hasta quedarse dormido de cansancio.

* * *

No había visto a Bellamy en la fiesta y por más que lo buscó no lo encontró. Y al no estar Octavia ni Raven, que también había desaparecido, decidieron Clarke y ella dar por finalizada aquella fiesta tan intensa.

La acompañó a su habitación y, una vez allí, la rubia se echó contra su puerta, aún cerrada, y se miraron unos segundos.

\- Gracias -susurró.

\- ¿Por qué? -se extrañó la de ojos verdes.

\- Por ser tan increíble.

Sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, sobre todo al sentir la mano de la chica en su mejilla mientras se miraban.

\- Vas preciosa hoy -el calor de sus mejillas incrementó, pero tenía que hacérselo saber, y Clarke sonrió ladeando su cabeza, antes de acercarla a ella y abrazarla.

Cuando se separó mordió su labio, nerviosa, al sentir los suaves de Clarke en su mejilla.

\- Buenas noches, Lex… -empezó a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Clarke -tiró de su mano para acercarla de nuevo, dándole ahora ella un último abrazo, cogiendo fuerzas para devolverle el beso, también en la mejilla.

La vio entrar en su habitación y no podía dejar de sonreír, sintiéndose ilusionada, pero, mientras bajaba las escaleras, sintió una presión en el pecho y su gesto se borró. ¿Estaría Bellamy bien? ¿Dónde se habría metido? La preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro y no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando que nada más amaneciera iría a buscarle.

Necesitaban hablar.


	10. Capítulo 10 Controversias

_Hola, aquí el capítulo 10._

 _Esperamos que lo disfrutéis, y que nos digáis qué os ha parecido en los comentarios._

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 _NEKINSEY._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10.**

La facultad no estaba demasiado llena a esas horas y Lexa lo agradecía. Aunque la fiesta había acabado tarde según le había contado Octavia, ella se fue a dormir pronto. Pensó en el último momento de la noche con Clarke y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de entre los labios. Estuvo a punto de llevarse las manos a la cara por la timidez y alegría que le embargaban, pero recordó que cualquiera que la viese así se reiría.

Iba caminando a paso lento, como si las piernas le pesasen. Es verdad que la euforia con respecto a Clarke era indescriptible, pero al mismo tiempo estaba más que preocupada por Bellamy. Anoche ni siquiera lo vio: sabía que había ido a la fiesta por todo lo que Clarke le había contado sobre la charla que tuvo con él, pero nada más. No supo si luego se fue, si se quedó,… Suspiró. Como ayer mismo pensó antes de dormirse, lo mejor era hablar con él y aclarar aquello que no lo estuviese ya. Lexa sabía que aunque su amigo estuviese mal, ella no tenía culpa de su situación con Clarke, pues desde que se enteró de que la rubia también había estado con Bellamy no le había dado pie a nada… pero en su fuero interno no podía obviar la sensación de que debería haber hecho más para que su mejor amigo no lo hubiese pasado mal.

Cuando Clarke le contó ayer que Bellamy apenas había reaccionado se extrañó en parte: el chico era muy impulsivo y espontáneo, por lo que siempre tenía cosas que decir aunque fuese en una pelea. Pocas veces lo habían dejado sin palabras y siempre había sido con personas muy cercanas, como ella misma u Octavia.

Los árboles que rodeaban las aceras del campus se movían al son del viento fresco que corría a esas horas. La residencia de Bellamy estaba a pocos metros de ella. Tenía intención de despertarlo si hacía falta y de obligarlo a hablar con ella. Si quería empezar algo con Clarke, debía hacerlo bien.

Se dispuso a cruzar la carretera para llegar a la puerta de la residencia cuando vio a su mejor amigo salir por ella. Llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro y andaba con paso decidido. Seguramente iría a clase, pensó Lexa. Si lo paraba ahora podría darle tiempo a hablar con él antes. Eso si conseguía seguirle el ritmo, porque parecía que, más que andar, corría. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba mucho más rápido que ella, decidió llamar su atención.

-¡Bellamy!

El grito tuvo un efecto inmediato, pues el chico paró en seco al oírlo. Sin embargo, no se dio la vuelta, lo que sí le pareció raro a la chica. Como no se movía, corrió hacia él y en pocos segundos estaba a su lado.

-Bell, ¿cuánto ejercicio haces últimamente? Porque madre mía… -le dijo para intentar romper el hielo. Se colocó frente a él y se dio cuenta de que Bellamy apenas le dirigía la mirada, que estaba casi fija a un lado de ella. Tenía una mano agarrando el asa de la mochila sobre su hombro y Lexa se dio cuenta de que los nudillos estaban blancos de apretarla tanto- ¿Puedes hablar ahora? Sé que tienes clase, pero…

-Vale.

Esa fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo y Lexa se mordió el labio. Bellamy siguió andando hasta girar por una pequeña calle que daba a un parque un poco más alejado de las facultades. Los estudiantes ya estaban en clase o aún no se habían despertado. El chico tiró la mochila al césped y volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Lexa volvió a colocarse frente a él para poder verle la cara.

-Bueno, dime –le espetó Bellamy, esta vez con sus ojos clavados en ella. Lexa vio que tenía unas grandes ojeras y se preguntó si no había dormido bien por lo que Clarke le confesó ayer. Sin embargo, su amigo estaba muy distante y no sabía por qué.

-¿Estás bien, Bell? –preguntó ella con timidez. ¿Tan mal estaba su amigo que lo pagaba con todo el mundo? El chico soltó una carcajada y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

\- De verdad… -susurró para sí mismo, solo que Lexa también lo escuchó.

\- ¿De verdad qué, Bell? -se extrañó.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!

Lexa se sobresaltó por el cambio de voz y dio un paso atrás, llevándose la mano al pecho. ¿Por qué le hablaba así?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le preguntó ella, aunque sin levantar el tono. Prefirió tantear el terreno para saber qué le ocurría a su amigo antes de nada.

\- ¿Que qué me pasa? –le respondió él, acercándose más a ella. A pesar de ser Bellamy, Lexa no podía negar que en ese momento tenía un aire bastante amenazante- No sé, dímelo tú. Seguro que lo adivinas.

\- ¿Perdona? -estaba totalmente confundida- Yo solo quería hablar contigo acerca de…

\- ¡Pues no me importa nada que tengas que decirme!

Lexa no daba crédito a cómo se estaba comportando Bellamy con ella. Hacía años que no discutían. Años.

-¡Oye, que solo quiero decirte algo! –respondió ella a su vez.

-Pues ¿sabes? -le dijo Bellamy en un tono más bajo sin apartar los ojos de los de su amiga-, no me interesa, pero a lo mejor a Clarke sí. ¿Por qué no te vas con ella y me dejas en paz, _Lex_?

No. No podía ser. No. La forma en la que dijo su nombre le dio escalofríos, pero eso no era lo más importante: ¿Bellamy sabía que la otra persona de la que Clarke hablaba era ella? ¿Cómo?

-Bellamy… -susurró, aún incapaz de hablar. El chico se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a coger la mochila e irse de allí. No. Tenía que aclarar las cosas- ¡Bellamy, por favor! ¡Bellamy!

-¿¡Qué!? –se dio la vuelta, quedando a escasos centímetros de la chica.

-Vamos a hablar, por favor, solo te...

-¡Has tenido miles de oportunidades para hablar conmigo! ¡Nos vemos todos los días, joder! –volvió a tirar la mochila al suelo, esta vez con furia contenida. Los ojos de Lexa empezaron a aguarse: no podía soportar el comportamiento de su amigo y menos si ella lo había provocado.

-Bellamy… -se le cortó un poco la voz al pronunciar su nombre- Hablemos ahora.

-Claro. Cómo no. Hablemos de cómo me siento, Lexa. ¿Por qué decidiste mentirme? O mejor, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste tanto tiempo mientras me veías con ella? ¿¡Por qué?! –le gritó, sin poder aguantar la rabia que sentía.

Lexa cerró los ojos y se temió lo peor.

-Bellamy, yo…

-La primera vez que me he enamorado. ¡La primera vez, Lexa, y se jode todo! –le dio una patada a la mochila- Y yo te lo conté como un tonto que confía en su mejor amiga.

-¡Puedes confiar en mí!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Cómo voy a hacerlo si me has ocultado que te liabas con Clarke a mis espaldas?!

-Bell, déjame explicártelo, por favor…

El chico soltó una risita sarcástica y se mordió el labio mientras no dejaba de golpear el suelo con el pie derecho. No medió una palabra, por lo que Lexa entendió que le instaba a hablar.

-Antes de contarte todo, quiero que sepas que nunca he querido ocultarte nada. Nunca –el chico desvió la mirada cuando oyó a la chica, pero Lexa, a pesar de todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en ella, siguió hablando-. Ya… ya sabes que Clarke me atraía desde un principio. Lo que no me esperaba era que esa atracción se convirtiese en otra cosa, Bell.

Su amigo fijó los ojos en los de ella. Tenía los labios apretados por el enfado, pero aún no decía nada.

-Puede que no te lo contase antes porque no había experimentado nada así hasta ahora y como no solemos hablar de esos temas…

-¿Y eso es excusa? –le preguntó el chico. Parecía algo más calmado, pero aún mantenía la postura rígida de antes.

-No, no lo es –reconoció Lexa. Suspiró, agobiada y sobrepasada por la situación. ¿Cómo se podría arreglar esto con su mejor amigo?-, pero quiero que entiendas lo que hice. Clarke empezó a ser más cariñosa conmigo, pasábamos más tiempo juntas y… algo surgió. Algo que se ha convertido en amor, Bell.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo sin darse cuenta siquiera.

-¿Y lo mío no se ha convertido también en eso? –le replicó. Lexa comprobó que, al igual que los suyos, los ojos de Bellamy empezaban a estar vidriosos.

-Bell, solo quiero que me entiendas. El día que me contaste que… estabas con Clarke, ella misma también me lo dijo: que también había estado… viéndote, como a mí. Que ambos le gustábamos, pero yo le dije que no podía seguir así y menos si tú eras esa otra persona.

-¿Y no podías habérmelo confesado en ese momento?–la voz empezó a quebrársele y se dio la vuelta, llevándose la mano a los ojos- ¡Joder!

Lexa no tardó un segundo en cogerle el hombro y hacer que se girara.

-Necesitamos hablar esto y yo necesito verte también, Bell. Si no, no puedo… -una lágrima estaba a punto de escapar de su lagrimal, pero sin saber cómo lo impidió. El chico, limpiando una lágrima traicionera que corría por su mejilla, asintió sin mirarla-. Desde… ese momento, Clarke y yo solamente tuvimos una relación de amistad, aunque yo sentía cada vez más cosas por ella… El día que fuimos a ver a tu madre y se ofreció a quedarse conmigo… Fue algo muy especial para mí, Bell. Quería que estuviese conmigo ese día en concreto y… fue maravilloso.

Lexa bajó un poco la cabeza, pensando en lo que ocurrió aquella noche: en cómo Clarke le leyó parte del libro, en la forma en la que sus cuerpos encajaban de forma natural, en el aroma de su pelo, en su risa... Un golpe sordo la sacó de la ensoñación. Bellamy ahora estaba sentado en el césped con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada baja. No decía anda y eso preocupó más a Lexa.

-¿Bell…?

-Espero que disfrutaseis de daros _amor_ en tu cuarto. Parece ser que el mío no le era suficiente.

Lexa no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas tras las duras palabras que Bellamy acababa de decir.

-Pero Bell, si no hicimos nada… Me acompañó en ese momento porque lo necesitaba.

-Octavia y yo te hemos ofrecido la misma compañía todos los años y no la has aceptado.

-¡A lo mejor necesitaba a otra persona! –exclamó- Tú has estado siempre para mí y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pero no voy a pedir perdón por lo que siente mi corazón, Bellamy.

El chico levantó entonces la mirada hacia ella. Tenía los ojos acuosos y la mirada tan triste que el corazón de Lexa se encogió por un momento.

-No sabes la alegría que me dio ver cómo te relacionabas tan abiertamente con otra persona que no fuéramos Octavia o yo, Lexa. No lo sabes… Creía que erais solo amigas y que vuestro vínculo se había hecho fuerte en poco tiempo, pero… -paró para calmar el temblor de su voz, que le impedía seguir hablando- Hay un montón de chicas, joder. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que sentías lo mismo que yo por ella?

Lexa posó una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Cuando llegué por la noche, busqué a Clarke en mi cuarto y no estaba allí –rio por lo bajo-. Ahora entiendo por qué… La encontré en el tuyo, contigo, en la cama y dormida. ¿Y sabes qué pensé?

-No… -susurró Lexa con un nudo en la garganta.

-Qué afortunado soy de tenerlas a mi lado.

Lexa no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas y estas cayeron por su cara, como si fueran unas pequeñas cataratas.

-Estoy tan dolido, Lex. Y lo peor era pensar que tú, mi otra hermana, me había traicionado… -la voz se le rompió y un sollozo salió de su boca tras decir la última palabra. Lexa colocó ambas manos en la cara de Bellamy, levantándola hacia la suya para que la mirase.

-Eso nunca, ¿me oyes? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos nada va a separarnos. Te lo prometo.

Acto seguido, Lexa lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, apoyando la cabeza del chico en su pecho. Ella misma se sentía fatal, pero comprendía que su amigo necesitaba que hoy ella lo consolase, como tantas veces había hecho él con ella.

-Lex, perdónam…

-No, no lo digas.

El abrazo duró unos minutos. Ninguno quería separarse del otro: en cuanto lo hicieran no sabían qué iba a suceder y temían que el momento de paz se desvaneciese para dar lugar a una disputa en la ninguno llevaba las de ganar. Finalmente, Bellamy decidió separarse con lentitud de su amiga.

-Voy a necesitar tiempo.

Lexa asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que su amigo le pedía. Si eso era lo que necesitaba, ella no se lo iba a negar por nada del mundo.

-Intentaré… hacerme a la idea, pero…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Bell –el chico volvió a suspirar, esta vez con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

-No puedo enfadarme contigo, Lex.

La chica sonrió por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado y lo volvió a abrazar rápidamente. No quería forzar la situación y sabía que Bellamy necesitaba un poco de espacio para acostumbrarse. Todo era tan abrumador…

-Estoy aquí, Bell –le recordó ella. Era su forma de decirle que no se iría de su lado. El chico asintió-. Creo que también deberías hablar con Clarke…

Bellamy se tensó al oír el nombre de la rubia y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, como si el propio hecho de pensar en ella le doliese.

-Supongo que sí… Ahora tengo clase.

Se levantó con parsimonia, se sacudió la hierba que se había pegado a sus pantalones y cogió la mochila.

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos? –preguntó Lexa, algo reticente.

-Siempre –contestó él, tendiéndole la mano para que ella también se levantase.

* * *

Empezó a andar buscando un sitio tranquilo, con la conversación con Bellamy aún en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez en un bucle infinito. Se sentía fatal, tenía una opresión en el pecho que le estaba costando mucho trabajo obviar, y entendía perfectamente que su amigo le pidiese tiempo.

Se sentó contra el tronco del árbol más alejado de la multitud: necesitaba aire, pero también necesitaba silencio para intentar tranquilizar su mente. Cerró los ojos, e intentó respirar lento y despacio para controlar sus emociones. Entonces, a los pocos minutos, alguien se sentó a su lado en silencio y solo notó una mano sobre la suya; cuando se giró vio a Clarke mirándola preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó suavemente, acariciando un mechón de pelo que caía por su rostro antes de colocarlo tras su oreja. Lexa no contestó, apretó los labios antes de dejar caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos, dejando que Clarke la abrazase y acariciara su espalda- ¿Has hablado con Bellamy?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Que quiere tiempo.

\- Lexa, no has hecho nada para que esté enfadado, ¿lo sabes?

\- No es enfado -dijo, sentándose de nuevo y mirando a la chica mientras se limpiaba ella misma las lágrimas-. Es más complicado que eso, pocas veces he visto a Bellamy tan triste…

\- Lexa, si está triste es porque yo hice las cosas mal, pero tú las has hecho bien. Te alejaste de mí cuando te dijo lo que sentía, y pusiste límites a pesar de que yo también te gustaba a ti: lo pusiste a él antes que a ti misma, y creo que, a veces, a lo largo de la vida, debes de ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ti -la rubia acarició sus mejillas, manteniendo sus miradas conectadas-. Lexa, tú siempre piensas en los demás, no es justo que te sientas mal cuando no hay maldad en tus acciones.

\- Hay cosas que aún no comprendo, Clarke -confesó.

\- ¿El qué? Dímelo -dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué le presentaste a tu madre y lo invitaste a cenar en tu casa, por ejemplo?

\- No le presenté a mi madre de manera formal de novios -frunció el ceño confundida-. Ese día mi madre me obligó a ir a una de sus cenas juntos, en plan: "familia"; y yo no tenía ganas de ir, y Bellamy me preguntó que qué me pasaba. Me dijo que se llevaba muy bien con Kane, y lo invité para que lo entretuviese y no se pusiera en modo padre conmigo, sabes que no lo soporto -aclaró su relación con el famoso profesor-. Sí, es cierto que me lo pasé bien con él, pero en el sentido de amigos, y me gustaba, sí, pero nunca le he visto como un novio, ni nada más aparte de un amigo con el que pasar un buen rato. Es más, hubo un momento que no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en que ojalá tú estuvieses ahí también en la piscina con nosotros. O solas -sonrió cuando vio el color rosado que tiñó las mejillas de Lexa.

\- Pero él dijo…

\- Pero nada, Lexa. Tú querías estar conmigo, ¿verdad? -le faltó el aliento, sobre todo con esos ojos azules fijos en ella.

\- Quiero estar contigo -confesó, poniendo la frase en presente, sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho, pero es que si seguía mirando ese celeste que le recordaba a las olas del mar era fácil no pensar en otra cosa.

\- Entonces, nada más importa.

Lexa dejó que apoyase la frente sobre la suya, cerrando ambas los ojos, antes de dejarse abrazar de nuevo por ella. Y es que era increíble cómo solo con esos pequeños gestos esa chica conseguía tranquilizarla y hacer que, por unos minutos, se olvidase de todo.

* * *

Bellamy andaba distraído hacia los vestuarios tras el entrenamiento. Esos días había estado yendo al campo más de lo que habituaba, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que despejaba su mente, además, muchas noches le acompañaban Monty, Jasper y Murphy a jugar algunos partidos entre amigos. Murphy, increíble, aún no entendía el cambio que tuvo el chico. Sí, era cierto que con Monty se llevaba bien de siempre, los tres iban juntos a todos lados, pero parece que la noche de la fiesta dejaron ambos los insultos, y uno se decidió a ayudar y el otro a dejarse a hacerlo. Debía decir que fue un cambio brusco, pero que su mente aceptó: cambiar de pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con Lexa a compartir momentos con los tres chicos.

Lexa.

Suspiró al recordarla. No podía evitar sentirse un poco mal, no sabía si había podido controlar sus palabras, pero con la mente en caliente todo el mundo dice tonterías. Hacía ya cuatro días desde que hablaron, y no se habían visto más allá que en clase, donde se daban un escueto saludo en la distancia con la mano, y se sentaban cada uno en una punta del aula. Y odiaba verla tan sola en clase, pero estaba dolido, y mucho. Al mismo tiempo que la echaba de menos, pero cuando después la veía con Clarke por el campus recordaba por qué estaban distanciados y se le olvidaba todo.

\- Nos vemos en la habitación, Bell -se despidió de él Monty.

\- ¿Os vais vosotros también? -se refirió a los otros dos amigos, y ambos asintieron-. Nos vemos entonces allí, esta noche: ¡partido!

Los cuatros gritaron apretando el puño para luego chocarlos al mismo tiempo, soltando una risa. Bellamy empezó a andar hacia las duchas, siempre le había gustado hacerlo allí más que en su propia habitación, no sabía por qué.

Cuando terminó de lavarse, salió envuelto en una toalla, con la mente relajada, y una vez se vistió soltó un suspiro al encontrarse con los ojos de Clarke mirándolo directamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó molesto, terminando de colocarse la camiseta.

\- Quiero hablar contigo -contestó ella más tranquila.

\- No sé si me apetece hablar contigo, la verdad, y menos para poner la guinda al final del día -la volvió a mirar-. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Creo que es más importante que aclaremos una serie de cosas antes.

\- ¿Contigo? -sonrió irónico-. No tengo interés en aclarar nada, gracias -empezó a coger cosas de su taquilla para largarse.

\- Igual conmigo no, pero, a lo mejor, tendríamos que aclarar unos asuntos para que perdones a Lexa de una puta vez, por ejemplo -su voz sonó ahora más seca y cortante.

\- No tengo que perdonar a nadie.

\- Ah, ¿no? -levantó la ceja incrédula-. Es verdad, porque ella no ha hecho nada.

\- Ah, ¿no? -la imitó.

\- Bellamy, que hayas estado viviendo tu propio cuento y no hayas visto la realidad es culpa tuya, no la pagues con los demás.

\- ¿Mi propio cuento? -sonrió sarcástico.

\- Dime una sola ocasión en la que te haya dicho o hecho ver que éramos novios.

Bellamy apretó los labios, y pensó unos momentos observando la cara de la chica, que había cambiado de un día a otro: pasó de mirarle con una sonrisa en el rostro a ceño fruncido y ojos furiosos.

\- Nos besábamos, pasábamos tiempo con el otro, nos hemos presentado a nuestras madres, íbamos andando de la mano, teníamos citas… -empezó a enumerar.

\- Joder, Bellamy, pareces nuevo en esto -soltó un suspiro frustrado pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Éramos amigos, me gustabas y te besaba, ¿es que tú solo te has besado con chicas con las que estabas saliendo? ¿Y esa noche con Raven? ¿Eres ya su novio o cómo va eso? -Bellamy se quedó en silencio, apretando el puño- Y, joder, parece que lo de llevarte a casa fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida.

\- Tranquila, ya me has dejado claro que no estabas conmigo, bien que has estado por ahí liándote con Lexa… Tenía que ser Lexa -y soltó un sonido furioso golpeando las taquillas con el puño.

\- Deja que te aclare otra cosa –puntualizó mirándolo fijamente: parecía molesta-: no me he estado liando con ella, me besé con ella la puta noche donde vimos los tres el partido, y pocas veces más: todas anteriores a ese día. Después no me he vuelto siquiera a besar con ella, así que no tienes ningún derecho a echarme en cara nada en cuanto a Lexa, y mucho menos a enfadarte con ella porque, te vuelvo a repetir, lo único que ha hecho es ser demasiado buena amiga contigo.

\- ¿No podrías haber elegido a otra? ¡Joder! A la que más me iba a doler...

\- ¿Qué te crees que esto ha pasado para joderte?

\- Ah, no, es cierto, es que simplemente eres una zorra -dejó que la palabra sonara bien clara una vez salió de entre sus labios, y recibió, apretando los ojos, la mano de Clarke cuando golpeó con fuerzas su mejilla.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirme eso otra vez, Bellamy -le señaló con el dedo, y pudo observar lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos. El chico la encaró apretando los labios-. Tú te has follado a muchas tías de la facultad y tienes el puto título de "Bellamy el glande", y lo llevas con orgullo. ¿Y yo por haberme enamorado de tu mejor amiga soy una zorra?

¿Enamorado? Bellamy tragó saliva, y estiró su brazo para frenarla cuando se dio la vuelta dejando caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, alejándose de él, pero dejó que se fuera. Igual, tras el golpe que le dio la rubia, su mente se activó de nuevo: se había pasado, había sonado incluso machista, y él no era así… Estaba arrepentido, no había medido sus palabras, pero estaba enfadado, eso no lo iba a negar.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -dio una patada a la taquilla, y salió él también para volver a su habitación.

Necesitaba despejarse de nuevo, y sabía que con sus amigos iba a conseguirlo, pero también tenía que tener en mente que debía arreglar muchas cosas y que, cuanto antes lo hiciese, menos mierda tendría luego encima.

* * *

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, y entró Clarke, con el rostro serio. Dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche, Octavia no estaba, había dicho que iba a ver a Lincoln y que, probablemente pasaría la noche con él, así que estaban solas. La rubia fue hacia donde estaba ella y se tumbó a su lado, abrazando su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que hacía su brazo al haberla rodeado también con él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Vaya día de mierda -confesó la chica, abrazándose con más fuerza a ella.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –escuchó como soltaba un suspiro frustrado.

\- Primero Kane dándome por culo, algo habitual, y acabo de hablar con Bellamy…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con él? -se separó de la chica para poder verle la cara, y pudo comprobar que tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos- ¿Has llorado? -suavizó su voz, pasando la yema de su dedo bajo sus ojos, aunque no hubiesen rastros de lágrimas.

\- Me ha insultado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -se alarmó. ¿Bellamy? ¿Insultando? No, algo debía de haber mal en eso.

\- Me ha dicho que soy una zorra.

\- Oh, no… -se lamentó, sentándose, sintiéndose inquieta por la situación- Seguro que lo ha dicho en caliente, él no... -se calló cuando Clarke le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

\- No pasa nada, ya se solucionará, o no… Ya se verá -dijo entristecida-. Yo lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien.

Y eran pequeñas señales que le mandaba, las que le hacía ver que, efectivamente, Clarke sentía por ella, o eso estaba pensando Lexa mientras observaba a la chica mirarla fijamente con esas esferas celestes. Debía admitir que habían sido unos días complicados, semanas si se ponía a contar desde que Bellamy le confesó lo que también sentía por ella y se dio cuenta de la novela en la que era protagonista junto a su amigo. Traición, engaño y dolor, se sintió muy estúpida, se sintió un juguete; pero Clarke estaba ahí con ella, y le había jurado y perjurado mil veces que con Bellamy no tenía nada, y se había confesado en la fiesta de Halloween, sin olvidar lo que escuchó decirle a Octavia en esa misma habitación: _creo que me estoy enamorando de ella._

\- ¿Por qué te estás poniendo roja? -la escuchó preguntar, y salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

\- ¿Quieres… -mordió su labio nerviosa-... ir a algún lado?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? -se sentó también, mirándola curiosa. Lexa asintió nerviosa.

\- Podemos ir a cenar… o algo, no sé, lo que te apetezca en verdad… Con tal de estar contigo -terminó la frase, notando otra vez sus mejillas arder.

\- Dios, eres increíble, Lexa -soltó antes de besar su mejilla, y mirarla sonriente-. Claro que quiero. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

\- ¿En una hora?

\- Vale, ¿dónde quieres ir?

\- Déjamelo a mí -sonrió a la chica, y cerró los ojos al notar de nuevo sus labios en su mejilla, esta vez el gesto duró unos segundos más.

La vio salir emocionada de la habitación, y no pudo evitar sonreír al haber producido ese cambio en la chica desde que entró con el rostro serio y al verla salir sonriente e ilusionada. Se mordió el labio y empezó a moverse: una ducha rápida, coger una mochila, preparar una cena e ir a su habitación a por ella. Y por unos momentos deseó poder contarle a Bellamy que iba a verse en unos minutos con una chica increíble, y, con ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar sentirse mal de nuevo. Era un poco extraña la situación e intentaba pensar que no estaba haciendo nada malo, que no había podido controlar su corazón y haber caído en redondo por esa chica, que daba la casualidad de que le correspondía, y que se moría por pasar el tiempo a su lado. ¿A veces había que ser un poco egoístas?

Clarke agarró su mano mientras andaban, y ella no se la negó, además, por primera vez en el tiempo que la conocía la vio nerviosa a ella también: y le encantaba. Anduvieron hasta una especie de bosque que había junto a un río, donde a veces había ido con Bellamy y Octavia a hacer sus excursiones. Por la noche estaba vacío y podría ser un lugar más íntimo para una cita, y lo vio ideal para esa ocasión.

Puso un mantel sobre el césped, bajo la atenta mirada de Clarke, y se sentó indicándole con la mano que lo hiciese a su lado, y sacando unos sándwiches que hizo para la ocasión. Se los comieron entre risas, o silencios nada incómodos, porque se estaba muy bien mirando a la chica que tenía frente a ella y dedicarse sonrisas tímidas. Acabaron tumbándose de lado en el mantel, mirándose fijamente, y fue la rubia la que rompió el silencio.

\- Siento si… -y Lexa chistó suavemente, atreviéndose a acariciar su brazo, tranquilizándola.

\- Intentemos desconectar por unas horas, y que ahora mismo solo existamos tú y yo, por favor.

\- Necesito mucho eso, en serio.

\- Pues disfrutemos de la noche, y olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado por unos instantes.

\- Lex, quiero hacer las cosas diferentes contigo -comentó, buscando su mano para entrelazar los dedos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Quiero que sepas que en estos momentos solo estoy interesada en ti, y no va a haber nadie más. Sé que no quieres aún que formalicemos nada, puedo ir todo lo lento que necesites, Lexa, porque yo te necesito a ti. Y es muy raro sentirme así, porque nunca me ha pasado, pero no puedo controlar mis emociones, ni no quedarme embobada mirándote, ni no pensar una y otra vez lo increíble que eres.

\- Clarke -susurró, sintiéndose cohibida por sus palabras-. Yo… -se mostró tímida.

\- Solo tengo que mirarte a los ojos para saber lo que sientes por mí, Lexa. Te he dicho todo eso por si no llego a ser lo suficientemente clara. Y que estoy deseando poder decirle a todo el mundo que eres mi chica, y me da igual lo que tenga que esperar: un mes, tres, incluso años… Lo que necesites, merecerá la pena esperarte.

Y, por un momento, sintió que podía incluso desmayarse si Clarke seguía diciéndole esas cosas, y más cuando ella misma también podía sentir lo que transmitían esos ojos azules. La rubia fue la primera en bajar su mirada a sus labios, una vez el silencio las rodeó de nuevo, y la vio apretar sus labios, percatándose de que ella estaba mirando lo mismo.

Puso su mano en el cuello de la chica, y estiró su pulgar para acariciar su mandíbula suavemente. Entonces Clarke se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, pasando su brazo por su cintura y escondiéndose en su cuello, y Lexa la imitó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que estuviese más cómoda, y apoyando su barbilla sobre su pelo, mientras su mano tocaba distraída el final de su espalda.

Las ganas de besarla volvieron a su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando sintió sus labios posarse suavemente en su piel, mandándole un escalofrío, a pesar de haber sido corto e inocente; y acabó buscando su oreja para susurrarle al oído.

\- En este momento solo existimos las dos, ¿verdad? -preguntó, intentando ser valiente con lo que sentía, y con lo que quería hacer.

\- Solo nosotras dos –afirmó, saliendo de su escondite para poder observarse ambas directamente.

Se miraron unos segundos más a los ojos, buscando una confirmación, un asentimiento divino que les dijese que aquello estaba bien, o mejor que bien, y parece que lo consiguieron, porque las dos se buscaron al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios se presionaron suavemente sobre los otros, y fue Clarke la que soltó un suspiro, moviéndose para que sus cuerpos estuviesen más pegados, aún de lado contra el suelo, y pasó su mano por el pelo moreno de Lexa para acariciarlo antes de que ambas separasen sus labios y comenzasen a moverlos lentamente sobre los de la otra.

Casi fue como un primer beso, que empezaba de forma tímida, pero que iba aumentando la calidez a medida que seguían. Sus manos buscaban acariciarse: la de Lexa entretenida en su brazo y la de Clarke en su nuca, intentando que no se separara de ella. El beso se profundizó por sí solo, empezando a deslizar sus lenguas sobre los labios de la otra o encontrándose entre ellas para acariciarse, consiguiendo que salieran jadeos de la boca de ambas, estremeciéndose de placer contra el cuerpo contrario.

Ninguna pensaba en nada más. Era cierto que en ese momento podría estar pasando lo que sea a su alrededor, que sobre ese mantel solo existían dos chicas que se besaban, que suspiraban contra los labios de la otra, y que se abrazaban con fuerza, mostrándose mutuamente el amor que escondían, sin llegar a nada más.

De momento, eran más que felices acariciándose solo con los labios.


	11. Capítulo 11 Flores de paz

_¡Hola!_

 _Sabemos que publicamos ayer, pero: ¿para qué lo vamos a tener guardado si ya está acabado?_

 _Esperamos que os guste mucho este capítulo y nos comentéis qué os va pareciendo la historia._

 _Gracias a los que comentáis los capítulos, nos encanta leer vuestras opiniones._

 _NEKINSEY_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11.**

¿Cuántos días habían pasado ya? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? Estaban a finales de noviembre y Lexa no podía contar con exactitud la cifra, pues desde la noche de la fiesta parecía que había entrado en un sueño del que no quería escapar. Un sueño que estaba nublado por la culpa que todavía le embargaba en lo relativo a su mejor amigo…

Desde aquella noche había visto a Clarke todos los días: cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca en aquella mesa y rincón especial para ellas, bajo la luz del atardecer cuando ya apenas había gente por el campus y ellas paseaban agarradas de la mano, las citas nocturnas al cuarto de la otra y fuera de la universidad,... Todo estaba perfecto. Era perfecto. Quería que siguiese siendo perfecto.

Aunque los primeros días Lexa continuaba un poco reticente a las atenciones de Clarke, había aceptado sus sentimientos plenamente y poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar por ellos. Si le apetecía acariciarle la mejilla, lo hacía; si deseaba apartarle el mechón de pelo que ocultaba sus ojos de vez en cuando, también; al igual que si la rubia se acercaba en exceso no podía evitar sellar sus labios con los de ella.

Sin embargo, en alguna que otra charla, el tema de Bellamy salía a colación, incluso Lexa lo sacaba a la superficie: no podía imponer por completo su felicidad a la de su amigo después de todo lo que habían hecho el uno por el otro a lo largo de los años. Era inconcebible para ella. Se seguían encontrando en las clases que compartían y cada vez hablaban más antes de que llegase la hora de empezar, pero aun así Lexa sentía que no todo era igual… El final del cuatrimestre estaba cerca y con ello las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias y Navidad. Esperaba arreglar antes de esas fechas la relación con Bellamy. Justamente cuando entraba por la puerta de clase, lo vio venir por el pasillo con Monty y Jasper. Durante estos días la confianza con su compañero de habitación se había hecho más fuerte y, además, también con los amigos de este: Jasper y Murphy. Lexa no sabía cómo era posible que Bellamy y Murphy se tolerasen ahora cuando hacía menos de un mes que no podían ni mirarse a la cara y evitaban a toda costa encontrarse por la facultad. La gente cambia, pensó.

Bellamy observó a su amiga, que lo miraba desde una esquina del aula pensativa: ambos levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo como saludo, antes de que volviese a mirar hacia Monty, que compartía esa asignatura con ellos. A pesar de estar manteniendo una conversación con su amigo, no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que tuvo con Clarke en los vestuarios y había dejado pasar ya muchos días. Cogió su móvil disculpándose con su amigo antes de enviar un mensaje a su hermana para verse por la tarde: necesitaba hablar con ella.

* * *

Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a las estadísticas que daban como resultado un estudio que Kane le había hecho estudiar durante sus prácticas con él, pero no lo veía nada claro. Normalmente se sentaba en una pequeña mesa a la derecha del profesor mientras este se encargaba de hacer otras gestiones, como corregir exámenes. Si tenía alguna duda solía preguntarle y él se la respondía, aunque eso significaba perder unos diez minutos de las prácticas porque a Kane le gustaba hablar más de lo normal.

Cuando releyó los resultados junto con las explicaciones del estudio alrededor de unas ocho veces, decidió preguntarle.

-Profesor…

-Dime -le respondió sin mirarle siquiera, con la nariz casi pegada a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Tengo una duda con este apartado y…

-Antes de nada -empezó a decir, quitándose las gafas con un rápido movimiento de mano y dejándolas sobre los documentos-, te he dicho una y mil veces que me llames Kane. La próxima vez no te contestaré hasta que lo hagas, Bellamy.

El chico asintió. Aunque llevaba más de un mes trabajando con él, le costaba mucho hacerse a la idea de llamarlo por su nombre, incluso habiéndolo visto en casa de Clarke como el novio de su madre y no como su profesor. El hecho de pensar en ese recuerdo le causó una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho y se quedó con la mirada fija en un punto concreto.

-... ya sabes que aquí somos iguales, no profesor y alumno, Bellamy -parecía que Kane había estado hablando durante un rato en el que el chico se había abstraído de la realidad-. Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? -le preguntó, acercándose a él con la silla y tocándole el hombro.

-Eh, sí, sí. Lo siento, prof… Kane.

-Últimamente te veo muy… distraído, sí, esa es la palabra -le comentó el mayor, haciendo una floritura con la mano-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, bueno, eso creo…

-Espero que vuelvas a venir a casa de Abby y Clarke -le dijo, echando un vistazo al folio que tenía Bellamy entre las manos-. Tuvimos una cena bastante agradable la última vez, ¿verdad? -Bellamy seguía sin responder, cabizbajo- ¿Verdad?

-Sí… -Kane se extrañó ante la respuesta tan escueta del muchacho. Bellamy no solía hablar en exceso, pero tampoco se callaba nada.

-Hijo, ¿estás bien? -el tono de voz del hombre cambió a uno mucho más serio y Bellamy por fin reaccionó.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Kane… Claro que estoy bien.

-No, eso no me has dicho, Bellamy.

-Sí.

-Sabes que no.

-Que sí.

-No.

-¡¿Puedes dejar el tema, por favor?! -exclamó de repente Bellamy. Con la mano tiró los bolígrafos que había sobre la mesa y una libreta, que hicieron un ruido sordo al caer al suelo. Bellamy suspiró y se agachó para recogerlos y colocarlos en su sitio de nuevo bajo la atenta mirada de Kane, que no dijo nada en el proceso- Lo siento, es que…

-Bellamy, no sé si para ti será igual, pero desde mi punto de vista eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de esta promoción y de los que he tenido a lo largo de mi carrera -tal afirmación dejó de piedra al chico: no todos los días te alaban de esa forma-. Por eso me gustaría saber cuándo un alumno al que le tengo mucho aprecio y al que considero especial le preocupan ciertas cosas que, además, puedan interferir en su labor académica.

-No tiene importancia.

-Por favor, deja que te escuche, igual puedo ayudarte -Bellamy se quedó mirando al profesor, que lo observaba con preocupación, y decidió dejarse ayudar no sin antes dar un suspiro y sentarse un poco más cómodo en la silla.

-He… tenido algunos problemas estos días -Kane asintió sin interrumpirle-, así que puede ser que haya estado un poco más ausente.

-No hace falta que lo jures, hijo. Se te notaba de lejos.

-Ya, bueno… -Bellamy se pasó la mano por la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué contarle al profesor. Tenía más confianza con él que con otro cualquiera, pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaba el límite- La cosa es que creía que había… empezado una relación y no era así.

-¿Una relación… amorosa? -preguntó Kane con la ceja alzada.

-Sí, una relación amorosa -repitió Bellamy. Kane volvió a asentir-. Al final esa relación no salió tan bien como yo me esperaba… -cada palabra le dolía a pesar de que hacía casi un mes desde aquella noche de Halloween.

-¿Tiene algo que ver Clarke con todo esto? -Bellamy se tensó ante la mención del nombre de la chica y, con bastantes dudas, asintió lentamente- Entiendo.

-Parece ser que yo veía algo que… bueno, que en realidad no existía -a medida que pronunciaba la frase, el tono de voz iba disminuyendo, como si en el fondo no quisiese que nadie más supiera lo mucho que sufría por todo ello.

-¿Y por eso estabas así estos días?

-Exacto.

-Ahora encaja todo un poco más -¿cómo?, pensó Bellamy. ¿Qué tenía que encajar?-. Verás, Bellamy, en mi vida personal tengo cierta pasión por… los rumores, digámoslo así. Así que te diré que creo que no has sido el único que ha estado un poco raro por esa razón.

-No lo entiendo…

-Lo que quiero decir es que escuché a Abby y a Clarke hablar en casa sobre ello, pero tampoco me ha parecido pertinente sacarte el tema hasta que tú no quisieras -Bellamy lo miraba con los ojos de par en par, esperando a que su profesor le contase qué sucedía-. Pues bien, en la conversación Clarke le contaba a Abby que había tenido contigo un comportamiento… inusual; que ella no solía ser así y que se arrepentía de haberte hecho daño, pero que sentía algo muy fuerte por… ¿cómo era el nombre?

-Lexa -contestó Bellamy antes de que Kane terminase de hacer la pregunta.

-¡Eso! Es amiga tuya también, ¿verdad? Y una excelente alumna, debo decir. Con un nombre tan precioso que se me olvida a cada momento… -se dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la frente a modo de castigo- Será la edad.

Bellamy no sabía qué decir en ese momento. ¿Clarke le había contado a su madre lo que había pasado entre ellos y también lo que sentía por Lexa? Vaya, era algo que no se hubiera esperado en absoluto.

-En definitiva -continuó Kane-, me parece lógico que estés así por un desengaño amoroso, pero no puedes mantenerte en el pasado por mucho que lo desees -a Bellamy le dieron ganas de preguntarle que por qué no podía, aunque ya sabía la respuesta: no era la realidad-. Sin embargo, es verdad que si era algo nuevo para ti o tus sentimientos eran bastante intensos, te costará un poco de tiempo dejarlos a un lado.

-Vaya, gracias -dijo con ironía Bellamy. Kane le permitía el lujo de hablarle tan abiertamente.

-Bellamy, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que te formulé en la primera clase que tuvimos? -el chico pensó por unos instantes en ello y sí, en efecto, se acordaba de la pregunta- Te pregunté qué era más importante, si la teoría o la práctica.

-Es verdad.

-Bien, ahora dime: ¿cuál fue tu respuesta?

-La teoría.

-Exactamente. Ahora te voy a exponer el siguiente ejemplo: una persona conoce a la perfección las reglas de lo que hoy se considera _amor_ , se las sabe de memoria y reconoce todos los signos que ello conlleva. Es decir, se ha estudiado la teoría con ansia. Poco después esa persona se enamora: tiene todos los conocimientos aprehendidos, solo le falta la práctica. ¿Cómo crees que le irá a esa persona?

-Pues no lo sé…

-¡En efecto, Bellamy! No se sabe. A pesar de que la teoría parece, al menos a simple vista, perfecta e inamovible, llevada a la práctica puede suceder cualquier cosa: esa persona enamorada puede vivir los mejores momentos de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo puede sentirse el ser más desdichado del mundo. No obstante, todo lo que haya aprendido de esa experiencia le servirá tanto para completar la teoría como para la próxima vez que la ponga en práctica. Por lo tanto -terminó, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-, te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿qué es más importante, Bellamy? ¿La teoría o la práctica?

En ese instante, pareciera como si Kane le hubiese abierto los ojos ante algo que estaba más que escondido, tanto en su interior como en el exterior.

* * *

Cuando llegó al bar, Octavia ya estaba allí y soltó un suspiro tras coger aire profundamente. Se sentó frente a ella, y ambos pidieron una cerveza para hablar. No esperaba otra expresión en el rostro de su hermana que esa mirada penetrante que echaba cuando estaba molesta con algo, así que decidió empezar con lo que la iba a hacer soltar la primera bordería.

-¿Cómo está Lexa? -debía admitir que cuando su hermana levantaba la ceja siempre había enviado escalofríos por su cuerpo, pero en esa ocasión no lo hizo.

-Está bien -contestó, ahora sí la levantó-. Todo lo bien que puede estar con su mejor amigo pasando de ella.

-O… -empezó, pero la chica levantó la mano.

-Bellamy, lo sé, lo sé todo, pero entiende que esté algo molesta con tu comportamiento.

-Lo entiendo -después de la conversación con Kane tenía la mente más despejaba, debía de admitir.

-Lexa lo ha pasado muy mal. Desde que se enteró de lo tuyo con Clarke, creo que hizo un sacrificio. Yo fui la primera en enfadarme con Clarke, pero hablé con ella, me explicó las cosas y la entendí -hizo una pausa bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida-. ¡Pero también te entiendo a ti! Y lo mismo con Lexa.

-Voy a hablar con ella -confesó-. Hoy mismo: voy a buscarla y voy a hablar con ella -Octavia escondió su rostro en sus manos, y Bellamy arqueó las cejas confundido-. ¿O?

-Es que… -empezó a hablar con la voz entrecortada y mostró su rostro con lágrimas en los ojos- Ha pasado un mes, Bellamy, y he estado en medio de todos sin poder estar de lado de ninguno porque la culpa de todo esto no ha sido de nadie. Ha pasado algo que ninguno habéis podido controlar y todo por no hablar las cosas desde un principio.

-Lo siento… -estiró su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermana- Siento haber hecho que lo pasarais mal. He necesitado muchos días.

-¡Muchos! -le echó en cara, y volvió a pasar su mano por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé -suspiró-. Lo de Clarke sigo sintiéndolo -confesó-, pero ahora comprendo perfectamente que a Lexa le haya pasado igual -sonrió entristecido-: al fin y al cabo, es el mismo sentimiento.

-Bell… Clarke es de mis mejores amigas, Lexa es como mi hermana, y tú eres mi hermano. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi estar apoyándoos a los tres en esto, pero quiero volver ya a la normalidad, por favor. Os necesito a todos.

Bellamy se quedó mirando los ojos vidriosos de su hermana y se llevó su mano a los labios para darle un suave beso en los nudillos antes de sonreírle.

-Te prometo, de verdad, que voy a arreglar las cosas.

-Lexa iba a ir a surfear esta noche.

-¿Sola?

-Suele ir todos los días. Algunos días no porque Clarke va con ella -lo miró con preocupación-. Lo siento, pero debes ir acostumbrándote -el chico asintió-, ambas están enamoradas, y ninguno podemos hacer nada.

-Lo sé.

Ahora ya veía las cosas de otra forma: Clarke sentía lo mismo por Lexa que ambos por ella. Era triste pero cierto, y debía hacerse a la idea. Sonrió a su hermana, intentando hacerle ver que todo estaba bien, dándole un apretón en la mano.

-Reunión de hermanos buenorros -oyeron y alguien se sentó en una silla que había a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó su hermana a Raven, que sonreía ampliamente, como siempre y los miraba divertida.

-Ya sabes, este cuerpo no se mantiene en forma solo -se señaló, y Bellamy siguió lo que indicaba con sus manos: iba vestida con ropa deportiva muy pegada a su cuerpo. Parecía que la chica estaba orgullosa de sí misma, y no era para menos.

-Me apuesto a que no eres capaz ni de aguantar diez minutos corriendo de seguido -dijo el chico divertido, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Perdona? -arqueó una ceja y movió su cabeza haciendo que su pelo también lo hiciese-. Primero -levantó su dedo-, en la cama aguanto mucho más -lamió sus labios y Octavia se dio con la mano en el rostro-, y te reto a una carrera hasta la tienda de bicicletas del final del paseo.

-No me lo digas dos veces -se rio, y la chica se levantó, agarrando el vaso de Bellamy y terminándose su cerveza, antes de empezar a correr.

-¡Eh! -se quejó, y, tras dejar un billete para su hermana, fue detrás de la chica para alcanzarla.

Bellamy se arrepintió de haber aceptado el reto en cuanto comprobó que él iba casi por la mitad del camino cuando la chica ya había llegado a la tienda, sonriéndole desde lejos mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-¿Qué, estamos cansados? -le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Cansados no, impresionados -respondió el chico con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto su respiración se calmó un poco esta se borró de su rostro-. Raven, me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo de la noche de Halloween. Estaba muy borracho y...

-No sigas, que yo también quería decirte lo mismo -le interrumpió ella-. Creo que nos pasamos un poco con el alcohol, ¿no? -dijo a la vez que se mordía el labio con gesto culpable. Bellamy se rio ante la cara tan graciosa de la chica.

-Pues sí, parece que sí...

-Por cierto -siguió ella-, si necesitas hablar o despejarte algún día, solo tienes que llamarme.

-¿Despejarme?

-Claro, hombre. ¿No te han dicho nunca que el ejercicio relaja la mente y el cuerpo? -le preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Bellamy rio a carcajadas por lo que Raven había dicho. La verdad es que le encantaba que no se hubiese tomado a mal lo que ocurrió en la fiesta y poco a poco comprobaba que Raven era mucho más de lo que aparentaba en un principio.

-Vale, pero antes tendrás que darme tu número, ¿no?

La chica se rio. Sin darse cuenta, de repente tenía la mano de Raven en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Sacó el móvil de ahí y ella misma se lo escribió en el teclado numérico para luego extendérselo.

-Qué cara tienes... -dijo Bellamy entre risas.

-No más que tú -contestó ella, sacándole la lengua.

* * *

Ahí estaba, en la orilla sentada, donde no llegaban las olas, con el traje de surf por la cintura y agarrándose las piernas mientras miraba al infinito. No pudo evitar sonreír: la había echado tanto de menos…

Se sentó suavemente a su lado y se puso detrás del ramo de flores que había cogido para ella.

-Tengo algo para ti -dijo. Lexa se sobresaltó al tener a alguien a su lado y más sin verle. Bellamy asomó sus ojos por encima de las flores y vio la cara sorprendida de Lexa.

-¿Bell? -ambos se miraron a los ojos, y el chico estiró su brazo para que cogiese el ramo.

-Esto es para ti -la chica lo agarró, mirando las flores que lo componían.

-Gracias -dijo en un hilo de voz, y Bellamy rodeó su cuello con un brazo y la acercó a él, abrazándola cuando vio la primera lágrima caer de sus ojos.

Acarició su espalda mientras la chica se sacudía levemente contra él, escuchando sus sollozos, y besó su cabeza cuando notó cómo lo rodeaba con sus brazos, aferrándose a él.

-Lo siento, Lex… He sido un estúpido.

-No, yo he sido la estúpida -se separó de él, dándose en el rostro con sus dedos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Bueno, ninguno hemos sido estúpidos -sonrió el chico, agarrando la barbilla de su amiga para que se mirasen a los ojos.

-Yo… no pude controlar nada y…

-Lex, en serio, no tenemos que hablar más del tema, pasemos página. Te entiendo y la entiendo a ella. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti? -pasó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de su amiga, que negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no digas eso, es injusto.

-Es la verdad, eres maravillosa.

-No, tú eres maravilloso, Bell -dijo otra vez emocionada, y el chico se rio divertido.

-Siento mucho si te he hecho daño, a ti o a Clarke.

-Es normal que estuvieses dolido, no debería haberte ocultado nada de mis sentimientos.

-Ni yo debería haber ocultado nada de los míos tampoco, a ninguna de las dos. Pero, ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Que ya vendrá la persona perfecta para mí y estará más buena que Clarke -bromeó, haciendo reír suavemente a Lexa.

-Qué tonto eres -y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

-Lexa, eres de lo más importante que hay en mi vida -dijo emocionado, apretándola entre sus brazos e intentando aguantar las lágrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos. Habían sido muchos días de malestar y por fin estaban arreglando las cosas.

-Y tú sabes que tú también lo eres para mí, Bell…

-En fin, demasiadas ñoñadas por hoy -el chico se lanzó sobre Lexa y empezaron a rodar sobre la arena mientras la chica se quejaba y ambos se reían.

Se tumbaron en la arena después de su pequeña pelea, Lexa abrazando las flores, y se miraron sonriendo. Entonces, en ese momento, alguien se les unió.

-Hola -saludó una voz tímida, y Lexa pudo enfocar a Clarke: era cierto, había quedado con ella en ese momento. La rubia estaba de pie junto a ellos y parecía que no se atrevía a acercarse más.

-Hola -le respondió Lexa con una sonrisa en el rostro, con un cariño notable en el tono de voz-. Perdona, Clarke, es que…

-No te preocupes, Lex. Os puedo dejar a solas si lo preferís… -ofreció la chica, aún sonriendo.

-No hace falta, yo ya me iba -dijo entonces Bellamy, separándose de su amiga y levantándose de la arena. Lexa lo miraba desde abajo con los ojos brillantes de alegría por volver a tener a su amigo con ella y como siempre- Pasadlo bien.

El chico miró a Lexa, quien asintió con ganas, y luego a Clarke. Esta se mordió el labio, un poco desconfiada: la última vez que habían hablado, las cosas no terminaron demasiado bien y se notaba que eso le preocupaba. Estaba a un paso de ella y fue capaz de dirigirle una sonrisa cordial. Ahora mismo era lo único que podía permitirse hacer con respecto a la rubia. Ella, sorprendida, le respondió con otra pequeña sonrisa, que daba a entender que ambos, poco a poco, volvían a tener algún tipo de relación.

Un minuto después, Bellamy se encontraba en la acera del paseo marítimo. Se quitó los zapatos, pues se le habían llenado un poco de arena, y los sacudió para volvérselos a calzar. Giró la cabeza y observó cómo Lexa y Clarke se daban un abrazo en la orilla del mar para segundos más tarde separarse y darse un beso en los labios.

Le dolió y no podía negarlo. Ver a Lexa con la que había sido la chica que le había robado el corazón no era lo más agradable del mundo, pero no podía estancarse en eso y tenía que seguir adelante.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados.

Bellamy levantó la vista y se encontró con Murphy frente a él. Acostumbrado como estaba a verlo con ropa de deporte, le pareció raro que vistiese algo tan informal como unas chanclas, un bañador bastante colorido y una camiseta que no combinada nada con este.

-¿Y tú se puede saber qué llevas puesto? -dijo Bellamy. Se habían convertido en amigos, pero no por ello habían dejado las burlas a un lado.

-Eh, me pongo lo que quiero. Además, todo me queda bien -hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia y Bellamy se rio con el chico.

-Vale, como tú digas…

Unas risas lo sacaron de la conversación y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia las chicas: Lexa se había metido en el mar y arrastraba poco a poco a la rubia para mojarla. Bellamy sonrió por la escena. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¿Nos vamos, Bellamy? -le preguntó Murphy.

El chico lo miró. Le parecía increíble que ese tío fuese el mismo con el que se había peleado todos estos años de carrera. En fin, dijo para sí mismo, las personas son un misterio. Fijó la vista en el agua del mar y en las dos chicas que jugaban entre las olas con la luz del atardecer de fondo.

-Sí, vámonos -contestó Bellamy, mirando esta vez a Murphy y sonriéndole mientras caminaban hacia la residencia.

Ya era hora de pasar página.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación, sola. Era tarde y terminaba de estudiar un tema para un parcial que iba a tener en unos días. Justo dio la casualidad de que cerraba el libro y se levantaba cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Clarke sonriéndole desde el marco, cerrando la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo. Se quedó mirándola antes de devolverle la sonrisa cuando empezó a andar hacia donde estaba, rodeando su cuello con su brazo y mirándola con la ceja levantada.

-No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que estabas estudiando -esta vez subió sus gafas con la punta de su nariz, dejando un beso en la suya.

-Ya sabes cómo soy… -dijo tímida, intentando no parecer nerviosa por la cercanía de la chica.

-Y me encanta -ladeó su cabeza sonriente-. ¿Sabes? No he dejado ni un segundo de pensar en ti hoy.

-Qué casualidad, yo he pensado también todo el día en ti -mordió su labio y observó cómo la miraba, imitando su gesto.

-Y también en las ganas que tenía de besarte.

Clarke se apoyó en las puntas de los pies, buscando sus labios y comenzando a besarla, y Lexa suspiró contra ellos cuando atrapó su labio inferior, succionándolo suavemente entre los suyos, pasando su lengua antes de profundizar el beso. Lexa apretó su cintura y Clarke enredó los dedos en su pelo.

La escuchó decir algo contra sus labios que no entendió antes de que ambas cayesen sobre el colchón. El beso continuó, esta vez con el cuerpo de Clarke sobre el suyo, y ambas soltaron un gemido al mismo tiempo cuando un movimiento fortuito hizo que sus muslos se deslizaran entre las piernas de la otra. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, antes de volver a estrellar sus bocas en otro beso, quizás más necesitado que el anterior. La rubia se arqueó contra ella y colocó su mano sobre su costado antes de empezarla a subir, acariciándola distraída mientras Clarke se dedicaba a acariciar su muslo, poniéndolo contra su cintura. Lexa mordió su labio cuando la chica bajó a su cuello, besándolo lentamente, haciendo que sus manos viajaran hasta su pelo, y no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de sus labios, que acabó contra la oreja de la chica, cuando encontró ese punto que la hacía temblar.

Se separaron, mirándose de nuevo: estaban agitadas y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el momento. Entonces Clarke habló:

-Te quiero -y fue la primera vez que se lo dijo.

A Lexa le faltó el aire unos segundos mientras observaba el rostro más sincero que había visto en la chica jamás. Acarició sus mejillas y echó su pelo hacia atrás antes de buscar sus labios y besarla mientras la colocaba ahora a ella contra el colchón.

-Y yo te quiero a ti -sonrió al observar cómo ella lo hacía también.

Entonces Clarke la abrazó bruscamente, haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo de forma pesada, y empezaran a reír por el golpe. Lexa comenzó a repartir besos por su cara antes de volver a entretenerse con sus labios, besándola de forma suave.

El beso volvió a calentarse por sí solo y las manos de Clarke se atrevieron a colarse por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su espalda. Ambas jadearon al mismo tiempo y paró su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose al pecho de la chica. Le estaba costando controlarse por primera vez en su vida: con Clarke era todo distinto, muy distinto.

Soltó un gemido cuando la rubia agarró su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, quedando sus ojos conectados, y la escuchó gemir cuando obligó a su mano a apretarlo. Volvieron a devorarse la boca mientras Lexa solo tenía la mano apoyada sobre su seno, sintiéndose tímida para hacer más. Se arqueó contra ella cuando Clarke acarició su vientre directamente bajo la camiseta y acabó en su pecho también, encima de su sujetador. No, no iba a poder controlarlo más.

Fue su turno de bajar a su cuello, besándolo y notando cómo la chica se arqueaba contra ella también y elevaba sus caderas para que chocaran con las suyas cuando se atrevió a apretar su pecho con sus dedos. Pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose las separó.

Clarke soltó un suspiro cuando Lexa se dejó caer a su lado, boca arriba, intentando controlar su respiración poniendo sus manos sobre su cara, sintiéndose muy avergonzada a la par que frustrada: jamás había estado así de excitada tan rápido.

-Hola, chicas -comentó Octavia, dirigiéndose a su lado de la habitación y soltando allí su mochila y sus cosas-. Tranquilas, me voy ahora mismo, solo he venido a dejar esto.

-¿Otra vez te vas con Lincoln? -preguntó Lexa, interesada.

-Sí, así es. Probablemente acabaremos como vosotras hace unos segundos -contestó y sonrió cuando vio el rostro de Lexa sonrojado.

-Nosotras solo…

-Vamos, Lex -se acercó para remover el pelo de su amiga-. Os dejo solas, que creo que he interrumpido algo. Sé que te he visto ya desnuda millones de veces, pero sería chocante verte con otra mujer. La próxima vez, si se calienta el asunto, cerrad con llave; lo comprenderé.

Lexa asintió, sintiendo las mejillas arder, mientras Clarke observaba en silencio. Una vez se fue, la chica se sentó en el borde de la cama y se peinó un poco. La morena se percató del cambio en el ambiente.

-Ey… -intentó llamar su atención, poniéndose detrás de ella, pasando sus piernas tras su cuerpo y abrazándola desde esa posición- ¿Estás bien?

-Tengo una pregunta -su rostro se giró para verla y Lexa se posicionó mejor para que pudiesen observarse de forma más directa.

-Dime -peinó ella también su cabello, entreteniéndose en observar esos mechones rubios.

-Lo de Octavia… -volvió la mirada a sus ojos azules, confundida- ¿se ha repetido muchas veces?

-Solo dos veces: yo tenía quince años y fue la primera vez de ambas en tener relaciones; y la segunda fue en la primera semana de universidad de O. No se ha vuelto a repetir.

-¿Y nunca has querido repetir?

-Has dicho que tenías solo una pregunta -intentó ser divertida, y Clarke sonrió dándole un golpe en la pierna. Entonces Lexa aprovechó para agarrar su mano-. No, no he querido repetir más.

-Ella… -suspiró- ella es más guapa que yo, me da miedo que…

-Oh, Dios, Clarke -sonrió y se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, frente a ella-. Eres la mujer más preciosa que he visto en mi vida, si nada más con verte me distrajiste de un partido, y debo decir que fue la primera vez que me pasó eso -confesó agarrando sus mejillas-. Te aseguro que solo veo a Octavia como una muy buena amiga, solo tengo ojos para ti… ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado hace unos minutos intentando controlarme y no ir demasiado rápido? -señaló hacia la almohada y la chica soltó una risita, haciendo que la otra sonriera a su vez.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Lexa lamió sus labios. Toda la valentía que había entrado en su cuerpo desde que empezó a decirle que era preciosa se esfumó, sobre todo por la mirada pícara de Clarke.

-¿Por qué eres mala conmigo? -se quejó, levantándose y poniéndose otra vez tumbada en la cama, esta vez boca abajo.

-¿Por qué eres tan mona?

Clarke se tumbó sobre su cuerpo y besó su mejilla antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas, lo que provocó que empezara a removerse bajo su cuerpo mientras ambas se reían y se robaban algún que otro beso, quedándose a las horas dormidas y abrazadas sobre el colchón.


	12. Capítulo 12 Que empiece el juego

_¡Hola! Volvemos con otro capítulo de este fic._

 _Con respecto al último comentario que recibimos: Sí, Nekirine es Bellarke, y Miss Ginsey es Clexa. Y el final será el resultado de un combate a muerte, ya veremos quién gana._

 _Esperamos vuestros comentarios y teorías con respecto al final del capítulo: estamos emocionadas..._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12.**

-¡Pásala!

-¡Aquí, aquí!

-¡A tu derecha!

Los gritos se oían en la pista cubierta de césped y pintada con rayas blancas, donde los equipos de la universidad practicaban para los partidos. Entre los jugadores se encontraban Bellamy y Lexa, además de Murphy y otros más.

-¡Lex, cógela!

Bellamy le lanzó un balón a la chica, que lo cogió al vuelo y corrió hacia la línea de meta, levantando las manos en señal de victoria cuando llegó sin que nadie la interceptase. Bellamy le respondió con un grito de alegría y alzó el dedo pulgar para decirle que lo había hecho estupendamente. Las cosas poco a poco volvían a ser como antes entre los dos amigos. Jasper y Monty se encontraban en las gradas, así como Clarke, que estaba cerca de ellos. Octavia y Raven tenían clase a esa hora de la mañana, por lo que no podían verlos practicar.

El sonido de un silbato sobresaltó a todos los que estaban concentrados en el campo de juego. Se volvieron para ver a Indra, la entrenadora de los equipos, que estaba mirándolos fijamente.

-¡Acercaos todos! -exclamó, aún con el silbato en la mano. Cuando la mayoría de jugadores la rodearon, continuó hablando- Como sabéis, durante el curso se organizan partidos de rugby entre universidades y tengo una buena noticia: nos han propuesto formar un equipo con los mejores jugadores para competir en un torneo.

Los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar, entre ellos los de Bellamy y Lexa, que se abrazaron de alegría.

-Eso sí, el torneo no se celebrará aquí, sino en Utah, por lo que los jugadores seleccionados y yo tendremos que quedarnos a pasar la noche en un hotel -se oían susurros de asombro por todos lados-. No os preocupéis, los gastos los lleva la organización del torneo. Ahora pasaré a leer la lista de los jugadores que he seleccionado. Por favor, estad atentos.

Indra empezó a leer el papel que tenía en la mano con voz alta y clara, para que todo el mundo fuese capaz de oírla. Bellamy y Lexa no podían estar parados en el mismo sitio de los nervios que sentían.

-¡Alexandria!

Lexa no tardó en saltar de emoción y posicionarse al lado de la entrenadora, donde se habían colocado los escogidos por ella. Unos segundos después, Murphy también fue elegido para el torneo. Solo faltaban dos jugadores más y el cupo estaría completo.

-¡Bellamy!

El chico corrió hacia la fila mientras reía. ¡No podía creérselo! Llegó al lugar donde estaba Lexa y le ofreció una brillante sonrisa llena de ilusión, similar a la que ella le dio. Luego fue a darle un apretón de manos efusivo a Murphy, que también sonreía de par en par. En cuanto Indra dijo el último nombre de la lista, se volvió hacia ellos. Los que no habían sido escogidos protestaron por lo bajo, un tanto decepcionados.

-Enhorabuena a todos. El torneo será dentro de una semana, así que espero que os pongáis las pilas para dejar a todos con la boca abierta, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, entrenadora! -todos asintieron a la vez que contestaban.

-Muy bien. ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba -dijo antes de dirigirse al polideportivo con los demás-: podéis llevar un acompañante con vosotros al torneo, que también tiene los gastos pagados.

Lexa no cabía en sí de ilusión. Miró a Clarke, que seguía en las gradas, algo confundida por lo que pasaba en el campo. Conectó con esa mirada de ojos azul claro, tan bonitos que la dejaban sin aliento, y la rubia le sonrió. Lexa se mordió el labio. Se moría de ganas por invitar a Clarke al torneo, pero no quería incomodar a Bellamy durante el viaje. Dejando a un lado la timidez en esos temas, decidió comentárselo a su amigo allí mismo. Con delicadeza, lo apartó de la pequeña celebración que había en la pista, con todos abrazándose y saltando. Bellamy la siguió unos metros más alejados del tumulto.

-¿Qué pasa, Lex? ¿Estás…?

-Sí, estoy bien, Bell -le contestó con cariño-. Solo quería preguntarte algo…

-Dime.

-Eso de que podemos llevar a alguien… -Lexa empezó a mover el pie izquierdo de un lado a otro, indecisa- ¿Pasaría algo si invitase a Clarke?

Bellamy levantó una ceja, asombrado por la pregunta. No contestó de inmediato, pero finalmente habló:

-Lex, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque no quiero que estés incómodo, ni ella tampoco… ni yo contigo -Bell sonrió con ternura.

-Tranquila, puedes llevarla si quieres. No te preocupes por mí.

-¿En serio? -preguntó, casi saltando encima del chico para agradecérselo.

-En serio -le contestó este, aún sonriendo. Lexa le propinó un abrazo y salió corriendo hacia las gradas, directa hacia donde estaba Clarke.

Bellamy vio cómo se iba a por la rubia. Bajó la cabeza y sonrió. Le seguía doliendo bastante, pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Fue hacia donde estaba Murphy hablando con otros jugadores.

-¡Tío, que nos vamos a Utah! -dijo un chico muy entusiasmado.

-¡Sí! ¿No es genial? -contestó otro, chocando los cinco con el anterior. Murphy se rio ante el gesto y Bellamy aprovechó ese momento para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-Bueno, tenemos un viaje pendiente -le dijo con una sonrisa. Murphy asintió.

-Así es.

-¿A quién vas a llevar tú? Yo creo que se lo diré a mi hermana.

-Posiblemente yo se lo diga a Jasper o a Monty. Que se peleen para venir conmigo -le dijo el chico con ironía. Bellamy soltó una carcajada. Se acordó de la pelea de broma que tuvo con su hermana cuando fueron la última vez a casa.

-Yo soy experto en peleas con barro, por si quieres que te eche una mano.

-Habría que verte de barro hasta la cabeza -respondió Murphy sonriendo con picardía-. Seguro que te sienta bien.

-Uy, sí, es mi conjunto favorito -bromeó Bellamy, dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda-, sobre todo si no llevo nada debajo.

Murphy se carcajeó y le dio un manotazo en la nuca con poca fuerza por lo que había dicho. Bellamy seguía sorprendiéndose cada día del cambio en su relación. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría pasar el rato así con Murphy, ni en sus mejores sueños. Es verdad que no habían pasado de no soportarse a tratarse como amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero eso solo le daba más autenticidad a la cosa. Había descubierto a un Murphy nuevo bajo toda esa capa de superficialidad y egoísmo que siempre le había mostrado, y en el fondo se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Había ganado un amigo de esa forma.

Caminaron hacia los vestuarios después de avisar a Jasper y a Monty de que saldrían en unos minutos. Bellamy divisó a Lexa y a Clarke yéndose de las gradas agarradas de la mano: su amiga lo vio y agitó la mano que tenía libre para despedirse y Clarke simplemente le sonrió. Al menos ya se toleraban, pensó Bellamy.

Se quitaron el traje de rugby y, sin perder tiempo en ducharse, se encontraron con los chicos fuera del campo. Aún tenían una clase, al menos Bellamy, y no quería perdérsela. Llegaron al edificio de la facultad y despidieron a Murphy, ya que él estudiaba otra carrera.

-Nos vemos luego para comer, ¿no? -le preguntó Monty.

-Sí, claro, os espero en…

De repente, el cuerpo de Murphy cayó hacia delante, justo encima de Monty, quien lo agarró con ambos brazos para no acabar ninguno de ellos en el suelo. Bellamy vio quién le había dado el empujón: Christopher.

-¿Vas a comer con tus amiguitos nuevos? -preguntó este con sarcasmo- Como ahora son de la élite...

Christopher fue de nuevo hacia Murphy, quien se estaba dando la vuelta todavía. No le dio tiempo a alcanzarlo cuando Bellamy se interpuso entre su cuerpo y el del otro chico.

-Vete a formar pelea a otro lado -le dijo en un tono bajo pero amenazador-. Si no te han elegido por algo será.

Christopher ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos: su vista estaba clavada en su antiguo amigo. Desde que Bellamy había empezado a quedar más con él, había comprobado que Murphy había dejado de lado alguna que otra compañía, entre ellas la de Christopher.

-Te he dicho que te largues -repitió Bellamy, esta vez junto con un pequeño empujón en el pecho. Por fin el chico se dignó a mirarle con furia contenida en sus facciones.

-¿Quieres pelea?

-Que te vayas. Ya.

-¿Y tú quién eres para decirme nada? La muñeca te va bien, ¿no? -le preguntó con una sonrisa vacilante- Ojalá te la hubiese cortado, cabrón.

Bellamy se mordió el interior de la mejilla para intentar calmarse y no meterle un puñetazo al tío que tenía enfrente.

-Vete ya, joder -dijo Murphy, saliendo del cobijo que le daba la espalda de Bellamy. A este no le dio tiempo a avisarle cuando Christopher cogió a Murphy del borde de la camiseta y casi lo levantó del suelo.

-Eres un puto marica que no tiene huevos para hacer nada -Christopher miró a Bellamy sin soltar a Murphy-. Bien que lo criticabas antes. ¿Ahora es tu amiguito especial o qué?

Bellamy no aguantó más el espectáculo ni las palizas verbales que se estaba llevando Murphy sin razón alguna, todo por culpa de un idiota sin escrúpulos. Le dio un empujón bastante fuerte a Christopher, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y por otro lado que los pies de Murphy tocasen por completo el suelo. Antes de que Christopher se diese cuenta de lo que había pasado o de quién le había hecho perder a su presa, Bellamy aprovechó el momento para alzar el puño cerrado y estamparlo contra su mandíbula. Le dolió y mucho, pero la satisfacción que sintió al ver cómo el chico se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida lo compensó.

-¡Serás gilipollas! -gritó Christopher. Varios estudiantes se giraron para ver qué ocurría allí.

-Creo que me has confundido contigo -le soltó Bellamy. El otro chico se mordió el labio, el cual estaba un poco manchado de sangre por el golpe: seguramente le habría dado en la comisura de la boca también.

El timbre de clase sonó y eso significaba que los profesores estaban a punto de llegar o de salir de las aulas. Christopher, mirando tanto a Bellamy como a Murphy, se quedó estático por miedo a que lo pillasen en plena pelea.

-Esto no se va a quedar así -le dijo a Bellamy, señalándole con un dedo.

-Vete a la mierda, imbécil -intervino Murphy, dando unos pasos hacia él-. Conmigo no funcionan tus técnicas de combate.

-Pues bien que te escondes tras él -le susurró con malicia y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-, pero ya… _hablaremos_ tú y yo solos.

-Escúchame -Bellamy estaba ya más que harto y caminó hacia Christopher, quedando a menos de cinco centímetros de su cara-: como vuelvas a acercarte a él alguna vez, te voy a romper más de media cara.

Christopher se rio y Bellamy lo volvió a empujar: casi se cayó por las escaleras al no poder mantener el equilibrio.

-Vete de aquí si no quieres que te lo demuestre.

Vieron a varios profesores caminar no muy lejos de ellos y Christopher pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de contratacar. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, tocándose con la mano el lugar del golpe y mirando atrás, hacia donde ellos seguían.

-¡Ponte hielo! ¡O mejor, no te lo pongas! -se burló Bellamy mientras se alejaba.

-Para ya.

El chico se giró para ver a un Murphy muy serio que lo miraba fijamente. Monty seguía a su lado sin decir una palabra.

-¿Estás bien? Cuando te ha empezado a decir esas cosas no he…

-Ya, Bellamy, no ha pasado nada -contestó Murphy.

Este extendió el brazo para posarlo en el hombro del muchacho. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro con la que le agradeció el gesto y eso fue lo que Bellamy necesitó para saber que haber encarado a Christopher había sido una buena idea.

-Ahora me voy a clase de una vez.

-Ten cuidado -le susurró Bellamy cuando pasó por su lado. Murphy asintió, mirándolo de reojo.

-No te preocupes.

Monty y Bellamy entraron por fin en el edificio de la facultad. Su amigo seguía sin decir nada.

-Vale que no te mole pelear, pero al menos podrías comentar algo, ¿no? -le reprochó antes de entrar en el aula. Para su sorpresa, Monty solamente sonrió.

-No tengo nada que decir. Ya lo has hecho todo tú solito.

Bellamy se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta, pero no pudo replicarle nada más porque la profesora acababa de entrar en la clase.

* * *

 _Mmmm…_

 _Ay…_

 _Joder, ya…_

 _¡Agh!_

Bellamy abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose la cara de Monty a escasos centímetros de la suya con una gran sonrisa.

-Despierta, Bella Durmiente. Ya me he cansado de acariciarte la cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? -protestó, abriendo y cerrando los párpados con rapidez. Se tocó la nariz varias veces: seguro que Monty lo había estado molestando y por eso se había despertado de golpe. Cuando había vuelto de clase, lo único que quería era una cama. Seguramente era a causa del día: con tantas nubes y esa leve lluvia no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado, solo de descansar.

-Llevas dormidos dos horas, tío. Si no te despertaba te ibas a convertir en sábana.

Bellamy se incorporó y casi empujó a su compañero de habitación por el brusco movimiento. Abrió el pequeño armario y cogió un pantalón de deporte largo y una camiseta de mangas cortas. Se desvistió y volvió a vestirse en menos de un minuto y sin siquiera despedirse de un Monty bastante confundido salió por la puerta.

Después de la clase se había encontrado con Raven en el pasillo. Iba con su hermana y se paró a hablar con ellas un rato, comentándolos por encima lo que Indra les había dicho del torneo. Cuando se despidieron, Bellamy recordó que Raven le había propuesto hacer deporte juntos alguna vez y la idea no le disgustaba.

Desde que había ocurrido todo lo de Clarke y Lexa se había apartado de las chicas por voluntad propia, aunque lentamente el cambio se hacía notable en todos. Para solventar ese distanciamiento se había volcado en los chicos y en salir con ellos, pero después de más de una semana sin dejar de verlos creía que le vendría bien de nuevo una presencia femenina en su vida.

En la hora del almuerzo decidió llamarla para proponerle quedar ese mismo día.

 _-¿Diga? -una voz delicada respondió al otro lado del teléfono._

 _-Vaya, cómo te cambia la voz por este aparato -respondió Bellamy._

 _-Ah, eres tú -dijo Raven-. Bueno, es que si no sé con quién hablo tengo que aparentar ser una buena chica… -Bellamy se rio ante el comentario._

 _-No creo que ese papel te pegue, Raven -ahora le tocó el turno a la chica de reír-. ¿Puedes quedar hoy?_

 _-Uh, ¿me estás proponiendo una cita? -preguntó ella con un tono de voz bastante sensual._

 _-Si consideras una cita echar un partido de baloncesto, entonces sí -Bellamy le siguió el juego._

 _-Mmm, déjame que piense… -esperó unos segundos para contestar- Vale, a las seis en la puerta del polideportivo._

 _-Allí nos vemos._

Y ya eran las seis y cuarto. Y el lugar estaba a más de quince minutos de distancia. Bellamy no recordaba que podía correr tan deprisa.

Llegó a la puerta del polideportivo casi con la lengua fuera por el esfuerzo. Una Raven molesta lo observaba apoyada en la pared con ropa deportiva.

-Creo que no me compensa quedar contigo, Bellamy.

-Lo siento, de verdad… -dijo sin apenas aire.

-Joder, parece que tú ya has hecho el calentamiento.

Bellamy la miró, con un brazo y la frente apoyadas en la pared por el cansancio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reírse.

-Venga, vamos para dentro.

-Eso, dame órdenes… -dijo mientras se mordía el labio y no dejaba de mirarlo. Luego le guiñó un ojo y entró en el polideportivo. Esta chica le superaba, pensó Bellamy.

Dejaron las bolsas de deporte en los banquillos que había en los laterales de la instalación y Raven sacó una pelota de baloncesto de su mochila. Empezó a botarla como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo a la vez que se dirigía a la pista. Bellamy la siguió en cuanto dio un sorbo a la botella de agua.

-¿Preparado para perder? -preguntó la chica, encorvando el cuerpo sin dejar de tocar la pelota con las manos. Parecía que se le daba más que bien este deporte.

-No creo que sea yo el que pierda -respondió el chico con una sonrisa confiada.

-Eso ya lo veremos -fue lo último que dijo ella.

Acto seguido comenzó a moverse por la pista como si hubiese nacido allí, con una ligereza que se asemejaba a la de una pluma cuando volaba en el aire. Bellamy tampoco se quedaba atrás: a pesar de que lo que más practicaba era surf, había muchos otros deportes que le fascinaban y este era uno de ellos. No conocía todas las reglas, pero sí las suficientes como para ser capaz de ganar a la otra jugadora.

Raven le llevaba ventaja por ahora: casi había llegado a la canasta, pero Bellamy iba tras ella y con un rápido movimiento se situó frente a la chica, impidiéndole el paso y con ello que marcase un tanto.

-Así no me vas a parar -le retó la chica.

Bellamy no le contestó pero no dejaba de mirar esos ojos marrones: le encantaba que lo desafiara de esa forma. En cierto sentido, era como encontrarse un poco con alguien tan directo como él, lo que era bastante inusual. Siguió en la misma posición, esperando a que la chica actuase de alguna manera para pillarla desprevenida y lo consiguió. Raven intentó esquivar por la derecha a Bellamy pero este suponía que haría eso, por lo que con su contraataque le arrebató la pelota de las manos.

-¿Decías? -dijo al mismo tiempo que corría en la dirección contraria. Raven lo miraba con una ceja alzada, un poco sorprendida: no solía encontrar a gente buena en baloncesto.

-Te vas a enterar…

De repente, Bellamy vio a Raven a dos escasos pasos de él. ¿Cómo había podido moverse tan rápido? Las manos de Raven aparecían por la izquierda, por la derecha e incluso entre sus piernas. Lo estaba mareando y por más que caminaba hacia atrás sin apartar la pelota de sus manos, sabía que en algún momento tendría que moverse hacia delante.

Raven no cesaba en el intento de quitarle el balón. Estaba algo frustrada y las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. La verdad es que era hipnotizante ver lo concentrada que estaba en el juego: daba la impresión de que la chica extrovertida y sonriente de antes era alguien completamente distinto a la de ahora.

Por culpa de ese segundo de distracción, Bellamy sintió un vacío en su mano izquierda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que le faltaba era la pelota, maldijo para sí mismo. Raven iba directa para encestar, pero Bellamy no podía permitir eso. Se posicionó delante de ella, lo que causó que Raven se diese la vuelta botando la pelota entre sus rodillas con la espalda un poco doblada para mantener el equilibrio y maniobrar mejor. Bellamy pensó dos cosas en ese instante: una era que tenía que encestar antes que ella, y la segunda era que tenía un plan en mente para conseguirlo, pero…

En un segundo se le vino Clarke a la mente. Es verdad que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ninguna relación con ella y aquellos momentos de _pareja_ quedaron muy atrás, pero eso no significaba que la hubiese olvidado en absoluto. El sentimiento de amor se había apagado, pero aún seguía sintiéndolo. Aunque… si Lexa y ella habían seguido adelante después de todo, ¿por qué él no?

Un instante tardó en pegarse casi por completo a la espalda de Raven, que se tensó un poco ante el inesperado movimiento del chico. Bellamy alzó los brazos a los lados de la chica para intentar atrapar la pelota.

-¿No tiene otra forma de jugar, señorito?

La risa de él chocó contra la nuca de Raven y lo siguiente que dijo fue cerca de su oreja.

-Creo que esta es la más efectiva que tengo.

En el baloncesto no se podía tocar al jugador más de lo necesario para arrebatarle el balón, pero a Bellamy no le parecía adecuada esa relga en ese momento. Llevó las manos a los costados de la chica, acariciándolos con suavidad, separando el borde de la camiseta de su piel.

-Te recuerdo que seguimos jugando… -susurró ella. Bellamy no podía verle el rostro, pero el tono de voz era mucho más suave que antes.

-Y eso hago -le contestó, esta vez pasando los labios por su cuello, produciéndole escalofríos por toda la espalda.

Un golpe los sacó del momento y ambos miraron en la dirección en la que lo habían oído. Por la puerta entraron Monty, Jasper y Murphy, riendo entre ellos sin percatarse de que estaban allí. Raven y él se separaron. Escuchó a la chica suspirar y decir una palabrota por lo bajo, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella. Si no los hubiesen interrumpido a lo mejor aquel momento en la fiesta se hubiese quedado en nada en comparación con lo que…

-¡Aquí estás! -le gritó Monty, acercándose a paso ligero- No sabía que tenías compañía. Hola, Raven -saludó a la chica agitando la mano y ella solo tuvo el valor de contestarle con un movimiento de cabeza. Bellamy se suponía que era por haber cortado el momento entre ellos y eso le hizo reír.

-Te veo muy contento hoy -dijo Murphy, que se había situado a su lado y le había dado una palmada en el hombro. Bellamy miró a la chica de reojo, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Sí, bueno… Podría haber sido mejor.

* * *

Clarke golpeó su nariz suavemente con su cucurucho para mancharla de helado y se empezó a reír antes de acercarse para darle un beso, limpiándola de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? -agarró su mano, tirando de ella y volviendo a lamer el helado que le había comprado Lexa hace unos segundos.

-Dime -sonrió y también dio un lametón al suyo.

-Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí -comentó-. ¿Te apetece ir?

Habían decidido ir esa tarde a dar un paseo y pararon en un puesto de helados para coger uno para cada una, y, en total, igual llevaban un par de horas juntas dando vueltas por los alrededores, robándose algún que otro beso y caminando de la mano.

No habían tenido otro momento para estar solas en una situación más íntima, porque sus habitaciones habían estado, casualmente, siempre ocupadas, y, cuando parecían libres, siempre acababa entrando alguien. Y no había estado así de necesitada jamás. A veces tenía incluso que frenar los besos que empezaba a darle la rubia porque su cuerpo reaccionaba prendiéndose de fuego; después casi llegaba a doler cuando tenían que frenar.

-¿Donde vive tu madre? -preguntó, sintiéndose tonta, porque la respuesta era obvia, pero se sintió nerviosa al pensar que ahí estarían las dos a solas de verdad, igual sin interrupciones.

-Sí -comentó y apretó su mano, llamando la atención de la morena-. Lex, sé que dijimos de ir lento, no tiene por qué pasar nada, solo me apetece estar a solas contigo, hablar tranquilamente y poder besarte sin tener ojos pegados a nuestra nuca.

-Clarke, quiero estar contigo -la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estar, _estar_?

Lexa paró la marcha y la acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla en el proceso antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Tengo que pedirte que seas mi novia y todo eso? -sonrió nerviosa.

-Y arrodillarte en el suelo. Soy muy difícil, Lex -tonteó levantando una ceja. La morena soltó una risita antes de apoyar una rodilla en el suelo y agarrar su mano.

-Clarke Griffin, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La rubia empezó a aplaudir mientras gritaba emocionada y se arrodillaba para besarla intensamente, haciendo que ambas perdiesen el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, al igual que sus helados.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Clarke, la encontraron vacía. Lexa no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa y le pidió que le enseñase su habitación: se entretuvo en observar qué clase de libros tenía su chica en la estantería. Clarke la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, observando con ella.

-Admito que no leo tanto como tú.

-Yo soy una rata de biblioteca, no te preocupes -dijo avergonzada.

-Y así es como me fijé en ti: eras la chica guapa de la biblioteca.

-Vamos, no había tantas cuando empezamos a vernos -se giró para mirarla a los ojos-. Además, la chica guapa de la biblioteca eres tú.

-Ah, ¿sí? -preguntó divertida.

Lexa asintió varias veces antes de sujetar su barbilla y besarla suavemente. Clarke empezó a acariciar su cuello y bajó por su espalda, atrayéndola hacia ella mientras profundizaban el beso y soltaban a la vez un jadeo cuando separaron sus labios. La rubia cayó de espaldas en su cama, mientras Lexa se apoyaba en sus manos para no aplastarla, y continuaban con el beso.

Bellamy estuvo ahí, en esa misma casa: ¿estuvo en su cama? ¿Y si se acostaron? Ya sabía la fama que tenía su amigo y era la primera vez que se había enamorado, pero ¿esperarían? ¿Quién podía controlarse si tenías a Clarke debajo de tu cuerpo besándote de esa manera? ¿Acariciándote de esa manera la espalda? ¿Gimiendo de esa manera cuando presionaba un poco más sus caderas contra las suyas?

-Joder, es verdad lo de que tienes el culo duro -comentó con voz necesitada contra sus labios mientras sus manos se apretaban en sus nalgas.

-¿Llegaste a hacer algo con Bellamy? -preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, buscando su mirada, y la chica la miró confundida- Es que… me siento rara y…

-Eh... -intentó tranquilizarla, y Lexa se sentó en la cama, alejándose de su cuerpo- Lex… -y cuando vio esa mirada culpable, lo entendió.

-No pasa nada -quiso normalizar, pero sus piernas se levantaron y empezó a andar por la habitación.

-Entiende que en ese momento yo no sentía esto que siento ahora por ti… y él estaba aquí, y…

-Pero… ¿lo hicisteis? –preguntó suavemente, mirándola a los ojos.

-No, no llegamos a hacerlo -Clarke se levantó y agarró sus mejillas, acariciándolas lentamente-. Lo siento.

-No tienes que sentirlo. Te gustaba, es normal que quisieras hacer esas cosas con él. No te sientas mal -sonrió cálidamente.

-Ahora te quiero a ti -Lexa dejó que la abrazara y comenzó a acariciar su espalda cuando notó que temblaba levemente.

-¡Eh! -se preocupó y miró su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos- No llores, Clarke…

-Es que fui una idiota.

-Decidimos pasar página, no nos estanquemos en el pasado. Ahora estamos juntas y no debemos sentirnos mal.

-Está bien… -aceptó, aunque aún cayese alguna que otra lágrima.

-Te quiero, Clarke. Sé que ha sido algo difícil para todos, pero ahora todo está bien, incluso con Bell.

Se volvieron a abrazar antes de bajar a prepararse algo de cenar y ver una película en su salón, ya que la madre de Clarke había avisado de que iba a llegar tarde esa noche y la rubia dijo que podían quedarse allí a dormir. A mitad de la película la mano de Clarke, que estaba entrelazada con la suya, empezó a acariciar su brazo, y Lexa se puso nerviosa, anticipando qué podría ocurrir en ese momento. Su cabeza fantaseaba sola y su cuerpo reaccionaba nada más imaginar a la chica besándola de nuevo apasionadamente y sobre ella, como aquella vez en su habitación.

Movió su cabeza y empezó a besar su cuello, haciendo que la morena se estremeciera sonriendo y mirándola divertida.

-No vamos a ver la película así…

-Hay otras cosas que me apetecen ver más, Lex.

Lexa suspiró internamente cuando los labios de Clarke atraparon los suyos en un beso necesitado, y ambas jadearon cuando la rubia decidió que sería buena idea sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

-Espera, espera -paró Lexa sintiendo sus labios totalmente humedecidos y observando que Clarke los tenía igual-. ¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿Qué es _esto_? -dijo coqueta- ¿Sesión de magreo sobre la ropa? ¿Meternos mano? ¿Simplemente besarnos? ¿O quieres hacerlo? -esa última pregunta sonó de otra forma, su voz incluso estaba más ronca, y Lexa suspiró, daba igual lo que fuese: todo la excitaba en esos momentos.

Empezó a besarla con ganas, y escuchó a Clarke gemir cuando se levantó agarrándola y la puso contra el sofá con ella encima. Sus labios estaban fusionados y agarró sus muslos, manteniéndolos contra su cintura, antes de arquearse contra ella cuando succionó su labio inferior en su boca.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó sin aliento agarrando el final de su camiseta, y Lexa asintió, arrodillándose en el sofá, dejando que Clarke se deshiciera de la prenda y pasara su mano por su abdomen.

-¿Puedo? -preguntó también, y la rubia se quitó la camiseta ella misma antes de volver a estrellar sus labios y dejarse caer sobre el sofá de nuevo.

Lexa agarró unos cojines y ayudó a ponerlos bajo su cabeza, llevándose una mirada divertida de la rubia por el acto, antes de bajar por su cuello, besándoselo húmedamente, sin poder controlarse ni un solo segundo, y menos si sus dedos se enredaban de esa manera en su pelo.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando su otra mano empezó a bajar por su espalda y volvió a colocarse en su culo, haciendo que la morena sonriese y saliera para observar su rostro, que se mordía el labio, pero tuvo que soltar un gemido borrando su gesto cuando la obligó a golpear sus caderas con las suyas.

De repente todo se volvió desesperado y ambas se besaban con hambre. Se movían contra la otra, aún con los pantalones puestos. Clarke se sentó, sin separarse de sus labios, y echó sus brazos hacia atrás para desabrochar su propio sujetador.

Cuando Lexa notó el movimiento perdió el aliento y continuó besándola con los ojos cerrados, intentando que no se notase las ganas que tenía de ella.

-Mírame, Lex.

Lexa se separó lentamente de ella y tomó aire por la boca antes de abrir los ojos. Primero miró su rostro y pudo observar que respiraba agitada, al igual que ella; y luego bajó a sus pechos, que se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo por cómo respiraba. Acarició su costado, antes de empezar a subir bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, que le decía con los ojos que podía seguir.

Volvió a inclinarse para besar sus labios suavemente, y así acabar en su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente con sus dedos y escuchando el suave suspiro que salía de los labios de su chica y que acababa en su boca. Sintió sus manos por su espalda de nuevo y pronto su propio sujetador también había desaparecido de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose cuando sus dedos empezaron a tocarla también.

Quería bajar con su boca, quería lamerla y sentirla en su lengua, pero en sus labios se estaba muy bien, y poder jugar con sus pechos con sus dedos era algo totalmente excitante y agradable, sobre todo por tener esas sensaciones de vuelta.

-¿Quieres que subamos a mi habitación? -preguntó sin aliento.

-Sí -contestó de igual manera. Todo indicaba a que eso iba a seguir tarde o temprano y no quería que la primera vez que se acostaba con ella fuese en un sofá.

Se levantaron de nuevo y ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa tímida cuando se vieron desnudas de cintura para arriba. Clarke agarró su nuca y la besó lentamente antes de agarrar su mano y hacer que subiese con ella a su habitación, y una vez en ella volvieron a los besos, pero esta vez la rubia fue la que se colocó sobre ella.

La morena empezó a acariciar sus piernas mientras respondía a su beso, y entonces se separó para empezar a besar su cuello. Empezó a respirar agitada cuando sus pechos acariciaron la piel de la otra a medida que iba bajando.

Se arqueó contra su boca cuando sus labios llegaron a su pecho y comenzó a besar por alrededor antes de separar sus labios para introducir su pezón entre ellos. Lexa soltó un suave gemido y apoyó la mano en su nuca, mordiéndose el labio cuando la lengua de la chica empezó a estimularla de esa forma.

-Clarke…-gimió cuando pasó al otro pecho para hacerle el mismo caso que al anterior.

Volvió a subir para besar sus labios, y entonces Lexa la giró para ponerse sobre ella: también quería hacerle lo mismo.

Comenzó besando su mandíbula para ir a su cuello y, mientras con una mano acariciaba un pecho, su boca fue bajando hacia el otro con húmedos besos. Atrapó su pezón entre sus labios, succionándolo suavemente, y soltando un jadeo cuando Clarke se arqueó contra ella agarrando su nuca, manteniéndola en ese sitio.

La rubia levantó su muslo y dio entre las piernas de Lexa, que gimió sonoramente contra su pecho, notando como Clarke temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

-Muévete, Lexa.

La chica empezó a mover sus caderas contra su muslo, volviendo a gemir porque estaba muy sensible, y metiendo el otro pezón en su boca, sintiendo cómo la rubia acariciaba su pelo y hasta donde llegaba por su espalda. Entonces un ruido las paró.

-¡Hemos vuelto! -oyeron abajo-. Al final el club donde íbamos con nuestros amigos estaba cerrado -siguió contando hacia la nada-. Marcus insistía en ir a otro lado, pero ¿cómo iba a perderme la ocasión de conocer a Lexa por fin?

-Mierda -se quejó Clarke, y se levantaron al mismo tiempo cuando oyeron pasos por las escaleras-. Toma -le tendió una camiseta para que se la pusiera y ella se colocó otra-. Después bajamos a por la ropa que hemos dejado en el salón -terminó susurrando y ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo cuando la pareja entró por la puerta.

-¡Lexa! Me han hablado tanto de ti -la mujer se acercó abriendo los brazos y apretando a la chica que estaba roja como un tomate entre ellos.

-Encantada, señora Griffin -dijo tímida.

-Lexa, no me hables de usted ni de señora Griffin, por favor. Aquí en esta casa soy Abby.

-Está bien, Abby.

-Lexa -el profesor se acercó a ella y tendió su mano-, encantado de conocerte en esta situación más íntima.

Las mejillas de Lexa ardieron aún más por la palabra que usó, y estrechó la mano con el profesor.

-Igualmente -contestó educada, y entonces sintió la mano de Clarke en su brazo.

-Lexa y yo nos hemos dejado el salón un tanto desordenado con la cena, vamos a recoger -habló la rubia.

-Mañana nos veremos entonces para desayunar todos juntos -sonrió la decana de su facultad antes de salir de la habitación junto a su novio, que les guiñó el ojo a ambas, haciendo que Clarke rodara los suyos.

Ambas bajaron y se miraron confidentes, recogiendo su ropa interior y las camisetas antes de volver a subir a su habitación, colocarse un pijama y tumbarse en la cama.

-No sé si voy a soportar mucho estas interrupciones -comentó Clarke en un susurro.

-Yo tampoco -dijo igual que ella-. Algún día continuaremos…

-De eso estoy segura… -dijo divertida, acercándose para besarla en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Te quiero -dijo Lexa sintiendo como se hinchaba su pecho con esas palabras, y notó la sonrisa de Clarke en sus labios.

-Y yo a ti, nariz pequeña -besó la punta de su nariz antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Lexa para que ambas durmieran en esa postura, abrazadas.

* * *

Se despertó y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Clarke y sus ojos mirándola fijamente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Buenos días -susurró.

-Buenos días, preciosa -se acercó a besarla en los labios suavemente-. Si quieres puedes ducharte la primera y luego, cuando yo también lo haga, bajamos a desayunar. No es muy tarde.

-Vale…

-Tengo baño en mi habitación, es esa puerta de ahí. Ven, te cojo una toalla -Clarke se levantó, colocándose antes sobre su cuerpo y dedicándole una mirada pícara, que hizo que a Lexa se le tiñesen las mejillas de rosa.

Clarke le dio una toalla y Lexa se dio una ducha lo más rápido que pudo para intentar no gastar mucha agua. Una vez se secó y se puso la ropa limpia que le dejó la rubia, se quedó parada al escuchar unas voces fuera: no las reconoció. Una por la forma de hablar supo que era Clarke, pero la otra… Ni siquiera supo si era de un chico o de una chica: qué mala acústica había en esa casa, lo llegaba a saber y…

-Todavía sigue sintiendo algo por ti –escuchó, y cortó sus pensamientos, ¿quién podía sentir aún algo por Clarke?

-Bellamy ahora es un alma libre -se quedó asombrada cuando escuchó el nombre de su amigo-. Estoy segura de que se puede fijar en ti.

-En mí se ha fijado, pero dudo que llegue a algo más -se escuchó una risa irónica-. Al menos ahora lo tengo como amigo.

-Eso sí, ¿ves? Poco a poco, igual en unos días me sorprendes y me lo presentas como tu novio -escuchó su risa y sonrió al reconocerla-. ¿Te imaginas? Sería genial. Y por mí no te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema, estoy genial con Lexa.

-Me encanta veros juntas a las dos... En fin, nos vemos por el campus entonces, solo te quería dar eso.

-Sí, y muchas gracias por acordarte, en serio.

¿Había alguien que estaba por Bellamy? ¿Quién era la persona dueña de esa misteriosa voz? ¡Se lo tenía que preguntar a Clarke! ¿O pensaría que era una cotilla por estar escuchando detrás de las puertas? ¿Quién sería? Tenía que hablar con Bellamy: ¿quién estaría pasando ahora más tiempo con él?


	13. Capítulo 13 Descanso

_¡Hola!_

 _Aquí os traemos el capítulo 13._

 _Es un capítulo algo más largo de lo normal, y esperamos que lo disfrutéis y saber vuestra opinión._

 _May we meet again._

 _CONSEJO DE NEKINSEY: Tened un poco de agua a mano a lo largo del capítulo por las altas temperaturas, no nos hacemos responsables de la deshidratación de los lectores._

 _Próximamente: MÁS Y MEJOR._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13. Descanso.**

Eran ya principios de diciembre y los exámenes parciales se acercaban, eso sin contar que el torneo de rugby estaba a unos días de que se realizase. Lexa se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, adelantando cualquier trabajo que tuviera a la vista. Por otro lado, Bellamy prefería estudiar para las pruebas teóricas con más ahínco. Todo ello indicaba que la semana se les había hecho más larga que de costumbre. Apenas habían podido ver a los demás y solo pensaban en una cosa: aprobar y entrenar.

Por eso, un día en el que los amigos salían de clase y se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones para repasar el temario, Octavia los interceptó para proponerles algo.

-Si seguís así no vais a aguantar hasta el final del torneo -les reprendió. Bellamy le había preguntado a su hermana si le apetecía ser su acompañante y había respondido que sí.

-Pero es que dentro de una semana… -empezó a decir Lexa, pero Octavia alzó un dedo para que se callase.

-Lo sé, pero necesitáis despejaros, y qué mejor forma que… ¡con una fiesta! -exclamó con una sonrisa.

-O, Lex tiene razón. No podemos perder un día de estudio…

-Venga, esta noche. Solo un rato -tanto Bellamy como Lexa la miraron con desconfianza-. ¡A las diez estaréis ya dormiditos en la cama!

Bellamy suspiró y no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Lexa, menos convencida que su amigo, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Lex… -le dijo Octavia, acercándose a ella- Sé que los exámenes son duros, pero seguro que te sienta bien salir un poco.

-¿Hoy es viernes? -preguntó de repente Bellamy. El chico ya ni sabía en el día que vivía por culpa del estudio.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué vais a hacer mejor un viernes por la noche?

-Estudiar -repuso Lexa. Octavia hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le restara importancia.

-Un viernes no se estudia, es una sabia regla que hay que cumplir.

-Está bien… -dijo al fin la chica- ¿A qué hora quedamos?

-A las siete y media en la puerta de la facultad.

-Allí nos vemos. Ahora, tenemos cosas que hacer -dijo Bellamy a modo de despedida, arrastrando a Lexa consigo en el camino.

-Bell, hay un montón de temas que aún nos quedan por estudiar –le dijo ella cuando estaban lejos de Octavia.

Su amigo la miró y le dio la razón. Él mismo estaba agobiado y con el tiempo que había hecho últimamente no había podido ir a la playa para relajarse siquiera.

-Sí, pero Octavia tiene razón. Yo no quiero volverme loco y creo que tú tampoco -Lexa se mordió el labio, indecisa-. Además, nos ha dicho que la fiesta es hasta las diez. ¡No nos preocupemos entonces!

* * *

-¡¿Que es en casa de Clarke?!

El grito de los dos se oyó a metros de distancia.

-¿Pero por qué no lo dices antes? -preguntó Bellamy molesto.

-¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho ella? -dijo Lexa a la vez.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Queríamos daros una sorpresa y veo que el efecto se ha conseguido -dijo Octavia con una sonrisa incipiente en los labios.

-¿Pero sabe que yo voy? -preguntó Bellamy inseguro. Con lentitud, los sentimientos por Clarke se iban haciendo menos fuertes a medida que pasaban los días. Sin embargo, seguían sin hablarse y no quería que la situación fuese incómoda.

-Que sí, pesado -le contestó su hermana poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Que Clarke no muerde.

-Pues bien que pega -dijo Bellamy, aunque algo más tranquilo. Lexa se quedó de piedra y miró a su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, nada.

-Buenos, ¿vamos o qué?

Octavia caminó hacia el coche que su madre le había regalado hacía dos años y que compartía con Bellamy en alguna que otra ocasión. Lexa se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Bellamy detrás, justo en el medio. La casa de Clarke no estaba lejos, aunque el chico recordó la única vez que había ido andando, con ese sol abrasador al mediodía, y se alegró de que su hermana hubiese cogido el coche. Diez minutos más tarde, Octavia aparcó el vehículo a una calle de distancia de la casa. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada y Octavia llevó la mano al timbre para avisar de que habían llegado. Unos segundos después, la cara de Jasper apareció por la puerta.

-¡Llegáis tarde! -exclamó desde su sitio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -le soltó Bellamy. Había pensado que solo iban a estar, como mucho, él con las chicas, pero parecía que los planes eran otros.

-Lo mismo que tú -le contestó con un guiño.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron. Dejaron el abrigo en la percha del vestíbulo y Lexa buscó a Clarke por el salón, pero allí solamente estaban Raven y Monty preparando lo que parecían bebidas.

-En el momento oportuno -dijo Monty, alargando un vaso hacia Lexa, que lo rechazó. Raven fue a darle un pequeño abrazo a la chica.

-¿Dónde está Clarke?

Raven levantó las cejas repetidas veces con una sonrisa pícara.

-Está en el cuarto, pero espera un poco para hincarle el diente…

Lexa se rio por la frase. Seguidamente notó cómo dos brazos pasaban por su cintura y unos labios le besaban la mejilla.

-Aquí estoy -le dijo Clarke al oído en voz baja.

Lexa se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a su chica a los ojos. _Su chica_. Qué extraño sonaba después de todo lo que habían pasado para que llegasen a este momento. Rápidamente, le dio un beso en los labios, que hizo que Raven comenzase a dar saltitos alrededor de las chicas mientras aplaudía.

-¡Qué bonitas!

-¿Ya la estáis liando sin mí? -Octavia entró en el salón y le dio un abrazo a Raven. Bellamy iba tras ella, al lado de Jasper, cuando se fijó en Clarke y en que tenía abrazada a su amiga de una forma bastante íntima. La punzada de dolor esta vez fue más pequeña, pero seguía ahí. Lexa y Clarke se separaron al ver a tanta gente de repente y los ojos de la rubia se mantuvieron en los de Bellamy. Con dificultad, el chico le sonrió y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa igual de afable. No sabía cuándo, pero debería hablar con Clarke…

-¡Bell, ya te echaba de menos! -Monty se le acercó con una bebida que Bellamy cogió casi al vuelo.

-Tú siempre pensando en mí -le dijo mientras daba el primer sorbo del vaso.

-¿Queréis cenar ya? -preguntó Clarke a todos, que asintieron.

-Me muero de hambre -dijo Jasper, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Monty.

-Hablamos de comida ahora, Jasper. Por favor -le dijo Monty en un fingido tono de incredulidad. Jasper hizo un mohín de disgusto y siguió con esa cara hasta la cocina.

Bellamy y Lexa, que iban justo detrás de ellos, se rieron a la vez ante la escena. Ella le buscó la mano y se la agarró.

-¿Estás bien? -Bellamy asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Abby no estaba ese día en casa porque Kane la había invitado a pasar el fin de semana con él. La mesa del comedor era lo bastante grande para todos. Cuando se sentaron, aún había un asiento sin ocupar.

-Clarke, esta silla sobra -dijo Lexa mientras la señalaba. Justo iba a contestar la rubia pero el timbre lo hizo por ella.

-Un momento.

La chica se perdió por el pasillo y oyeron cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada, un saludo y el doble de pasos que antes. Clarke volvió a aparecer por el comedor, pero ahora seguida de… ¿Murphy?

-Hola -dijo, quitándose la bufanda del cuello.

Bellamy se dio cuenta de que parecía algo tímido, probablemente porque aunque saliese con los chicos, las chicas… tenían una opinión de él algo diferente. No obstante, la cena fue bastante amena y no hubo demasiada tensión. Cuando terminaron, entre todos ayudaron a Clarke a recoger la mesa y a dejarla tal y como estaba para así poder empezar cuanto antes con la mejor parte de la noche: la fiesta. Lexa miró el reloj y vio que eran ya las nueve.

-Deja eso, anda -la mano de Clarke se interpuso entre el reloj y su mirada-. Esta noche eres toda mía.

Lexa reprimió una risa por lo que había dicho la rubia y las mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de un adorable color rosado.

-A las diez me voy…

-De eso nada. He estado toda la semana esperando a que tuvieses un rato libre para mí y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La mano de Clarke acarició el cuello de Lexa, se posó en su nuca y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla con pasión. Sus lenguas se enredaron y Lexa reaccionó con la misma efusividad que la otra. Ellas seguían en la cocina y los demás habían ido al salón a preparar los distintos juegos y aperitivos para pasar la noche entre risas.

Clarke separó sus labios de la morena y, con su lengua, delineó los de Lexa, que gimió ante el contacto tan íntimo.

-Tu sabor me vuelve loca -le susurró antes de morderle el labio inferior.

-Clarke… -jadeó Lexa, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡Auch!

Las chicas se separaron enseguida al oír un golpe seco y la exclamación, justo a tiempo para que Bellamy no las viese en ese momento tan comprometido. Llevaba un plato en la mano y con la otra se acariciaba el brazo, como si le doliese un poco. No se había dado cuenta de que las dos lo miraban hasta que casi las tuvo delante de él.

-Ah… Eh, quedaba un plato sucio en el comedor y… -dijo mientras gesticulaba con la mano que tenía libre-. Siento si interrumpo algo…

-Trae eso -le dijo Lexa, cogiendo el plato de la mano de su amigo, que no sabía qué hacer-. Voy a ver si los demás tienen también algo que lavar o tirar.

Lexa se fue de la cocina, no sin antes darle un pequeño apretón a Clarke en el brazo y dirigirle una sonrisa a Bellamy.

Este no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Le decía algo a Clarke? ¿Mejor se callaba? ¿Se daba media vuelta o…?

-Te estoy leyendo el pensamiento desde aquí, Bellamy -dijo Clarke con una sonrisa desde su posición, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina. El chico se rio, algo nervioso por la situación-. ¿Quieres hablar?

-Menos mal que lo has dicho tú -la rubia soltó una carcajada ante esa respuesta.

-Siempre consigo dejarte sin palabras.

-Sí, eso es verdad…

Bellamy recordó los primeros días en los que conoció a Clarke, cuando se quedaba sin nada que decir por el carisma que derrochaba la chica allá donde iba. Parecía que ahora le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, solo que en un contexto bastante diferente.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la rubia con una ceja alzada. Bellamy suspiró y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos, Clarke -fue lo primero que dijo a la chica, que no le interrumpió-, pero también por cómo me comporté. Estaba muy mal y…

-Bellamy, no es necesario que lo hagas.

-Sí lo es. Tengo que estar bien contigo, por ti, por mí y por Lexa -Clarke sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Echaba de menos hablar contigo, ¿sabes? -los ojos de Bellamy se abrieron de par en par, haciendo reír a la rubia. El chico también le siguió la risa- Y lo divertido que eres. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos, Bell.

El corazón del chico dio un respingo al oírle decir su diminutivo. Emociones que se habían esfumado volvieron a aparecer, pero de una forma algo distinta a cuando conoció a la chica o cuando lo llamó así por primera vez.

-A mí también.

Se le pasó por la cabeza cogerle la mano, pero no estaba seguro de si sería adecuado. La rubia sonrió en ese momento, divertida, y le dio con el puño en el hombro antes de levantarse, poniéndose bien la camiseta.

-Sigamos con la fiesta -y salió de la cocina.

Bellamy la siguió. Sentía alivio al haber hablado con Clarke: por un lado habían recuperado un poco la relación que antes tenían y, por otro, se sentía más libre con respecto a sus sentimientos. Cada vez se notaba menos incómodo en la presencia de las dos chicas, incluso aunque se estuviesen dando arrumacos, y en su fuero interno se alegraba de que fuese así. Iba a ser verdad eso de que el tiempo lo cura todo, pensó.

Cuando llegaron al salón, la fiesta había empezado sin ellos: la música estaba a todo volumen, los aperitivos colocados sobre la mesa del café y las bebidas en un rincón de la habitación. En el centro del salón había un círculo de cojines y dentro de este una torre de distintos tipos de juegos de mesa.

-¡Uníos a la fiesta! -gritó Monty. No solía beber mucho, pero para una vez que salía… Bellamy se acercó a él, cogiéndole el vaso que tenía en la mano y oliéndolo para saber qué llevaba.

-Vodka: buena elección -le dijo a Monty, quien sonrió.

-Yo siempre elijo bien, colega.

Bellamy volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios mientras se giraba y dejaba a Monty bailando con Jasper, que por lo que parecía se había tomado varias copas de más y no paraba de agarrar a su pareja de la cintura.

Octavia estaba bailando cerca de las chicas, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. Clarke y Lexa se habían sentado en el sofá, con las manos agarradas, y en un momento dado su amiga lo miró con una sonrisa. La rubia ya le habría contado lo de la cocina y Bellamy le guiñó un ojo a Lexa en respuesta.

Murphy se encontraba hablando con Raven en una esquina de la sala y ninguno bailaba, aunque la chica no podía evitar mover los pies al son de la melodía. Cuando se percató de que la mirada de Bellamy estaba posada en ellos, se disculpó con Murphy, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, y se dirigió hacia el chico.

-No me has saludado apropiadamente, ¿sabes? -le recriminó.

Los vasos de ponche estaban justo en una mesa detrás de Bellamy. Raven se acercó al cuerpo del chico todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzar uno de ellos; luego se separó de él y bebió el líquido frío con lentitud.

-Vas a tener que iluminarme. ¿Cómo debería haberte saludado? -repuso el chico, mirando de arriba abajo a la chica. Llevaba un vestido ajustado por la parte del pecho y con unos pequeños volantes por los muslos.

-Pues… deberías haberte acercado más a mí, eso para empezar -a medida que hablaba, Raven escenificaba todo, por lo que se acercó al chico hasta que sus pechos dieron con el torso de él-. Luego podrías haberme agarrado el pelo un poco, así -le dijo mientras cogía un mechón de su cabello y lo enredaba entre dos de sus dedos-, y haber colocado la mano en mi nuca -la chica se calló, con la vista fija en los labios del chico.

-¿Eso es todo? -susurró. La boca de Raven lo atraía como si se tratase de un imán.

-No. Deberías haber terminado con esto.

Los labios de la chica buscaron los de Bellamy con ganas. Delineó el labio superior del chico, mordió el inferior e introdujo la lengua en su boca, lo que provocó un gemido por parte de él. No tenía mucha opción de movimiento con el vaso en la mano, pero con la otra agarró la cintura de la chica para que sus caderas se tocasen aún más. El beso fue corto, pero bastante intenso. Raven se separó de él todavía con los ojos cerrados y, cuando los abrió, una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

-Ahora sí estoy satisfecha.

Bellamy sonrió y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la chica: eso era un saludo y lo demás no tenía comparación. Echó un vistazo alrededor, porque sin planearlo se habían besado delante de todos, pero parecía que ni se habían dado cuenta. Todos salvo Clarke, que tenía a Lexa echada en su hombro con los ojos cerrados. La rubia les sonrío de forma pícara, sobre todo a Raven, y sin poder evitarlo Bellamy sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían. En su interior tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, el más reciente el de haber besado a otra chica delante de Clarke, de la que hacía un mes estaba perdidamente enamorado. Sorprendido aún por ello, se terminó de beber el vaso de ponche. Miró hacia dónde estaba antes Murphy, pero no encontró al chico: seguramente había ido al baño.

-¡Chicos, vamos a jugar a algo!

Monty se colocó en el círculo de cojines, agarró un juego de la pila que había y lo miró. Repitió el gesto con tres más hasta dar con uno que le hizo sonreír en exceso.

-¿¡Quién quiere jugar al Twister!?

Todos alzaron la mano entre risas y Monty se dispuso a sacar el juego de la caja. Lo colocó en el suelo, bien extendido, a un lado del salón.

-Vale, ¿quién se encarga de esto? -dijo señalando la tabla que indicaba los movimientos que tenían que hacer los jugadores.

-Venga, yo lo hago -Murphy acababa de entrar en el salón y se dirigió hacia Monty para quitarle la tabla de las manos.

Empezaron a jugar y los primeros en caerse fueron Jasper y Monty: el primero porque, además de la borrachera, no dejaba de darle pellizcos a Monty en las piernas, y el segundo porque le dio un ataque de risa y no pudo aguantar la postura por más tiempo. Poco a poco la distancia entre los jugadores que quedaban se hacía más corta.

-Bellamy, mano al verde -dijo Murphy con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Ya no tienes sitio donde colocarte…

-¿Cómo que no? -protestó el chico mientras intentaba no caerse y cambiaba la mano de sitio. Raven tenía un pie colocado en un círculo verde, justo al lado de la mano de Bellamy, por lo que el chico decidió posarla allí.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso no vale! -rio Raven, quien intentó con el pie echar a Bellamy de su círculo.

-¡Calla!

-Clarke, mano al rojo.

La rubia suspiró. El único rojo que había libre era un círculo justo debajo de la espalda de Lexa, quien estaba haciendo la postura del puente ahora mismo y la mantenía con cierta dificultad. Clarke se movió hasta colocar la mano en el rojo, quedando su cara a pocos centímetros de Lexa.

-Hola, preciosa –le dijo la rubia y Lexa se rio nerviosa-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Voy a durar poco así -Clarke se acercó a su oreja.

-Guárdate esa frase para decírmela luego.

Lexa se mordió el labio y la mano empezó a temblarle más, lo que provocó que antes de que Murphy dijese cuál era su próximo movimiento se cayese y arrastrase a Clarke con ella. Ambas se rieron ante la torpeza de la morena y se levantaron para salir del juego.

-A ver… Raven, mano derecha al azul.

-Encantada.

La chica se movió con rapidez, situando la mano en uno de los círculos que había entre las piernas de Bellamy. Casi rozaba con el brazo el muslo del chico, que la miraba con ambas cejas levantadas.

-Cuidado, Raven, a ver si te quemas -ella soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que ya es tarde para advertencias -susurró para que solo él pudiese oírlo.

-Pie al amarillo.

Bellamy fijó su vista en dónde estaba el círculo y suspiró. Era flexible, pero no tanto. Por ese despiste de pronto se vio tendido completamente en el suelo. Raven le había agarrado por detrás de la rodilla para que perdiese el equilibrio y así poder ganar ella.

-¡Has hecho trampa! -le dijo Bellamy cuando estuvieron levantados. La chica solamente le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, dándose la vuelta para coger otro vaso de alcohol, que poco a poco se iban acabando.

-Voy a por más bebidas -dijo Monty mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

-Y yo a por pajitas -dijo Jasper mientras seguía al chico.

Bellamy y Octavia se rieron a la vez y los demás guardaron el juego. Para su sorpresa, Lexa se había tomado más de dos vasos esta noche y, como apenas bebía, se notaba que le hacía más efecto que al resto. Intentó ayudar a Clarke pero no pudo terminar de agacharse porque iba a estamparse contra el suelo.

-Ey, ¿adónde vas? -le preguntó la rubia divertida.

-A estar contigo -le susurró Lexa en la oreja mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo. Clarke se mordió el labio.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a las bebidas más, ¿eh? -le dijo. Al mismo tiempo le dio un toque en la nariz con el dedo, para luego besar esa parte de ella que tanto le encantaba. Lexa sonrió.

-Vaaale.

-Venga, cambiemos de juego ahora -propuso Murphy, que se había sentado en uno de los cojines. Bellamy, después de alargar la mano para coger unas patatas fritas y llevárselas a la boca, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?

-Mmmm… -empezó a decir, pensativo. A Bellamy le hacía gracia la pose que el chico adoptó y casi se atragantó con la comida por culpa de la risa. Murphy no tardó en darle algunas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Mejor? -le preguntó cuando Bellamy dejó de toser. Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sofocado por la continua tos.

-Sí, gracias.

-Te sientan bien las mejillas así.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Bellamy sin saber a qué se refería.

-De color rojo. Aunque haya sido por el mal rato… te queda bien, es como si estuvieras sonrojado.

-Vale, ya no hay más bebidas para ti tampoco -dijo Bellamy, quitándole el vaso a Murphy, quien hizo un pequeño mohín de disgusto. Qué malo era el alcohol, pensó el chico, que también notaba cómo lo iba desinhibiendo.

Al minuto, todos estaban sentados en el círculo de cojines. Monty había traído una botella vacía de la cocina y la había colocado en medio para poder girarla con comodidad.

-Venga, voy yo -dijo Octavia decidida. Hizo girar la botella con fuerza y, al cabo de unos segundos, se paró frente a Bellamy. Todos empezaron a gritar.

-¡Beso entre hermanos buenorros! -exclamó Raven levantando las manos.

Octavia y Bellamy la miraron con una mueca de asco en la cara.

-¡Eso no vale! -dijo él.

-Claro que sí, tenéis que hacerlo -insistió Clarke, que no paraba de reír. Octavia le echó una mirada llena de odio-. Vale, vale, podemos hacer una cosa: cuando no se quiera dar un beso, la persona que ha señalado la botella tiene que hacerle una pregunta a la otra.

-Eso está mucho mejor -dijo Bellamy. Miró a su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Hermanita… ¿tu nuevo amante te deja _satisfecha_?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y las mejillas de Octavia se volvieron de color rojo en cuanto escuchó la pregunta. No apartaba la mirada de su hermano, que apenas podía aguantarse la risa.

-Sí, me deja bastante satisfecha, gracias por preguntar -respondió rápidamente-. Te toca, gilipollas.

Bellamy cogió el cuello de la botella y la hizo girar. Esta se paró frente a la persona que tenía al lado: Murphy. De nuevo, los gritos de los demás y los vitoreos llenaron la habitación. Monty empezó a dar palmas con las manos mientras sonreía. Bellamy se quedó mirando fijamente a la botella. Levantó la mirada hacia Murphy, que no hacía otra cosa que sonreírle.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas?

Las chicas estaban fuera de sí mientras animaban a los dos para que se besasen ya, pero Bellamy no era capaz de moverse.

-Yo… no…

Murphy se acercó un poco mientras juntaba los labios, imitando unos pequeños morritos y cerrando los ojos.

-¡Venga, Bell! -gritó Lexa detrás de Clarke- Si es solo un beso.

No sabía qué le ocurría, pero no se atrevía a aproximarse al chico para acabar la tarea. Era cierto que él nunca había pensado que tener una orientación sexual u otra fuese algo que definiese a una persona, pero nunca se había planteado besar a un chico o, mejor dicho, no se le había presentado la oportunidad. Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de un tono rosado y su hermana lo señaló con el dedo.

-¡Se está poniendo rojo!

Bellamy la miró esta vez con enfado, pero Octavia no dejaba de reírse. Volvió a mirar de nuevo a Murphy, que había cambiado la pose y ahora simplemente lo observaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Bellamy? ¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí o qué?

El chico tragó saliva. Notaba cómo sus mejillas ardían y eso le hacía sentir muy incómodo, más aún con todos los demás instándole a que besase a Murphy.

-Venga, no seáis así. Hazle mejor una pregunta -intervino Monty para calmar la situación.

Bellamy se sintió un poco más aliviado, pero no sabía qué podía preguntarle su amigo. Murphy se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

-¿No me has besado por ser yo o por ser un chico? -mientras lo decía, no dejó de mirar a Bellamy a los ojos.

-P-pues… no lo sé -fue todo lo que dijo. Las chicas se rieron ante la respuesta y en ese instante Bellamy prefirió estar debajo de unas sábanas escondido. Murphy asintió e hizo girar la botella, que señaló a Clarke esta vez.

-¿Quieres besito o me preguntas? -preguntó Murphy en un tono bromista.

-Mmm… ¡te pregunto! -exclamó Clarke, frotando las manos entre sí- Es algo que siempre he querido saber y que me produce curiosidad…

-Vale, ahora tengo miedo -dijo el chico, haciendo que los demás se riesen.

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu orientación sexual?

Murphy abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Pues he tenido mis dudas durante varios años, pero me considero homosexual.

-¡Vaya, hombre! -dijo Raven con una mueca de enfado y las chicas se rieron por la graciosa reacción.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Murphy encogiendo los hombros.

-De acuerdo, mi turno -la botella giró y giró para pararse frente a la chica morena que se sentaba justo a su lado-. Vaya, qué bonita casualidad.

Sin que Lexa pudiese decir nada, Clarke posó su mano bajo la barbilla de esta y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con la pasión contenida de toda la noche y dejando a los demás boquiabiertos. Cuando la rubia se separó, Lexa aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Eso ha sido un beso, sí, señor -dijo Octavia mientras sonreía.

-M-me toca… -dijo Lexa un poco aturdida por culpa de su chica. La botella se paró frente a Raven, que empezó a mover las cejas mientras la miraba con deseo.

-Ven aquí, nena.

Lexa se echó un poco para atrás cuando vio a la chica tan decidida a darle un beso, pero ahora mismo solo le apetecía sentir unos labios sobre ella y no eran los de Raven.

-No, pregúntame.

-Jo… -la chica fingió un pequeño llanto, pero enseguida se repuso- Como sé que lo tuyo son las mujeres… ¿alguna vez has utilizado arnés con alguna? ¿O te gustaría utilizarlo con Clarke?

Bellamy casi echa la bebida tanto por la boca como por la nariz al oír la pregunta y los demás no se quedaron atrás en reacciones.

-¡Raven! -exclamó Clarke.

-¿Qué? Le he hecho una pregunta -dijo la chica para defenderse-. Qué sosos sois todos…

-P-pues… ¿por qué no? -fue la escueta respuesta de Lexa. Si el alcohol no hubiese corrido por sus venas, seguramente no la habría respondido. Clarke la miró sorprendida en ese momento y empezó a reírse, agarrándose la barriga del esfuerzo- ¡Oye! -dijo Lexa, empujando a Clarke a un lado. Encima que respondía con la verdad...

La rubia la abrazó antes de que se molestase más y le dijo al oído:

-Me encantaría verte con algo así algún día.

Lexa se sonrojó al escuchar eso de los labios de su chica.

-Mi tuuurno…

La botella volvió a girar, esta vez algo más lenta, para terminar señalando a una de sus mejores amigas: Octavia. Esta le lanzó una mirada seductora y Raven la imitó, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior.

-¿Te acercas tú o me acerco yo? -preguntó O, casi de rodillas ya para moverse.

-Ven, gatita, ven…

Los demás empezaron a vitorear cuando vieron a las chicas cada vez más cerca. Octavia se colocó frente a Raven, aún de rodillas, y colocó las manos a los lados de su cara. Raven le miró los labios a su amiga y luego dirigió su mirada hacia sus ojos.

-Sabes que después de besarme vas a dejar a ese novio que tienes, ¿verdad?

Octavia se rio y juntó sus labios con los de Raven. Eran suaves y estaban húmedos. Octavia tenía pensado que el beso fuese más superficial, pero Raven agarró a la morena de la cintura, la acercó a ella y profundizó el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Octavia y saboreándola por cada rincón. Tras unos segundos de pasión, ambas se separaron con sonrisas en los labios.

-Madre mía. Voy a hablar luego con Lincoln para decirle que me he echado novia.

Raven se rio y le dio una palmada en el trasero para que se fuese a su sitio. Bellamy no despegó los ojos de Raven ni un segundo y la chica se dio cuenta de aquel detalle. Sin decirlo en voz alta, empezó a gesticular con los labios mirándole: _luego vas tú_. Bellamy se rio y asintió, llevándose el vaso a los labios de nuevo.

-¡Vamos allá! -exclamó Octavia, girando la botella, que señaló a Jasper.

-Yo… prefiero preguntarte. No es nada personal, es que… -dijo mientras señalaba con los ojos a Monty- me van más los penes.

Octavia no pudo reprimir la risa y asintió.

-¿Quién besa mejor: tu novio o Raven? Una facilita -dijo Jasper mientras le guiñaba.

-¿Facilita? -todos se rieron y Raven sonrió orgullosa de sí misma- Ay… Raven, no me pegues, pero voy a decir que él. ¡Pero es porque lo quiero! -dijo cuando vio cómo Raven hizo el amago de levantarse para ir hacia ella.

-Bueno, te lo perdonaré por eso.

-¡Me toca!

Jasper cogió la botella, que dio dos vueltas y se paró en Monty.

-¡Por fin! Ahora no te me escapas -dijo a la vez que besaba al chico. A Monty no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero en cuanto se habituó al beso lo respondió con ganas, agarrando el pelo de Jasper y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Poco a poco se fueron cayendo hacia atrás sin dejar de besarse y tanto Clarke como Octavia empezaron a protestar.

-¡La habitación la tengo arriba, no aquí!

-¡Se supone que son solo unos segundos!

Murphy se reía ante la reacción de las chicas y Bellamy también. A pesar de que había transcurrido un rato desde que le había tocado a él, todavía se sentía un poco cohibido por haber sido con Murphy. Lo miraba de reojo y el chico se comportaba igual, tanto con él como con los demás, pero no podía evitar pensar qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese atrevido a besarlo.

-Como estos dos siguen a lo suyo, voy a por algo más de comer -dijo Octavia levantándose del cojín.

Monty y Jasper no se despegaban el uno del otro, ya completamente tumbados en el suelo, pero parecía que no les molestaba ni tampoco se percataban de que había más gente a su alrededor. Bellamy se incorporó junto con Murphy.

-Me apetece tomar un rato el aire. ¿Te vienes fuera? -le preguntó el moreno.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí dentro -Bellamy asintió-. Oye, ¿te ha molestado lo de antes?

-¡No, no! -exclamó- No te preocupes, es que me ha pillado por sorpresa…

-Ya, me lo imagino. Supongo que nunca te has besado con un chico, ¿no?

-L-la verdad es que no… -dijo Bellamy con cierta timidez que hizo a Murphy reír.

-Es muy gracioso verte así. Cuando hablas de chicas eres muy directo. Pero te entiendo: es lógico que no quisieras besarme si iba a ser tu primer beso con un chico.

Bellamy asintió, indeciso. No sabía qué decir y ni siquiera qué pensar sobre el tema. Nunca se lo había planteado, aunque tampoco es que estuviese en contra de hacerlo ni que le pareciese algo extraño. Solo que no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-Bueno, voy afuera.

Murphy asintió y se dio la vuelta. Bellamy vio cómo le daba una suave patada a Jasper para que soltase de una vez por todas a Monty, aunque este último parecía no tener muchas ganas de ser liberado.

Vio cómo Clarke y Lexa, entre alguna que otra risa, estaban en el sofá, la una tumbada un poco sobre la otra y besándose. Sonrió para sí al verlas de ese modo. Vaya dos…

Antes de salir, cogió otro vaso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el alcohol por sus venas y con todo el estrés de la semana se lo merecía, aunque ya se notaba más mareado que de costumbre…

Pasó por la puerta de entrada y se dirigió hacia el porche que había en una esquina del jardín, vallado para que nadie pudiese entrar desde el exterior. Había dos sillones blancos, una mesa en el centro y una hamaca colgable sujeta en los postes del propio porche. Decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones y relajar la mente. Por supuesto, ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y por ahora no tenía intención de volver a casa. No sabía si a Clarke le importaba que se quedasen a dormir o si ya lo había previsto…

Cuando terminó de beberse el vaso de ponche, la cabeza le daba vueltas y los pensamientos le iban y venían. Recordó otra vez el momento de la botella con Murphy. Se rio mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara. De verdad, qué tonto era. Si solamente era un beso, por favor, y parecía que le habían pedido que escalara el Himalaya. Si Murphy estuviese ahí en ese momento le demostraría que toda la timidez que había sentido antes ya no estaba presente. Sí, eso haría…

-Aquí estás.

La voz que oyó le era más que familiar. Tanto que la había escuchado hacía menos de media hora.

-Aquí estoy -contestó mientras giraba un poco la cara para ver mejor.

Raven estaba apoyada en uno los soportes del porche, mirándolo fijamente.

-No te encontraba por ningún lado y mírate, te has buscado el mejor sitio -a la vez que hablaba, la chica se sentó en la hamaca colgable-. Me encantan estos chismes, ¿a ti no?

Levantó las piernas para posarlas también en la hamaca y Bellamy pudo observar desde esa perspectiva el color de su ropa interior. Rojo, cómo no.

-Sí, desde luego que sí -respondió el chico desde el sillón sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Raven.

-Ya sé que me queda bien el vestido, pero podrías mirarme a los ojos de vez en cuando -dijo ella acompañada de una risita. Bellamy también se rio y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. Vaya, sí que se le había subido la bebida…

-A ver si te caes, torpe.

-¿Yo, torpe? -preguntó el chico, fingiendo estar ofendido. La chica sonrió. No podía apartar la mirada de él y Bellamy lo notaba.

En la postura en la que ella estaba, los tirantes del vestido se le habían deslizado hacia abajo, cayendo de forma natural sobre sus brazos y haciendo que la chica derrochara más sensualidad de la habitual. Caminó hacia ella, apoyando el antebrazo en el soporte de la hamaca. Ella levantó la cara para poder seguir mirándolo. No se decían nada, pero en realidad las palabras sobraban en ese instante. Pasó los dedos lentamente por la curva de su hombro, subiéndole uno de los tirantes con delicadeza. La chica bajó la mirada hacia la mano de él y, cuando Bellamy iba a apartarla de su cuerpo, Raven la cogió al vuelo. Bajó las piernas sin dejar de sujetar su mano y se levantó de la hamaca, quedando a un palmo de su cara. Los ojos quedaron relegados a un segundo plano, ya que ambos tenían la vista fija en los labios del contrario. Raven se lo mordió y Bellamy no sabía si había sido un acto reflejo o simplemente lo había hecho para incitarlo a cometer la locura de la noche.

Optó por pensar que la segunda opción era la correcta.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba y pasó una mano por el pelo de la chica, haciendo que esta cerrase los ojos de gusto.

-Me encanta que me acaricien el pelo -susurró. Sus labios casi se tocaban, pero Bellamy prefirió seguir hablándole aunque se rozasen de esa forma tan íntima.

-¿Solo esa parte?

-No -contestó ella con la voz más grave.

Bellamy no pudo esperar más. La atrajo de la nuca hacia sus labios. Raven gimió ante el contacto, colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico y cerrando los puños en torno a su camiseta. Las bocas se movían al compás y cuando entraron en juego las lenguas todo se convirtió en una batalla por ver quién otorgaba más placer al otro. Bellamy se separó de ella y fue repartiendo besos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Comenzó a dar besos húmedos y a pasar la lengua por la curvatura, haciendo que la chica afianzase el agarre de sus puños y le jadease al oído con voz queda. Volvió a separarse de ella ante su atenta mirada y bajó hasta colocar las manos tras sus muslos e impulsarla hacia arriba para que envolviese su cintura con las piernas. Con cuidado, la empujó contra el soporte de la hamaca, que era lo bastante grande para que Raven estuviese cómoda con la espalda apoyada en él.

-¿Como la primera vez? -preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que enlazaba sus manos tras el cuello del chico. Bellamy le sonrió, recordando aquella fiesta que parecía tan lejana en el tiempo.

-Como la primera vez.

Raven sonrió también y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mucha más pasión y deseo. Quería terminar lo que se había quedado a medias entre ellos y quería hacerlo ya. Bellamy se aseguró de que la chica estaba bien sujeta a su cintura y, lentamente, una de sus manos viajó por las caderas hacia arriba para dar con un pecho, el cual acarició sobre la tela del vestido.

-No llevas sujetador -dijo entre besos, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Raven gimió y asintió.

-¿Te molesta?

-Todo lo contrario…

Buscó el pezón de la chica con la mano para apretarlo entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo que le mordía el cuello de manera suave, con la fuerza justa para hacer que cerrase los ojos y no pensase en nada más que en ese instante. Con la otra mano le agarró el trasero, empujándola más hacia él para que sintiese lo duro que estaba por ella. Raven lo agarró del pelo. El momento de delicadeza y paciencia ya había pasado y ahora solamente tenían ganas el uno del otro, de fundirse en uno solo.

Bellamy le levantó el vestido, pasando la mano por su muslo y acariciando la parte interna de este hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Con rapidez, apartó la tela que cubría su sexo y acarició los pliegues de la chica, notando lo húmedos que ya estaban. Raven volvió a morderle el labio e introdujo las manos en la camiseta del chico. La subió hasta quitársela por completo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros esculpidos y su torso formado por las horas de deporte diario. Tocó todo lo que tuvo a su paso: sus abdominales, su pecho, el cuello y parte de su espalda. Quería recordar este momento y cada detalle de su amante.

Bellamy bajó de nuevo la mano hasta esa zona tan íntima de la chica, pero antes de hacerlo se llevó un dedo a la boca y, sin dejar de mirarla, lo lamió por completo para luego introducirlo en el interior de Raven. Le siguió un segundo dedo por lo lubricada que estaba y la chica escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Bellamy, dejándose hacer y disfrutando de las caricias. El chico, con su otra mano, bajó el escote de ella hasta que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto.

-Mírame -le pidió al oído.

Raven echó los hombros hacia atrás para mirar al chico mientras notaba cómo un tercer dedo se introducía en ella. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir alto y que los demás los oyesen. Cualquiera podía venir y verlos de esa forma, menos mal que estaban ocupados en la fiesta…

Mientras se encargaba de la chica ahí abajo, la boca de Bellamy no se quedó quieta y fue directa hacia uno de sus pechos. Lamió el contorno del pezón y lo metió en su boca, dándole pequeños mordiscos que causaban que la morena arquease la espalda cada vez más, como si le ofreciese sus pechos.

-B-Bellamy… -gimió. El chico la miró desde su posición. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el poste y los ojos cerrados, así como las mejillas y el cuello de un color rosado, encendida literalmente por la pasión- te quiero en mi boca.

Sin previo aviso, notó cómo Raven dejaba caer las piernas de su cintura y, aún con los pechos al descubierto y el vestido más arriba de lo normal, bajó hasta caer de rodillas frente a él. Llevó sus manos a la cremallera de sus vaqueros y desabrochó el botón. Sin apenas bajarlos de la cintura del chico, solo lo justo, tocó por encima de la ropa interior la dureza de Bellamy. Este apoyó los brazos en el soporte de la hamaca y miró hacia abajo a la morena, que apenas apartaba los ojos de los suyos. Ella introdujo la mano en los calzoncillos y sacó el miembro del chico. Sin más dilación, agarró la base con una mano y con la otra sujetó la cintura de Bellamy, que soltó un jadeo cuando sintió la boca de la chica en él. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, inundado por el placer. La noche era fresca, pero no sentía el frío en su piel. Había alguien que se estaba encargando de que no lo percibiese… Gimió un poco más fuerte cuando sintió que Raven se había introducido todo su miembro en la boca y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba.

Murphy parecía que acababa de salir de la casa y que los había pillado justo ahí, en el porche. Lejos de apartar la mirada, el chico se quedó observando fijamente a Bellamy, pasando por la figura de Raven, que le daba la espalda y no podía verlo. En un primer momento, Bellamy pensó en avisar a la chica para que se levantase y se vistieran, pero acto seguido se vio disfrutando de esa mirada que le dirigía el chico. No estaba demasiado lejos y podía sentir cómo sus ojos viajaban por su torso y por la zona en la que la chica estaba concentrada. Bellamy sonrió con malicia. Iba a empezar la diversión de verdad.

Agarró el pelo de Raven y, no con demasiada fuerza, la apartó de esa zona. La boca de ella estaba húmeda y con rastros de saliva por lo que acababa de hacer. Lo miró interrogante, sin saber por qué la había parado, pero no protestó cuando el chico la hizo levantarse. Él se sentó en la hamaca colgante y ella, frente a él, lo hizo pero sobre sus piernas.

-¿Llevas…? -empezó preguntando ella.

-Bolsillo izquierdo.

-Vaya, venías preparado… -le dijo ella con una sonrisa más que traviesa mientras se hacía con el condón y lo abría. Lo colocó en el miembro del chico con delicadeza y se subió de nuevo sobre él, esta vez más segura. Bellamy notaba cómo la chica buscaba el punto perfecto en el que sus cuerpos se unirían y, cuando lo encontró, bajó sus caderas. Ambos gimieron cuando notaron el calor interno y la intensidad de esa intimidad. Bellamy abrazó a la chica con fuerza y ella se movió arriba y abajo mientras jadeaba en el oído del chico, que lejos de molestarle lo ponía más caliente.

Cuando la chica bajaba para unir sus cuerpos, Bellamy veía sobre su hombro a Murphy, que seguía en la misma posición que antes, mirándolos con lo que el chico creía que era deseo y ganas. Bellamy aumentó el ritmo y Raven no pudo evitar soltar algún que otro grito por el placer, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando el cuello a la vista del chico, quien empezó a lamerlo por todos lados. Bellamy llevó una de sus manos hacia abajo para acariciar el clítoris de la chica, que estaba hinchado entre sus dedos. No aguantó más y se corrió tras varias embestidas y, unos minutos después, Raven mordió el hombro de Bellamy cuando le llegó el orgasmo. La chica descansó en su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía fija en Murphy. Juraría que en algún momento lo había visto tocarse y eso solo hizo que una oleada de calor volviese a viajar por su cuerpo. No apartó los ojos de él hasta que lo vio marcharse, y volvía la vista atrás a medida que se alejaba.

Cuando Raven se hubo recuperado, ausente de lo que había ocurrido entre los dos chicos, se incorporó.

-Joder… -susurró, con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba algo despeinada y tenía la boca hinchada, lo que le favorecía bastante.

-Sí. Joder.

* * *

La fiesta siguió con normalidad. Raven, Bellamy, Monty y Jasper desaparecieron del salón y, curiosamente, Octavia y Murphy hablaban animados entre risas en un sofá. Incluso vieron que ambos habían cogido confianza, ya que Octavia empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras él ponía cara de gusto como si fuera un gato. Clarke se había puesto melosa y Lexa empezó a pasarlo mal, ya que nadie estaba haciéndole caso la rubia había empezado a besar su cuello y no dejar sus manos quietas, paseándolas por su cuerpo.

Habían decidido ir a la habitación de Clarke para estar en una situación más íntima y privada, y poder besarse tranquilamente. La rubia y ella habían estado bebiendo, igual más de la cuenta, y ambas lo supieron, sobre todo cuando las cosas se calentaron más de lo habitual.

-Llevo toda la noche deseando tenerte para mí sola.

Lexa no pudo evitar ponerla contra la cama con esas palabras. Sus conexiones cerebrales no terminaban de funcionar con coherencia, pero ahí estaban, devorándose las bocas la una a la otra sobre el colchón. Ambas soltaron un gemido cuando la morena presionó con sus caderas las de la rubia, y así comenzaron con movimientos necesitados mientras sus manos se acariciaban sobre la ropa.

-No puedo controlarme -confesó Lexa, e introdujo sus manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando su piel.

-No te controles, yo también te necesito -enredó sus dedos en su pelo y la pegó a ella para continuar con su beso-. Nos han interrumpido muchas veces.

-¿Nos escucharán? Hay gente abajo… -jadeó cuando Clarke cambió las posiciones y se puso sobre ella, sentada sobre su vientre y quitándose la camisa que llevaba botón a botón, bailando sobre ella y tarareando la canción de un _striptease_ mientras ambas reían.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -Lexa asintió con ganas- ¿Y ahora? -se quitó el sujetador, y la morena tragó saliva.

-Eres increíblemente increíble -dijo mirándola con adoración, subiendo sus manos por su costado.

-Ven aquí, tía sexy -agarró el cuello de su camiseta, hizo que se sentase y se besaron un rato antes de que Lexa empezase a bajar por su cuello, haciendo un camino húmedo por su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos y comenzar a lamérselos y a succionar sus pezones. Lexa gruñó y la volvió a poner contra el colchón, agarrando sus piernas y subiéndolas a su cintura.

-Estoy muy, muy excitada -comentó contra sus labios-. Siempre… lo.. estoy… contigo… -dijo agitada cuando Clarke volvió a agarrar su culo con fuerza e hizo que sus caderas se golpeasen.

La rubia miró con admiración su cuerpo cuando se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se quitó también lo que cubría su cuerpo de cintura hacia arriba, sentándose y haciendo caso a los pechos de la morena. Lexa no pudo evitar empezar a desabrochar los pantalones de Clarke, y esta agarró sus manos, frenándola.

-Lex… Igual deberíamos parar.

-¿Nos está viendo alguien? -se giró para mirar donde estaba la puerta, algo asustada.

-No, quiero que… -Lexa puso su dedo en sus labios.

-Shh… No digas más, entiendo lo que me estás diciendo -sonrió, notando que en su organismo había más alcohol del que había tomado jamás, que en realidad era poco-. Tendríamos que encender la luz, con esta lámpara no veo nada.

Lexa se levantó y fue hacia el interruptor. Observó a Clarke sonreír divertida: el alcohol había desinhibido a Lexa y Clarke siempre había tenido poco control en cuanto a esa chica se refería. Ambas volvieron a unir sus labios, y esta vez fue la rubia la que desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó por sus piernas. Lexa hizo lo mismo con el de ella, levantándose para dejar caer el suyo y desprenderse del de la rubia, lanzándolo lejos.

Se volvió a colocar sobre ella; se notaba algo torpe, pero las ganas de sentir a su chica por fin eran grandes y parecía que su mente solo pensaba en que ambas notasen placer. Soltó un jadeo cuando Clarke volvió a colocarse sobre ella y comenzó a acariciar su cuello con la lengua. Gimió contra su oído cuando arquearon al mismo tiempo sus caderas. Las dos se miraron a los ojos, respirando agitadas.

-No sabes cómo me ponen tus gemidos -dijo Clarke sin aliento, antes de golpear de nuevo con sus caderas, haciendo que ambas gimiesen ahora contra los labios de la otra-. Si nos acostamos ahora, igual mañana nos arrepentimos -Lexa la escuchaba atenta y pudo pensar racionalmente con su _yo habitual_ , llegando a la conclusión de que por muy caliente que estuviese en ese momento, Clarke tenía razón-, pero podemos quitarnos un poco las ganas -comentó mordiéndose el labio y posicionándose mejor sobre ella, uniendo sus centros sobre la ropa interior e inclinándose para besarla de forma intensa antes de hablar mirándola fijamente-. Quien se corra primero, pierde.

Clarke empezó a moverse nada más escuchó el gemido que soltó Lexa al escuchar la frase, primero con movimientos lentos y muy precisos, haciendo que Lexa tuviese que agarrar con fuerza las caderas de la rubia, ayudándola con sus movimientos y disfrutando de lo que sentía y de la visión de aquella chica explosiva moviéndose de esa manera sobre su cuerpo.

La rubia estiró su brazo para agarrar su pecho y estimularlo, lo que provocaba que los gemidos de Lexa fuesen más altos. Empezaron a moverse las dos, más necesitadas, y Lexa comenzó a sentir escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, incluso notó cómo Clarke temblaba bajo sus manos. Las giró para ponerse sobre ella, tumbada completamente, besándola en los labios con profundidad mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas. Gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando Clarke puso las manos sobre su culo, ayudándola a empujar con su cuerpo. La primera en caer fue Lexa, pero continuó hasta que Clarke soltó ese gemido placentero que le puso los pelos de punta.

-Has perdido… -sonrió besando su hombro.

-Ha sido por el alcohol -se excusó y ambas rieron cuando Clarke pellizcó su costado.

-Ven aquí, mi amor -comentó, las dos observando las zonas que ya estaban descubiertas en la otra antes de que se tumbasen en la cama. Se miraron fijamente, de lado en el colchón-. Cuando vayamos al hotel para el torneo y el partido... ahí nadie nos interrumpirá ni beberemos.

-Es romántico, te compraré unas flores -sonrió cálidamente Lexa, dejando que Clarke la besara.

-Espero que mañana no tengas resaca… -confesó, acariciando el pelo de la morena, que se había pegado a su frente debido al sudor en el que se encontraban cubiertas tras la sesión que habían tenido.

Se acercaron para abrazarse, repartiendo tiernos besos por la piel de la otra, y pronto ambas cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, olvidándose de que abajo algunos seguían de fiesta.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, quedándose sentada en la cama, y entonces notó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas soltando un quejido de dolor. Cuando miró a su lado vio la silueta borrosa de una chica y se volvió a tumbar en la almohada, enfocando entonces a Clarke, que la miraba preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? Siento mucho haber dejado que bebieses tanto anoche, me vas a matar por los estudios, yo…

-Gracias -le cortó Lexa, y la rubia la miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por habernos frenado anoche. Quiero recordar la primera vez que lo hagamos, y quiero que sea especial; y por haber hecho que me despejase de los estudios.

-¿Aunque ahora te duela la cabeza? -Lexa sonrió asintiendo levemente.

-Así es, igual por eso sí quiero matarte -Clarke rio suavemente antes de acercarse a darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Nos quedamos dormidas, no quiero imaginar cómo estará la parte de abajo de la casa…

-Podemos quedarnos aquí y ya lo comprobamos luego.

-Me parece buena idea… -acercó a Lexa a ella para que se apoyase sobre su pecho- ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? ¿Quieres una pastilla o algo?

-No, está bien, así me acuerdo para la próxima vez de no beber tanto… -puso morritos mientras la miraba unos segundos- pero ¿me acaricias un poco la cabeza?

-Claro -sonrió e hizo que se apoyase otra vez en ella, comenzando a acariciar su pelo lentamente.

En dos días sería el torneo de rugby. Estaba un poco nerviosa por los partidos, pero al menos estaba contenta porque la habían elegido entre las mejores jugadoras de su universidad. Lo mejor de todo es que Clarke la iba a acompañar, y sus dos mejores amigos también.


	14. Capítulo 14 El torneo

_Aquí el capítulo 14 de Amor en juego._

 _También largo como el anterior, e intenso, esperamos que lo disfrutéis y nos digáis vuestra opinión sobre cómo va la historia._

 _Preparados, listos, ya._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14. El torneo.**

Era lunes, pero no un comienzo de semana cualquiera: era el lunes del torneo. Se acababan de subir en el avión, cada uno en sus asientos. Lexa no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana, que quedaba a su lado izquierdo, observando el ala, el asfalto, los coches que conducían por la pista…

-Lex -la llamaron, y se giró rápidamente para ver el rostro confundido de Clarke.

-¿Qué? -preguntó algo angustiada, y la rubia sonrió cálidamente.

-Te dan miedo los aviones –afirmó. Lexa lamió sus labios y asintió varias veces, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

De repente sintió la mano de Clarke sobre la suya, apretándola para darle ánimos. Miró a la rubia y le sonrió, agradeciéndole el gesto, y se acercó un poco a ella hasta tocar sus labios en un pequeño beso.

-Gracias -susurró Lexa con timidez. El avión empezó a moverse justo en ese instante y Lexa agarró con más fuerza la mano de Clarke, que rio suavemente ante la reacción de la chica.

-No es nada, preciosa. En un rato ya hemos aterrizado -le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y le daba otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla. Lexa asintió y cerró los ojos: ya se sentía un poco más tranquila en los brazos de la chica. Hasta que el avión empezó el despegue, claro.

-Lex, no va a pasar nada -le dijo Octavia, que estaba a su lado. Agarró la mano que tenía libre para intentar tranquilizarla y Lexa terminó por entrelazar sus dedos con los de su amiga-. Piensa en lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar.

-Ahora mismo no puedo, O -dijo la chica con los labios apretados por el miedo. Octavia volvió a estrechar su mano y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, aquí estamos todos contigo.

Lexa abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia Octavia, asintiendo y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

El avión comenzó el despegue y sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago junto con una leve presión.

-¿Cómo va mi surfera favorita? -dijo Bellamy, apareciendo por encima del asiento y posando las manos en los hombros de Lexa.

-Mal -contestó la chica, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Mira, las nubes! -exclamó Octavia. Señaló con el dedo la ventana del avión y Lexa entreabrió un ojo para ver el paisaje: un manto de nubes los rodeaba, como si los estuviese abrazando y dándoles la bienvenida a esa cúpula celeste. En realidad era una visión muy bonita, pensó Lexa. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. Estaba rodeada de casi todos sus seres queridos y no había razón aparente para alarmarse.

Una vez estuvieron en pleno vuelo sintió que se relajaba algo más; intentó imaginar que estaba en un vehículo cualquiera que no fuese aquel volador, aun así no soltó las manos de las chicas que estaban sentadas a su lado solo por si acaso.

-Hola, guaperas -sonrió Bellamy a Murphy, que estaba a su lado leyendo un libro a través de unas gafas redondas. El chico levantó la mirada con aspecto interesante. Alzó sus cejas, como si lo de "guaperas" fuese lo que oía día tras día.

-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó.

Bellamy se rio por el gesto del chico. Acababa de volverlo a ver después de la fiesta, al igual que a Monty, y solo había podido hablar con él el día anterior. Ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema de lo ocurrido el viernes por la noche y, según creía Bellamy, tampoco veía al chico con intención de hacerlo: su comportamiento era el mismo a pesar de haberlo visto con Raven y él no iba a estropearlo, menos ahora que se había convertido en un buen amigo suyo. Aunque, si se paraba a pensarlo durante un momento, estuvo bastante bien. Es cierto que en aquel instante el alcohol corría por su cuerpo, pero eso no excluía el hecho de que le hubiese gustado que el chico estuviese presente allí. De hecho, uno de los pensamientos que se le había pasado por la cabeza estos últimos días era el de que no le importaría repetirlo, lo cual lo dejaba más confundido aún.

-Sí, ese libro es un poco romanticón, ¿no? -movió la portada para ver el título con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres un besito? -puso morros acercándose al chico, que lo miró espantado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que si quieres un besito -dijo aún con los morros apretados, esta vez agarrando la nuca del chico y atrayéndolo hacia él para besar su mejilla entre risas de sus amigos, que estaban sentados delante.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante con una sonrisa en los labios se encontró con una mirada celeste y curiosa que los observaba desde su asiento, y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, que se lo devolvió, no sin antes mirar ahora a Murphy para volver a atender a su chica.

* * *

Se quedaron todos alucinados observando el alto edificio que formaba su hotel, agarrando sus mochilas deportivas.

-¿Tendrán spa? -gritó Octavia agarrando el brazo de Clarke y entrando corriendo en recepción para preguntar.

-Mujeres -bromeó Bellamy al lado de Lexa, que soltó una risa por su frase-. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien, ya ha pasado todo -suspiró, aliviada tras el viaje.

-Nada puede acabar con mi chica -medio gruñó pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Estás nervioso por los partidos?

-Son tres, los tenemos ganados -sonrió a su amiga antes de despeinarla.

-¡Eh! -se quejó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y volviéndose a peinar.

-¡Eh! -se burló de ella, peinándose los rizos que caían por su frente, llevándose un empujón de su amiga, que caminó hacia donde se encontraban Clarke y Octavia, que miraban distintos panfletos-. Hola, la habitación a nombre de Alexandria.

Las dos chicas la miraron extrañadas mientras hablaba con el recepcionista del hotel, que comprobaba los datos en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Lex -la llamó Octavia entre dientes-. Las habitaciones están a nombre de la universidad.

-Lo sé -sonrió y miró a Clarke-, pero nosotras tenemos una reservada.

-Uhhh… -alzó las cejas la rubia, divertida, antes de dejar que Lexa le diese un fugaz beso tras tener en su mano la tarjeta que abría la habitación.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó a la chica.

-Claro… -sonrió, agarrando el brazo de la más alta- Tengo un partidazo como chica, ¿eh? -miró a Octavia, que alzó una ceja, risueña.

-Una lástima que no pueda follar mientras practica deporte, ¿eh? -sacó la lengua para burlarse de sus amigas.

-Imbécil -la insultó con amor Clarke, antes de que las dos se despidiesen moviendo la mano mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor-. Dime, ¿qué has preparado? -dijo, rodeando su cuello, y Lexa sonrió.

-Ya lo verás, ¿no?

Cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, y Lexa dejó pasar primero a la chica, sonriendo en todo momento mientras ella entraba y empezaba a soltar grititos de alegría y miraba hacia todos lados. La gran cama de matrimonio estaba cubierta de pétalos de distintas flores, minuciosamente elegidas para la ocasión por Lexa. También había unos globos en forma de corazón, unas velas encendidas y otras apagadas para otro momento especial que iban a tener más adelante. Y, por último, un regalo que envió al hotel directamente para que colocasen en el centro de la cama.

-¿Es para mí? -Clarke señaló el regalo, y Lexa asintió, riéndose a carcajadas cuando la vio lanzarse a la cama y abrazar el gran oso de peluche- Ven aquí.

Clarke la miró fijamente y Lexa no pudo resistirse a sentarse a su lado en la cama, dejarse agarrar por su camiseta y ser arrastrada con ella sobre el colchón en el momento en el que sus labios se unieron. El beso empezó lento, pero muy sensual y húmedo, y, a pesar de que lo comenzó la rubia, era la de ojos verdes la que llevaba ahora aquel gesto romántico. Clarke la puso sobre ella y no pudo controlar arquearse levemente cuando sus cuerpos encajaron tan bien.

-Te quiero, Clarke -confesó y se perdió en su mirada azul mientras ella acariciaba su pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás.

-Sabes que yo a ti también -respondió en un susurro, manteniendo sus miradas mientras depositaba un suave beso en su nariz.

Lexa se inclinó y volvió a besarla antes de levantarse y respirar hondo.

-Estoy nerviosa -sonrió tras haber suspirado.

-Eres la mejor jugadora de rugby que he visto jamás -comentó abrazando otra vez al oso.

-Lo dices porque eres tú.

-Lo digo porque es verdad -dijo sonriente también.

-Si ganamos los dos de hoy estamos mañana en la final. Qué nervios, al menos descansaríamos toda la mañana. A los que les toquen jugar los dos partidos seguidos lo van a llevar peor.

-Las tienes todas contigo, cariño -se levantó para volver a depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

La morena miró el reloj y vio que el momento se acercaba, así que ambas decidieron abandonar de momento su habitación para que la jugadora se preparase para los partidos que iban a acontecer en las próximas horas.

* * *

-¡Fin del partido!

El sonido de los silbatos llenó el estadio por completo y los gritos de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar. Tras muchas horas, los jugadores estaban cansados a todos los niveles, pero los del equipo ganador tenían una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Quien había marcado por última vez se abalanzó hacia sus compañeros, abrazándolos y casi llorando de la emoción. Bellamy se acercó al pelotón para felicitar a su compañero y a todos los demás: no podía creerse que hubieran ganado después del día tan duro que habían tenido. Había sido una tarde bastante ardua: habían ganado el primer partido y luego el otro equipo había contado con ventaja al no haber participado antes. Aun así lo habían hecho y el sentimiento de gratificación lo compensaba todo, aunque las piernas le dolieran horrores y los brazos apenas los sintiese.

Lexa se acababa de quitar el casco de rugby y fue hacia él con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Bellamy la alzó por los aires, ambos riendo, y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Era su forma de celebrar la victoria. Seguidamente, la chica siguió corriendo hasta las gradas, donde una rubia la esperaba justo en la primera fila con las manos alzadas.

-¡Te dije que ganaríais! -le gritó por encima del ruido que hacía la multitud cuando Lexa llegó a la valla que las separaba. Levantó los brazos y atrajo a Clarke hacia ella para darle un beso lleno de efusividad. Cuando la rubia se entregó a esa caricia, Lexa aprovechó para cogerla de la cintura y, a pesar de las protestas de la rubia mientras se reía, bajarla al campo con ella de un movimiento. Lexa sonreía nerviosa, incapaz de tener las manos quietas, y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción que sentía: ¡era increíble! Todavía quedaba el partido del día siguiente, pero eso no le preocupaba ahora. Lo importante era celebrar todo con la chica que tenía frente a ella y que la miraba con la sonrisa más preciosa que había visto nunca.

Bellamy seguía en medio del campo, gritando y alzando las manos en un gesto de victoria. Era el momento del equipo y había que aprovecharlo. Se separó del abrazo grupal aún con una sonrisa y movió la cabeza, incrédulo. Alzó la mirada y, justo a unos pasos de él, estaba Murphy. Ya no llevaba el casco y el pelo se le había pegado a la frente por el sudor y el esfuerzo durante el partido, igual que a él mismo. Este se dio cuenta de que Bellamy lo miraba porque giró la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme. Se acercaron al mismo tiempo y casi chocaron cuando ambos levantaron los brazos para unir sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo. Bellamy sentía cómo las extremidades de Murphy abarcaban toda su espalda y lo apretaban contra él mientras escondía la cara en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sentía todavía la sonrisa en los labios del chico. Bellamy no supo bien por qué, pero no quería que ese abrazo terminase. Le correspondió de la misma forma, atrayéndolo hacia sí con toda la fuerza que pudo, como si quisiera unirse a él y que disfrutasen de la hazaña juntos. Al cabo de unos segundos que a Bellamy se le hicieron demasiado cortos, los dos se separaron, pero sus manos seguían posadas en los brazos del contrario. Parecía que él no era el único que quería que ese momento durase más. Bellamy no podía apartar la vista del chico, perdiéndose en su mirada azul. Más bien no quería dejar de observarlo... Hasta que Murphy fue el que decidió romper ese extraño instante, bajando la cabeza y deshaciéndose con suavidad del agarre de Bellamy.

-Enhorabuena -le dijo Murphy. Apenas lo podía escuchar por el ruido, pero pudo leer la felicitación en sus labios.

-Lo mismo te digo.

* * *

Siempre pasaba lo mismo: nadie lo quería, pero al final todos acababan cediendo. Habían estado cenando todos juntos en el hotel donde se alojaban todos los equipos, y a pesar de que eran rivales, fuera del campo eran todos compañeros y amantes del rugby, así que se percibía muy buen ambiente en ese lugar.

En teoría el primer partido del día siguiente era por la mañana, concretamente a las doce, pero eso no impidió que propusieran pasar la noche todos juntos entre bailes y nada de alcohol. Al menos su equipo ya solo jugaba en el partido de la tarde; tenían más tiempo para descansar, sobre todo de los juegos intensos que habían tenido ese día junto el viaje en avión.

La fiesta era en uno de los salones del hotel, que lo habían reservado los entrenadores para los jugadores. Eso sí, ninguno podía beber nada que tuviese alcohol o demasiada azúcar, a excepción de los acompañantes. Bellamy, con un vaso de zumo en la mano, se encontraba al lado de Lexa y de Octavia, las dos hablando de cómo había ido el partido y de las partes más difíciles.

-¡Y cuando ese tío te lanzó al suelo creí que te habías roto un brazo por lo menos! -exclamó Octavia mirando a Lexa, que soltó una carcajada.

-Cosas peores me han hecho jugando, O.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando una chica casi te dobla la pierna por una mala postura? -intervino Bellamy.

-Joder que si me acuerdo -respondió Lexa, llevándose la mano hacia la pierna-, aunque con lo que me duele ahora casi ni me importaría.

Bellamy se rio y asintió porque él sabía de lo que hablaba. Tomaban precauciones para evitar las agujetas y las lesiones, pero los remedios nunca eran infalibles y esperaba que mañana ambos siguieran en plena forma para volver a jugar.

-No habréis bebido en mi ausencia, ¿no? -Clarke apareció detrás de Bellamy y llevaba una bebida en la mano. Apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico mientras seguía hablando- Que lo tenéis prohibido.

Señaló con el dedo a los dos jugadores del grupo y estos pusieron los ojos en blanco casi al mismo tiempo.

-Ya lo sabemos, ya -protestó Lexa-. No hace falta que nos lo digas de nuevo.

-Es por si se os ha olvidado -contestó la rubia. Se acercó a Lexa y le cogió la mano mientras le sonreía. La morena se ruborizó un poco: no solían darse muchas muestras de afecto en público, sobre todo por su timidez, pero en el fondo le gustaba que la chica lo hiciera.

-Lo que a mí me preocupa es averiguar dónde se han metido los chicos, porque me han dejado solo con vosotras y, claro,… -no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando Octavia le dio un pellizco en el brazo- ¡Oye, que me vas a lesionar! -fingió él, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Di otra tontería así y te lesiono de verdad -contestó su hermana, perforándolo con la mirada.

-Ya no se puede hablar…

Lexa y Clarke se reían mirando a los hermanos. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, Clarke habló:

-A Monty lo he visto hace poco por aquí -dijo a la vez que hacía un gesto circular con la mano para señalar la habitación-, y Murphy está justo allí.

Indicó el lugar con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y todos se volvieron. Murphy estaba hablando con otro chico que, según recordaban Bellamy y Lexa, había jugado en el primer equipo descalificado.

-Parece que se lo está pasando bastante bien -volvió a decir Clarke, esta vez con una sonrisa pícara y levantando las cejas como si insinuase algo. Lexa se rio con ella al igual que Octavia y Bellamy dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tan pequeña que parecía más bien que había apretado los labios simplemente.

Bebió del vaso y se lo terminó de un sorbo mientras las chicas seguían hablando a su alrededor y él hacía lo imposible para prestar atención a su conversación, pero no podía quitar los ojos de Murphy y del otro tío. Este parecía que se había acercado más a su amigo y que le decía algo al oído: lo que fuera que le dijo hizo reír con ganas a Murphy. De repente se vio pensando en que le gustaría ser aquel chico y que Murphy se riese con él de esa forma. Que quería decirle cosas al oído y provocarle esa reacción. Que quería abrazarlo igual que lo había hecho en el campo, pero esta vez mucho más tiempo.

¿Pero qué coño le pasaba? Sacudió con disimulo la cabeza y se contuvo de pellizcarse la nariz para comprobar que no estaba alucinando o algo parecido. ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo eso por su mente? Si solo era su amigo y desde hacía pocos meses y antes de eso se habían llevado fatal y a él nunca le habían atraído los chicos y no había experimentado nada con ninguno y…

-Bell, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó de improviso su hermana con preocupación en la mirada.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -le preguntó, curiosa- Parecía que te iba a salir humo por las orejas -dijo mientras se reía de su propio comentario. Su hermano la imitó.

-En nada.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡Qué pasa, ganadores! -exclamó Monty, que llegaba con una bebida en la mano y un canapé en la otra.

-¿Han puesto comida?

-Desde hace un rato, así que corre -le aconsejó él, llevándose el bocado a la boca.

-Ahora nos vemos, el deber me llama -afirmó Octavia, desapareciendo hacia el salón contiguo con decisión.

-Voy detrás de ella, que seguro que se come el plato y todo -repuso Lexa con una sonrisa. Apretó la mano de Clarke y caminó hacia su amiga. Monty se excusó diciendo que iba a atrapar un pastelito de nata y que, si no volvía, lo encontrarían por allí.

-Vaya glotones tenemos por amigos -dijo Clarke, llevándose el vaso a los labios y mirando a Bellamy.

-Desde luego.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo me siento? -repitió este, confundido.

-Sí, por el partido y eso.

-Genial -contestó enseguida-. Estoy muy cansado, pero ha merecido la pena.

-¿Y cuál crees que será el pronóstico de mañana?

-No puedo decir nada, señorita. Información confidencial -bromeó el chico, aguantándose la risa. Clarke se carcajeó-. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Estupendamente -le dijo. El chico no sabía qué más decir; ya habían pasado la fase de no hablarse y poco a poco volvían a ser amigos, pero aún había entre ellos un halo de incomodidad que ojalá se difuminase hasta desaparecer con el tiempo-. Bell, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí, claro.

-Sé que todavía no es igual que al principio, pero… ¿podemos hablar con franqueza de todos los temas? -Bellamy levantó una ceja, sin saber a qué se refería- Lo que quiero decir es que si, llegado el caso, puedo hablarte de cualquier cosa y eso incluye a Lexa.

Bellamy tuvo que analizar la frase un par de veces en su cabeza para saber qué significaba hasta que por fin lo comprendió: Clarke le estaba pidiendo que, si lo necesitaba, fuese su confidente además de amigo.

-Supongo que sí, Clarke. ¿Por qué iba a decirte lo contrario?

-Por todo lo que ha pasado entre los tres… Me siento aún culpable y quiero arreglarlo -dijo de forma tajante-. Y una forma de hacerlo creo que es si tú y yo llegamos a ser buenos amigos y hablamos de todo con normalidad.

Bellamy asintió y sonrió a la chica. La comprendía perfectamente.

-No te preocupes, rubia -le guiñó un ojo y ella se rio.

-¡Siempre igual!

-Es mi encanto, no lo puedo remediar.

-¡Hola, chicos!

Murphy acababa de llegar con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro. Bellamy miró por encima de su hombro y vio que el mismo chico de antes tenía la mirada fija en los tres.

-Has tardado en venir, pillín -dijo Clarke-. ¿Te lo has pasado bien? -insinuó la chica. Murphy rio por el comentario.

-¿Ya no puedo hablar con otros chicos o qué? -protestó. Empujó levemente a la rubia, quien soltó una carcajada.

-Pues él sigue devorándote.

Murphy giró el rostro hacia Bellamy, que no paraba de mirar al chico del otro extremo del salón. Murphy siguió con los ojos la dirección y los volvió a clavar en su amigo.

-Ese es su problema. Hoy no estoy para nadie.

-Ah, ¿no? -preguntó Bellamy, divertido.

-No, a menos que yo quiera que me encuentren.

Murphy se quedó observándolo durante un segundo más del adecuado tras un comentario de ese estilo y Bellamy se quedó sin palabras. No, no. Estaba malinterpretando las cosas y con el día que había tenido era normal que no supiese ni cómo se llamaba. Clarke tosió en ese momento, lo que causó que tanto Murphy como él la mirasen.

-Siento interrumpir pero me voy con mi querida chica a descansar, que ya es hora -dijo mientras miraba el reloj. ¿Interrumpir?, pensó Bellamy. ¿Interrumpir el qué?

Una vez habló, Clarke se dio la vuelta y se encontró unos pasos más allá con Lexa, que la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ya has comido todo lo que querías, cariñito mío? -dijo Clarke en tono bromista, haciendo que la otra chica riese.

-No tanto como quería.

-¡Pero bueno!

Las dos siguieron riendo hasta llegar al ascensor, que abrió las puertas en cuanto pulsaron el botón. Clarke se acercó al espejo que había en este para ver si tenía el pelo bien colocado cuando unos brazos la atraparon por detrás y una nariz se hundió en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Lex, no puedes hacer nad…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero déjame disfrutarte un poco -le susurró al oído, inspirando su aroma natural. La rubia se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Lexa la apoyaba contra el espejo.

El beso no tardó en llegar y las manos de ambas se movieron por las zonas que tenían más cerca, paseando de un lado a otro del cuerpo de la otra. El ascensor llegó a la planta y tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Caminaron hacia la habitación que compartían y Lexa abrió la puerta, cediéndole el paso a Clarke como si fuese un caballero de otro tiempo.

Entraron y no les dio tiempo a hacer nada cuando ya estaban tendidas en la cama y se besaban con ganas. Sus labios recorrían el cuello de la contraria, la boca, la lengua, el lóbulo de la oreja… Todo lo que fuese necesario para que los gemidos se oyesen por toda la habitación.

-Clarke… -susurró Lexa cuando la rubia empezó a acariciarle la cintura por debajo de la camiseta- Clarke… para.

La rubia lo hizo y sonrió pícara a la chica.

-Sabes que lo del sexo durante el deporte es un mito, ¿verdad? -Lexa tragó saliva observando a la chica, que soltó una risa divertida antes de depositar un beso más suave en sus labios- Sé que estás cansada, puedo esperar un día más. Creo.

-Y-yo…

-Dime, ¿qué prefieres: masaje de espalda, brazos, piernas…? -ofreció la chica, poniéndose de rodillas en el colchón y observándola desde allí.

-¿Sabes dar masajes? -se sorprendió.

-Hice un curso de varios meses de masaje, entre ellos estaba el deportivo. Estoy bastante interesada en él -guiñó un ojo a la chica-. ¿Dónde notas más dolor o cansancio?

-Piernas.

-Vale -levantó la ceja-. ¿Puedes quitarte los pantalones?

Lexa lo hizo mientras la veía recorrer la habitación y dirigirse a su maleta. Sacó un bote de crema y volvió donde la morena la esperaba.

-¿Cómo me pongo?

-Siéntate con la espalda contra el cabecero o, si prefieres, tumbada -continuó dirigiéndole una mirada pícara-. Pero como yo soy la que da el masaje, prefiero que estés sentada, así puedo ver mejor tu cara y saber si te está gustando o no.

-Algún día vas a matarme, ¿lo sabes? -comentó sin aliento y soltó un suspiro ahogado cuando la chica echó crema sobre su muslo derecho.

Al principio se encargó de extender la crema por su piel, pero luego se dedicó a realizar el masaje, apretando con sus dedos donde notaba que estaban los músculos más tensos; intentó relajarla, pero consiguió que se excitara. Sí, las manos de Clarke habían estado sobre sus piernas antes, pero ese momento estaba siendo demasiado erótico y la chica se encargaba de potenciarlo. Lexa se lamentó internamente por ser tan fácil con la chica y rezó por que no notase que se estaba mojando. Y lo tuvo que notar, porque ese _qué calor hace_ unido a desprenderse de su camiseta, quedándose en sujetador, lo hizo muy a propósito.

Clarke pasó a su otra pierna, repitiendo el mismo proceso anterior, y Lexa no pudo controlar que se escapase un gemido de sus labios cuando sus dedos acariciaron sus ingles. La rubia se sentó sobre su pierna ya "relajada", notándola muy bien bajo su pantalón.

-No gimas así o no podré controlarme -se miraron a los ojos; la morena estaba agitada.

-No te controles.

Ambas se observaron, y los ojos de Clarke bajaron a sus labios antes de que se uniesen en un intenso beso que hizo que otro gemido escapara de los labios de la morena. Agarró las caderas de la rubia y la acercó a ella, posicionándola mejor sobre su cuerpo.

-Voy a lavarme los dientes y dormimos, ¿vale? Tienes que descansar -murmuró contra sus labios, haciendo que Lexa soltara un sonido frustrado. Se dejó caer contra la almohada cuando Clarke se levantó de encima y se dirigió hacia el baño moviendo sus caderas con cada movimiento. A propósito, otra vez.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza por el estadio y poco a poco el cielo pasaba de un azul claro sin apenas nubes al color anaranjado del atardecer. Los últimos dos equipos estaban ya en el campo, preparados para enfrentarse en el partido que los definiría como perdedores o ganadores.

Con el sonido del silbato, los jugadores de ambos lados del campo comenzaron a moverse a la vez que los gritos en las gradas se hacían más fuertes. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel. El primer jugador en alcanzar la pelota corrió hacia el lado opuesto del estadio con Bellamy y Lexa a ambos lados, como si lo estuvieran escoltando, pero una jugadora del equipo contrario se interpuso entre ellos y derrumbó al chico, robándole el balón y corriendo hacia el extremo contrario del campo.

Durante los primeros veinte minutos ninguno de los dos equipos marcó ni se acercó en exceso a la línea de meta: los jugadores que hacían de defensa estaban dándolo todo para que su facultad ganase ante la otra y no podían permitirse ningún fallo. Sin embargo, a partir del minuto veintiuno el partido dio un giro un tanto radical: Murphy marcó y ahí fue cuando empezó el verdadero juego. Los minutos restantes fueron una lucha encarnizada llena de placajes, intentos por quitar el balón, algún que otro golpe consciente e inconscientemente y unas ganas tremendas de vencer llegados a ese punto del torneo.

A cinco minutos de que se diese por terminado el partido, ambos equipos tenían poca diferencia en sus marcadores: solamente de tres puntos. Era casi la última oportunidad que tenían y no podían pasarla por alto. El balón cayó en manos de Lexa, que no dudó en correr todo lo que pudo hacia el campo contrario con la pelota entre sus brazos para que nadie pudiese siquiera contemplarla. Era muy rápida y a los jugadores les costaba alcanzarla, aunque algunos le pisaban los talones. Tenía la línea de meta a cien metros de ella: _puedo hacerlo_ , se dijo, _solo un poco más_. Incrementó la fuerza en sus piernas y siguió avanzando sin mirar atrás ni prestar atención a las ovaciones de los espectadores ni a los gritos de sus compañeros de juego.

Notaba a varios jugadores tras de ella y aceleró sus pasos cruzando la línea de meta, y el marcador añadió puntos al equipo, a pocos segundos de que terminase el partido. Levantó el brazo, apretando en balón con los dedos, y con un grito que bien parecía el de una general en guerra, lo lanzó contra el suelo. Lexa no cabía en sí de la emoción y, con los ojos vidriosos, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia sus compañeros. Con lo que no contaba era con la avalancha de cuerpos que cayeron encima de ella, felicitándola y abrazándola por el tanto. Poco después todos se separaron y la alzaron en volandas, paseándola cerca de las gradas para que todo el mundo viese quien los había llevado a la victoria. Los jugadores del equipo contrario estaban cabizbajos, pero les dieron la enhorabuena con leves sonrisas y apretones de mano.

Lexa pidió que la bajasen cuando vio a Bellamy llegar desde el otro extremo del campo corriendo a más no poder. Ella se abrazó a él, pasando los brazos por su cuello y riéndole en la oreja.

-¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! -le gritaba, sin importarle si al chico le molestaba o no. Bellamy rio mientras la apretaba más contra él.

-¡He visto todo desde lejos y ha sido increíble, Lex! -le felicitó, dándole besos por el pelo y la mejilla- Eres nuestra campeona.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y le sonrió a su amigo. Aunque para algunos pudiese parecer una tontería, para ellos este equipo había significado mucho durante estos cuatro años de universidad y ganar este torneo era un premio que no se esperaban conseguir.

Indra se lanzó al campo también a felicitar a sus jugadores entre sonrisas, abrazos y palabras de aliento. Llegó hasta Lexa y la felicitó, diciéndole que tenían que recoger la copa que acababan de traer. El árbitro, junto a otro de los organizadores, la portaba en la mano y se la cedió con gusto al capitán del equipo.

-Toda tuya -le dijo Indra a Bellamy con una sonrisa-. Levántala tan alto como puedas.

Bellamy la cogió con manos temblorosas. Era una réplica de las copas de los mundiales de rugby y, junto con todo lo vivido en el partido, ese detalle hizo que se emocionara. Miró a Lexa, que a su vez lo observaba con ojos expectantes, y le tendió una de las asas de la copa.

-Vamos a levantarla juntos.

Lexa lanzó un pequeño grito y cogió también la copa. La alzaron y toda la grada hizo vibrar el suelo del campo. Eran los ganadores y ese era su momento.

Cuando los jugadores empezaron a dispersarse, Bellamy y Lexa vislumbraron las figuras de Octavia, Clarke y Monty, que corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Campeones! -gritó el chico, abrazando a un Bellamy más que sonriente.

-¡Sois los mejores! ¡Qué orgullosa estoy! -exclamó Octavia, fingiendo que se limpiaba una lágrima. Lexa la cogió del cuello para despeinarla y la chica protestó, aunque riéndose. Seguidamente, la rubia abrazó a Lexa, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Eres perfecta.

Lexa se ruborizó y le dio un beso, sin poder aguantar la emoción, que Clarke correspondió enseguida.

-¡Esperad a la celebración en el hotel, chicas! -Murphy venía de entre los jugadores, que se habían unido para celebrar el partido, y chocó las manos tanto con Monty como con Bellamy- Increíble, ¿eh?

-¡Eso se queda corto! -exclamó Bellamy, que aún no se había recuperado del momento en el que alzó la copa con su mejor amiga. Sería algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.

Lexa seguía aferrada a Clarke. Había experimentado más cosas estos dos últimos días que en un mes entero y se notaba más cansada, tanto física como psicológicamente. Sin embargo, eso no le iba a impedir compartir toda la alegría con su chica como era debido. Era hora de celebrarlo.

* * *

Cuando salió del baño se encontró a Clarke aún envuelta en el albornoz y tumbada sobre la cama. La vio abrir los ojos en el instante en el que quedó frente a la cama, mirándose ambas fijamente. No podía creerse que ese momento hubiese llegado, en el que estuviesen completamente solas y nadie iba a interrumpirlas.

La rubia se arrodilló en la cama y fue así hacia donde estaba ella; una vez la tuvo enfrente, pasó su mano por su mejilla hasta llegar a su húmedo cabello, inclinándose para besarla suavemente. El beso comenzó lento, pero pronto se empezaron a escuchar los suspiros que escapaban de entre los labios de ambas cuando realizaban el movimiento correcto. Suspiros que cambiaron a jadeos cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a participar en él, haciéndolo más húmedo y más necesitado. Clarke agarró su nuca también y la arrastró hacia ella, tumbándose sobre el colchón al mismo tiempo que Lexa se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo. Era cierto que tras los dos días de intenso ejercicio le dolían músculos que ni sabía que existían, pero ese dolor desaparecía cuando los labios de su chica la besaban de esa manera, o cuando sus manos recorrían su espalda tan delicadamente.

Pasó su mano por el muslo de la chica de ojos azules, que había quedado al descubierto por la postura, y tembló cuando su pierna se deslizó entre las suyas y pudo comprobar de primera mano que estaba completamente desnuda bajo ese albornoz. Casi se desmayó por dos razones simples: por el gemido que soltó Clarke y porque pudo sentir que su chica se estaba mojando por ella ya.

Los dedos de la rubia la recorrieron otra vez y fue la primera que se atrevió a posarlos sobre su pecho y apretar, consiguiendo que ambas jadearan de nuevo antes de que se colase por el albornoz y la tocase directamente, consiguiendo que sus pezones se endurecieran bajo sus caricias. Lexa se arrodilló soltando otro gemido y llevó sus manos automáticamente al nudo de la prenda que cubría ese cuerpo que estaba deseando observar y acariciar en su plenitud. Le faltó el aliento y se lamió los labios por el nerviosismo y la excitación mientras se perdía en cada centímetro de piel de ese cuerpo que quedó expuesto para ella. Clarke la miraba agitada, perdiéndose en cómo esos ojos verdes la miraban, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando pudo percibir, por primera vez, que en ella se mezclaban amor y deseo en un mismo instante. Dejó que la mirase y aguantó el aliento cuando sus ojos pararon en su bajo vientre, observando cómo su respiración se volvía más pesada; sin poder evitarlo, se sentó, dejando el albornoz en el colchón tras haber sacado los brazos por él, y besó a Lexa con ganas, temblando por cómo le devolvía el gesto mientras buscaba el nudo apretado que tenía la morena. Consiguió deshacerlo y quitárselo en un hábil movimiento: era su turno de mirar.

Lexa se quedó quieta, aún de rodillas, cuando Clarke la recorrió con los ojos, atreviéndose a pasar una mano lentamente por su torso y su abdomen hasta llegar a su cintura y llevar la yema de sus dedos por el tatuaje que estaba ahí antes de bajar por su muslo mientras apretaba su labio inferior con los dientes. La morena llevó su mano a su mejilla y con el pulgar liberó ese labio antes de volver a inclinarse y besarla una vez la chica volvió a enfocar su rostro. La tumbó de nuevo, agarrando sus piernas para colarse entre ellas, gimiendo al mismo tiempo cuando sus cuerpos se unieron totalmente desnudos.

Giraron, y Clarke quedó sobre ella, sentada sobre su abdomen y observándola de nuevo. Lexa estiró un brazo para acariciar su vientre, subiendo hasta uno de sus pechos y empezando a hacerle caso mientras se sentaba y volvía a capturar los labios de la chica en un beso muy lento. Notaba los suspiros de la chica cuando comenzó a estimular sus pezones con los dedos. Bajó por su cuello, repartiendo húmedos besos pasando su lengua por su piel, saboreándola mientras seguía bajando hacia un destino claro: esos pechos tan deseados.

La mano de Clarke se apoyó en su nuca, enredándose en su pelo y acercándola más a ella, dándole permiso para estar ahí, gimiendo cuando los labios de Lexa rodearon su pezón y empezó a hacer pequeñas succiones que la hacían temblar. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, besándose intensamente al mismo tiempo que la rubia volvía a pegar la espalda de la más alta en el colchón: era su turno de bajar. Empezó con su cuello, estremeciéndose cuando los labios de Lexa se pegaron a su oreja y escuchando tan de cerca esos jadeos o tímidos gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. Llegó hasta su pecho tras lamer su clavícula y no tardó en realizar lo mismo que había hecho ella, apretando su pecho libre con la mano.

Lexa pasó su mano por la espalda de la chica, acariciándola mientras recibía aquellas atenciones tan placenteras, y aguantó el aliento cuando notó su lengua bajando por su abdomen. La miró, degustándola con sus ojos cerrados, y no era la única que suspiraba por lo que hacía. Jadeó por la anticipación del momento; Clarke había llegado a su cintura y dio un largo lametón sobre el tatuaje que adornaba su piel antes de continuar bajando y besando sus piernas, separándolas con las manos. Su respiración ahora estaba agitada y era pesada. Clarke volvía a subir por sus largas piernas hacia un objetivo concreto, entreteniéndose con sus ingles y abriendo los ojos para que verde y azul se conectasen. Fueron unos segundos de "¿puedo hacerlo ya?", y no hizo falta respuesta porque podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

El gemido que soltó hizo que se sintiera avergonzada por unos instantes por lo alto que sonó, olvidándolo cuando la lengua de Clarke volvió a pasar por su intimidad lentamente. Agarró las sábanas que cubrían el colchón cuando los movimientos de la rubia se volvieron más repetidos y más insistentes en ella, temblando contra su boca y echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

La visión que tenía Clarke no se quedaba atrás: tener el cuerpo de Lexa disponible para ella y poder observar cómo se arqueaba por lo que estaba realizando, teniendo bajo su mirada aquel cuello tenso donde se producían los gemidos que acababan saliendo por esos labios tan gruesos de la morena. Sus ojos se conectaron y Clarke succionó su clítoris antes de subir y besarla con hambre, notando que gemía dentro de su boca cuando su lengua acarició la de ella.

Lexa volvió a poner a la rubia, delicadamente sobre el colchón, y realizó el mismo camino húmedo que había hecho antes su chica, suspirando mientras sus labios acariciaban esa suave piel. Una vez subió por sus piernas, observó su destino y tembló de nuevo, pasando su lengua por sus ingles, pudiendo olerla y sentirla estremecerse bajo sus caricias. Clarke separó más sus piernas, dándole el espacio que quisiera antes de pegar sus labios a esa zona tan húmeda y degustarla con la lengua, gimiendo cuando descubrió que ese sabor podía llegar a ser adictivo. Y lo era, no podía dejar de lamerla. Apretó los muslos de la chica con sus dedos, succionando ese clítoris hinchado antes de notar cómo Clarke se corría y caía pesadamente en el colchón. La morena sonrió, tras pasar su lengua un par de veces más: estaba deliciosa.

-Era verdad lo de que estabas bajo los efectos del alcohol entonces -dijo agitada mientras Lexa se ponía de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

-No me hiciste caso... -comentó sonriente, pero se fue el gesto con el beso que Clarke le regaló.

Gimió otra vez con fuerzas cuando la mano de la chica bajó por su vientre y se coló entre sus piernas, comenzando a estimular su ya hinchado clítoris. Se miraron a los ojos, otra vez pidiendo permiso silencioso, pero la respuesta fue la misma que anteriormente. Lexa apretó los párpados mientras separaba sus labios, dejando escapar un lento gemido, mientras sentía cómo la rubia la penetraba. Se movieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Lexa escondiera su rostro en el cuello de la chica y, sin poder evitarlo, su mano también bajó hacia donde Clarke la necesitaba, tentándola por si quería más, y así fue. Sus dedos entraron también dentro de ella y tembló de nuevo por las sensaciones y ese gemido ronco contra su oreja.

Los movimientos acabaron siendo los mismos para las dos, arqueándose contra la otra mientras por dentro sentían que en breve iban a explotar.

-Te quiero -susurró contra su oído, besándola cuando recibió la misma respuesta de sus labios antes de caer pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, notando cómo Clarke tenía el segundo orgasmo con sus dedos.

Los besos continuaron mientras sus cuerpos se ponían de lado en el colchón, quedando frente a frente y abrazadas, acariciando la espalda de la otra para tranquilizarse mutuamente tras ese momento tan ansiado.

-La espera ha merecido la pena -susurró Clarke contra su cuello, su sitio favorito, al mismo tiempo que Lexa las tapaba a las dos con la sábana.

-Eres increíble, Clarke -dijo con el mismo tono, y sintió cómo sonreía contra su piel.

-Te quiero, Lexa -volvió a decir y la morena la abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

Después del partido, Bellamy se dirigió a su habitación para tranquilizarse y apaciguar todas las emociones que se concentraban en su cuerpo. Sonrió para sí mismo y no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su cara: estaba muy feliz y no se sentía así desde hacía meses. Todos habían planeado cenar juntos y luego quedarse en el hotel para festejar el triunfo que habían tenido y entablar relación con los demás jugadores aunque no hubiesen ganado. Estaba claro que esa fiesta se alargaría hasta altas horas de la noche, pero no estaba seguro de poder aguantar hoy tanto.

Lexa y Clarke se habían despedido de todos para irse a su habitación y el chico tenía una idea más que aproximada de por qué esas prisas. Si él tuviese una pareja en ese momento también hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Decidió que pediría algo al servicio de habitaciones y que comería cualquier cosa para descansar un poco más antes de bajar al salón. Tras media hora, se encontraba frente al espejo, vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra. Se sacudió el pelo rizado y salió del cuarto. Según le había dicho Monty, iban a estar él y Murphy en la fiesta, así que los buscaría en cuanto llegase.

Lo primero que notó cuando el ascensor lo dejó en la planta baja fue el escándalo que había. Banderas, globos, la música demasiado alta y muchas bebidas corrían de un lado a otro del salón. Los jugadores estaban más que contentos: eufóricos. Incluso los que habían quedado en segundo y tercer lugar. Alzó la cabeza para ver si encontraba a sus amigos por allí pero no había rastro de ninguno, ni siquiera de su hermana, que a saber dónde se había metido. Se encogió de hombros y fue a por una bebida, ya que ahora sí podía degustarla. Comenzó a hablar con chicos y chicas de distintos puntos de Estados Unidos y de diferentes universidades que le contaron cuál era su experiencia con el rugby y cómo les iba en su equipo, entre otros temas banales.

Al cabo de una hora se dio cuenta de que Monty seguramente se había quedado al final en su habitación o estaba en otro lugar del hotel, al igual que Murphy, por lo que decidió irse a dormir. Después de estos dos días necesitaba descansar. Se despidió de las personas con las que hablaba y dejó el vaso encima de una mesa, dispuesto a salir del salón, cuando vio a Murphy apoyado en una pared, mirándolo. Bellamy le sonrió: ahí estaba. Fue hacia él, pero Murphy se dio la vuelta y se escabulló por la puerta a paso ligero bajo la sorprendida mirada de Bellamy.

¿Qué bicho le había picado?

Lo siguió, curioso. Apenas habían podido hablar estos días y echaba de menos las conversaciones que tenía con el chico. En cierto sentido se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él en poco tiempo y, si le ocurría algo, quería saber el qué.

Llegó un momento en el que lo perdió de vista: se notaba que era uno de los más rápidos del equipo y que sabía esquivar a los demás. Él mismo se lo había dicho ayer: _No estoy para nadie a no ser que quiera que me encuentren_. Ayer… Bellamy no había vuelto a pensar en el instante de la fiesta, ese en el que por primera vez había sentido celos de un chico. ¿Eran celos de verdad? También se podían sentir celos hacia alguien que se llevaba bien con tu amigo, ¿no?

Con este pensamiento llegó a la terraza del hotel, que estaba en la primera planta. Las vistas eran preciosas: las montañas, de un color dorado por la luz del atardecer, rodeaban el hotel y el cielo con tonos rosas que indicaban que la noche estaba cada vez más cerca. A Bellamy le encantaba ese momento del día, y si estaba surfeando, más.

Para su sorpresa, Murphy también se encontraba allí, apoyado en la baranda y mirando hacia el horizonte. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí y Bellamy no quiso interrumpir su momento de tranquilidad. A lo mejor era eso lo que buscaba y él se había entrometido…

De repente, vio cómo el chico sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo de su pantalón negro y se lo llevaba a los labios con torpeza. ¿Desde cuándo Murphy fumaba? El castaño se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Vaya, ya había vuelto a hablar en voz alta.

-Desde nunca, la verdad -dijo, apartando el cigarro de su boca. Suspiró y Bellamy se acercó a él.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hacías?

Murphy giró el cuerpo, volviéndolo a apoyar en la baranda y sin mirar a su amigo mientras hablaba.

-Porque estoy nervioso.

-¿Nervioso? -preguntó Bellamy. Si ya habían terminado todos los partidos y habían ganado. ¿Qué podría ponerlo nervioso?

-Sí… -susurró, llevándose una mano a la cara y pasándosela por el pelo. Bellamy pensó que el pelo despeinado le sentaba mejor al chico...

¿¡QUÉ!?

-Si quieres contarme por qué, aquí estoy -le dijo Bellamy con una pequeña sonrisa, posando una mano en su hombro e intentado no darle importancia a sus pensamientos. Murphy fijó la vista en la mano de su amigo y volvió a suspirar.

-No es algo que pueda contar tan fácilmente.

Bellamy alzó una ceja. De verdad, su amigo no podía ser más misterioso.

-¿Pero tan malo es? -preguntó, preocupado. Murphy soltó una carcajada.

-No, no lo es.

-Entonces no lo entiendo…

Murphy se incorporó de la baranda, girando el cuerpo y situándose por fin cara a cara con Bellamy, quien seguía mirándolo con curiosidad.

-A lo mejor no puedo contártelo -empezó a decir el chico sin apartar sus ojos de los de él-, pero si quieres puedo demostrártelo.

¿Demostrárselo? La cara de Bellamy era todo un poema, pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para indicarle al chico que podía hacerlo si eso le iba a ayudar.

Lo que no se esperaba era sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Bellamy abrió los ojos como platos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de hacer su amigo. Mil ideas le pasaron por la cabeza mientras Murphy acunaba su cara para intensificar un poco el beso y llegó un punto en el que él mismo se vio cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del tacto suave de esa boca.

Poco después, Murphy se separó de Bellamy, que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, y se apartó de él unos pasos. Bellamy por fin volvió a mirar a su amigo. Las palabras se habían ido de su cabeza y las pocas coherentes que le quedaban no podían salir por sus labios: era incapaz de hacer nada que no fuese observar a Murphy en ese instante. Este tampoco apartaba la mirada de él, al menos durante un rato, hasta que se percató de lo que había hecho y dio un paso más hacia atrás. Como si quisiera alejarse de Bellamy todo lo posible.

-John… -susurró Bellamy. Nunca antes lo había llamado así, pero el nombre le había salido solo.

Murphy empezó a negar con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar directo a la salida de la terraza, acelerando el paso cuanto más lejos estaba de Bellamy.

La luz del atardecer era tenue y la luna se dejaba entrever entre las nubes, que parecían haber salido justo en ese momento.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	15. Capítulo 15 Confesiones

_Al habla Nekinsey. ¡Volvemos con un nuevo capítulo! Como siempre, esperamos_ **  
**

 _que os guste y que nos comentéis diciéndonos lo que opináis._

 _Con este capítulo no es necesario tener a mano una toalla para la deshidratación,_

 _o a lo mejor sí... Queda en vuestras manos._

 _¡Nos vemos dentro de poco! May we meet again!_

 _NEKINSEY_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15. Confesiones.**

La luz del amanecer entraba por las rendijas de la ventana y se posaba suavemente en las sábanas que rodeaban a las dos chicas que se encontraban en la habitación. Lexa se desperezó: estiró los brazos y las piernas cuan larga era y una de sus manos se topó con el hombro de Clarke. La rubia dormía de espaldas a ella, con la sábana cubriéndole la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Lexa se acercó a la chica, se colocó tras ella y pasó un brazo por su cintura para atraerla más hacia sí. Escondió la cara en su cuello, oliendo su aroma natural, pero el gesto le provocó a Clarke cosquillas y poco a poco comenzó también a despertarse.

-Buenos días -le susurró Lexa al oído, dándole seguidamente un beso en la mejilla. Clarke sonrió, aún en un estado de duermevela.

-Buenos días, preciosa -respondió. Giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con Lexa mirándola con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó la morena. Pasó una mano por su oreja, colocando un mechón de pelo rubio tras ella. Luego siguió acariciando la barbilla de la chica.

-Perfectamente.

Clarke se abrazó a ella, sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de su chica contra el suyo. Lexa sonrió y la arropó con sus brazos, dándole algún que otro beso en el pelo, que se desparramaba por la almohada sin control alguno.

-Estás muy guapa así, ¿sabes?

-¿Así cómo? -preguntó Clarke con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Lexa.

-Con esta melena de leona.

Ambas rieron por el comentario. Estuvieron un rato preocupadas solamente de atender a la otra: besos, caricias, abrazos y cosquillas se sucedieron sin importar el tiempo que tardaron en dárselos. Hasta que un móvil comenzó a sonar.

Clarke resopló. Intentó atraer a Lexa de nuevo a la cama, pero la chica se negó entre risas. Se dirigió hacia el móvil: era Octavia.

- _¡Buenos días!_ -saludó al otro lado del aparato.

-Buenos días, O.

- _Espero que hayáis dormido algo, pillinas…_ -se oyó una risa de fondo. Lexa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, lo suficiente. ¿Por qué nos llamas tan temprano?

- _¿Temprano? ¡Si son casi las once!_

Lexa se giró hacia Clarke, que la miraba desde la cama: tenía un brazo apoyado en el colchón y la sábana se había deslizado hasta dejar sus pechos al aire. Lexa tragó saliva. Porque tenían que coger un avión, que si no… Fue hacia ella y tiró de la sábana, haciendo que la rubia quedase al filo de la cama al estar enrollada en ella.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Que son las once! ¡El avión sale en menos de dos horas!

- _Veo que estáis ocupadas. ¡No tardéis en bajar!_ -dijo Octavia antes de colgar.

* * *

Ya estaban en el avión, pero esta vez los asientos estaban intercambiados y Bellamy ocupó el que Octavia tuvo a la ida. Miró a Lexa, que estaba demasiado tranquila en comparación con hacía dos días, y reía con Clarke mientras compartían algún que otro beso. Su hermana, que llevaba toda la mañana quejándose de su dolor de cabeza, ya estaba dormida sobre el hombro de Murphy. Estaban detrás de ellos y a un extremo estaba Monty, que jugaba a la Nintendo entretenido.

Las miradas de Bellamy y Murphy conectaron unos segundos mientras el de pelo negro miraba hacia atrás. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y Bellamy no tenía ni idea de qué podía decirle al otro chico acerca del momento que tuvieron el día anterior. Todo era tan raro y nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido que la expresión _estar confundido_ se quedaba corta para él ahora mismo. Volvió a colocarse bien y se mordió el labio. No se creía que Murphy, ahora uno de sus mejores amigos, lo hubiese besado. ¿Había estado mal por su culpa? ¿Por eso llevaba todos estos días con ese aire misterioso y sin querer compartir con él lo que le ocurría? Tampoco quería saturar al chico con preguntas, pero no estaba seguro de que Murphy diese el primer paso para un nuevo acercamiento. ¡¿Por qué se había vuelto todo tan complicado en apenas unas horas?!

Dirigió la mirada hacia Lexa: esta tenía la mano de Clarke entrelazada con la suya y le sonreía. Se ve que el miedo al avión había desaparecido, al menos por ahora, pensó Bellamy. Empezó a hablar con las chicas con la intención de que el viaje se le hiciese más ameno. Al menos eso intentaría…

* * *

Cuando llegaron el día anterior, lo único en lo que pensaba Lexa era en dormir. Después de despedirse de Clarke con varios besos que dejaron a la rubia sin aliento y de decirle adiós a todos los demás, especialmente a Bellamy, se fue con Octavia hacia su habitación.

Al despertarse, lo hizo con una sonrisa en la cara: todos los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente en unos segundos y casi tuvo que taparse la cara con la almohada de la vergüenza que sintió al acordarse de su chica y lo que había hecho con ella.

Sin embargo, tras esos minutos de felicidad, la culpa por no poder haber estudiado lo suficiente durante estos cuatro últimos días la embargó. Con rapidez, se vistió al lado de una Octavia que aún no se había despertado y salió en cuestión de un rato por la puerta, directa hacia la biblioteca. Soltó todos los libros que llevaba en los brazos en cuanto llegó al edificio y se colocó en una de las mesas más apartadas: odiaba a la gente que iba allí solamente para molestar y no hacer otra cosa que no fuese estudiar. ¡Para eso había otros lugares! Sacó de la mochila bolígrafos, folios y todo lo necesario para su rutina de estudio, preparada para pasar una mañana _maravillosa_ , pensó con ironía Lexa. Aunque le gustaba estudiar, no soportaba el estrés que este le causaba.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj habían pasado más de dos horas y necesitaba un descanso. Resopló y se subió las gafas con un dedo. Sintió dos manos en los hombros y se sobresaltó, dándose la vuelta para ver quién era. Se encontró con una mirada azul que conocía muy bien.

-¿Estás ocupada, pequeña? -susurró. No había apenas gente a su alrededor, pero simplemente por costumbre no levantó en exceso la voz. Lexa sonrió.

-Bueno, iba a hacer un descanso ahora -susurró, cogiendo la mano de la rubia e instándola a que se sentase a su lado.

Clarke le devolvió la sonrisa y se colocó a su lado, posando una mano en el muslo de Lexa.

-¿Tienes mucho que estudiar?

-Sí, todavía tengo que repasar los primeros temas y los resúmenes, además…

De repente, la mano que Clarke tenía apoyada en su muslo subió por su pierna hasta llegar a la cremallera del pantalón. Lexa dirigió su mirada hacia allí, más que sorprendida, y luego volvió a mirar a Clarke, que la observaba con una ceja alzada.

-Clarke -susurró entre dientes, mirando hacia los lados y agarrando esa traviesa mano que quería empezar a desabrochar su pantalón-, estamos rodeadas de gente, nos pueden ver…

-Necesitas descansar -y se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle al oído, no sin antes morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Lexa temblase-, estamos en esta mesa solas y no creo que nadie vaya a mirar hacia aquí. Estamos ocultas por esta estantería… -el aliento de Clarke le hacía cosquillas en la oreja, y llevó su mano a sus labios para frenar un jadeo cuando la rubia repitió el gesto anterior, esta vez permitiéndose soltar un suspiro demasiado sensual para la morena.

-No estoy segura -dijo indecisa, buscando la mirada de Clarke, pero se perdió en el beso que le dio.

-Échate en la mesa, descansa, deja que me ocupe yo de ti -con gran habilidad terminó de desabrochar el pantalón de la chica, que se echó sobre la mesa, apoyándose en sus brazos para soltar un suspiro contra su piel y que no se oyese-. Eso es, cariño -y se echó sobre su hombro para seguir hablándole a su oído.

Lexa separó sus piernas cuando la mano de Clarke se coló en su pantalón y apretó sus labios para aguantar el primer gemido que quiso salir de su garganta. Empezó a tocarla sobre su ropa interior, moviendo sus dedos lentamente hacia abajo y hacia arriba. Lexa levantó la vista y miró los ojos de la chica y cómo mordía su propio labio cuando comenzó a llenar sus dedos de su humedad, sintiéndola directamente. Siguió paseando sus dedos por sus pliegues para posteriormente introducir el principio de uno de ellos en ella, lo que provocó que Lexa diese un pequeño respingo en la silla y se colocase un poco más hacia el filo de esta con la única intención de notar más a su chica ahí abajo.

Clarke aprovechó el cambio de postura para intensificar la sensación de su dedo en esa zona tan íntima, entrando más y más en Lexa hasta que la chica solo podía contener los gemidos mordiéndose el labio con bastante fuerza.

-Clarke… -jadeó en un susurro, intentando que no se oyese demasiado su voz.

-Dime -le contestó la rubia, acercándose a su oído y lamiéndole el lóbulo de nuevo.

-No puedo más…

Clarke sonrió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, ahora con más decisión. Lexa volvió a reprimir un gemido, esta vez mordiéndose el brazo que tenía sobre la mesa, cuando notó la rapidez y el movimiento constante de los dedos de Clarke tanto en su clítoris como en su vagina. No iba a aguantar mucho más, no iba a…

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo, un espasmo la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y Clarke aprovechó para unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso voraz, saboreando el orgasmo de la morena en su boca. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que Lexa ralentizó su respiración, ambas se separaron. La morena pudo ver cómo Clarke se llevaba los dedos que habían estado tocándola a los labios, lamiéndolos y cerrando los ojos de placer.

-Qué bien sabes -susurró la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa. Se acercó a Lexa para darle un corto beso e hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero ella le agarró la mano.

-Oye, ahora te toca a ti.

-Te voy a decir mi plan, pero porque después te van a llegar unas imágenes del proceso, solo para que te prepares -se inclinó sobre ella para hablarle muy cerca de los labios, apoyando una de sus manos en el respaldo del asiento, haciendo que la morena tragase saliva-. Voy a ir a mi habitación y estaré completamente sola mientras tú vuelves a tus estudios -sacó su lengua solo para hacer que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de Lexa cuando acarició sus labios con ella-. Voy a desnudarme y tumbarme en mi cama, y esta mano que ha estado dentro de ti -acarició con ella el sensible muslo de la chica- va a ocuparse ahora de mí.

-C-Cla… -un beso muy húmedo cortó sus palabras, dejándola sin aliento.

-Tranquila, voy a pensar en ti todo el rato.

Y con esa frase se levantó, observándola con una mirada coqueta, y empezó a andar hacia la salida meneando las caderas de esa forma que sabía que la dejaba sin aliento. Lexa suspiró, intentando recuperarse del intenso momento, observando los libros e intentando concentrarse para volver a estudiar, pero la iluminación de la pantalla de su móvil le llamó la atención. Abrió el mensaje que le llegó de su chica.

-Mierda…

* * *

-¿No te parecía suficiente enviar solo una? -fue lo primero que preguntó a Clarke, que estaba tumbada en su cama con un libro de su carrera entre las manos.

-¿Una qué? -preguntó divertida, observándola sobre la portada.

-Me has enviado seis fotos, Clarke -dijo frustrada.

-Lo sé. Gran fotógrafa, ¿verdad? Igual me he equivocado de carrera -y se puso el dedo en la barbilla, haciéndose la pensativa.

Lexa suspiró antes de apartar el libro de las manos de su chica, observando unos segundos la portada antes de dejarlo en la mesilla de noche que tenía y tumbarse sobre ella, comenzando a besarla con intensidad, y gimiendo contra sus labios cuando Clarke respondió de esa manera y agarró sus caderas para que golpeasen contra las suyas.

-¿Te has quedado satisfecha? -preguntó interesada.

-Ya te he dicho que habría sido mejor si hubiese sido esta mano -Lexa aguantó el aliento cuando la rubia agarró su muñeca y sacó su lengua para lamer sus dedos.

-Es mejor escucharlo en directo y no leerlo en una pantalla, ¿sabes? -dijo agitada, y Clarke volvió a repetir el movimiento antes de cambiar la posición y ponerse sobre ella.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, agitadas y necesitadas de la otra. Lexa se moría por volver repetir ese momento que vivieron en el torneo y recorrer el cuerpo de la chica otra vez, y mil veces más.

-Genial, esperad, chicas, voy desnudándome -ambas miraron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Raven, que las miraba tras haberse quitado la camiseta, observando a la pareja con las manos en las caderas y mostrando su cuerpo con orgullo.

-Raven -se quejó Clarke mientras Lexa sentía vergüenza y se giraba en la cama para enterrar su cara en la almohada de la chica.

-Ey, Lexi, no te escondas, guapa -Raven se sentó a los pies de la cama y le dio una palmada en el culo.

-¡Joder, tía! -y Clarke le dio un manotazo- Búscate a otra.

-Siempre para ti las mejores -protestó y se levantó-. Pues para ti, chica -se volvió a poner la camiseta.

-Te quejarás tú de chicos -insinuó Clarke, y se ganó una mirada curiosa de Lexa.

-Bueno, ya sabes que donde pongo el ojo… -sonrió- Raven siempre gana.

-Raven tiene que irse –la imitó Clarke-. Estábamos en medio de algo y yo respeto tus momentos, hasta en mi casa.

-Lex, ¿seguro que no quieres a otra chica ahora? Clarke es un poco rancia, pero seguro que a ti te gustaría tener a este bombón entre tus sábanas -se señaló.

-No, gracias -contestó tímida, aún contra la almohada.

-Vosotras os lo perdéis. Me largo. Que os sea placentero.

Y se fue por la puerta. Clarke se giró para mirar a Lexa, suspirando.

-La quiero mucho, pero está loca.

-Un poco -participó Lexa-. ¿Hace _cosas_ en tu casa?

-¿Cosas es follarse a gente?

-Tampoco hace falta decirlo así… -protestó, alarmándose un poco con la palabra. Parecía que el grupo de Octavia era igual.

-Sí, en la última que estuvimos sin ir más lejos.

-Pero si… -y entonces abrió la boca mucho al percatarse que de cuatro chicos que había solo a uno le gustaban las chicas.

-Exacto -puntualizó levantando un dedo-, pero… ¿no te lo ha dicho?

-No.

-Oh… Entonces he hablado demasiado.

-Nunca hablas demasiado -sonrió-. Si no me lo ha dicho será por algo.

-A Raven le llevaba poniendo perra desde hace un tiempo.

- _Perra_ …-susurró, y no pudo evitar mirarla divertida.

-Todo el mundo tiene algún flechazo por alguien: yo lo tuve por ti, Raven por Bellamy… ¡Oh! Incluso Murphy tiene flechazos.

-¿Murphy?

-Joder, desde hace años -y soltó una risa-. Lleva detrás de Bellamy desde hace bastante tiempo.

Lexa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pero de las que te hacían llorar, y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas bajo sus gafas, pero la carcajada fue desapareciendo poco a poco cuando vio que Clarke solo sonreía.

-Estás mintiendo, ¿no? -desconfió de la rubia, que la miraba con diversión y negando con la cabeza.

-Está muy colado por él -volvió a poner a la chica contra el colchón-. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de Murphy, ¿verdad?

-Verdad -susurró Lexa. Ya tendrían tiempo para volver a sacar el tema.

-Igual no deberíamos tampoco hablar mucho…

Lexa jadeó cuando los dientes de Clarke se apretaron en su cuello. Iba a ser una mañana muy entretenida.

* * *

 _Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes quedar esta tarde? B._

 _Sí, pero te mataré por haberme interrumpido. L._

 _Jo… Te aguantas. Ven a la playa, culo prieto. A las siete. B._

 _Allí estará la niña, huevos de oro. C._

Bellamy se rio recordando el mensaje que le había enviado Clarke de parte de Lexa. Hacía tiempo que no había pisado la playa para surfear y relajarse. Cómo lo había echado de menos. Necesitaba un lugar donde tranquilizar sus pensamientos y a sí mismo, sobre todo después de los últimos días. Apenas había olas y la tabla de surf la había dejado junto a la orilla, pero había aprovechado la oportunidad para darse un baño con el traje de neopreno.

-¡Hola, Bell!

A lo lejos vio cómo una figura se acercaba al lugar donde él se encontraba con una mano alzada. Era Lexa. Sonrió desde el agua y salió de ella, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo.

-Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió Lexa-. Con lo fría que está el agua ahora…

Bellamy resopló pero no le importó. Bajó los brazos y se sentó en la arena con las rodillas flexionadas, al igual que Lexa hizo pocos segundos después. Bellamy miró a su amiga y Lexa le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Te he _interrumpido_ mucho? -le preguntó él con las cejas alzadas en un gesto pícaro. Lexa le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de protesta pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Serás tonto…

-Lo siento -dijo Bellamy mientras se reía.

-Bueno, no he dejado a una rubia en la cama para que ahora no me hables de lo que me querías decir -dijo la chica, dejando a Bellamy un tanto sorprendido: parecía que Clarke estaba sacando una nueva faceta de Lexa a relucir.

-Ya, es verdad… -susurró para seguidamente no decir nada. Lexa fingió una tos.

-¿Entonces…?

Bellamy fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Quería buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarle lo que había ocurrido durante el torneo, pero no sabía cómo empezar…

Ante el silencio de su amigo, Lexa decidió cortar un poco el hielo, ya que lo veía más tímido que de costumbre. A lo mejor quería decirle que estaba sintiendo algo más por Raven, aunque no estaba muy segura de que la chica fuese a entablar una relación amorosa con Bellamy… Quizá le vendría bien algo de humor para iniciar la conversación, pensó Lexa.

-¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho Clarke?

-¿El qué? -preguntó el chico, bastante curioso.

-Que Murphy lleva colado por ti mucho tiempo -soltó una carcajada-. Obviamente no me lo he creído porque no tendría sentido que sintiese algo así después de todo lo que te ha hecho antes, aunque ahora sí os llevéis bien.

La cara de Bellamy pasó de su color moreno natural a casi una palidez absoluta. Lexa se extrañó y alzó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí… -contestó él con la mirada clavada en el mar aún.

-¿No te parece gracioso lo que acabo de decirte? -volvió a insistir Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un codazo a Bellamy.

-Si te soy sincero… -empezó a decir el chico, tragando el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta- no me lo parece.

Lexa hizo un mohín de desconcierto. Pero si estaba claro que Clarke solo lo había dicho porque era una broma. ¿Verdad?

-Lex, tengo que contarte algo -dijo el chico, girando el cuerpo hacia Lexa.

-Eso ya lo sé y me tienes bastante intrigada.

-Lo que tengo que decirte… tiene que ver con Murphy.

Lexa cada vez estaba más confusa y no entendía nada. Sin embargo, asintió. Quería que su amigo continuase y así poder saber qué le ocurría de una vez por todas. Bellamy suspiró y continuó hablando.

-Ya sabes que se vino al torneo con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Claro, Bellamy. Estaba en nuestro equipo.

-Sí, cierto… -bajó la cabeza. ¡¿Cómo podía contárselo?!, pensó- Recuerdas también que el último día, cuando ganamos, hubo una fiesta en el hotel.

-Ajá…

-Pues… - _venga, Bellamy, dilo directamente y será mejor_ \- en esa fiesta pasó algo.

-¿Con Murphy?

-Sí. Lo vi allí y luego lo seguí hasta la terraza del hotel. Parecía que se encontraba mal y quería ayudarlo, saber qué le ocurría… -hubo un momento de silencio que Lexa no se atrevió a interrumpir por miedo a que su amigo volviese a atascarse- Me dijo que no podía decírmelo pero sí podía demostrarme qué le pasaba.

-Qué raro… -comentó Lexa, interviniendo.

-Déjame terminar, por favor -pidió el chico. Lexa no recordaba verlo tan nervioso desde que le confesó que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Clarke-. Le dije que sí podía demostrarme lo que fuese y…

-¿Y…? -continuó Lexa, instándole a que terminara de hablar.

-Me besó.

La cara de Lexa era un poema: tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. ¿Que Murphy había besado a Bellamy? Pero ¿al final iba a ser verdad lo que le había dicho Clarke?

-No puede ser…

-Joder, Lex. Bastante mal lo estoy pasando como para que me digas eso ahora -dijo Bellamy, pasándose una mano por la cara, más inquieto que antes. Lexa posó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo para que la mirara fijamente.

-Eh, Bell, no pasa nada -afianzó el agarre y eso pareció tranquilizar un poco al chico, que volvió a suspirar. Ya no sabía la de veces que lo había hecho-. Es que me ha pillado por sorpresa…

-Ya, y a mí. No sabes cuánto -dijo Bellamy mientras se reía de manera nerviosa.

-Bueno… ¿y qué pasó después?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Se fue sin decir nada más. Y hasta ahora apenas hemos hablado y ni siquiera hemos tocado el tema…

-A ver, ¿tú sentiste algo?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Bellamy, alarmado.

-Que si sentiste algo cuando te besó.

Bellamy notó cada nervio de su cuerpo en ese instante.

-Pues… pues… no lo sé -confesó finalmente.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-¡No lo sé, Lex! -exclamó.

-¿Pero a ti te gustan los chicos, Bellamy?

El chico se quedó callado. Hace unos días la respuesta habría sido un rotundo _no_ , pero ahora mismo no sabía si había cambiado… Nunca le había atraído ningún chico, pero también era consciente de que eso podía cambiar a lo largo de la vida. Y con ese beso sí que había sentido algo, aunque fuese un poco de placer por el hecho de sentir unos suaves labios contra los suyos…

Permaneció en silencio y Lexa decidió encaminar la conversación hacia otro lado.

-Acuérdate de cuando yo te confesé que me gustaban las chicas. Es verdad que era mucho más pequeña, pero… quién sabe, a lo mejor te está pasando lo mismo a ti.

-Sí, bueno… -dijo Bellamy, todavía confundido a más no poder.

-Es normal estar asustado, Bell. Yo también lo estaba por dos razones: por lo que fuesen a decir mis padres y por el puñetazo que me ibas a pegar cuando te confesase que estaba enamorada de tu hermana.

Ambos rieron recordando ese momento.

-Bueno, yo fui patético cuando te dije que la que me gustaba eras tú. Igual por eso te libraste del puñetazo -le sacó la lengua y Lexa extendió su mano para alcanzar la de Bellamy, apoyándose al mismo tiempo en el hombro del chico.

Se quedaron unos minutos observando el danzar de las olas y los rayos del atardecer, que caían poco a poco y desaparecían en el agua del mar junto al reflejo del sol.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de todo -le dijo Lexa-, pero creo que sería mejor si le comentases al mismo Murphy lo que me estás diciendo a mí. Tendríais que aclarar la situación, tanto para ti como para él. Sobre todo -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, debes ser sincero con él y contigo mismo.

Bellamy asintió, de acuerdo con su amiga en todo. Sacó el móvil de la mochila que tenía a su lado, buscó el número de Murphy y empezó a teclear.

 _Hola. ¿Tienes algo que hacer dentro de un rato? Yo estaré en la playa, por si quieres venir… B._

Lexa siguió con la mirada los movimientos de Bellamy y cuando el chico guardó de nuevo el móvil le sonrió, consiguiendo la misma respuesta de su amigo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se incorporó, sacudiéndose la arena que se le había quedado pegada en los vaqueros.

-Espero que todo vaya bien.

Bellamy le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, aunque Lexa sabía perfectamente que seguía nervioso en su interior. Se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia la universidad. Había tenido un día bastante intenso y necesitaba algo de descanso.

* * *

Aunque estaba con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir la presencia de alguien sentarse a su lado en aquel muro de piedra blanca. Abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha al chico que disfrutaba de la brisa con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento lo despeinaba levemente.

Bellamy cogió aire y observó el perfil de Murphy unos segundos más antes de hablar.

-No pensé que vendrías –vio que sonreía de lado, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué no iba a venir si me llamabas tú, Bell?

El chico de pelo rizado sintió un escalofrío con la frase, pero fue agradable. Entonces, esos ojos azules le miraron con una mezcla de valentía y curiosidad, y tuvo que volver a coger aire, esta vez, disimulando un poco.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Necesito hablar de lo que pasó, John –volvió a ver su sonrisa.

-Suena bien mi nombre en tus labios –Bellamy sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder, probablemente se estaba poniendo rojo-. Vuelvo a decir que te queda bien ese color en las mejillas.

-Explícame qué pasó.

-Te besé, eso pasó –no esperaba esa respuesta tan rápido y lamió sus labios por los nervios que le invadieron-. Bellamy, podemos olvidarlo si quieres, ahora que soy tu amigo no quiero hacer más gilipolleces.

-No fue ninguna gilipollez, John.

Murphy fijó los ojos en los de Bellamy. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué decir en ese momento y la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Bellamy no pudo aguantar durante mucho tiempo la mirada y la apartó, bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio. Madre mía, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Si no fue ninguna gilipollez, ¿entonces qué fue? –preguntó Murphy con un tono de curiosidad en su voz. Bellamy tragó saliva antes de contestar a la pregunta.

-La verdad… no estoy muy seguro –comenzó a decir en voz baja-. Joder, no sé ni cómo explicarme…

Oyó la risa de Murphy y volvió a mirarle. Esperaba encontrarse con una expresión de burla por lo que le estaba contando, pero en cambio comprobó que la sonrisa del chico era de todo menos eso. Era como si le resultase en cierto modo encantador verlo comportarse así.

-Tranquilo, no hay prisa.

-Vale… -respiró hondo y siguió- Me gustaría que hablásemos de… de cómo me siento con respecto al beso.

-De acuerdo.

-Y-yo nunca había besado a un chico antes…

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste en la fiesta el otro día –dijo mientras asentía.

-La cosa es que no esperaba que ocurriese eso entre… nosotros –se movió, incómodo por la situación- y menos durante el torneo.

-Me lo puedo imaginar…

-Pero… el beso no me desagradó.

Bellamy no fue capaz de levantar la voz al pronunciar la frase. La timidez le recorría el cuerpo entero y se sentía muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo no le disgustaba las sensaciones que sentía: siempre era él quien sabía las pautas en casi toda interacción que tenía y muy pocas veces se había visto en situaciones en las que los papeles se intercambiasen. Esta era una de ellas.

Murphy seguía en la misma posición, aunque la sonrisa quizá se le había agrandado un poco al escuchar lo último que había dicho Bellamy. Este se llevó la mano al cuello, rascándoselo, como señal de no saber qué hacer a continuación. Miró de reojo al otro chico, que seguía con la mirada fija en él.

-¿Puedo contarte una cosa, Bell?

-Sí, claro…

-Llevo enamorado de ti tres años.

La reacción de Bellamy no se hizo esperar y sus ojos se abrieron con gran asombro. ¿Tres años? ¿TRES años? Ya Lexa le había contado algo esta tarde, pero… ¿Tres años?

-Sé que pensarás que no es lógico que me comportase como lo hice durante todo el tiempo que nos llevábamos mal… Bueno, fatal, para qué mentir –se rio, mirándose las manos-. La primera vez que te vi estabas en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-¿De la biblioteca? –preguntó Bellamy, extrañado. Apenas se había pasado por allí en todos sus años de universidad.

-Sí, lo sé, pero daría la casualidad. Yo también había entrado ese año, como bien sabes, y me fijaba en cualquier persona para poder entablar una conversación con ella y así poder hacer amigos al principio de curso. Iba a dirigirme hacia ti cuando de repente salió una chica del interior del edificio –Bellamy no recordaba ese instante, pero dejó que continuase hablando-. Casi se abalanzó sobre ti y tú la miraste con una sonrisa tan grande… Pensé que erais pareja –dijo mientras se reía y seguidamente lo hizo Bellamy.

-¿Lexa? –Murphy asintió- Se notaba que no nos conocías… -respondió, ya un poco más calmado que antes.

-Pues sí. La cosa es que luego te volví a ver en el equipo de rugby y empecé a conocerte, o eso creí, porque ahora me pareces totalmente distinto. Te llevabas bien con todos, los profesores te adoraban, eras popular en todos los sentidos y… no sé, creo que mezclé la envidia con la ignorancia y el resultado no fue agradable para ninguno de los dos…

Murphy se encogió de hombros con cara de culpa. Bellamy asintió y le restó importancia.

-Todo empezó así pero poco a poco me empecé a dar cuenta de que… de que parte de lo que sentía por ti no era solamente odio –Bellamy volvió a apartar la mirada del chico-, sino algo más… profundo. A partir de ahí me comporté aún peor y te pido perdón ahora por todo lo que hice. No tenía ningún derecho a hacértelo pasar tan mal, ni a ti ni a Lexa.

-Ya está olvidado, John –Murphy asintió con timidez.

-Gracias… Este año, además, ocurrió lo de Clarke –se pasó una mano por el pelo, pero el viento volvió a desordenárselo de nuevo- y, aunque teníamos poca relación, todo lo que me contaba de ti me hacía sentir celos por un lado y más ganas de conocerte por otro…

Bellamy se mordió el labio. Nadie se había sincerado con él de esa forma.

-Luego por fin nos hicimos amigos y pude comprobar cómo era el verdadero Bellamy. Y me encantó.

Las mejillas de Bellamy ya no solo ardían, sino que también quemaban.

-¿Recuerdas cuando ganamos el segundo partido en el torneo? –Bellamy asintió- ¿Y el abrazo que nos dimos después? –Bellamy volvió a asentir, esta vez más despacio- Eso fue lo que necesité para decidirme.

Murphy se acercó a él y, con cautela, aproximó su mano a la de Bellamy, que no la apartó. El de pelo castaño le agarró entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno.

-Bellamy, ya sabes por qué hice lo que hice, pero no tienen que cambiar las cosas por eso. Si tú no sientes lo mismo, prefiero seguir siendo tu amigo a perderte en cualquier sentido.

-John, no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo –y miró fijamente al chico, sintiendo que el roce de su mano era cálido-, pero lo que sí sé es que quiero hacer esto…

Bellamy se inclinó y, con su mano libre, sujetó su mejilla. También tenía la piel suave, aunque un poco áspera por la barba incipiente. Era un tacto tan distinto y todo tan nuevo… Bajó la mirada a los labios de Murphy, que lo miraba con la respiración contenida y sin apenas moverse. El chico se pasó la lengua por ellos, como si fuera un acto reflejo, y Bellamy no esperó más a hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Rozó sus labios con los de Murphy. Eran tan suaves como los recordaba... El chico terminó por unirlos definitivamente y la sensación fue mucho más placentera que la primera vez. Ambas bocas se movían en sincronía, compenetradas casi por completo y con movimientos lentos y pausados. Murphy llevó una mano al cuello de Bellamy, atrayéndolo más hacia sí con la intención de profundizar el beso. Su lengua delineó los labios del moreno y este, tras un gemido de sorpresa, la dejó entrar en su boca para saborearla. Unos segundos después, ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, aunque sus labios seguían rozándose, esta vez mucho más húmedos que antes.

-John, yo…

-Shh… -susurró Murphy, volviéndolo a besar.

Bellamy pensó que no sabía qué estaba haciendo exactamente, pero dejarse llevar se sentía tan bien… y más si era con el chico que tenía frente a él.


	16. Capítulo 16 Descubrimientos

_Hola, nuevo capítulo de Amor en juego, escrito con mucho amor y rápidamente para vuestro disfrute._

 _Este capítulo tiene escenas muy diferentes, pero que esperamos que os guste mucho y nos lo hagáis saber en los comentarios._

 _ **Advertencia**_

 _Con el siguiente capítulo podéis morir de:_

 _\- Amor._

 _\- Ternura._

 _\- Risa._

 _\- Placer._

 _No nos hacemos cargo de ninguno de esos resultados en vuestra persona._

 _Un saludo sexy de NEKINSEY._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16. Descubrimientos.**

Bellamy se despertó y se estiró por completo mientras se giraba para ponerse boca arriba. No pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse de la noche anterior.

 _Empezaron a pasear por la orilla tras una pequeña sesión de besos: iban distraídos, sin pensar en nada más que no fuese ese momento que estaban compartiendo. Entonces Murphy, sin que se diese cuenta el más alto, paró, dejando que Bellamy caminase unos pasos más antes de correr y dar un salto para colgarse de su cuello y abrazar su cintura con las piernas mientras reía divertido. El chico las agarró con una sonrisa._

 _-Para lo delgado que estás pesas un montón -comentó Bellamy mientras seguía andando, aunque un poco más lento._

 _-Es porque estoy repleto de amor -comentó en su oído con una sonrisa._

 _-Qué idiota eres._

 _Murphy se rio cerca de su cuello, lo que provocó escalofríos más que agradables en la espalda de Bellamy. Siguieron paseando de esa forma durante unos minutos más, hasta que el moreno protestó de nuevo por el peso de Murphy y este se bajó a regañadientes. Se dirigieron a la residencia y Bellamy acompañó al otro chico a la puerta de su habitación para despedirse._

 _-Buenas noches -susurró. Eran casi las doce de la noche y todo el mundo estaba dormido._

 _Bellamy no sabía qué debía hacer ahora. Se habían besado y dado alguna que otra caricia, habían estado bromeando y se lo habían pasado estupendamente, pero… ¿qué tenía que hacer en estos momentos?_

 _-Bell, tranquilízate -oyó decir a Murphy, que se había acercado un poco a él. Por lo visto había empezado a respirar un poco más rápido._

 _-Es que… no sé... -contestó Bellamy, paseando sus ojos desde la cara del castaño al suelo. Murphy alargó la mano para agarrar la suya en un gesto de cariño._

 _-No existe ningún manual que te explique cómo comportarse o no cuando estás con alguien, Bell._

 _-Ya, pero…_

 _-Pero nada -le interrumpió Murphy, acariciando con el pulgar los dedos del chico, todavía entrelazados con los suyos-. Es una relación, Bell, sea del tipo que sea. Haz lo que te apetezca y todo irá bien._

 _Bellamy asintió con timidez y una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de que creía que la situación le quedaba grande, por otro lado era todo tan espontáneo que ya tenía ganas de volver a estar con el chico a solas._

 _-Buenas noches, Bell -susurró Murphy, llevando su mano a la mejilla del moreno para acariciarla de forma suave._

 _-B-buenas noches, John._

 _Bellamy le mantuvo la mirada, pero no se aproximó hacia él, ni tampoco lo hizo Murphy. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con sigilo y, cuando tuvo medio cuerpo dentro, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Bellamy lo imitó y caminó hacia su cuarto, una planta más arriba._

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, miró hacia un lado para ver qué hora era en el reloj que tenía en la mesilla de noche y se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Se pasó las manos por la cara, desperezándose, y bostezó un par de veces antes de fijarse en algo más que había junto al reloj. Eso no estaba ahí ayer…

Un ramo de tulipanes rojos recogidos con una pequeña cinta blanca. Justo al lado se encontraba un peluche de pequeño tamaño con la forma de un monito muy adorable. Con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, cogió con delicadeza el ramo para oler las flores. Acercó la nariz a los pétalos y la hundió en ellos, empapándose de la sutil fragancia que desprendían. Volvió a mirar la hora y levantó una ceja. Se había despertado tarde, ya que hoy no tenía clases por la mañana, pero aun así eran solo las diez y media de la mañana. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese un ramo de flores en su habitación y tan temprano? Seguro que había sido Monty. Dejó el ramo en la cama y observó el peluche de cerca. Le encantaban los monos desde pequeño, aunque no tenía una buena explicación para ello. Ese detalle solamente lo conocían pocas personas, muy pocas…

Entonces Monty salió del baño.

-Buenos días -saludó distraído, cogiendo una camiseta para vestirse con ella.

-¿Has sido tú? -preguntó Bell a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! -se defendió su compañero antes de mirar en su dirección.

-Eh, que no estoy hablando de que haya perdido algo -a veces, cuando no encontraba una cosa, le decía a Monty que se la había robado, pero siempre era broma-. Hablo de esto -señaló las flores y el peluche. Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto hasta que el chico empezó a reírse a carcajadas, limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-No, no he sido yo -sonrió.

-Sí, claro.

-De verdad te lo digo.

Bellamy miró el peluche con cara de confusión. Si no había sido él, ¿quién podría…? De repente, alguien se le vino a la mente. No, no podía ser.

-Debe de haber sido Murphy -continuó Monty, abrochándose los vaqueros-. Digamos que puede que alguien le haya comentado que te gustan los monos y las flores.

-Y ese alguien sí que eres tú, ¿no?

-Puede -sonrió inocentemente. Bellamy notó cómo sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas.

-¿Le hablas de mí? -preguntó, curioso.

-Nunca mal, amigo -contestó Monty. Levantó las manos y Bellamy sonrió un poco mirando hacia los regalos que había recibido.

-Estoy un tanto perdido, Monty... -dejó las cosas con cuidado en la mesilla de noche y se pasó la mano por la cara, terminando en su pelo.

-Es normal -su compañero se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su espalda-. Deberías haber visto a Jasper cuando empezamos.

Bellamy sonrió y le siguió Monty.

-Pero si lo que sientes es real -continuó el chico-, aparta los miedos y deja que fluya. Créeme, será mejor para ti y para él.

-Ya… -suspiró Bellamy- Eso mismo me dijo él anoche, pero sigo con esa sensación de no saber muy bien qué hago.

-Y seguirás teniéndola durante un tiempo seguramente.

-Gracias por los ánimos -dijo Bellamy con ironía, mirando a Monty con odio.

-Es broma. Bueno, lo de que lo sentirás, no -Bellamy iba a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Monty lo esquivó con una sonrisa en el rostro-. ¡Ya no te tomas bien nada!

-¡Es que estoy muy confundido con lo que me está pasando! -dijo con frustración en la voz. Monty pasó un brazo por sus hombros en un medio abrazo que tranquilizó al chico, aunque solo fuese un poco.

-Llevo mucho tiempo siendo amigo de Murphy, ya lo sabes, y aunque sé que se ha comportado como un auténtico cabrón contigo durante mucho tiempo, también tengo que decirte que cuando lo conoces es una de las personas más auténticas que he conocido.

Bellamy asintió, agradecido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Se alegraba de comprobar que todo lo bueno que conocía del chico no era una fachada.

-¿Él te ha contado algo sobre esto?

-¿Dejando a un lado las veces que me hablaba de ti cuando se emborrachaba? -contestó Monty, haciendo que Bellamy casi escondiese la cabeza bajo tierra de la vergüenza que sintió en ese instante- Bueno… solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para saber que la cosa va viento en popa.

-¡Pero serás imbécil! -protestó Bellamy, tirándole el peluche a la cara. De repente, un trozo de papel voló por los aires hasta caer en el regazo de Monty.

-¡Oye, cuida las cosas que te regala tu amorcito! Te ha dejado una nota...

-¡No es mi amorcito! -exclamó. Cogió el papel, se incorporó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Dejó a Monty atrás, que aún lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Tener amigos para esto, pensó Bellamy tras cerrar la puerta.

Necesitaba ducharse y despejar la mente. Se quitó la camiseta del pijama, seguido de los pantalones, y apoyó las manos en el lavabo. Sentía el frío de la cerámica en las palmas. Fijó los ojos en la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo: tenía los rizos despeinados, una pequeña marca de la almohada cerca de la sien y los labios algo hinchados por haber dormido más de lo habitual.

Sin previo aviso, volvieron a su cabeza los regalos del chico. Quien regalaba tulipanes rojos sabía que simbolizaban _amor_ o _estar enamorado_ , incluso _amor eterno_ en algunos casos. Bellamy lo sabía porque le encantaban las flores y con Lexa había hablado horas y horas sobre esos significados. Ella siempre había dicho que le encantaría que alguien le regalase algo tan especial como un ramo para demostrarle algo y Bellamy siempre se reía de ella por la inocencia que encontraba en sus palabras.

Se mordió el labio: ahora parecía ser que su opinión había cambiado un poco.

Pensó en cómo el chico habría entrado en la habitación. Seguro que había sido con ayuda de Monty y, sin darse cuenta, Murphy habría dejado las cosas a su lado antes de que se despertase. Madre mía…

Antes de que se diese cuenta, una sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios casi de forma inconsciente, como si su cerebro le ordenase que en cuanto pensase en él o en algo relacionado con su persona debía estar así de alegre. Cuanto más se miraba en el espejo, más grande se hacía la sonrisa, hasta que llegó el punto en el que no pudo aguantar más las ganas de soltar pequeñas carcajadas y de llevarse la mano a la cara por culpa de la vergüenza. En estos días estaba sintiendo más timidez que en toda su vida entera.

Se fijó en que la nota estaba encima del lavabo: se la había llevado consigo para que Monty no viese su reacción. Bastante tenía ya con aguantar sus propios miedos y dudas como para que encima se burlasen de ellos, aunque no fuese a propósito. Estaba envuelta en un pequeño papel de sobre. Lo abrió y empezó a leer para sí.

 _Estaba seguro de que tus labios sabían a mar._

 _¿Cuándo vas a darme una clase de surf?_

 _J._

* * *

 _Hola, culo prieto. Tengo que enseñarte algo, ¿dónde estás? B._

 _Biblioteca. L._

Esta niña siempre igual, bufó Bellamy.

 _Ya apenas tenemos exámenes, Lex. Ven a mi habitación. YA. B._

 _Media hora. L._

 _Aquí te espero, rata de biblioteca. B._

Esperó paciente a que su querida amiga terminase de estudiar... _nada_ , porque no tenía ni idea de qué podría estar estudiando si no habían dado nuevos temas. Se tumbó en la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza y se quedó pensando: no pudo evitar que imágenes de anoche volviesen a su mente y en cómo se habían mirado cuando se cruzaron hoy en el campus mientras iban hacia sus respectivas facultades.

Bellamy puso sus manos sobre su rostro: era muy extraño, pero se sentía bastante ilusionado, no sabía por qué. ¿Quién le iba a decir que iba a estar sintiendo esas cosquillas por un chico?

-Que sea rápido -entró Lexa, soltando su mochila en el escritorio del chico y sentándose en la silla, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan demandante? -se extrañó, sentándose en la cama y mirándola divertido- ¿Cierta rubia está sacando cosas en ti que no sabíamos que existían? Lexa, la comandante -se burló, llevándose un golpe con el cojín que le pillaba más cerca a la chica.

-Cállate -dijo-. He quedado ahora con ella, por eso lo digo -miró su muñeca-. Mi plan es hablar contigo, ducharme e ir a buscarla.

-¿Vienes aquí sin haberte duchado? -levantó el labio mostrando asco- Qué cochina.

-No seas estúpido, me he duchado esta mañana -se puso algo sonrojada.

-Oh, quieres oler bien por si se calienta el ambiente -contestó, alzando una ceja-. Qué sexy… -y se acercó para pellizcar su muslo.

-¿Me has llamado para que hablemos de mis intimidades?

-No, pero es un tema que me llama la atención -apuntó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas mirando fijamente a Lexa-. ¿Quién manda más en la cama: Clarke o tú? Porque os habéis acostado ya, ¿verdad? -se extrañó, mirando cómo su amiga cada vez estaba más roja- Sí, yo creo que os habéis acostado ya, porque a veces siento una tensión ambiental cuando estáis cerca la una de la otra y lo que sienten mis vibraciones es algo como: "No te follo aquí porque estamos rodeadas de gente, nena".

-Eres un… -no terminó la frase cuando se lanzó encima de él, pero, como siempre, el chico tenía más fuerza que ella y la puso contra el colchón, bajo su cuerpo.

-Si esto fuese una película ahora nos besaríamos: los amigos de toda la vida que se enamoran. Precioso -le guiñó un ojo antes de inclinarse sobre ella.

-Ni se te ocurra o te arranco los labios.

-Vamos, seguro que nos vendría bien a los dos -pasó su mano, haciéndose el seductor, por el costado de Lexa, que empezó a removerse debajo de él.

-Te voy a cortar la mano.

-Bésame, Lexa, dejémonos de tonterías -puso morros el chico cerrando los ojos e inclinándose sobre ella hasta que la mano de Lexa le giró completamente la cara-. Madre mía, Lexa, Clarke tiene que estar contenta con esa mano. Me ocupa casi toda la cara.

-Oh, Dios… ¡Bellamy! -le regañó.

-Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que me estás tocando la cara con tu herramienta para practicar sexo?

-¡Apártate! -consiguió salir de debajo del chico- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? -se extrañó- ¿Estás salido o qué?

-Es broma, tonta -sonrió-. Admite que echabas de menos que compartiésemos estos momentos tan románticos.

-Sí, bueno… -hizo un mohín con los labios, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No ves algo raro aquí? -preguntó, extendiendo los suyos.

-Sí, a ti -respondió. El chico los bajó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Lexa sonrió ante el gesto de su amigo y empezó a mirar alrededor para ver qué era lo raro. Entonces vio un ramo de flores enorme.

-Me lo ha traído John.

-¿Smith? ¿El de Pocahontas? -se extrañó y Bellamy se rio.

-Murphy.

-Oh -la chica separó los labios formando una "O" y haciendo una cara muy cómica para su amigo-, ahora es _John_ -comentó risueña y vio cómo las mejillas de él se teñían levemente de rosa en lo que le pareció un rostro muy tierno, sobre todo si le añadías esas pecas que lo adornaban.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Anoche al final hablasteis? -volvió a sentarse, esta vez a su lado en la cama.

-Sí -suspiró-. Parece que era cierto lo de que se fijó en mí desde hace bastante tiempo, y, bueno, he de confesar que fue un momento bonito.

-Cuéntame. ¿Qué hicisteis? -se interesó.

-Hablamos, dimos un paseo y volvimos a casa -sintió de nuevo sus mejillas arder, en especial cuando Lexa lo miró con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada-. Oh, Dios, ¿desde cuándo miras así? Clarke es una mala influencia -se tapó la cara con las manos mientras escuchaba a su amiga reír.

-¿Os besasteis? -Bellamy volvió a enfocar la vista en ella y asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Fue… raro -cogió aire, mirando los ojos verdes de su amiga-, pero, al mismo tiempo, necesario.

-¿Te gusta él? -unos segundos de silencio los envolvieron hasta que el chico volvió a hablar.

-Sí, creo que sí -se miró las manos, que pronto fueron cubiertas por las de Lexa, dejando que entrelazara los dedos con los suyos.

-Bellamy, me parece increíble lo que estás sintiendo, estoy muy contenta por ti -ambos se miraron de nuevo y se sonrieron.

-A decir verdad estoy ilusionado... Tengo incluso ganas constantes de verle.

-El amor… -dijo divertida haciendo reír al chico.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y Bellamy volvió a mirar sus manos.

-¿Por qué nunca me he fijado en tus manos? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es alguna enfermedad? _Dedoslarguitis_ -dijo agarrando su muñeca-. En serio, ¿Clarke no se ha muerto? ¿O eres de las que prefiere el sexo oral?

-Adiós.

La chica se levantó, agarrando su mochila, y empezó a andar hacia la salida. Tenía una cita a la que acudir.

* * *

Los labios de Clarke se movían demasiado bien sobre los suyos y siempre que lo hacía así la mente de Lexa desconectaba y solo se dedicaba a sentir. La chica estaba consiguiendo que hiciese cosas que jamás había hecho, como por ejemplo en ese momento. Jamás había besado a alguien de esa forma estando en un sitio público como era un cine, pero es que no podía controlarse y sus manos ya se movían solas.

Apretó el muslo de la rubia, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando gimió en su boca y rezando por unos instantes para que no se hubiese oído en la sala a pesar de que esa película parecía que no estaba teniendo éxito o que hacía mil años que se había estrenado. Sus lenguas se volvieron a acariciar y, aprovechando que la boca de Clarke ahora atacaba su cuello, miró hacia los lados: su fila estaba vacía y no había gente hasta tres más abajo. Suspiró cuando los dientes de la chica se apretaron en su lóbulo y soltó una de esas frases que la hacían temblar.

-Llevo todo el día pensando en tenerte aquí -agarró su mano para que subiese hasta su entrepierna-. No sabes lo que me pone imaginarme tu lengua recorriéndome... -puso el rostro frente a la chica y la besó lentamente.

-Clarke, no me digas esas cosas aquí, por favor -suplicó, intentando no mostrar esa mezcla de nervios, excitación y algo de vergüenza por el sitio tan público.

-Me muero por tener tu boca en mí, Lexa -ahora mordió su labio inferior, haciendo a la morena suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos por el placer.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó nerviosa.

-La película es una mierda, lo estaba deseando. Mi casa está cerca y mi madre hoy tenía reunión -se levantó agarrando las manos de la chica-. Vámonos.

Ambas empezaron a andar, casi a correr, de la mano hacia la salida. Clarke dirigió el camino hacia la casa de su madre y Lexa sentía su pulso bombear en cada centímetro que componía su cuerpo por la anticipación del momento. Y es que ella también se moría por tener a su novia en la boca.

Fue la morena la que la colocó contra la puerta de la entrada y empezó a devorar sus labios, recibiendo una respuesta con ganas de la chica, que enredó sus dedos en su pelo mientras la mano que dejó libre buscaba las llaves en su bolso a ciegas. Ambas jadearon al mismo tiempo al separarse, y Lexa sonrió cuando vio cómo temblaba la mano de Clarke al intentar introducir la llave por la cerradura. Abrió y volvieron a estrellar las bocas en otro apasionado beso.

-Vamos a mi cama -dijo contra sus labios-. Joder -gimió cuando Lexa bajó a su cuello, mordiéndolo para después lamerlo.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras lentamente entre besos y trompicones por ir con los ojos cerrados por ella, hasta que algo las frenó.

-¡Marcus! ¡Sí! ¡Así!

-Vamos, nena, te encanta, me encanta… Un poco más rápido… Sí.

-No, no… -esa fue Clarke mirando hacia el final de las escaleras con horror- ¡No!

Empezó a correr hacia la puerta de la casa tapándose las orejas mientras Lexa seguía en shock unos segundos por lo traumático antes de comenzar a correr también sintiendo arder las orejas. Salió por la puerta y vio a la chica con cara de espanto... y con razón.

-Joder -protestó con las cejas arqueadas.

-Vamos a la residencia -propuso.

-Creo que se me ha bajado la libido, Lex -la chica soltó una carcajada y contagió a la rubia, aunque aún mostraba en su rostro cierto horror.

Volvieron a andar, agarradas de la mano, esta vez más lento, sin prisas por llegar. Aunque, una vez entraron en el edificio, Clarke empezó de nuevo a enviar escalofríos por el cuerpo de Lexa con distintas caricias y besos robados. Otra vez empezaron a acelerar el paso hacia la habitación de la más alta de ellas. Lexa se extrañó al encontrársela cerrada: Octavia debía de haber salido, así que abrió directamente con su llave y fue a buscar otra vez los labios de su chica, pero unos sonidos la sorprendieron y sus ojos fueron hacia la cama de su amiga.

-¡Mierda! -se escuchó la voz de Octavia, que cogió la sábana para echársela a los dos por encima, mientras bajaba del cuerpo de Lincoln, que se tapó la cara con sus manos mientras la de pelo negro se peinaba un poco- ¡¿Tú no estabas en el cine?! -Lexa, con grandes reflejos, cerró la puerta justo antes de que un peluche se estampara contra la madera.

-Joder, ¿qué pasa hoy? Estaremos todas ovulando…

-No seas tonta -se rio Clarke-. Ven, sigo teniendo ganas de ti -tiró del cuello de la camiseta de Lexa para besarla con hambre antes de separarse con una mirada pícara y guiarla por las escaleras para ir a su habitación-. No me lo creo... -pasó una mano por su cara mirando la puerta, de donde colgaba una corbata.

-Creo que Octavia y yo debemos hacer algo así para saber cuándo podemos y cuándo no entrar en la habitación.

-Pues no me voy a quedar hoy con las ganas -soltó un sonido frustrado y volvió a agarrar la mano de la morena, guiándola por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que había al final de este.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó interesada, viendo cómo sacaba otra llave de su bolso con una ceja alzada y un rostro de lo más travieso.

-Digamos que tengo ciertas ventajas por ser la hija de una decana.

Abrió la puerta y Lexa soltó una risa.

-¿El cuarto de la limpieza?

-Oh, vamos, puede ser de lo más erótico hacerlo junto a la lejía, Lex -agarró su camiseta y la metió dentro antes de cerrar, incluso con llave-. Lo único que necesitamos ya lo llevamos incorporado para hacerlo sensual.

Sujetó las caderas de la morena y se apoyó en los dedos de los pies para poder atrapar mejor sus labios. Lexa jadeó cuando Clarke se deshizo de su chaqueta y de su camiseta en un segundo en el que dejaron de besarse. La espalda de la morena dio contra la pared y enredó sus dedos entre cabellos rubios mientras le besaban el cuello.

-Clarke… -suspiró cuando las impacientes manos de la chica se ocuparon de desabrochar su pantalón.

-Te necesito, Lex -susurró contra sus labios, bajando sus pantalones y dejando que cayesen al suelo.

-Clarke… -volvió a decir sujetando sus hombros para que la mirase e intentando armarse de valor para intentar sonar provocativa- creo recordar que querías algo con mi boca.

La rubia mordió su labio y recorrió el rostro de la morena lentamente, antes de dejarse besar por ella y ser ahora la que estaba contra la pared tras haber perdido también lo que la cubría de cintura para arriba.

Soltó un gemido cuando Lexa empezó a bajar por su cuerpo, entreteniéndose con sus pechos cuando se deshizo de su sujetador, lamiendo y succionando esos sensibles pezones. Quedó de rodillas mientras lamía ahora su vientre, notando cómo los dedos de Clarke volvían a acariciar su pelo. Besó su abdomen hasta conseguir desabrochar su pantalón y quitárselos junto a su ropa interior. Aguantó el aliento: ya la había visto desnuda varias veces, pero su cuerpo desnudo siempre conseguía dejarla sin respiración.

Pasó sus dedos por sus muslos consiguiendo que la chica los separara para ella y regalándole así una vista mejor. Se inclinó para besar el hueso de su cadera mientras sus dedos ahora pasaban sobre su intimidad, haciéndole suspirar contra su piel cuando notó esa humedad que iba envolviéndola. Separó aún más sus piernas para poder colar su rostro entre ellas y oyó un gemido más alto de lo normal cuando su lengua la recorrió.

-Parece que hacerlo junto a la lejía te está poniendo mucho -soltó divertida, llevándose una mirada de la chica, que le sonrió.

-Me pone mucho, pero más me pone pensar en correrme en esa boquita tuya -pasó su dedo índice por los hinchados labios de Lexa, que se quedó unos segundos petrificada por la frase.

Clarke siempre ganaba en ese juego, eso era así, pero la morena ganaba en otras cosas. Volvió a pasar la lengua por sus pliegues, llenándose la boca del sabor de su novia y gimiendo por lo que le gustaba sentirlo. Sus manos estaban ocupadas: una en el muslo de la rubia, acariciándolo; y otra, en su pecho, apretándolo con toda su mano.

Decidió añadir dos dedos a ese juego, notando cómo el cuerpo de Clarke se tensaba cuando la invadió y se agarraba a sus hombros con fuerza antes de volver a relajarse y empezar a moverse contra su boca. Sus dedos entraban y salían, moviéndose a la misma velocidad que su lengua en su clítoris y al mismo tiempo que dedicaba unos segundos a succionarlo con sus labios, oyendo un ronco gemido de Clarke, que casi no se sostenía en pie.

Lexa la sujetó cuando cayó teniendo un intenso orgasmo, haciendo que se sentase sobre sus piernas flexionadas mientras respiraba muy agitada contra su cuello. La abrazó mientras temblaba de vez en cuando por el orgasmo que la recorría. La morena sonrió y besó su pelo mientras la rodeaba y apretaba contra sí, acariciando de vez en cuando su espalda.

-Te gusta que te diga esas cosas, ¿verdad? -preguntó de repente contra su oreja.

-¿Qué cosas? -se extrañó y soltó un jadeo cuando su mano empezó a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris, colándose bajo su ropa interior.

-Que quiero tu boca en mí, que quiero correrme en ella, que tengo unas ganas horribles de tenerte a ti en la mía… -Lexa suspiró porque no era de piedra y escuchar esa voz contra su oreja diciendo cosas así era algo que podía superarla perfectamente.

Clarke la empujó hasta dejarla contra el suelo y separó sus piernas para colarse entre ellas cuando la dejó completamente desnuda. Lexa gimió y se arqueó cuando la chica pegó sus labios a ella, comenzando a lamerla. Intentó no agarrar su pelo y apretó sus dedos en su propia pierna, gimiendo de nuevo.

-Clarke… -medio gimió mirando sus ojos azules y tembló cuando la chica la lamió completamente y enseñó su lengua empapada por Lexa, antes de introducirla en su boca y soltar un murmullo placentero cerrando incluso los ojos. Algún día iba a matarla.

Respondió el beso y se arqueó cuando Clarke la penetró con dos dedos. Empezó a gemir contra sus labios, escuchando cómo la rubia se dejaba caer contra su cuello, perdiendo levemente la fuerza antes de volver a besarla con hambre y aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos, alzando su pulgar para que diese justo en su clítoris.

-Vamos, preciosa, déjame sentir cómo te corres -dicho eso, abrió su boca para morder el labio inferior de Lexa. La chica estaba empezando a tensarse completamente, sintiendo cómo estaba ya cerca.

-T-te… Te quiero -dijo agitada, y vio la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Clarke, que empezó a insistir ahora más en su clítoris, dejando sus dedos dentro de ella.

Lexa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, separando sus labios para dejar escapar cualquier sonido que su garganta necesitase producir, y empezó a temblar bajo el cuerpo de su chica, sintiendo el orgasmo recorrerla completamente.

-Y yo te quiero a ti.

Lexa le sonrió, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero perdiéndolo de nuevo cuando Clarke introdujo, con una mirada pícara, sus dedos empapados en su boca.

-¿Qué miras con tanto interés? -sonrió la rubia, sacando la lengua para pasarla entre sus dedos, los cuales seguían mojados-. Oh, que maleducada soy, ¿quieres? -estiró el brazo, sentándose sobre el abdomen de Lexa, y pasó esos dedos sobre sus labios, despacio, acariciándolos para intentar que la morena los recibiese-. Abre la boca -demandó. Lexa hizo caso a lo que le pedía y separó más sus labios-. Saca la lengua -también lo hizo y la oyó suspirar mientras pasaba sus dedos por ella-. Joder… -medio gimió antes de apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y deslizar esos mismos dedos por su centro bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa, que lamió sus labios-. Abre la boca -volvió a decir con una voz demasiado ronca-. Oh, Dios… -susurró, esta vez introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la boca de Lexa-. Chúpalos. Límpiamelos, Lexa.

Lexa succionó sus dedos, rodeándolos con los labios y oyendo a la chica gemir. Cerró los ojos; jamás había hecho nada así, pero debía admitir que esa Clarke autoritaria estaba consiguiendo que volviese a excitarse como nunca antes lo había hecho. Empezó a crear un movimiento hacia dentro y fuera de su boca mientras sus papilas gustativas se llenaban de ese sabor que había tenido hace unos minutos en la boca. La vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras empezaba a moverse sobre su vientre. Lexa gimió al sentirla tan mojada y agarró sus caderas para ayudarla a moverse, pero Clarke las apartó.

-Ahora mando yo, Lexa.

-Pero…

-Solo hablarás cuando yo te lo diga -¿en qué momento entró en ese juego que la estaba matando de esa forma? Clarke agarró sus pechos con ambas manos, lo que causó que Lexa suspirase por la visión-. Lexa -la llamó y sus ojos verdes volvieron a los suyos azules-, dime que quieres que te folle la boca.

-Clarke… -suspiró cerrando los ojos cuando Clarke volvió a repetir lo de pasar sus dedos por su humedad y llevarlos hasta sus labios, mojándolos pero sin meterlos dentro.

-Dime que quieres que te folle la boca -se inclinó solo para hablarle contra los labios-. Dime las ganas que tienes de que me refriegue contra tus labios sin ser nada suave -Lexa volvió a gemir cuando apretó uno de sus pezones con sus dedos índices y pulgar-. Dímelo.

-Clarke, fóllame la boca.

-Joder… -suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de volver a sentarse sobre su abdomen-. Dilo otra vez.

-Fóllame la boca, Clarke.

Lexa gimió de nuevo cuando la rubia subió por su cuerpo, separando las piernas sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a tocarse sobre ella. Lexa sintió cómo ella misma también lo necesitaba y bajó su propia mano por su vientre solo para aliviarse un poco.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarte, Lexa.

-Clarke, por favor -suplicó.

-He dicho que no puedes hablar a no ser que yo te lo diga -joder, mierda, ¿pero no se daba cuenta de que podía morir si seguía así?-. Abre la boca, Lexa. Saca la lengua y no te muevas.

Clarke no se había dejado de tocar ni un segundo, y la morena hizo lo que le pedía, jadeando cuando sintió lo mojada que estaba en su lengua. Se quedó al principio quieta, aún estimulándose su clítoris ella misma, pero luego, apartó la mano y empezó a mover las caderas sobre su cabeza. La visión era más que erótica; deseaba agarrar esas caderas, deseaba incluso que se moviese con más ahínco sobre ella. ¿Pero qué le estaba haciendo Clarke?

Ambas gimieron a la vez, cada una por una sensación diferente, pero por culpa de la otra. Clarke aumentó sus movimientos y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Lexa, acercándola más si podía. Se separó de ella unos segundos, oyendo cómo la morena tomaba aire y lamía sus labios, gustosa por lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de ser invadida de nuevo por la rubia.

-Pon tus manos en mi culo y ayúdame -le pidió sin aliento-. Mueve la lengua, Lexa.

Lexa lo hizo. Notaba cómo a la chica le estaba costando moverse cada vez un poco más: agarró sus nalgas e hizo que se estampara contra sus labios, sacando la lengua para empezar a moverla con más velocidad. Cerró los ojos al oír los gemidos que producía Clarke y, de verdad, esperaba que no se estuviese escuchando fuera nada de lo que ocurría ahí.

-Para -dijo de repente, y Lexa se extrañó, quejándose cuando Clarke se levantó medio temblando-. Yo también te quiero en mi boca.

Se volvió a sentar sobre ella, esta vez mirando hacia el otro lado, y la oyó suspirar contra su muslo cuando se dejó caer sobre ella. Lexa tembló cuando la lengua de Clarke pasó entre sus pliegues y la notó gemir contra ella.

-Joder, Lexa… -dijo cuando se separó unos segundos antes de volver a pegar sus labios, agarrando los muslos de la morena con fuerza.

Lexa se permitió gemir mientras miraba fijamente el húmedo centro de su chica antes de elevar la cabeza y enterrar la lengua otra vez donde la necesitaba. No sabía quién estaba más cerca porque la morena llevaba ya varios minutos muriéndose internamente por culpa de la rubia. Ambas empezaron a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo contra la boca de la otra y no podían dejar de gemir.

Finalmente, Clarke fue la primera y luego cayó Lexa, quedándose ambas en esa postura durante unos segundos. La rubia descansó en el muslo de su chica antes de levantarse torpemente y dejarse caer de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. Lexa la rodeó con un brazo mientras intentaban aún controlar su respiración.

-No sé si me he pasado… -habló Clarke.

-Ha estado genial –Lexa se llevó una sonrisa junto a una mirada pícara de la rubia, que levantó su cabeza para apoyar la frente contra la de ella.

-¿Te gusta que mande en ti? -empezó a hablar con voz melosa.

-Creo que me gustaría cualquier cosa que hagas tú -sonrió en medio del beso que Clarke le regaló.

-No sabes lo cachonda que me has puesto cuando has dicho que me follase tu boca -Lexa sintió su cara arder-. No estaba segura de que lo ibas a decir -dio un suave beso en la punta de su nariz-. Mierda, me estoy poniendo cachonda nada más de acordarme.

Lexa suspiró al escucharla y giró sus cuerpos para colocarla ahora contra el suelo. Tanto tiempo aguantando y tantas interrupciones habían logrado que el deseo contenido explotase en aquella habitación.


	17. Capítulo 17 Encuentros espontáneos

_Hola, ¿qué tal?_

 _Os traemos un nuevo capítulo de Amor en juego, esperamos que os guste mucho y nos lo digáis en los comentarios._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios que vamos recibiendo, esperamos que estéis recuperadas/os del último capítulo._

 _May we meet again._

 _NEKINSEY_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17**

El sonido de estudiantes caminando y hablando por el campus inundaba todo el recinto. Era casi el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y todos estaban impacientes por regresar a sus casas y ver de nuevo a sus familias.

Bellamy también era uno de ellos. Recorría a paso acelerado la distancia entre la residencia y su facultad con la mochila echada en un solo hombro. El bullicio era enorme y hacía tiempo que no veía el campus tan lleno: se notaba que parte de los exámenes parciales habían terminado y que todo el mundo estaba más libre para ir a las pocas clases que quedaban.

Al cabo de un rato llegó a las escaleras de la facultad y se paró en ellas para sacar un libro. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, vio que frente a él, a unos escasos metros, se encontraba Murphy hablando con otro chico.

Bellamy recordó que, después de que descubriese los regalos que le había dejado en la habitación y de leer el mensaje que le había enviado junto a ellos, lo llamó por teléfono. La conversación duró más de lo que esperaba y hablaron de mil cosas, la mayoría temas sin importancia, pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta había pasado más de media hora pegados al teléfono.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Luego no se volvieron a ver… hasta ahora. Murphy pareció notar que alguien lo miraba porque giró la cabeza y sonrió cuando comprobó que no era otro que Bellamy el que tenía los ojos puestos en él.

-¡Bellamy!

El chico se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Estaba tan concentrado en Murphy que se le había olvidado que estaba rodeado de gente. Raven subía las escaleras de la facultad para alcanzarlo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo estás? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía… -le dijo. Posó una mano en el pecho del chico, haciendo un mohín de tristeza con los labios. Bellamy se rio.

-No exageres, Raven.

-Es verdad -se acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara-. Desde aquella noche apenas nos hemos vuelto a encontrar… -la chica se mordió el labio y a Bellamy le vinieron a la cabeza todos los recuerdos de ese día. Y vaya recuerdos, pensó.

-Es que no hemos coincidido… -dijo el chico. De reojo seguía pendiente de Murphy, que ya se había despedido del otro chico y estaba apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras, mirándolo fijamente con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, será eso… -susurró la chica, acortando más aún la distancia entre los dos- Pero podemos solucionarlo, ¿no?

Sin que Bellamy se lo esperase, Raven pasó los brazos por su cuello y acercó su boca a la suya, dándole un pequeño beso. Bellamy se tensó: Murphy seguía allí y seguro que los estaba observando, pero la chica no se le despegaba de encima y tampoco quería rechazarla de mala manera… Colocó una mano en el hombro de ella con la intención de separarla, aunque la chica se resistió un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó con molestia. Bellamy suspiró. ¿Y ahora qué le decía?

-Raven, es que tengo clase con Kane y luego prácticas con él, no puedo…

-Sí puedes -le interrumpió ella, volviendo a la carga: abrazó su cintura y escondió la cara en su cuello, rozando con sus labios esa piel tan sensible-. Seguro que soy mejor compañía que ese profesor…

Bellamy tragó saliva. Joder, joder, joder. Echó una mirada a Murphy y le sorprendió lo que se encontró: el chico parecía haberse puesto en una postura más cómoda para verlos mejor. Tenía la vista fija en ellos y una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios. Cuando Bellamy lo miró, Murphy le guiñó un ojo y luego soltó una carcajada que no se oyó desde la distancia a la que estaban ellos, pero que dejó a Bellamy más asombrado si cabía. ¿Podía estar en una situación más surrealista?

-Seguro -confirmó el chico, que intentaba apartar a la chica de él con delicadeza-. Pero tú no eres la que me pones la nota, Raven.

La chica resopló ante el comentario.

-Venga ya, Bellamy. Si luego te ganas a todos los profesores, no me vengas con esa excusa -el chico abrió la boca para responder, pero ella siguió hablando-. Si no quieres hacer nada conmigo, prefiero que me lo digas a que estés mareándome.

Bellamy suspiró. Por un lado se moría de ganas de volver a estar con Raven: era una chica que le atraía muchísimo y la noche que pasaron juntos fue más que genial, pero por otro lado… Se pasó la mano por el pelo: empezaba a sentirse intranquilo y no le gustaba esa sensación.

-Tienes razón, Raven.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-Que si entonces te vienes conmigo y repetimos… -susurró la chica mientras se mordía el labio y le dirigía una mirada que significaba que, de haber podido, lo hubiera desnudado allí mismo.

-De verdad, Raven, estoy muy ocupado y… -ahogó un gritó cuando la chica volvió a acercarse a su cuerpo y se pegó a él completamente, llevando con disimulo una mano al borde de su pantalón con intención de jugar con él.

-Lo estás deseando -le dio un beso en el cuello y acto seguido pasó la lengua por el mismo lugar-, no lo niegues -no, desde luego que Bellamy no podía negarlo-. Podemos ser más rápidos que la otra vez, no te preocupes.

-No, Raven -con esfuerzo, apartó a la chica de él, ahora de forma brusca.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué te ocurre? -preguntó, llevando las manos a su cintura.

-Que no quiero hacer nada ahora -la chica lo miró con una ceja alzada-. Tengo que irme.

Bellamy recogió la mochila del suelo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando notó cómo Raven le agarraba del brazo.

-¿En serio, Bellamy? Ahora vas a decirme que lo del otro día fue horrible.

-No, no te diría eso porque entonces estaría mintiendo -contestó el chico, mirándola de frente-, pero… es que no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero! -exclamó, harto de la insistencia de Raven.

-Ni que te hubieses echado novia de repente.

Bellamy cerró los ojos. Joder, esto le superaba. Miró otra vez a Murphy: se veía bastante entretenido con la escena y parecía que solo le faltaban unas palomitas para disfrutar completamente de la película que se estaba formando delante de él.

-N-no… -dijo con un poco de titubeo que hizo que Raven levantase ambas cejas por el asombro.

-Venga ya -dijo, incrédula-. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-Q-que no…

-¡Pero si te tiembla la voz! -exclamó, señalándolo- Y yo que creía que teníamos algo especial… -dijo, negando con la cabeza.

-Eres la reina del drama, Raven.

-¿Y lo bien que me queda? -dijo mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Bellamy le sonrio, divertido y algo más calmado.

-Desde luego.

-Bueno, al menos dime quién es la afortunada.

Bellamy no podía creerse la mala suerte que estaba teniendo y solo acababa de comenzar el día.

-Prefiero guardarme el secreto -mintió, fingiendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-No, ahora me lo dices -insistió la chica-. Si no… ¡no te suelto!

Se abalanzó sobre la espalda del chico, apretándole el cuello con los brazos y casi ahogándolo. Bellamy casi perdió el equilibrio por el peso de la chica e intentó zafarse del agarre, pero se notaba que la chica hacía ejercicio y que había desarrollado la fuerza.

-¡Bájate, Raven!

-¡No!

-¡Que me estás ahogando!

-¡Te aguantas! -replicó ella, riéndose en su oído.

Con suerte, Bellamy consiguió hacerle cosquillas y la chica no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo. Se llevó la mano al cuello, un poco dolorido.

-Eres una bruta…

-Lo sé -dijo orgullosa, enseñando todos los dientes en una sonrisa-. Bueno, ahora en serio: quiero tener la primicia de con quién sale el popular Bellamy Blake.

Este puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó una mano a la cara. Se giró disimuladamente para mirar a Murphy por si seguía aún allí, y así era. Se veía que no había podido aguantar las carcajadas por la escena y se estaba agarrando el estómago a causa de la risa. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, recuperando poco a poco la compostura, hasta que vio con la furia que Bellamy lo miraba y soltó otra carcajada, esta vez más ruidosa.

Raven siguió la mirada del chico, que se posaba en Murphy, y lo vio de la misma forma. En ese instante, este se percató también de que Raven lo observaba y levantó la mano, saludándola con una sonrisa pícara.

A Bellamy le faltaba echar humo por las orejas por el comportamiento de Murphy. En cuanto estuviesen a solas ya hablaría con él, desde luego que sí… Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con Raven, que ahora tenía los ojos puestos en él con una mirada llena de incredulidad. ¿Qué…?

-No me lo puedo creer, Bellamy -dijo al fin con una medio sonrisa y los ojos como platos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Murphy?

Bellamy se puso blanco y empezó a tartamudear sin sentido alguno.

-¿Q-qué dices…?

-¡Increíble! -exclamó. Bellamy quería desaparecer de allí. Raven empezó a andar hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de él.

-Raven, no…

-¡Madre mía! -volvió a casi gritar, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Bellamy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y al pelo, desesperado. En ese momento sonó el timbre de comienzo de clases y maldijo para sí mismo por no poder ir tras la chica para aclararle todo.

Por favor, que no se lo diga a nadie, pensó. Por favor, que no se lo diga a nadie.

* * *

Lexa llegó a las taquillas tras el entrenamiento, dispuesta para coger sus cosas, cuando vio las notificaciones en su móvil. Se lamió los labios cuando comprobó que eran de Clarke. Aún sentía corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo cuando recordaba la sesión tan erótica que tuvieron en aquella habitación de la limpieza. No hubo ningún acuerdo de que eso iba a ocurrir, pasó sin más, pero Clarke dominándola había sido demasiado placentero para ella y se sorprendió de haber tenido ese resultado. Y podía jurar que para su chica fue el mismo.

 _Mi amor, sé que estás entrenando ahora, pero voy a ir a por ti a las ocho a la pista de rugby. Dúchate en los vestuarios para estar lista. Te quiero llevar a un sitio especial. C._

Lexa miró la hora: mierda, eran ya menos diez, no le daba tiempo.

 _Acabo de terminar el entrenamiento, no sé si me dará tiempo. ¿Me esperas unos minutos? L._

 _Te dará tiempo. C._

La chica cogió su mochila de deporte y empezó a correr hacia los vestuarios para darse una ducha. La zona de los chicos siempre estaba llena, pero las chicas parecía que tenían más pudor en ducharse allí y después de los entrenamientos estaba vacía.

Se sentó en un banco para empezar a desnudarse cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros y unos labios en su cuello. El olor ya le respondía quién era.

-Hola -sonrió a la chica, que le devolvió el gesto antes de besarla suavemente en los labios desde su espalda, girando el rostro de la morena.

-Hola, cariño -se miraron a los ojos y Lexa se perdió en ese celeste-. Estás increíblemente sexy ahora mismo; me encanta cuando estás sudada.

-¿Aunque huela mal? -bromeó, quitándose lo que la cubría de cintura para arriba, llevándose una mirada azul interesada.

-Créeme que me parece que hueles de todo menos mal -mordió su labio cuando Lexa se desprendió de sus pantalones.

-Me ducho rápido y nos vamos, ¿vale?

-Lexa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -sonrió-. Quiero ver cómo te duchas -la morena la observó sintiendo pesada su respiración por momentos.

-¿Y si entra alguien?

-Están cerradas las puertas -Lexa sintió su cuerpo temblar. ¿Clarke tenía llaves de todas las puertas que componían el campus universitario?

-Está bien.

-Termina de desnudarte -demandó mientras se sentaba en el banco frente a su novia, observando con interés sus pasos-. Estás ya mojada… -sonrió al ver la ropa interior de Lexa, que se la quitó echándola a un lado a la vez que sentía sus mejillas arder, pero era muy cierto.

-Es culpa tuya.

-Me encanta que sea mi culpa. Métete en esa ducha y no corras la cortina -señaló la que quedaba justo delante suya.

Lexa fue y, cuando abrió el grifo, se giró para mirarla mientras se calentaba el agua. Tuvo que suspirar cuando la vio ya desnuda. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Se pasó la mano por el pelo y observó que Clarke señalaba el chorro de agua indicándole que se pusiera debajo de él.

Empezó a enjabonarse y jadeó cuando lo hizo con sus pechos, que estaban muy sensibles, sobre todo al ver que Clarke también se estaba tocando los suyos. Se echó champú en el pelo y, mientras se lo aclaraba, notó un cuerpo abrazándola y esos grandes pechos contra su piel. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su chica a milímetros de ella.

-Fóllame -ordenó, y Lexa sintió unos segundos sus piernas temblar; aún no entendía el poder que tenían sobre ella esas palabras tan obscenas cuando escapaban de los labios de Clarke, y, sin pensarlo mucho más, la puso contra la pared comenzando a besarla con hambre-. Así me gusta... -habló contra su oreja mientras la morena lamía su cuello- Hoy voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas.

-No sé si se me daría bien, tú lo haces mejor -dijo tímida a la par que muy excitada.

-Quiero que me controles -la de ojos verdes estaba otra vez agitada-. ¿Cómo te apetece follarme? -dijo de forma sensual, lamiendo los gruesos labios de la morena.

Lexa se quedó mirándola, intentando con fuerza controlar su respiración, y no, no le desagradaba nada la situación. Podría hacer un esfuerzo y sabía que Clarke no iba a obligarla si veía que no le salía o que no se sentía a gusto mandando en el sexo.

-Ponte de rodillas -dijo, intentando que no le temblase la voz, y Clarke suspiró de forma placentera mientras le hacía caso.

Era hora de un cambio de roles y Lexa, gracias a la imagen que le regaló tener a Clarke así para ella, estuvo más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

* * *

-Lo de los vestuarios ha estado demasiado bien -sonrió Clarke, apoyándose en el vientre de Lexa y mirándola divertida mientras veía cómo las mejillas de la chica pasaban a un color más rosado-. Tímida en la calle y una fiera en la intimidad. Eres perfecta -sonrió.

-Tú eres la perfecta.

Estaban en la habitación de Lexa, que estaba tumbada sobre la almohada y Clarke sobre su abdomen mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Habían vuelto hace unos minutos de la larga sesión que tuvieron en los vestuarios y en ese momento estaban tranquilas, simplemente charlando o abrazándose sobre la cama.

-¿Siempre te ha gustado hacer estas cosas? -preguntó Lexa distraída, observando cómo mechones rubios pasaban entre sus dedos.

-¿El qué?

-Mandar en la cama.

-Bueno, la vez que lo hice no había cama y hoy lo has hecho tú. Tampoco había cama -levantó la ceja.

-Ya me entiendes -sonrió tímida.

-No, nunca lo he hecho, al menos no así. Dominar la situación sexual, sí, pero demandar lo que quiero o no quiero que hagan, no. No sé -escaló por su cuerpo para quedar a la misma altura-, me salió solo y me gustó. ¿A ti te gusta? -Lexa asintió mordiéndose el labio algo avergonzada- Siempre que lo recuerdo me entran escalofríos por todos lados –habló cerca de su boca-. Muy placenteros.

-Me pasa igual -dijo, separando sus labios cuando Clarke empezó a besarla.

-¿Aunque te haga decir palabrotas? -sonrió y volvió a asentir mirando ese azul, que se oscureció levemente. Se apostaba lo que fuese a que se estaba acordando de cuando dijo esas "palabrotas"- Si alguna vez crees que me paso, dímelo, Lexa; sobre todo no hagamos nada que alguna de las dos no quiera. Me encanta también hacerlo lento y romántico contigo -pasó su mano por la mejilla de la chica, que sonrió divertida-. Supongo que ese día había una hormona o algo en el campus que nos tenía a todos cachondos. Al menos encontramos un sitio para desfogarnos -enterró su cara en el cuello de la morena y se quedaron así unos minutos-. Me quedaría a vivir aquí -susurró contra su piel, mandando escalofríos por ella.

-Yo me quedaría siempre abrazándote -apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

-¿Alguna vez querrás formar una familia, Lex? -la chica se extrañó con la pregunta.

-¿Hijos o perros? -preguntó divertida. Consiguió que la rubia volviese a mirarla, apoyándose en sus codos.

-Tú y yo, casadas, con hijos.

-¿Crees que nos casaremos algún día? -no pudo controlar los latidos de su corazón ante la idea.

-¿Crees que voy a dejarte escapar? -inquirió Clarke con la ceja levantada, haciendo sonreír a Lexa-. Además, me imagino hasta la pedida de mano. Todo muy romántico, a tu estilo -besó suavemente sus labios.

-¿Te lo tengo que pedir yo? ¿Y por qué no tú? -bromeó.

-Está claro que lo vas a hacer tú. Tú encárgate de la pedida de matrimonio que yo me encargaré de la noche de bodas.

Lexa suspiró con la frase y jadeó cuando Clarke empezó a besarla profundamente, sujetando su mandíbula con los dedos mientras Lexa apretaba sus manos en su baja espalda, acercándola a ella.

-¡Noche de chicas! -escucharon en la habitación. Ambas miraron hacia la puerta, que estaba siendo cerrada, y que daba paso a Octavia y a Raven, que sonreían con botellas de cerveza en las manos y algunas bolsas de patatas.

-Sabíamos que os encontraríamos en la cama, par de conejas -dijo Raven sonriente tumbándose sobre Clarke, con lo consiguió que Lexa no pudiese estar más roja.

-Raven… -protestó la rubia, probablemente sabiendo que esas cosas ponían algo nerviosa a su chica.

-No voy a dejar de intentarlo, Clarke; algún día Lexa cederá a hacer el trío -miró a la morena-, ¿verdad? -sonrió, guiñando un ojo.

-Estás demasiado caliente siempre -protestó Clarke, apoyándose en sus brazos para conseguir quitarse de encima a Raven, que cayó en el colchón a su lado.

-Hola, bombón, siempre me ha atraído de ti lo tímida que eres, pero me apuesto que en la cama eres de las que te dejan seca -se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de Lexa, lo que hizo que Clarke se levantase de la cama y tirase de su brazo para separarla de su chica.

-Se nota que Clarke está satisfecha -comentó Octavia sentada en su cama, mirándolas pícaramente mientras bebía a morro de su botella.

-Lo estoy. Bastante, la verdad.

-Oh, cuéntanos, cuéntanos, por favor -pidió Raven sentándose en el suelo y abriéndose otra botella.

-Bueno, digamos que hemos descubierto que nos gusta una serie de jueguecitos muy excitantes -habló mientras Lexa se giraba dándoles la espalda y tapándose la cara con un cojín-. Lo siento, cariño -se percató de la reacción de su novia.

-No pasa nada -murmuró contra el objeto.

-Tranquilas, aquí la única nueva es Raven, sé que Lexa en la cama es muy sensual -comentó Octavia, recibiendo una mirada de alerta de Clarke, una divertida de su otra amiga y una de _mejor que te calles, O_ de Lexa. Sabía que su chica estaba algo celosa de ella.

-Y cuéntanos: Lincoln, el profesor sexy y poeta -habló con admiración Raven-. ¿Cómo es en la cama?

¿Tenían que estar hablando de esos temas? Lexa se sentó en la cama junto a Clarke, que miró divertida su rojo rostro de vergüenza.

-Oh, Dios, el otro día fue muy intenso –Octavia se mordió el labio antes de volver a beber para refrescarse la garganta-. No estoy muy segura de si podré volver a follar lo que queda de semana, me ha dejado esto indispuesto -se señaló la entrepierna mientras Lexa colocaba una mano en su cara.

Nunca había tenido conversaciones de sexo con amigas; no sabía si iba a soportarlo. Raven y Clarke rieron, al mismo tiempo que la rubia se levantaba a por una cerveza y agarraba otra mirando a Lexa, que negó diciendo que no quería.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y abrieron alegremente: era Bellamy, que miró la reunión sorprendido.

-No he visto el cartel de "solo tías sexys" ahí fuera. ¿Puedo entrar? -sonrió de lado.

-Oh, mira, aquí está el hombre al que me quería follar y que me rechaza -levantó la mano Raven, señalándole algo frustrada, mientras Bellamy agachaba la mirada algo nervioso por lo que había pasado con la chica antes-. Menudos dos amigos, diciéndome que no todo el rato -puso un mohín cruzándose de brazos y haciendo reír a todos.

-Lexa es dura, pero una vez la consigues no se te escapa. Yo llevo intentando acostarme con ella muchos años y no hay manera -comentó Bellamy divertido, intentando calmarse a sí mismo, y agarró con habilidad un peluche volador que fue directo hacia su cara-. Lexa, vas a tener que buscarte otro método, este lo controlo –y movió el peluche en su mano.

-¿Quieres algo, Bell? Estamos de noche de chicas -dijo su hermana.

-Quería llevarme a Lexa, pero si está ocupada…

-No, puedo hacerte hueco -se levantó. Quería huir para dejar de hablar de sexo.

-Nooo… -protestó Clarke poniendo morritos.

-Luego vengo, ¿vale? -sonrió a la chica, apoyando las manos en sus muslos-. Te quiero -dijo moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido, solo para que ella lo supiese, y recibió una gran sonrisa de la chica, que la imitó, antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.

Lexa se despidió con la mano de las chicas Aunque Raven tenía puestos los morros esperando a ser besada también como despedida, no lo consiguió. Salió con Bellamy para dar una vuelta por los alrededores: sabía que a su amigo le gustaban los paseos nocturnos.

-¿Querías hablar de algo en especial o solo has sentido la llamada del socorro?

-Así ha sido: iba andando y de repente mi sentido arácnido me ha dicho que necesitabas ayuda.

-Gracias a Dios, están las tres muy calientes -dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno, de Clarke no te quejarás -tonteó el chico, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Lexa mientras andaban, y riendo ante el rostro tímido de la chica.

-Se lleva el premio Raven -el chico se quedó callado de repente-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No… Bueno, sí. Vino a hablar conmigo para repetir, ya sabes.

-Y… -le dio pie Lexa cuando vio que no hablaba.

-Le dije que no, por lo de John, pero sin decirle nada de él, claro... pero luego nos vio y creo que algo se huele. Espero que no lo cuente por ahí -Bellamy se despeinó al pasarse la mano por el pelo.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que Raven es bastante alocada, pero no va a ir soltando nada de nadie.

-Eso espero…

-¿Qué tal con él? ¿Cómo vas?

-Bien, supongo… Hemos hablado de quedar cuando volvamos a casa.

-¿Una cita? –Bellamy sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que su amiga también lo hiciese.

-Se puede decir que sí.

-Oh… -ladeó su cabeza mirando tierna al chico-. Qué bonito. Bellamy y John Smith dándose besitos –empezó a poner morros lanzando besos, logrando que su amigo diese con la mano en su cara-. Te quejarás tú de mano –se quejó, con la mano del chico aún apoyada en su mejilla.

-Creo que me ganas, _dedoslarguitis_ –siguieron caminando en silencio-. Bueno… -empezó, y Lexa rodó los ojos al reconocer esa voz- entonces, después de los entrenamientos…

-Mierda.

-Oh, vamos, Lexa, no tienes que sentir vergüenza. Ha sido muy erótico.

-Mierda -paró en seco, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Bellamy sonrió ante la reacción de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía repitiendo la palabra. Solo quería hacerla sufrir un poco; en realidad no se había oído nada, por desgracia para todos los chicos que se quedaron, pero vieron primero a Lexa entrar en los vestuarios femeninos y luego a Clarke. No había que ser un genio para saber por qué tardaron tanto en volver a salir.

-Dime que, al menos, no había mucha gente -pidió Lexa, totalmente avergonzada-. O al menos que no se ha escuchado lo que decíamos -sintió su cara arder más porque tampoco se habían cortado esa vez.

-Lex -apoyó la mano en el hombro de la chica-, se ha escuchado todo y ha sido lo más porno que hemos oído nunca -continuó, haciendo que la chica suspirase frustrada-. Había gente machacándosela y todo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Qué asco!

-Vamos, Lex, eres la tía sexy del equipo, entiéndelo. Tienes admiradores que fantasean con hacer cosas contigo; uno casi llora cuando le dije que eras lesbiana. Imagínate el drama y lo contento que se ha puesto hoy pudiendo oírte gemir, y de esa manera. Guau, nena.

-Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo asqueada, poniéndose la mano en el estómago, y Bellamy sonrió con malicia, lo que hizo que Lexa se sorprendiese antes de lanzarse encima de él y empezar a darle manotazos-. ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! -el chico se reía a carcajadas mientras la chica no paraba de pegarle y acabó agarrando sus muñecas, poniéndolas detrás de su cuerpo. Las atrapó con su mano y acercó su rostro al de ella-. Un poco más y te escupo en la cara -amenazó.

-Eres muy agresiva, Lex -dijo divertido. Unió su nariz a la de Lexa, lo que hizo que la chica tomase aire e hiciese como que se llenaba la boca-. Y… ¿cuántos orgasmos han sido?

El chico se rio cuando frunció el ceño enfadada y acabó dándole un pico en los labios, lo que provocó que la furia de Lexa creciese antes de soltarla y salir corriendo con la chica detrás de él. Debía admitir que era rápida, así que no se sorprendió cuando saltó sobre su espalda y empezó a tirarle del pelo mientras le decía que era un cochino.

* * *

¿Ya había pasado una semana? Guau. Bellamy seguía sin creérselo. Las vacaciones de Navidad habían comenzado y hacía pocos días que Octavia, Lexa y él habían llegado a casa.

 _-¡Mis niños! -exclamó Michelle en cuanto vio a los tres salir del coche con maletas arrastrando de las manos. Los abrazó como pudo para abarcarlos a todos._

 _-Mamá… -dijo Octavia al cabo de unos segundos._

 _-Ay, perdona, es que estoy tan contenta de que estéis aquí -dijo la mujer con los ojos brillantes. Bellamy se acercó a ella para darle un gran beso en la mejilla y Lexa le ofreció una sonrisa llena de cariño._

 _-Ahora te vas a hartar de nosotros._

 _-¡Eso nunca! Venga, vamos para adentro, que os he preparado una cena que os vais a chupar los dedos._

Cómo había echado de menos su casa y a su madre.

Terminó de vestirse ante el espejo del cuarto de baño. Como siempre, se revolvió los rizos morenos y salió directo a por un abrigo grueso. El invierno ya había llegado y se notaba en el ambiente; por suerte esta noche no llovía.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó su hermana cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras tan arreglado.

-A dar una vuelta.

-¿Y para eso sales con esas pintas? Tiene que ser una vuelta muy interesante… -bromeó, dándole con el codo a Lexa, que no quitaba la vista de su amigo.

-¡Bell, espera!

Su madre se colocó frente a él. Antes de nada, le dio un abrazo que el chico correspondió con ganas y acto seguido le arregló el cuello del abrigo.

-Mamá, que no tengo cinco años.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Michelle, aunque no desistió en su tarea de _mejorar_ el aspecto de su hijo.

-Que te vaya bien en la cita -soltó Octavia, con aire inocente en cuanto el chico agarró el pomo de la puerta. Michelle, que no sabía adónde iba el chico, abrió la boca con asombro.

-¿Tienes una cita?

Bellamy suspiró y miró con odio a su hermana. En qué momento le había hablado de John…

-Sí, mamá, tiene una cita y se lo va a pasar muy bien, ¿verdad? -contestó Octavia con la mirada clavada en Bellamy, dirigiéndole una traviesa sonrisa.

-Mejor me voy ya, porque si no…

-¡No llegues tarde! -gritaron Lexa y Octavia a la vez cuando cerró tras de sí. Oyó las risas de las chicas y a su madre preguntar quién era su cita. Lo único que pedía era que, cuando volviese, ya estuvieran todas dormidas para no sufrir ningún interrogatorio.

Se subió en el coche que compartía con su hermana y se abrochó el cinturón algo nervioso. Posó las manos en el volante y cogió aire con fuerza. Allá vamos, pensó para sí mismo. Arrancó y salió del aparcamiento en dirección a la casa de Murphy, donde había quedado con el chico en media hora.

El último día de clase se volvieron a ver un rato antes de que ambos saliesen hacia sus respectivas casas y Bellamy se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco, se iba sintiendo más cómodo en la presencia del chico. La confusión, aunque todavía seguía ahí escondida, no tenía ya el papel principal de unas semanas atrás y lo agradecía infinitamente porque ni él mismo se reconocía a veces.

Con tanto tiempo libre, Bellamy también había aprovechado para pasar más tiempo con su familia: Lexa y él salieron varios días a pasear por el prado que había junto a la casa y habían cogido algunas flores para llevárselas a Michelle. Los días se habían sucedido entre cenas llenas de risas y bromas y el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido cuando estaban todos juntos.

Sin embargo, Bellamy también sacó algunos ratos para mantener el contacto con Monty, así como con Murphy. El teléfono se había convertido en su amigo durante las noches antes de dormirse.

En menos de lo esperado llegó a la casa de su cita, que lo esperaba en la acera con los pies cruzados y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Miraba a los lados, buscando a Bellamy, que apareció por una esquina de la calle.

-¿Quieres compañía, guapo? -le preguntó. Paró el coche a su lado, con una mano al volante y una sonrisa en el rostro. Murphy se rio con los ojos en blanco.

-Acabo de encontrarla.

Se subió al coche, cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón. Bellamy volvió a colocar la otra mano en el volante y se dispuso a arrancar cuando algo hizo que girara la cara lentamente y unos labios se posaron con suavidad sobre los suyos. Murphy se separó con una sonrisa y Bellamy sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas.

-Venga, vámonos -dijo Murphy. Encendió la radio y empezó a sonar música de los ochenta-. Oh, sí.

Mientras Bellamy iba pendiente de la carretera, Murphy comenzó a mover los brazos y la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, soltando algún que otro grito cuando sonaba una parte en la que conocía la letra. Bellamy le echaba miradas de reojo y se reía.

-¿Solamente sabes bailar así? -le preguntó con una sonrisa. Murphy paró y se acercó a su hombro, apoyando la barbilla en él.

-No, me sé otros muchos pasos, pero no para este baile.

Bellamy abrió la boca, fingiendo sorpresa, y Murphy se rio a carcajadas.

-Anda que las cosas que me dices… -protestó Bellamy, riéndose también.

-Ninguna mentira -la canción de la radio cambió y Murphy casi dio un grito-. ¡Joder, me encanta!

Bellamy abrió los ojos al escucharla y no pudo evitar soltar una estridente carcajada.

- _It's raining men! Aleluya!_ -Bellamy miraba a Murphy como si fuese alguien a quien no conocía. Para su desgracia, el chico subió el volumen de la radio y casi le explotaron los tímpanos.

-¡Venga, canta conmigo! -exclamó Murphy. Si seguía así iba a quedarse ronco.

-Que no, que estoy conduciendo.

- _Hey, men!_ -cantó seguido de un grito. Bellamy no pudo aguantar la risa y Murphy le siguió- Voy a montarme más en tu coche para escuchar este tipo de música.

-La habrá puesto O, a mí no me gusta mucho…

Murphy lo miró como si le hubiese confesado un crimen.

-Eso tenemos que solucionarlo.

-Sí, bueno, ella lo ha intentado todos estos años y no lo ha conseguido -se mofó Bellamy. Ya estaban cerca del lugar donde querían ir-, así que buena suerte.

-Bueno, ella no cuenta con algunas ventajas que yo sí.

Bellamy no lo miró pero sonrió de lado. Lo peor era que, siendo sincero, no podía desmentir lo que acababa de decir el chico…

-Mira, ya estamos.

Bellamy llevó el coche por una cuesta un tanto empinada. El camino que tenían delante no estaba asfaltado ni demasiado iluminado, pero el final de este merecía la pena. Tras varias curvas y algunos problemas con el embrague y el freno de mano que le brindaron a Murphy la oportunidad de burlarse de la forma de conducir de Bellamy, llegaron a su destino.

Aparcó el coche y el silencio inundó el ambiente. Solamente había una pequeña farola alumbrando la zona. Bellamy salió del vehículo seguido de Murphy, que llevaba una mochila en la mano, y se acercaron al filo de lo que parecía un pequeño acantilado. Bellamy conocía este de lugar de oídas, pero nunca había ido antes: se veían todas las luces de la ciudad desde allí además de la noche estrellada junto a la luna llena, que ese día reinaba en el cielo. Bellamy se apoyó en el capó con los brazos cruzados. El frío era palpable y lo notaba en su cara y sus manos. Murphy, todavía cerca del precipicio, tenía la vista fija en el horizonte. Hoy había decidido vestirse con unos vaqueros, unas botas negras militares y un abrigo negro largo. No hacía demasiado viento, pero aun así tenía algunos mechones rebeldes que no se mantenían en su sitio. Bellamy se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se percató de que estaba analizando al chico de la cabeza a los pies y, de hecho, este se había dado la vuelta y lo había pillado en el acto.

-¿Te gusta la vista? -Bellamy no pudo evitar darse cuenta del doble sentido de la pregunta.

-Es preciosa.

Murphy sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Abrió la mochila y sacó lo que parecían dos bocadillos envueltos.

-Cuando dijiste que te encargabas de la cena no sabía que te referías a esto -dijo Bellamy con una risita. El otro obvió el comentario.

-Tú pruébalo.

Le tendió un bocadillo y Bellamy lo agarró, desenvolviéndolo y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Joder -dijo cuando tragó el primer bocado- ¿Eres cocinero en tu tiempo libre y no me lo has dicho?

Murphy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose.

-No, pero me lo paso bien en la cocina. ¿Está rico?

-Mucho -dijo con la boca llena.

Cenaron al aire libre, hablando y riendo, para luego tumbarse sobre el capó y mirar las estrellas. La panorámica era increíble y Bellamy se quedó impresionado con algunos conocimientos de astronomía de Murphy. Giró la cara para verle hablar, emocionado con cada palabra que tenía que ver con las estrellas o los planetas, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo adorable que estaba así.

-¿Me estás escuchando? -le preguntó cuando lo vio demasiado ensimismado.

-Sí, sí -contestó rápidamente.

-Dime lo último que he dicho.

Bellamy se quedó callado y soltó una pequeña risa que provocó un suspiro de los labios de Murphy.

-Anda que… -dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-Eh, que me ha parecido todo muy interesante -se justificó Bellamy.

-Sí, ya lo veo -le dio un pellizco en la pierna y el moreno soltó un quejido junto a una risa.

-De verdad -repitió, esta vez alargando una mano para tirar del abrigo del chico y que de esa forma se volviese a tumbar junto a él. Murphy se dejó hacer y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Bellamy, que lo tenía extendido sobre el capó.

-El problema es que tú me pareces más interesante ahora.

Murphy no se esperó esa afirmación del chico y levantó la cara para encontrarse con la mirada de Bellamy. Ambos sonrieron y acercaron los rostros lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un leve toque. Tocó la barbilla del chico y profundizó el beso, pidiéndole permiso para introducir la lengua en su boca. El tacto era suave y húmedo, lleno de calor, que contrastaba con el tiempo que hacía.

-¿Dónde ha quedado el Bellamy tímido de hace días? -susurró Murphy, aún cerca de su cara.

-Alguien me dijo que disfrutara del momento y que me dejase llevar -pensó en Lexa y en Octavia, ya que ambas le habían dado el mismo consejo.

-¿Estás mejor? -Bellamy asintió.

-Sigo confundido, pero no es lo mismo -empezó a hablar, mirando hacia el cielo-: ya no tengo esa sensación de estar perdido. Te conté que no se me había presentado la oportunidad de tener algo con ningún chico pero que no la descartaba, aunque no era algo en lo que pensase todos los días… -se rio ante su propio comentario- Tampoco sé cómo empezó a surgir esto, John. No sé si ya podías haberme atraído antes o todo comenzó con ese beso que me diste -las mejillas de Murphy fueron coloreándose de rosa y Bellamy pasó la mano por la zona, acariciándola-, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no me arrepiento de nada y de que me encanta estar contigo.

-Y a mí contigo, Bell.

Murphy pasó la mano por su pecho y Bellamy sintió escalofríos de nuevo. Eran sensaciones que ya había experimentado con Clarke, recordó; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo era todo distinto.

De repente, una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su nariz y frente, al igual que sobre el pelo de Murphy, y en cuestión de segundos la lluvia caía con fuerza.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Bellamy, levantándose del capó.

-¡Entra!- le instó el otro chico, que ya tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta. Bellamy lo imitó y entró en el asiento del conductor.

La lluvia comenzó a chocar contra el parabrisas y las ventanas de los laterales. Poco a poco, el vaho se formó en las esquinas de estos.

-Vaya día.

Murphy se rio y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Se le había mojado un poco, al igual que a Bellamy.

-Qué rizos más graciosos se te han quedado -comentó el chico y el otro se llevó la mano a ellos, comprobando que algunos estaban apelmazados y otros seguían tan rebeldes como siempre.

-Bueno, eso no me resta encanto -dijo, sacándole la lengua. Murphy se mordió el labio y fijó la mirada en su boca.

-No, no te lo resta…

A Bellamy no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que se instaló en los ojos del chico, llena de deseo.

-John…

Murphy se acercó un poco a él y extendió las manos para agarrar las suyas.

-Bell, no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras -le dijo, con lo que se tranquilizó bastante-, pero no puedo mentirte -Murphy acercó el rostro al cuello y al oído de Bellamy, lo que provocó que temblase de anticipación-. Me muero de ganas de ti.

Se mordió el labio por lo que le acababa de decir el chico. ¿Cómo iba a poder resistirse a eso?

Giró la cara y se lo encontró a un centímetro de la suya, expectante por ver cómo reaccionaba. Bellamy lo atrajo hacia sí y unió sus labios, devorándolo sin cuidado. Le mordió el inferior, succionándolo lo justo, y luego adentró la lengua en su boca, lo que hizo gemir a Murphy dentro del beso. Saboreó cada rincón del chico y Murphy hizo lo mismo con él. El calor de sus cuerpos se traspasaba a los cristales, a través de los cuales apenas se podía ver por lo empañados que estaban. Murphy se separó de él, no sin antes propinarle un pequeño mordisco en el labio.

Con un movimiento rápido, se escabulló por el espacio que había entre los asientos para llegar a la parte trasera del coche.

-¿Vienes? -le preguntó, sentado desde allí.

Bellamy no tardó ni dos segundos en estar a su lado. Se miraron durante un rato sin creerse cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

Poco a poco, Murphy reaccionó y llevó sus manos a los brazos del moreno, que estaba más nervioso que él. Las manos viajaron desde allí a los botones de su abrigo y, sin dejar de mirar a Bellamy, los desabrochó uno a uno. Cuando terminó, pasó la prenda por los hombros del chico, dejando a la vista la camisa que llevaba. Murphy se mordió el labio y suspiró al comprobar que los músculos del torso de Bellamy se marcaban bajo la ropa.

Sin más dilación, se subió encima de él, quien tenía la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del asiento. Bellamy sintió cómo las manos del chico le acunaban el rostro y volvió a besarle, esta vez con más lentitud, hasta que ambos decidieron que el deseo era demasiado inaguantable y todo se convirtió en una danza voraz entre los dos. Bellamy llevó sus manos al abrigo de Murphy, quitándoselo sin tener algún cuidado: solamente tenía la necesidad de ver más de él, de sentirlo más cerca.

Parecía que el chico le había leído el pensamiento porque acercó su torso al de él y comenzó un vaivén en sus caderas que hizo que Bellamy soltase un pequeño gemido en la boca del otro. Sentía lo duro que estaba por él, por lo que estaban haciendo, y él mismo también notaba la excitación crecer con fuerza.

Lo agarró de la cintura para marcar el ritmo y él mismo empezó a moverse con Murphy, que llevó la boca a su cuello, pasando la lengua por la zona para luego dar pequeños mordiscos que seguramente le dejarían marcas al día siguiente. Notó como una mano le acariciaba el torso: la palma presionaba de tal manera que parecía que quería quedarse con cada una de sus formas. La mano de Murphy bajó hasta que rozó tanto su erección como la suya, acrecentando la estimulación.

Ya no conseguía pensar con claridad, todo era demasiado abrumador.

Sus manos viajaron al trasero de Murphy para seguir guiándolo. Seguidamente subió una de ellas por debajo de la camiseta del chico, tocando su espalda: estaba sudando pero eso solo hizo que lo desease aun más.

-Bell… -susurró Murphy en su oído, besándole y lamiéndole el lóbulo después- no puedo más.

-Joder… -susurró Bellamy a su vez, aumentando el movimiento de caderas.

Colocó una mano en el pelo de Murphy, lo agarró con fuerza e hizo que se agachase para volver a besarlo de manera brusca y salvaje, lo que necesitaban en ese momento. De repente, las manos de Murphy, que estaban en sus hombros, se aferraron a él y su cuerpo se tensó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Bellamy llevó la boca a su cuello, alargando el orgasmo del chico. Cuando este se hubo tranquilizado un poco, se dio cuenta de que el moreno seguía con la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas.

Ante la atenta mirada de Bellamy, Murphy llevó la mano de nuevo al bulto que había en sus vaqueros, que reclamaba atención desesperadamente. Sin dejar de mirar al chico, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera para introducir la mano y tocar sobre la tela de la ropa interior la dureza del moreno. Bellamy tuvo que cerrar los ojos por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese instane.

-¿Te gusta, Bell? -le susurró en el oído mientras no dejaba de mover la mano de arriba a abajo.

Bellamy gimió cuando pasó el dedo por encima del glande y luego volvió a la base de su miembro, recorriéndolo por completo.

-John… -susurró con los labios secos por el calor.

-Dime -le contestó el chico, mordiéndole la barbilla-. Dime qué quieres.

Lo besó con vehemencia, demostrándole sin palabras lo que ansiaba.

-Joder -dijo Bellamy cuando se separó. Un diminuto hilo de saliva unía sus labios y Murphy lo volvió a besar-, me voy a correr ya.

-Hazlo -dijo el chico, siguiendo con el movimiento sobre su sexo.

En cuestión de minutos, Bellamy arqueó la espalda y soltó un jadeó en el oído de Murphy, al que oyó emitir una pequeña risa.

-Sí, así…

Bellamy apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, extasiado. Abrió los ojos y vio cómo Murphy se llevaba a la boca la mano que había estado dentro de sus pantalones para lamer la punta de sus dedos.

-Ahora sé a ti.

Bellamy no sabía si sus mejillas ahora podían ponerse más rojas, pero seguramente lo harían en caso de que fuese posible.

-Cada vez que dices algo así me dejas sin palabras…

-Es la intención -sonrió Murphy, pasando los brazos por su cuello para darle un beso mucho más tierno que los anteriores. Fue lento en contraste con todo lo que acababan de vivir; no obstante, a Bellamy le encantó tanto como lo demás.


	18. Capítulo 18 We wish you a Merry Christm

_¡Hola!_

Esperamos que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo.

 _Muchas gracias por comentar y leer._

 _May we meet again._

 _NEKINSEY_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18**

La fachada estaba adornada con todo tipo de luces: verdes, rojas, azules, blancas y amarillas. Cada una de ellas tintineaba a un ritmo concreto que parecía una armonía cuando todas coincidían. Estaban esparcidas a lo largo del tejado, por las columnas de la entrada e incluso por el suelo hacia la entrada para indicar el camino. En el jardín habían colocado algunos adornos navideños, como un pequeño hombrecito de barba blanca y traje bermejo y varios bastones rayados en blanco y rojo.

Era la noche antes de Navidad y en la casa de los Blake el ambiente era alegre y acogedor. Todavía no había anochecido, pero el movimiento era constante: Michelle preparaba todo para que la velada fuese estupenda, Octavia estaba dejando la cocina lista para empezar a cocinar en unas horas, y Lexa y Bellamy se encargaban de decorar el interior de la casa. Lexa dejó en una pequeña mesa del salón una flor de Pascua. Se alejó y asintió con la cabeza, orgullosa por cómo había quedado.

Le encantaban esos momentos con los Blake. Desde que era pequeña seguían las mismas costumbres durante estos días: adornar, comer sin cansancio y reírse hasta no poder más. Sin contar los regalos de rigor, por supuesto. Lexa ya había preparado los suyos para Michelle, Bell y Octavia, y nunca se le escapaba lo que era aunque los hermanos la avasallasen a preguntas todos los años.

 _-¿Pero qué es, Lex? -preguntó Bellamy, tirándose encima de ella en la cama. Lexa protestó cuando sintió el peso del chico e intentó echarlo hacia un lado._

 _-Que no te lo voy a decir, pesado._

 _-¡Venga! -insistió él, llevando sus manos a los costados de la chica con la clara intención de hacerle cosquillas, pero Lexa fue más rápida: se dio la vuelta y dejó al chico debajo de ella- Oh, sí, nena._

 _-En Nochebuena te daré tu regalo y a los demás el suyo -le contestó Lexa, seria-. Antes no._

 _Bellamy empezó a fingir que lloraba, llevándose la mano a las mejillas para limpiarse las lágrimas imaginarias mientras sollozaba._

 _-Eres cruel…_

 _-¡Y tú un payaso!_

 _Lexa le dio un empujón que casi tiró al chico al suelo si no se hubiese agarrado de la sábana._

 _-¡Y tú una bruta!_

 _-¡Parecéis niños! -gritó una voz desde el pasillo que ambos reconocieron como la de Michelle. Bellamy se llevó la mano a la boca y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, y Lexa no tuvo más remedio que seguirle._

 _-Bueno, esperaré… ¡pero solo porque eres tú! -Bellamy la señaló con el dedo para luego ofrecerle una de sus mejores sonrisas junto con un guiño. Lexa puso los ojos en blanco._

Sonrió recordando el momento. Así pasaban los días en casa y, para qué iba a mentir, era donde mejor estaba.

Michelle acababa de salir del baño en ese momento y la vio en el salón. Se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla y le estampó un beso en ella. La sonrisa de Lexa se agrandó ante el acto.

-Eres ya toda una mujer -empezó a decir-, cómo has crecido.

-Menos mal, ¿no? -bromeó Lexa. Michelle se rio.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón.

Le pasó la mano por el pelo, peinándoselo, y seguidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿¡Pero qué es todo este desorden?! -gritó la mujer, lo que hizo que Lexa se diera la vuelta para ver qué ocurría.

-¡Es que no encuentro la cacerola, mamá!

-¡Pero si está ahí, Octavia!

-¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Ahí! No, no ahí. ¡A tu derecha! ¡Esa derecha no!

-¡Te explicas como un libro cerrado, mamá!

-Esta niña…

Lexa tuvo que irse de allí para que no oyesen las carcajadas que estaban a punto de salir de sus labios. Llegó a las escaleras, empezó a subirlas y de repente se chocó con el cuerpo de Bellamy.

-¡Ey, Lex! Mira, dime si te gustan estas… ¿Pero qué te pasa?

Lexa comenzó a reírse, agarrando con una mano su barriga. Bellamy la miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa, aunque no supiese qué causaba tanta alegría en su amiga.

-Tu madre… y O… -otra carcajada salió de su boca.

-Ah, ya. Siempre están igual -farfulló Bellamy, llevándose una mano a la frente- Se quejan la una de la otra pero en el fondo son igualitas…

-Y tanto -dijo Lexa. Se incorporó y suspiró después del esfuerzo causado por la risa.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo -prosiguió el chico-, ¿cuál te gusta más: el verde o el blanco? -alargó las manos y le mostró dos lazos. Lexa los observó durante unos segundos, cavilando la respuesta.

-El verde me gusta más.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que el blanco queda mejor.

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntas? -preguntó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada de frustración. Bellamy se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras para seguir con los últimos detalles del piso de arriba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el timbre sonó. Lexa alzó el brazo para comprobar qué hora era: las seis. Justo a tiempo.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero una figura se interpuso en su camino: la de Octavia.

-Ya abro yo -le dijo sin siquiera mirarla, con toda su atención fija en la puerta que estaba a unos pasos de ella.

-Hola.

Oyó una voz grave y profunda. Desde su posición solamente podía ver el cuerpo de Octavia de perfil. La chica no perdió el tiempo y desapareció por la puerta sin siquiera saludar a la persona que había hablado. Lexa se fue acercando poco a poco a ellos, intentando que no la oyesen, hasta que los vio.

Octavia estaba abrazada a Lincoln, que también la tenía entre sus brazos. Posaba la cabeza en el hombro de la chica con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Os aconsejo que entréis si no queréis morir de frío.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y Lexa supo que había roto el momento romántico de la bienvenida.

-Sí, es verdad -dijo Octavia sin apartar la mirada del chico y agarrándolo de la mano.

-Hola, Lexa -le saludó y Lexa le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Espero que no se te haya hecho pesado el trayecto.

-No, no había demasiado tráfico.

Lexa asintió y, cuando pasaron los dos por su lado, tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver cómo Octavia no podía dejar de mirar al chico con ojos de enamorada. Cerró la puerta y los siguió. Habían llegado al salón y Lincoln se estaba quitando la chaqueta cuando Michelle entró en la estancia.

-¡Hola! -le saludó con una sonrisa- Tú tienes que ser Lincoln, ¿verdad?

Él asintió y empezaron a hablar. Lexa observaba la escena un poco más alejada: sabía de primera mano que Octavia no le había dicho nada a su madre acerca de la profesión de su novio por miedo a su reacción. Era cierto que Michelle era bastante tolerante y abierta con casi todos los temas, pero eso no excluía que se preocupase por sus hijos y por conocer a fondo a sus parejas.

Lexa oyó pasos no lejos de ellos y de reojo vio cómo Bellamy entraba en el salón, ya sin lazos en las manos. Seguro que al final había utilizado los dos colores. Su amigo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa cuando sus oídos captaron una voz que no distinguía bien. Con extrañeza, dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver quién estaba al lado de Octavia.

-¿Ese es Lincoln? -le dijo en voz baja. No quería que lo viesen aún.

-Sí, ese -contestó-. Se lo está presentando a tu madre.

-Vaya, sí que va rápida la cosa.

-Habló -le replicó Lexa y Bellamy no pudo hacer otra cosa que morderse la lengua porque su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Lexa vio que el chico empezaba a caminar hacia Lincoln y, para asegurarse, lo agarró del hombro.

-Ni se te ocurra montar una escenita, ¿eh? -le advirtió.

-No te preocupes, solamente quiero conocer a mi _cuñado_.

Lexa resopló y lo soltó, no muy confiada.

-¡Hola! -saludó Bellamy, asustando a los demás.

-Hijo, ya podrías avisar cuando apareces -le dijo Michelle.

-Lo siento -se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo soy Bellamy -alargó una mano hacia el otro chico y lo miró a los ojos directamente, ya que era tan alto como él.

-Lincoln -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y correspondió el apretón de manos.

-Te quedas a cenar con nosotros, imagino -continuó Bellamy.

-Sí, se queda con nosotros. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer, hermanito? -preguntó Octavia con retintín.

-No -contestó con una sonrisa-, ya he adornado el piso de arriba.

-Seguro que te has dejado alguna esquina sin lucecitas.

Bellamy miró a su hermana y sabía que la estaba incomodando, pero nunca había traído un novio a casa y, bueno… no quería desaprovechar el momento.

-Todas colocadas y toda la casa perfecta. No te preocupes, O -se acercó a Lincoln y le echó un brazo por los hombros-. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría conocer más a mi cuñado.

Lexa iba a intervenir para sacar a Bellamy de la escena cuando vio que Octavia iba a matarlo con los ojos. A veces no sabía cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo con ellos, de verdad.

-No, ahora vamos a sentarnos todos en la mesa porque los aperitivos están casi listos.

Bellamy fue a protestar pero solo con la mirada de su madre supo que lo mejor era obedecerla. Octavia, por su parte, apartó a Lincoln de su hermano y lo llevó hacia la mesa del comedor.

-Mi hermana no confía en mí -le dijo Bellamy con voz triste a Lexa cuando llegó a su lado.

-No me extraña.

-¡Cómo osas! -exclamó con indignación fingida- Creía que era algo más para vosotras.

-Anda, vamooos…

Lincoln y Octavia acababan de sentarse y les seguían ellos dos cuando oyeron de nuevo el timbre.

-¡Voy yo! -dijo Michelle. A lo mejor era algún vecino que venía a felicitarles la noche.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y solamente se oía un pequeño murmullo; seguramente la mujer estaría intentando que se fueran lo antes posible para volver al comedor y empezar a disfrutar de la fiesta. Bellamy y Lexa estaban justo de espaldas al arco de entrada de la estancia y Octavia y Lincoln se encontraban enfrente.

En un momento dado, ambos fijaron la vista en el pasillo y a Octavia se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro, que fue agrandándose. Bellamy fue a darse la vuelta cuando unas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos desde atrás. Unas más grandes que la media. Las agarró justo cuando alguien le dijo algo al oído.

-Adivina quién soy.

Ahora le llegó el turno a él de sonreír. A su lado oyó a Lexa soltar una exclamación junto a varios sonidos que parecían besos apresurados y consecutivos. Bellamy se giró y vio a John frente a él, tapado hasta el cuello y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sorpresa.

Bellamy abrió los brazos y los apretó alrededor de él. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aroma invernal que traía por haber caminado hasta la casa, y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Notó cómo el chico le correspondía y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de que se separasen. Bellamy volvió la cara a un lado para ver a Clarke y a Lexa también abrazadas.

-¿Pero no me dijiste que no podías venir? -preguntaba Lexa sorprendida por la aparición repentina.

-Ya, pero es que si te lo hubiese dicho no hubiese surtido el mismo efecto -le respondió Clarke, tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

-Bueno, yo tengo hambre ya -dijo de repente Michelle-, y tengo que seguir cocinando un poco. Sentaos mientras tanto.

La mesa la había decorado su madre de la misma forma que los años anteriores; había algo que hacía que no quisiese perder la tradición. El mantel rojo, con los detalles más navideños que se podían encontrar: árbol, muérdagos y copos de nieves era lo que más llamaba la atención de ella. Sobre todo porque, a pesar de los años, parecía que Michelle tenía el truco para que pareciese nuevo. Los platos y cubertería ya estaban colocados correctamente delante de cada una de las sillas, y algunos aperitivos ya se podían ver en el centro de la mesa.

Bellamy dio unos pasos para coger un canapé de los que había en un plato, sus favoritos, que su madre hacía todos los años en esta ocasión y que tenían un sabor delicioso. Cuando estiró su brazo recibió un golpe en su mano: era Lexa, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba otro plato en la mesa.

-Bell, controla ese hambre y espera a que estemos todos sentados –le regañó. El chico no pudo hacer más que sonreír. De verdad, era toda una tradición.

-Ey, Lex, trae ese culo aquí y ayúdame –se oyó la voz de Octavia.

-Octavia, esa boca –se oyó también a Michelle, y la morena, antes de irse, le hizo una seña a su amigo para que dejase las manos quietas.

-¡Solo he dicho culo!

-Ni culo ni _cula._

Una vez se aseguró de que se había largado, Bellamy cogió el canapé y se lo metió por completo en la boca mientras movía dos de ellos para intentar que se notase menos el hueco. Luego, mientras seguía mordiendo, sonrió a los invitados que lo miraban traviesos por lo que había hecho.

-Entonces... ¿sois novios? –preguntó Clarke en un susurro levantando su ceja, observando a los chicos.

Bellamy empezó a toser porque la comida se le había ido hacia el otro lado y Murphy empezó a darle golpes en el pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

-Me lo matas, niña –protestó.

-Lo siento, es que soy curiosa por naturaleza –dijo Clarke en la misma postura.

-Sí, algo me han dicho de que eres como una gatita –dijo Bellamy con voz ronca, medio recuperándose, intentando hacer sentir incómoda a la chica.

-Bell, conozco muy bien a Lexa, sé que no te ha hablado de lo que hacemos en la cama.

Mierda. Bellamy miró nervioso a John, que tenía una sonrisa de lado y ninguna intención de contestar a la chica. Entonces se oyó cómo Michelle llamaba ahora a su hijo, que se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la cocina.

-Toma, lleva esto y ponlo sobre el salvamanteles, por fav… -la mujer se quedó mirándolo fijamente y pasó un dedo por la comisura de su labio, frunciendo el ceño.

El moreno puso una sonrisa nerviosa antes de girarse con la bandeja y correr hacia la mesa con las protestas de su madre y las risas de su hermana y de Lexa de fondo. La morena miró a Michelle de reojo, que seguía entretenida con que le quedase la comida perfecta y suspiró internamente: al menos se había tomado bien lo de Clarke.

 _-Michelle, tengo que hablar contigo._

 _Hacía unos días ya desde que habían vuelto por las vacaciones a casa y llevaba planteándoselo desde antes: tenía que sacarle el tema a la mujer, que se quedó algo sorprendida cuando Bellamy le dijo que ya había acabado lo que tenía con Clarke._

 _-Dime, cariño -se quedó mirándola y se sentó a su lado, dejando que agarrase su mano con cara de preocupación -, ¿estás bien?_

 _-Perfectamente, la verdad, nunca he estado tan bien -sonrió, y suspiró nerviosa-. Tengo que hablarte de algo._

 _-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Lex._

 _-Lo sé, pero es complicado -se pasó la mano por el pelo y respiró profundamente para hablar-. Tengo… tengo novia._

 _Michelle agrandó su sonrisa y la miró ilusionada antes de dar unos pequeños gritos de orgullo y abrazarla como si hubiese conseguido la Matrícula de Honor en todas sus asignaturas._

 _-¿Quién es? Quiero conocerla… No, necesito conocerla. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntas? Dile que venga a cenar, es una orden -la señaló con el dedo._

 _-Michelle, ya la conoces._

 _-Ah, ¿y quién es? -sonrió pícara- La vecina de enfrente… Mery… Lo sabía, siempre os habéis lanzado miraditas -Lexa empezó a notar que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y negó con la cabeza muerta de vergüenza-. ¿No? -se sorprendió- Déjame pensar… -dio con su dedo índice en su barbilla varias veces._

 _-Es Clarke, Michelle -la mujer se quedó seria unos segundos y la morena empezó a sentir nervios en el estómago._

 _-¿La Clarke de Bellamy? -no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada cuando escuchó la pregunta._

 _-Sí, esa Clarke… -notó cómo la tensión se incrementaba en el ambiente y, entonces, los ojos claros de Michelle volvieron a enfocarla- Sé que es raro porque pensabas que estaba con él, pero en realidad fue un malentendido todo y..._

 _-Lexa -la mujer acarició su pelo con una pequeña sonrisa, cortando su frase-, no hace falta que me lo expliques. Si estáis ahora juntas será porque debe ser así. Entonces -sonrió de forma más traviesa-, ¿mi Lexa está enamorada? -y con esa pregunta la chica volvió a sentir cuánto ardía su cara._

E incluso con el pensamiento volvía a sentir cómo quemaban sus mejillas. Miró a través del marco de la puerta y justo en ese momento se encontró con los ojos azules de Clarke, que le devolvían la mirada antes de que le sacase la lengua con burla con los párpados cerrados, lo que hizo que Lexa sonriera. Al parecer Bellamy no le había contado nada a su madre sobre lo que pasó, pero no pudo escapar cuando tras hablar con ella lo fue a buscar a su habitación.

-¡A comer! -llamó Michelle, y todos fueron a colocarse en las sillas, dispuestos a empezar a devorar todos los platos que había preparado la mujer.

Siguió con la mirada a Clarke para ver dónde se sentaba y así hacerlo a su lado, llevándose un beso corto en la mejilla mientras se situaba a su derecha, como siempre hacían para poder darse la mano a escondidas bajo la mesa.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad: Michelle contaba anécdotas de las tres personas a las que vio crecer bajo ese techo, y todos reían con ellas. Estaban terminando los postres cuando sonó el timbre.

-Ahora vengo -se levantó la dueña de la casa, alisándose el vestido antes de empezar a andar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Se empezaron a escuchar unas voces antes de que apareciesen en el comedor los abuelos de Lexa, que sonreían a la familia.

-¡Cuánta gente! ¿Esto qué es? -dijo burlón el mayor de ellos.

-¡Abuelos! -se levantó Lexa y empezó a correr hacia donde estaban para abrazarlos a la vez.

-¡Pulgoso! -gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos y se lanzaron hacia el perro, que venía agarrado por Michelle, para empezar a darle caricias mientras Octavia besaba una y otra vez su cabeza.

-¡Un perrito! -se escuchó la voz de Murphy, que habló de forma más aguda antes de ir a saludarlo, refregando la mejilla contra él.

-Abuelos, os voy a presentar a alguien -tiró de la mano de la mujer para acercarla donde estaba Clarke sonriendo de forma amable.

-¿Y esta chica tan guapa? -preguntó la mujer mirándola.

-Ella es Clarke -también le había hablado a sus abuelos de ella y la mujer fue la primera en abrazarla.

-O sea, que tú eres el motivo de que mi nieta esté tan sonriente últimamente -apuntó el hombre, elevando su bastón para señalarla.

En ese momento, fue el turno de Lexa de sentir cómo su corazón bombeaba más rápido, percatándose de cuánto amor podía sentir por ella, cuando la vio por primera vez con las mejillas rosadas.

-Dime, ¿de dónde ha salido esta cosa tan bonita? -preguntó John sujetando la cabeza del perro y dejando que le diese lametones en la cara.

-Es una larga historia -contestó Bellamy y, en ese instante, dirigió la mirada a su amiga, que lo escuchó también, y se sonrieron en la distancia porque ambos se la sabían muy bien.

-Bien, bien -empezó a hablar el hombre mayor rebuscando en su bolsillo-. ¿Dónde están mis tres nietos? Una aquí, babeando por la novia, qué juventud... -señaló a la morena con el bastón- ¿El larguirucho dónde está? -se subió las gafas con un dedo, entrecerrando los ojos, y Bellamy se acercó a él- Aquí está, qué hombretón. ¿Y la pequeñita? -empezó a mirar detrás de él, donde solo estaba el árbol. Los tres empezaron a negar sonrientes, porque siempre hacía el mismo número. Era también también la tradición- ¿Dónde se ha metido Octavia? -rebuscó otra vez en el bolsillo, sacando su juego de llaves, en el que había un llavero de una muñeca de pelo negro- Octavia, ¿qué hacías en mi bolsillo?

-¡Estoy aquí! -protestó, haciéndose la molesta.

-Oh, no te había visto… -se sorprendió- Me había confundido con… -señaló las llaves.

-Eres un poco tonto, William -se acercó la mujer a regañar a su marido-. Tomad - extendió unos sobres a cada uno.

-¡Gracias! -dijeron a la vez con una sonrisa.

-¡Venga, una foto todos con los abuelos! -gritó Michelle, y los tres se pusieron a su lado, sonriendo hacia la cámara que sacaba-. Vosotros también.

Lexa abrió su brazo para que Clarke se colocase a su lado, rodeando su cintura. Lincoln se puso detrás de Octavia y, finalmente, John se puso al lado de Bellamy, que lo miraba sonriente, antes de que le despeinase el pelo, haciendo que protestase mientras se lo colocaba en su sitio.

-Tranquilo, saldrás guapo -susurró John en su oído, lo que provocó que le lanzase una mirada confidente antes de escuchar la cuenta atrás de su madre.

* * *

Se hicieron turnos para ir a por los regalos que tenían escondidos y situarlos junto al cartel con el nombre de cada integrante de la casa. Lexa aprovechó la excusa de que necesitaba que Clarke le ayudase a bajar uno grande mientras estaba en su habitación cogiendo sus regalos para poder besarla un poco más a fondo, porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la vez que se había puesto algo roja al conocer a sus abuelos.

Al final, todos los carteles quedaron con, al menos, dos regalos, y sacaron a suerte los turnos para empezar a abrirlos.

-¡Sí! Yo el primero -saltó Bellamy, arrodillándose junto a los suyos y empezando a desenvolver el que le quedaba más cerca- ¡Ah! -gritó con emoción- Me voy a viciar con ya sé quién -sonrió, enseñando los dos videojuegos que había querido para esas fechas y moviendo las cejas hacia Lexa.

-Ahora tienes que adivinar quién te lo ha regalado -dijo Michelle sonriente.

-Está claro que O y Lex -sonrió con burla y ambas afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza antes de que abriese el siguiente. Se quedó extrañado al encontrarse con una bufanda y, no solo eso, sino que era suya: del primer año que fue a la universidad y pensó que la había perdido para siempre.

-Eh, ¡tenías una igual! -señaló su hermana.

-Sí… -levantó la mirada para ver a todos los invitados e intentar adivinar quién había sido, y una sonrisa de orgullo lo delató- ¿John?

-Acertaste.

-Oh, qué detalle, John -dijo Michelle-. Era la favorita de mi hijo; qué casualidad que hayas encontrado una igual.

-Para eso estamos -sonrió a la mujer el chico

De lo que parecía que no se había percatado nadie, solo Bellamy, es de que era la misma bufanda que perdió en el campus.

-Bueno, este enorme no sé por qué está liado -comentó divertido levantándose, ya que su último regalo estaba apoyado en la pared-. ¿Mamá? -era obvio que había sido ella la que le había regalado esa tabla de surf, pero cuando empezó a arrancar el papel con ganas abrió la boca sorprendido porque era de las mejores que había en el mercado y justo el diseño que siempre había dicho que le gustaba- No me lo puedo creer…

-Mi niño se merece lo mejor siempre -sonrió su madre y se dejó abrazar por su hijo.

-A vosotros os daré las gracias luego -despeinó a Lexa, que lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se peinaba otra vez-. Te toca, O.

Octavia se levantó y fue hacia los regalos, abriendo el más pequeño de ellos: solamente tenía dos, y miró hacia su novio con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad lo has hecho?

-Sí -contestó él, que imitaba su gesto.

-Qué tonto eres… -dijo emocionada mientras pasaba las páginas de aquel libro rápidamente y se lanzaba encima de él para abrazarlo bajo la atenta mirada de toda la familia, antes de besarlo fugazmente en los labios y volver a su sitio para abrir el siguiente regalo.

-Vale, este viene con uno secreto –dijo Michelle sin poder controlarse, que se llevó un chistido por parte de Lexa y Bellamy, y se mordió el labio divertida.

Octavia terminó de desenvolver ese regalo y miró extrañada a todos antes de abrir la boca, totalmente sorprendida, y se levantó con el casco en la mano.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! -empezaron a gritar tanto la madre como la hija.

-Son iguales… -se quejó Bellamy con una risa.

Todos salieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde había, bajo una sábana que Octavia se ocupó de destapar, una moto. Se oyó el grito de alegría de la chica en todo el vecindario.

-¡Ah! -gritaba dando saltos y abrazando a la moto.

-Pero ten mucho cuidado con ella, por favor.

-Sí, mamá, no te preocupes por eso; mi hermanito y Lexa ya me han regalado lo necesario -levantó el casco-. Me muero por probarla. Después nos vamos a dar una vuelta, nene -miró a su chico guiñándole el ojo, mientras él negaba con diversión ante la escena.

Volvieron al salón, y Lexa era la siguiente. Siempre la ponían nerviosa esas situaciones; todo el mundo mirando su reacción y, encima, esta vez había más gente…

-Este ha sido de Michelle -sonrió cuando vio la saga de libros que quería ese año-. Muchas gracias -dijo tímida, agachando otra vez la cabeza cuando vio todos esos ojos fijos en ella.

Abrió el siguiente y se quedó observándolo con cara de tonta, escudriñando cada una de las fotos que componía el marco y sonriendo con todos esos momentos que había vivido con Clarke.

-Esa cara de estúpida enamorada solo puede signific… ¡ay! -se quejó Octavia antes de acabar cuando una bola de papel le dio en la frente-. Qué puntería, capulla.

-¡Esa boca! -le regañó Michelle.

-Lo siento –Octavia lanzó la misma pelota a Lexa, que la esquivó con habilidad, levantando la ceja por el ataque.

-¿Por qué has puesto esta? -bajó el marco para que nadie lo mirase y miró a su chica, que sonreía pícara: sabía a cuál se refería.

-Sales preciosa -y desnuda, aunque no se le veía nada, pero sí sus hombros descubiertos en aquella cama donde estaban las dos, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Gracias -susurró en su oído y sonrió cuando la rubia besó su mejilla.

-Vale, está claro de quién es ese -empezó hablando Bellamy cuando cogió una caja que había con un lazo-, pero Octavia y yo tenemos que advertir que en realidad es para las dos, así que, por favor, queremos veros juntas abriéndolo.

¿Un regalo para Clarke y para ella? Igual era para ir a algún sitio, como ya mismo era el…

Lexa se quedó pálida cuando abrió la caja y la escondió tras su espalda, oyendo la risa de los hermanos.

-Sois unos cochinos, así os lo digo -dijo totalmente avergonzada.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? -preguntó curiosa Michelle.

-A ver… -se asomó Clarke a sus espaldas, quitándoselo de las manos, y Lexa la miró alarmada. ¡Lo iba a ver Michelle! ¡Y Murphy!

Se lanzó encima de su chica, agarrando otra vez el regalo y tapándolo con sus brazos.

-¡Quiero saber qué es! -volvió a hablar Michelle y los ojos verdes de Lexa miraron a Clarke que la observaba con ojos traviesos, alzando una ceja, y sintió su cara arder más. Esto causó que no notase que la madre de sus amigos se había acercado y le había quitado la caja de sus manos, oyéndose más carcajadas de fondo- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Se levantó y la miró totalmente sorprendida abriendo la caja para mirar el juguete, y la morena se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

-Muy buen tamaño, chicos -escuchó la voz de su novia, que parecía que no tenía vergüenza.

-¿Y esto te lo pones tú y le das a Lexa? ¿O cómo va?

-Oh, Dios… -se quejó la morena y empezó a andar hacia el sofá para enterrar su rostro en el cojín, apoyada contra el brazo del mueble.

-¿Y dónde lo habéis comprado? Yo a lo mejor quiero otro -a las carcajadas anteriores se unieron las de los invitados, junto a las de Michelle-. Lexa, cariño, no pasa nada -levantó la mirada para verla sentarse a su lado y extender la caja-. Disfrutadlo las dos –les guiñó un ojo, y Lexa lo volvió a esconder en su brazos, tapándose otra vez la cara con el cojín.

-Ahora el regalo especial -Bellamy se levantó para coger el mando del televisor y encenderlo; ya tenían todo preparado. Se sentó al lado de su madre e hizo un gesto a Octavia, que acarició el pelo de Lexa, mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas. Era el gesto que siempre usaba para tranquilizarla, pero la chica iba a matarla en algún momento. Y así, en esa posición, consiguieron estar todos alrededor de Michelle, que miraba extrañada lo que ocurría.

Una música comenzó a inundar el salón y en el televisor salieron distintas imágenes: las primeras algo más melancólicas, pues salía el padre de los Blake junto a Michelle o a sus hijos cuando aún eran unos bebés; y estaba más que claro que Bellamy era calcado a él. Los hermanos dieron la mano a su madre y Octavia agarró la de Lexa para que la uniese con las de ellas. Empezaron a verse imágenes de los tres y, poco a poco, salió también Lexa cuando formó también parte de la familia. Al llegar las fotos a la actualidad, el video se quedó en silencio y salieron Octavia y Lexa cortadas de nariz para arriba.

-¡Enfoca bien! -pidió la hermana de los Blake.

-¡Eso intento! Esta cosa está rota… -se quejó la voz de Bellamy de fondo.

-No seas torpe, te he dicho antes cómo se hace -Lexa desapareció de la pantalla-. Dios, has puesto todo el zoom…

De repente, la escena parecía que volvía a su sitio y se veía a Octavia y Bellamy completamente sentados en una silla, y a los pocos segundos se les unió Lexa. Los tres empezaron a hablar, describiendo cómo fue Michelle como madre y cómo pudo seguir adelante sola con dos hijos, haciéndose cargo también de Lexa cuando ella lo necesitó.

-Así que ahora te damos las gracias, mamá. Gracias por estar ahí siempre hasta en los peores momentos -habló Octavia.

-Gracias por aceptarme como parte de tu familia y haberme tratado como a una hija más.

-Gracias por ser tú, mamá. Eres la mujer más fuerte que hemos conocido.

-Estamos orgullosos de ser tus hijos -esta vez la frase fue a la vez, dicha por los tres, y ahí acabó el video, quedándose todo en silencio.

Se oyó un sollozo y Bellamy abrazó a su madre mirando a las chicas que veían con lágrimas en los ojos la escena. Se lanzaron rápidamente a los brazos de la mujer cuando ésta estiró su otro brazo.

-Y yo estoy orgullosa de todo lo que estáis consiguiendo. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Los tres.

* * *

-¡Buenas noches!

Bellamy se despidió de los demás y subió las escaleras justo detrás de John, que se saltaba varios escalones a su paso para llegar antes al rellano.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación? -preguntó el chico, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa. Bellamy le señaló justo la que estaba a su derecha.

-Entre usted primero -le ofreció al castaño después de abrir la puerta. Este hizo una pequeña reverencia que le provocó risa.

-Vaya… -dijo John mirando a todos lados- Era tal y como me la imaginaba.

-¿Y te la imaginabas mucho? -le preguntó Bellamy.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta donde estaba el chico, abrazándolo por detrás. John llevó sus manos a las de Bellamy, apoyadas en su cintura.

-No sabes cuánto…

Rápidamente, John se dio la vuelta y acercó su cara a la suya para besarle. Bellamy le correspondió y, poco a poco, caminó hasta dar con el borde de la cama. Con cuidado, echó a John sobre ella, con él encima, y siguió besándolo como si el tiempo se le fuese en ello. Durante gran parte de la noche no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera en volver a probar sus labios y comérselos por completo.

Se separaron por la falta de aire pero no cambiaron de posición. Bellamy empezó a delinear con sus dedos el rostro del chico, fijándose en cada detalle que tenía: un lunar por aquí, un mechón por allá, una arruga en la frente… John nada más que lo miraba, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de sus ojos color café.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche? -susurró Bellamy, sin querer romper el momento.

-Genial -contestó John. Giró su cuerpo y con él a Bellamy, que cayó de lado sobre el colchón.

-John…

-Dime -le susurró, no sin antes volver a besarle los labios.

-La bufanda no la has comprado, ¿verdad?

-Sabes bien que no.

-¿Y cómo es que la tienes tú? -le preguntó lleno de confusión- Creía que la había perdido en primero.

-¿Te acuerdas del tiempo que hizo ese día que la perdiste? -Bellamy lo pensó durante un momento y negó con la cabeza- Pues empezó a llover y a hacer mucho viento en mitad del entrenamiento e Indra lo canceló. Cuando todos salimos, cogimos con prisa las cosas del vestuario y tú ibas delante con otros jugadores. La bufanda se te cayó poco después, pero como casi ibas corriendo ni te diste cuenta de que ya no la llevabas -John acercó la cara a la suya-, y entonces la atrapé.

-¿Y por qué no la tiraste?

-Pensé en devolvértela pero, bueno… no sabía si al final acabaríamos peleándonos -se rio y el moreno rozó su nariz con la de John.

-Pues yo tengo otra cosa para ti…

John hizo un mohín y los ojos se le abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Para mí? Pero si no sabías que iba a venir.

-Ya -contestó Bellamy con una sonrisa-, pero quería regalarte algo. Espera.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando a un John lloriqueando por haberse alejado de su lado. Alzó los brazos por encima de la puerta del armario y cogió el primer bulto que sus dedos tocaron.

-¿Estás seguro que eso es para mí? Porque la caja es bastante pequeña…

Bellamy se sentó sobre sus piernas y John protestó; no obstante, a los segundos se acomodó junto al chico que miraba con curiosidad su regalo.

-¿Qué es? -le susurró.

-Ábrelo y lo verás.

John extendió una mano y rompió con rapidez el papel de regalo que envolvía la caja. En cuanto se percató de lo que era, su mirada fue de este a Bellamy sin apenas descanso.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Bellamy, riéndose. John parecía un niño pequeño en ese momento y le resultaba adorable.

-¡Me encanta! -se tiró a los brazos del moreno, que le correspondió con ganas, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello- ¿Dónde lo has comprado? Madre mía, tengo que conseguir más de estos…

-Sabía que te gustaría, pero no tanto -le dijo Bellamy, un tanto asombrado.

-¡Bob Esponja es el mejor! Y si encima tengo calzoncillos de él, ni hablemos -Bellamy no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Lo que usted diga, capitán.

Esta vez John fue quien lo empujó mientras se reía y acabaron con las piernas enredadas sobre la cama, cara a cara.

-Oye, ¿te has traído pijama? -Bellamy vio cómo John se reía de él por la pregunta y luego se acercó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Qué inocente eres.

-¿Perdona? -preguntó, incorporándose y mirando al chico con una ceja alzada- ¿Cómo que inocente?

John lo miró desde su posición, tumbado como estaba, y observó que una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios. El chico sacó la punta de la lengua y la pasó por el labio inferior, tocando al mismo tiempo sus dientes. De repente, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia su mochila.

-No huyas, cobarde.

John se rio y sacó unos pantalones largos y una camiseta de mangas largas. Ambas partes tenían dibujos en tonos amarillo y azul. Un momento…

-No puede ser verdad -dijo Bellamy sin apartar la vista de John.

-¿El qué? -preguntó este, que ahora lo miraba con atención.

-¿Tienes un pijama de ese personaje también?

-Si alguna vez vienes a mi casa y ves mi cuarto, te sorprenderás -fue la respuesta del chico, que le guiñó un ojo tras decir la última palabra-. ¿Me puedo cambiar aquí?

Bellamy se mordió el labio de forma inconsciente ante la idea de que el chico se desnudase frente a él. En los vestuarios había visto a John casi desnudo y apenas le había importado, y en su última cita habían sobrepasado una línea que ya no podía negar… pero ver su cuerpo en su habitación, estando solamente ellos dos y con unas intenciones que eran de todo menos ingenuas, le resultaba totalmente distinto. Y erótico.

-Claro… -dijo con un tono más bajo de voz. Carraspeó y miró a John, que tenía el pijama en los brazos.

-¿De verdad?

Bellamy asintió con vehemencia y se apresuró a sentarse bien en la cama para no perderse el espectáculo por nada del mundo. John comenzó a desvestirse: se llevó las manos al borde de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba, dejando el torso al descubierto. Bellamy se alegró de que el chico fuese caluroso y no llevase camiseta interior ese día.

Dejó la prenda de ropa encima del respaldo de una silla y siguió con sus pantalones: desabrochó el botón y la cremallera y, antes de bajarlos poco a poco, fijó la mirada en Bellamy.

-Espero que te esté gustando lo que ves.

La sangre subió a las mejillas de Bellamy y por un instante bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Para él no era nada nuevo ver a un chico así, ni siquiera verlo desnudo, pero en este contexto no podía evitar sentirse de esta forma con John: solamente pensaba en que o terminaba de desvestirse de una vez o él mismo se encargaría de que no volviese a llevar nada puesto esa noche.

Sintió cómo unas manos alzaban su rostro y se encontró con John a unos centímetros de él, ya sentado a su lado y con los pantalones del pijama puestos.

-No lo he dicho para hacerte sentir mal -le dijo mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la nuca de Bellamy.

-Ya lo sé -le contestó con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos de gusto por el tacto de las manos del chico en su pelo-. A veces parece que vuelvo a tener quince años cuando estoy contigo.

John se acercó más a él, colocándose tras su espalda, sin dejar de acariciarle. Bellamy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, aún con los ojos cerrados, e inspiró con fuerza. Tenía la certeza de que sería complicado estar en un sitio mejor en ese instante.

-Bell -empezó a decir John, con los labios cerca de su oído y sin cesar en el masaje de sus dedos, que ahora viajaban por los hombros-, ¿estás bien? -Bellamy se extrañó por la pregunta y movió la cabeza a un lado para mirar al chico- Me refiero a si estás bien con… nosotros.

Sonrió cuando vio cómo las mejillas de John pasaban del blanco al rosa. No recordaba haber visto al chico de ese modo con él.

-No soy el único al que le sienta bien el rojo, ¿eh? -se burló y John le dio un pellizco en el cuello- ¡Ay! Eso ha dolido…

Bellamy fingió que lloraba y John lo apretó contra su pecho para abrazarlo. Estuvieron así bastante rato hasta que el moreno decidió hablar.

-Sí estoy bien. Muy bien, John -el susodicho se sorprendió al escucharlo y Bellamy notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba tras haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-Estaba preocupado por la otra noche y como no hemos hablado demasiado de…

-Para -le cortó Bellamy, volviendo a girar el rostro para fijar sus ojos en los del chico-. Me lo pasé estupendamente contigo la otra noche. Cada momento de la noche -enfatizó.

-Me alegra que digas eso.

Bellamy negó con la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los del chico para que se fundiesen en un tierno beso. Al separarse, Bellamy descubrió que John se reía quedamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me he acordado de una cosa de la que nunca hemos hablado tampoco.

-Sorpréndeme -le retó Bellamy. Volvió a situarse con la vista fija al frente y cerró los ojos para disfrutar con más intensidad de las caricias de John-. Qué manos tienes...

-Para algo estudio Fisioterapia, ¿no? -Bellamy asintió y no volvió a interrumpirle- Me he acordado de la noche en casa de Clarke.

-¿Qué noche? -preguntó Bellamy con la voz casi inaudible. Poco a poco notaba cómo el sueño se iba apoderando de él.

-La noche de la fiesta, cuando tuviste que besarme en ese juego.

-Ajá… -susurró, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las palabras del chico.

-Y luego te pillé con Raven -el sopor que Bellamy sentía hasta ese instante se desvaneció en un segundo. Su cuerpo se tensó sin que pudiera hacer nada y abrió los ojos, esperando que John dijese algo más-. ¿Te has puesto nervioso?

-No, no -contestó rápidamente, oyendo una risita proveniente del otro.

-Ya veo, ya.

Bellamy se incorporó y, por lo tanto, se separó del chico, que no tardó en volver a abrazarlo desde atrás otra vez.

-Ese día estabas muy guapo… -siguió diciéndole John, ahora más cerca de su oído- y cuando salí y te vi con ella, más aún.

Bellamy tragó saliva. No estaba seguro de si lo que le estaba contando le excitaba o le incomodaba. O tal vez las dos cosas a partes iguales.

-Recuerdo -continuó John. Paseó la mano por el cuello de Bellamy, tocando ciertos puntos que hicieron que el chico se mordiese el labio- que no paraste aunque sabías que yo estaba allí. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé…

-Sí lo sabes -susurró John antes de darle un pequeño mordisco en la oreja-. Querías que te viese allí, casi desnudo, mientras lo hacías con ella.

-John…

-Y te encantó, ¿verdad? -su mano viajó por su hombro hasta los botones de la camisa de Bellamy. Pasó el otro brazo por su espalda y empezó a desabotonar la prenda de vestir- Que te viese así, que viese cómo disfrutabas con Raven y ella contigo. Ver cómo te la follabas delante de mí.

-John, para… -susurró Bellamy. Notaba las manos del chico sobre su torso, pues la camisa estaba a medio abrir y se habían colado por ella para seguir acariciándolo.

-¿Te gustaría que estuviese ahora con nosotros, Bell? Tú, ella y yo en esta cama… -Bellamy contuvo la respiración al imaginarse la escena- Seguro que nos lo pasaríamos de miedo.

Bellamy giró la cara para llegar a la boca de John y besarlo. Las ganas podían con él y por culpa de todo lo que le había dicho tenía una dureza incómodamente atrapada en sus pantalones. John pareció leerle el pensamiento porque llevó su mano hasta la zona, tanteándola y rozándola de manera superficial. El moreno gimió dentro del beso a modo de protesta: ahora no quería leves toques, necesitaba todo lo contrario.

John dejó de besar su boca para hacerlo con su cuello. Succionaba con cuidado mientras le propinaba algún que otro mordisco. Eso junto al constante roce en su pantalón causó que Bellamy se llevase una mano a la boca para ahogar en ella sus gemidos. Casi por inercia, llevó su mano izquierda hacia atrás para tocar también a John, que suspiró cuando notó la mano de Bellamy en su sexo, apenas cubierto por la tela del pijama.

-Tienes demasiada ropa -le susurró el castaño.

Acto seguido, Bellamy se vio tendido en la cama con el chico encima de él, desabotonando los pocos botones de la camisa que quedaban por abrir. Cuando el pecho de Bellamy quedó al descubierto, John se agachó cual felino para besarle y dejar un camino de humedad por la extensión de su torso, regodeándose en algunas zonas que hacían que el moreno se mordiese el puño para que sus jadeos no se oyesen en el pasillo.

Bellamy observó cómo John había llegado a su cintura y, por ende, al borde de su pantalón. Al mismo tiempo se fijó en que la tela de su pijama estaba mucho más levantada que hacía un minuto y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se asomó por sus labios.

-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó John, enfrascado en la tarea de besar los alrededores de su ombligo.

-De que la tienes dura por mí -contestó Bellamy, riéndose. John se lamió el labio superior mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él.

-Igual que tú.

Agarró por encima del pantalón el miembro del moreno, que reprimió un gemido ante el tacto. John no se demoró más y le bajó los pantalones de un solo movimiento. Siguió la línea de besos hasta llegar a la ropa interior y entonces levantó la mirada: Bellamy, apoyado en sus codos para ver mejor la escena, le asintió. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más.

Con delicadeza, John mordió el borde de los calzoncillos y tiró hacia abajo con ayuda de sus manos, hasta dejar libre el miembro de Bellamy. Este se dio cuenta de que John agarró la base con dedos temblorosos al principio, para poco después empezar con un ritmo firme y continuo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando sintió la boca de John en él. Notaba su lengua rodeándolo y atormentándolo, porque intercalaba movimientos rápidos con otros mucho más lentos, haciendo que agarrase la colcha de la cama con fuerza entre sus puños. La boca de John se movía de arriba hacia abajo junto a sus manos, que parecían sincronizadas con esos labios. Alzó la cabeza para mirar al chico, que tenía la vista clavada en él, y no acalló el siguiente gemido que le recorrió por entero.

John apartó la boca de su miembro: tenía los labios húmedos y más apetecibles que de costumbre, tanto que Bellamy no apartaba su mirada de ellos.

-Cómo te gusta verme -le susurró John y, antes de que Bellamy pudiese replicar, se introdujo todo su miembro en la boca. El moreno arqueó la espalda por el placer del momento y se permitió gemir en voz baja. Cuando se hubo recuperado del primer impacto, volvió a incorporarse y vio a John dándole besos por la punta y recorriéndolo con su lengua.

-¡Buenas noches, chicas!

-¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches, Michelle!

Tanto Bellamy como John se congelaron en ese instante y lo primero que se le ocurrió al primero fue descubrir la cama para que ambos se ocultasen bajo las mantas en caso de que a alguien entrase. Habiendo pasado los segundos de sobresalto, los dos se miraron y se rieron como si fuesen niños pequeños: estaban frente con frente, de lado sobre las sábanas.

-Somos tontos -le dijo John a Bellamy sin parar de reír.

-Al menos he hecho algo, idiota.

John asintió y sus ojos cambiaron de transmitir dicha a un deseo que todavía seguía latente. Despacio, Bellamy sintió sus manos recorrer de nuevo su vientre y su pecho.

-¿Quieres seguir? -le propuso John, acercando su boca a la del chico hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Bellamy asintió y terminó de besarlo a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos al miembro del otro, que estaba igual de duro que el de él. Metió la mano por la cintura elástica del pijama y lo tocó, sintiendo cómo John profundizaba más el beso en ese momento.

No era tan distinto como había pensado y el tacto le agradaba sobremanera, así que optó por dejarse llevar y hacerlo como a él mismo le gustaba. Siguieron en esa postura, rozándose por todos lados: sus torsos, sus piernas entrelazadas, los labios, las lenguas que delineaban el labio del otro, y dientes que mordían el cuello del contrario cuando el placer era demasiado inaguantable.

-John, voy a… -susurró Bellamy en la boca del chico, al que sentía temblar por la excitación.

-Hazlo.

Y así hizo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido de entre sus labios, que John acalló besándolo y poco después jadeando él mismo al llegar al clímax.

Cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron así como el latido de sus corazones, Bellamy abrió los ojos y vio a un John con el pelo despeinado y sobre la frente, que se mordía el labio y tenía las mejillas y el cuello sonrosados por el calor, entre otras cosas.

-Qué guapo eres -dijo de forma inconsciente, sin siquiera analizarlo. John abrió los ojos y una sonrisa enorme se formó en su cara.

-No más que tú.

Pasó un brazo por el cuello de Bellamy para atraerlo más hacia él y apoyar la frente sobre la suya. El moreno sonrió, todavía cansado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Esta Navidad estaba siendo inigualable.

* * *

Lexa miraba con una sonrisa el marco de fotos que le regalaron, sentada en su cama, cuando Clarke llegó del baño. Habían decidido hacerlo por turnos ya que a la morena le daba algo de vergüenza con Michelle allí también.

-¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó Clarke interesada a su chica, que asentía con una sonrisa.

La rubia se acercó a Lexa para besarla suavemente, acariciando su pelo.

-Tengo algo para ti también -la rubia sonrió cuando vio a su chica morderse el labio tímida y con esos tonos rojos que adornaban sus mejillas.

-Me ponen nerviosa los regalos -dijo emocionada, haciendo sonreír a la morena.

Clarke se sentó en la cama mientras Lexa se levantaba rápidamente y sacaba un papel grueso enrollado que había en su cajón.

-Espero que te guste -se lo tendió, sentándose a su lado y mirándola nerviosa.

Clarke tiró del lazo rojo que lo mantenía en su lugar y se encontró con un gran texto escrito. Miró a Lexa sorprendida porque reconoció su letra.

-E-es lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi.

Clarke volvió a mirar el papel y empezó a leer; a mitad del texto alargó el brazo para agarrar la mano de Lexa que descansaba sobre su pierna y entrelazar los dedos. Y cuando terminó levantó la mirada, que estaba cristalina por el momento.

-Me ha encantado, es lo más bonito que me han hecho jamás.

-Te quiero –Lexa a se inclinó para atrapar mejor sus labios, dejándose arrastrar a la cama con ella y colocándose sobre su cuerpo con cuidado de no hacerle daño mientras el beso no se cortaba ni un segundo.

-Yo te quiero más -contestó entre besos.

-No, yo te quiero más.

-Eres la chica más preciosa que he visto jamás -dijo en un susurro, apartando su pelo moreno del rostro mientras se miraban fijamente-. Dios, no te pongas colorada que no puedo soportarlo.

Y agarró su nuca para besarla algo más pasional e intensamente que minutos antes. La morena se dejó llevar por las caricias que le regalaba y dejó explorar a sus manos, recorriendo sus costados y llegando a sus muslos, los cuales apretó cuando sintió cómo rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura, que elevó las caderas para que a la de ojos verdes le faltase el aliento. Su mano llegó a su culo y empezó a empujar, intentando que crease un movimiento que pronto se volvió más necesitado.

-Quiero probar nuestro regalo especial... –dijo Clarke agitada mientras Lexa se entretenía en besar su cuello, pero paró.

-Clarke... –suspiró mirándola a los ojos-. No sé si aquí deber...

Sus labios cortaron sus palabras y la puso con un hábil movimiento contra el colchón, dejando a Lexa atónita durante unos segundos. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos a la vez que apretaba los labios cuando Clarke empezó a bajar por su cuello y dio largos lametones por él junto a algún que otro mordisco.

-Clarke –volvió a llamar-, igual nos escuchan aquí... –susurró.

-Me da igual –se arrodilló en el colchón para quitarse su camiseta de pijama y lanzarla lejos de ahí, sonriendo al ver la mirada de Lexa fija en su pecho-. Y una vez que empecemos no te vas a atrever a dejarme con las ganas, ¿verdad?

Lexa negó tragando saliva y se sentó, rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, dejando que tirase de su pelo hacia atrás para levantar su rostro y así besarla. Tenía que admitir que, aunque seguramente si le llegasen a preguntar si alguna vez haría esas cosas contestaría con un _no_ escandalizado, le volvía loca que Clarke hiciese lo que quisiera con su cuerpo en esas situaciones. Y si quería tirar de su pelo, pues que le tirara.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó contra sus labios, aún sujetándola de la melena.

-En esa caja que está en el escritorio.

-Desnúdate –se levantó de la cama-. Vamos a jugar.

-Cierra el pestillo, Clarke –pidió sin aliento mientras la observaba ya desnuda. La chica no perdía el tiempo y ella se quitó el pijama lo más rápido que pudo, aguantando el aliento cuando la chica volvió a la cama ya con el juguete en la mano.

-Por mucho que me ponga escucharte en la cama, te vas a tener que portar bien o yo comenzaré a ser muy, muy mala -pasó su mano libre por el abdomen de Lexa antes de inclinarse para lamerlo completamente hasta llegar a su pecho. Empezó a estimularlo al mismo tiempo que la morena apretaba otra vez los labios, sintiendo el dildo que Clarke sujetaba con su mano recorrer el interior de su muslo lentamente.

-Clarke -llamó, y la rubia levantó la mirada hacia Lexa, que respiraba agitada por la situación- Yo… nunca… -intentó decir.

-¿Nunca has usado juguetes? -preguntó, y la morena negó, haciendo que Clarke se mordiese el labio antes de bajar a besarla en profundidad.

Lexa se dejó llevar por el beso y acarició la espalda desnuda de la chica de abajo a arriba, hasta llegar a su pelo. Soltó un gemido que quedó ahogado en la boca de la rubia que tenía sobre ella cuando presionó sus caderas contra las suyas.

-Vamos lento, mi amor -susurró contra sus labios antes de dejarlos resbalar por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello-. Hoy usaremos solo el dildo.

-Vale -contestó sin aliento, observando cómo bajaba por su cuerpo dejando húmedos besos por su piel.

Acarició su pelo mientras continuaba descendiendo por su anatomía. Llegó a su pelvis, justo donde estaba su tatuaje, y por donde pasó la lengua, que continuó fuera de su boca dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a sus ingles, donde suspiró observándola fijamente.

Lexa encogió el abdomen cuando la boca de Clarke fue acercándose hacia donde la necesitaba, antes de llevarse la mano a la boca para esconder el gemido que salió de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía la lengua de la rubia recorriéndola despacio o entreteniéndose con su clítoris. Agarró la sábana con una mano, apretándola en un puño, y con la otra apartó el pelo rubio que caía sobre el rostro de la chica. Arqueó su espalda soltando otro gemido cuando succionó para luego separarse de ella, acariciando sus piernas y subiendo por su cuerpo hasta besarla con ganas en los labios, sintiendo su sabor en su boca y gimiendo en ella cuando dos dedos de Clarke entraron sin ninguna dificultad en su sexo.

-Adoro estar dentro de ti -susurró necesitada, moviendo sus caderas para aliviarse con su muslo unos segundos y resbalando sus labios por su mejilla hasta soltar un gemido cerca de su oreja porque Lexa apretó el músculo de su pierna para que pudiese sentir más placer.

La morena bajó su mano y buscó también el centro de su chica, acariciándola lentamente y mirando las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo sobre el suyo antes de que sus labios volviesen a unirse.

-¿Sabes que te quiero? -preguntó sin aliento por lo que Clarke le estaba haciendo.

-No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti -contestó.

-No creo que eso sea posible -volvieron a besarse con hambre, moviendo sus manos contra la otra antes de que Clarke volviese a bajar por su cuerpo una vez introdujo el tercer dedo en Lexa y apartase la mano de su novia de su centro.

Sacó sus dedos tras varios movimientos antes de coger el juguete y lubricarlo con los flujos de su chica bajo su atenta mirada. Lexa jadeó cuando Clarke empezó a pasar el juguete por sus pliegues de forma lenta, y se tumbó a su lado, apoyada en un brazo para poder ver su rostro en detalle.

-Si te molesta o no te gusta, me lo dices y paramos -Lexa mordió su labio justo cuando posicionó el juguete en su entrada y asintió con los ojos clavados en ella. Soltó un gemido placentero que fue ahogado por la rapidez de Clarke, que tapó su boca con la mano.

Nunca había sido de esa forma, su cuerpo jamás había respondido a nadie así ni había deseado a todas horas tener algún momento al día a solas para poder hacer esas cosas. Era el efecto que tenía Clarke sobre su cuerpo: había amor, mucho, pero también había deseo, y ella se dejaba llevar hasta donde su chica mandase.


	19. Capítulo 19 Cumpleaños feliz

_¡Hola!_

Esperamos que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo, nuestros protagonistas van a celebrar un cumpleaños especial, veamos cómo se lo pasan.

 _Muchas gracias por comentar y leernos._

 _May we meet again._

 _NEKINSEY_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19**

Las vacaciones de Navidad se habían pasado volando. El mes de enero llegó de forma imprevista y con él un frío mucho más destacable. La universidad volvía a estar llena de estudiantes que repasaban para los exámenes que aún faltaban por hacer y los grupos de amigos se reencontraban con alegría entre abrazos y besos.

De nuevo Lexa y Bellamy se adentraron en sus habitaciones para no salir hasta haber acabado con cualquier tarea con la que se jugasen la nota del semestre. Los días fueron sucediéndose, además de las semanas, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se encontraban en los últimos vestigios del mes.

A pesar de estar absortos en los estudios, eso no significaba que no sacaran algo de tiempo para hacer otras actividades: ellos mismos quedaban a solas en cuanto podían para despejarse del ajetreo académico. En uno de sus encuentros acordaron ir al mar a surfear, que no tuvo otra consecuencia que Lexa resfriada durante más de tres días mientras el chico intentaba pedirle perdón por haberla convencido de hacer ese deporte.

Lexa siempre intentaba ir dos días a la semana como mínimo a la biblioteca, entre otras cosas para ver a su chica favorita. Estudiaban entre susurros y algún que otro beso, aunque la concentración se perdía fácilmente cuando una de las dos se entretenía en el cuello de la otra. Asimismo, Bellamy seguía encontrándose con Murphy en los entrenamientos de rugby, si bien es cierto que no era suficiente: normalmente esperaban a que los demás compañeros desapareciesen de los vestuarios para sorprender al otro y arrebatarle más que un beso o jadeo.

Cuando hicieron el último examen, ninguno podía creérselo; tras más de dos meses de estudio intensivo, al fin eran libres. Y lo que era mejor, tenían una semana sin clases que iban a aprovechar para algo en concreto.

-Me siento rara sin tener que estudiar nada –dijo Lexa mientras se tumbaba en la cama boca arriba, mirando a Bellamy, que cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-Un poco –afirmó, sentándose al lado de su amiga y colocando sus piernas encima de sus muslos.

-Ay, sí, dame un masaje –Bellamy suspiró y llevó sus manos a las pantorrillas de la chica al mismo tiempo que ejercía presión en la zona. Lexa cerró los ojos-. Uf, se nota que John te ha estado enseñando trucos…

Las pocas uñas que Bellamy tenía se las clavó en la piel a la chica, que reaccionó con un grito de protesta.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a hacer lo que dijimos? –le preguntó Lexa, apoyándose en sus codos.

-Claro. Ya sabes que me encanta la idea: frío, nieve, aire puro... –Bellamy inspiró hondo, como si estuviese oliendo el mejor aroma del mundo.

-¡Perdón por el retraso!

Octavia entró en la habitación de su hermano cargada de bolsas, con un libro en una mano y la mochila al hombro. Iba tapada hasta el cuello con un abrigo que parecía quedarle dos tallas grandes.

-Eso no te lo he visto yo antes –repuso Bellamy, observándola de hito en hito. Octavia sonrió coqueta.

-Ya… es que me lo ha prestado Lincoln.

-Ya veo… -dijo el chico, moviendo las cejas con rapidez. Su hermana se rio y se sentó en la cama de Monty, frente a ellos.

-¿Habéis dicho algo nuevo sobre el tema?

-No, acabamos de llegar –le dijo Lexa, que con un leve movimiento de pierna le indicaba a Bellamy que siguiese dándole un masaje.

-Genial, porque quería deciros que ya he reservado la casa.

-¿¡Ya?! –exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Sí, que luego nos quedamos sin poder ir. Le he dicho que para… -Octavia empezó a contar con los dedos mientras movía la boca sin producir sonido- nueve personas.

-¿Tantos somos? –preguntó Lexa.

-¡Sí y nos lo vamos a pasar genial! –contestó Octavia, alzando los brazos- Hay que organizar la comida y la bebida, además tenemos que ver quién…

-O, cálmate, que queda más de una semana –dijo Bellamy-. Lo más importante es darle una buena excusa a Clarke… -giró la cara hacia Lexa- y que se la crea –enfatizó.

-No te preocupes –le tranquilizó su amiga con una sonrisa enorme pintada en el rostro-. Ya tengo todo preparado.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir?

-Que para su cumpleaños quiero hacerle algo especial y que conduciré yo hacia la sorpresa.

Bellamy y Octavia se rieron al escucharla, cómplices.

-A ver si se cree que va a tener noches de pasión desenfrenada contigo y luego aparecemos todos allí –dijo risueño el chico. Lexa le sacó la lengua en un gesto de burla.

Habían decidido que, tras este periodo de estrés, lo mejor que podían hacer era relajarse todos juntos. El cumpleaños de Clarke estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lo iban a hacer coincidir con una escapada a un pequeño pueblo montañoso que, según les habían dicho, iba a encantarles. Los tres habían avisado a los demás para confirmar su asistencia y todos habían dicho que sí, incluso Lincoln, que parecía algo más unido al grupo desde la cena de Navidad.

Lexa esperaba con toda su alma que todo saliese bien y que Clarke tuviese el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

Habían pasado todo el día juntas. Por la mañana temprano había ido a su habitación para llevarle un desayuno y una rosa; simple, pero la sonrisa de Clarke no la habría cambiado por nada. Tras tomar la primera comida del día, empezaron los besos y las palabras que tenían las dos para expresar su amor por la otra. Y después de esos momentos más románticos, que acabaron durando casi toda la mañana y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, se ducharon juntas para prepararse e ir a comer a un restaurante donde Lexa había reservado mesa para la ocasión. Se alargó más de lo previsto porque se entretuvieron demasiado en dedicarse sonrisas o caricias en la mano de la otra sobre el mantel, pero llegaron a tiempo al cine a la sesión que tenían acordada para finalizar su cumpleaños. Eso fue lo que pidió la chica; ahora quedaba lo que había preparado la morena.

-¿Te ha gustado la película? -preguntó Lexa a Clarke, una vez salían del cine y, de momento, juraría que su chica no sospechaba nada.

-Sí, y ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de la historia -agarró la mano de la morena tras darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Aún puede mejorar -comentó sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio cuando la rubia la miró con las cejas alzadas y con una sonrisa pícara. Probablemente era una frase con un claro doble sentido.

Llegaron al coche y, antes de arrancarlo, se colocó frente a ella, sonriendo en mitad del beso que le empezó a dar.

-No hay mucha gente aquí, ¿crees que podríamos tachar de nuestra lista eso de hacerlo en un coche?

-¿Qué lista? -preguntó Lexa agitada, echando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que le besase el cuello.

-Nuestra lista de sexo.

-Ah, ¿tenemos una? -sonrió divertida mirándola ahora que se había puesto frente a ella de nuevo.

-Sí, en ella están: hacerlo en el coche, hacerlo con el arnés, hacerlo en la piscina,... pero tenemos que esperar a verano -aclaró ese punto-. ¡Ah! También quiero hacerlo donde nos besamos después de Halloween, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? -sonrió recordando ese momento y las ganas horribles que tenía de besarla, y cómo habían mejorado las cosas, porque ahora la podía besar siempre que quería.

-Vale, y tras esta explicación… Vamos a hacerlo -la mano de Clarke se coló bajo su chaqueta, acariciándola sobre la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

-Espera, espera -pidió Lexa. Su chica tenía un poder increíble sobre su deseo sexual, no iba a negarlo, pero tenía que seguir con su plan-. Abre la guantera -la chica le hizo caso y sacó un lazo ancho que había-. Ahora tengo que taparte los ojos para la última sorpresa de cumpleaños, ¿vale?

* * *

Habían llegado hacía más de una hora y ninguno de ellos paraba en un mismo sitio durante más de unos minutos seguidos: las maletas, mochilas y bolsas llenas de objetos, comida, bebida y regalos se apilaban en la entrada de la casa, aunque poco a poco el número de bártulos iba disminuyendo.

Bellamy se apoyó en el resquicio de la puerta, la cual tenían abierta. Miró al horizonte y todo lo que veía eran montañas en la oscuridad de la noche, un poco de bruma a lo lejos y sentía en la piel cómo el aire frío del invierno le rozaba. Era verdad que prefería el mar, pero cualquier paisaje que incluyese un sinfín de naturaleza en estado salvaje le encantaba. Uno de los motivos por los que Octavia y Lexa habían terminado escogiendo también este destino era por su insistencia con respecto a todo lo que rodeaba la casa: arbustos llenos del rocío de la noche, que casi estaba convertido en finas hileras de hielo; árboles de hoja perenne alrededor de ellos, conformando un pequeño bosque o la impresión de que lo había; caminos poco asfaltados y con la casa más próxima a más de doscientos metros.

Inspiró con fuerza y volvió a entrar. No debía faltar demasiado para que llegasen llegasen allí y todo tenía que estar listo.

-¿Cómo va esa decoración? –preguntó, acercándose a los encargados de adornar las paredes, el techo y de colocar algunas flores que Lexa había escogido encarecidamente para la ocasión.

-Si nos ayudaras, a lo mejor terminábamos más rápido –respondió John, mirándole con suspicacia. Bellamy rio y fue hacia él, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Vale, os voy a ayudar.

Quince minutos después ya tenían todo preparado: Raven había colocado las mochilas y maletas dentro de los armarios para que no estorbasen en los días que iban a estar allí, Octavia y Lincoln organizaron la cocina, Monty, Murphy y Jasper finalizaron la limpieza de la casa y Bellamy esperaba expectante con globos en la mano que le deseaban a Clarke _Feliz cumpleaños_.

El ruido de unas ruedas en el silencio de la zona provocó que se escondiesen tras el sofá y la barra de la cocina, que conectaba con el salón. Bellamy le indicó a John que se callara, pues le había dado un ataque de risa con Monty desde su posición.

-¡Callaos! –les susurró justo antes de que la puerta se abriese y por ella aparecieran Lexa y Clarke.

Esta última tenía los ojos tapados por un lazo blanco y grueso; al mismo tiempo, extendía los brazos, como si esperara toparse con algo frente a ella.

-Lex, dime qué es –le decía a la chica que tenía al lado, que se reía entre dientes mientras la sujetaba del brazo para que entrase en la casa.

-Solo un poco más…

En cuanto estuvo en medio del salón, Lexa le acarició el pelo y desanudó la venda, que cayó con lentitud por la nariz de la rubia. Bellamy, que observaba la escena sin ser visto, se mordía el labio para que no se le escapara una risa.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –preguntó con inocencia Clarke una vez vio toda la decoración de la estancia.

-¡Sorpresa!

Todos salieron de su escondite al mismo tiempo, con los brazos alzados y felicitaciones en forma de cartulina, regalos y confeti. Clarke se llevó una mano a la boca por la sorpresa y giró la cara, buscando la mirada de Lexa, que se limitaba a sonreír ante el espectáculo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, pringada! –exclamó Raven, que fue la primera que tomó la iniciativa y se abalanzó sobre Clarke para darle un abrazo.

-Pero, pero… -murmuraba la cumpleañera sin saber qué decir.

-Veo que la sorpresa no te ha gustado, ¿no? –dijo Octavia al acercarse a Clarke para también abrazarla.

-Ningún problema en la carretera, ¿no? –le preguntó Bellamy a Lexa, saliendo de la cocina y posando una mano en su hombro.

-No, ninguno –la chica observó a Clarke, que ahora se reía con los demás-. Parece que el plan ha sido todo un éxito.

-¡Si es que eres la mejor estratega del mundo!

Bellamy se aproximó a su amiga y la alzó, cogiéndola de la cintura. Lexa dio un grito que hizo que todos se volviesen para observarles con una mirada estupefacta.

-Bellamy, os vais a caer –le avisó Octavia desde la distancia.

Su hermano obvió la advertencia y siguió girando a Lexa: los dos se reían a carcajadas mientras el chico le hacía cosquillas a ella a pesar de que intentaba que la soltase en algún momento.

-Bell, bájala ya que se va a marear –le aconsejó ahora Murphy.

-No les va a pasar nada.

-Claro, Monty, como tú no los has visto hacer lo mismo miles de veces pues…

-Sois unos exagerados, seguro que… ¡Mierda!

La exclamación de Raven se oyó junto a un estruendoso sonido de cristal y un golpe sordo. Bellamy había tropezado con la mesa del café y, por consiguiente, se le había doblado la pierna. Trastabilló con la intención de mantener el equilibrio, pero no pudo conseguirlo: tuvo la suerte de caer sobre el sillón, con Lexa encima de él, aunque el jarrón de la mesa se rompió en mil pedazos por el golpe del pie de la chica, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta segundos después.

-¡Os lo dije! –reaccionó Octavia, acercándose a ellos. Todos la siguieron para comprobar que ambos se encontraban bien.

Bellamy miró a Lexa, que seguía sobre él. Esta le dio un golpe en el brazo con una cara más que seria y el chico no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión tan graciosa que tenía su amiga y, al final, le contagió la risa.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Clarke a Lexa. Se colocó a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara. La chica asintió con un asomo de diversión en sus labios.

-Sois unos niños pequeños –dijo Jasper, que negaba con la cabeza junto a los otros chicos.

Bellamy se incorporó y Lexa lo hizo con él, colocándose de pie. El chico echó un vistazo al destrozo que que habían ocasionado con el jarrón y levantó la vista hacia los demás.

-Habíamos pagado la fianza de la casa, ¿verdad?

* * *

Se empezaron a escuchar las risas por toda la casa. Lexa, Clarke, Bellamy y Murphy se habían ofrecido a preparar la cena para todos esa primera noche y se repartieron las tareas: mientras Lexa y Murphy se encargaban de los platos principales, sus parejas se habían puesto a preparar un bizcocho.

-Vamos, confía en mí, echa más -se escuchó la voz de Clarke, y Lexa miró sonriente sobre su hombro a su chica, concentrada con Bellamy, ambos con harina en las mejillas-. Mi madre hace doscientos tipos de bizcocho, y yo la he visto hacerlos. Se puede decir que soy una experta.

-Ya, pero no me fio mucho de tus ojos. Mira en quién te has fijado… -comentó echando más harina y llevándose una colleja de Lexa que pasaba por detrás de él para coger otro ingrediente más para su creación- Era broma, guapa -sonrió.

Siguieron concentrados en sus cosas cuando Murphy habló.

-¿Por qué están tan callados de repente? -susurró a la morena, que se encogió de hombros.

Entonces pegó un grito cuando sintió un golpe en su culo acompañado de unas risas. Lexa se giró para verles tapándose la boca con las manos como si hubiesen hecho la mayor de las travesuras, y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacéis? -ellos se mordieron el labio, mirándose.

-Date la vuelta otra vez…

-No.

-¡Vamos! -Bellamy sacó su móvil y empezó a enfocar desde la cámara de este. Lexa suspiró, girándose otra vez y viendo cómo Clarke se arrodillaba a su lado posando para la foto.

Cuando Lexa miró la foto que le enseñaban volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con una sonrisa, observando en ella a la rubia haciendo que tocaba su culo y en cada uno de sus cachetes la sombra de una mano hecha con harina, una más grande y otra más pequeña.

-Ahora me lo limpiáis -se hizo la ofendida, y los dos se miraron sonriendo como un par de pervertidos. Se oyó la risa de Murphy con la escena.

-Yo también puedo limpiarte.

-¡Chicos! ¡Salid un momento! -llamaron desde fuera de la cocina. Los cuatro, aún entre risas por sacudir la harina de Lexa, salieron al el salón.

-Raven insiste en dar su regalo a Clarke ya y dice que te sientes en ese sillón -señaló Octavia el sitio en concreto.

-Ay, Dios, dime que no es un baile erótico o un _striptease…_

-Tú siéntate y calla -dijo Jasper. ¿Ya estaba borracho?

Lincoln le dio al _play_ a una radio que había allí, y Lexa mordió su labio nerviosa porque a saber qué tenía planeado esa chica. A los pocos segundos de que empezase a sonar la música, la luz se apagó y Octavia y Monty alumbraron con linternas hacia el marco de la puerta. Lexa sintió que el rojo invadía otra vez sus mejillas, pero había alguien que estaba más nervioso que ella, y era Bellamy.

El moreno recorrió con sus ojos a la chica que tenía sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la puerta: estaba completamente desnuda, su cuerpo lo adornaba un lazo sobre sus pechos, que cubrían sus pezones, y un culote diminuto con un pompón sobre su pubis. Raven sonreía orgullosa, como siempre, de lo que mostraba, y se empezó a acercar a Clarke al ritmo de la música.

-Hoy voy a hacer tu cumpleaños especial, Clarke -la chica se arrodilló en el suelo y pasó sus manos por las piernas de la rubia, que se tapó la cara con las manos-. Y para que tu chica no se ponga celosa -miró a Lexa, que quería que la tierra se la tragase, y le lanzó un beso junto a un guiño-, os propongo cumplir vuestra fantasía y probar nuevas experiencias con esto -se señaló de arriba a abajo levantándose y dejándose caer sobre Clarke de espaldas.

Agarró sus manos para que pasasen por su vientre, y John miró a su chico, que mordía su labio con la escena, acercándose para susurrar en su oído.

-Igual hay otro vale y podemos hacer ese trío con ella, recuerdo lo cachondo que te pusiste con la idea -y, discreto, le dio un mordisco en la oreja que le hizo estremecer.

-Cállate -pidió Bellamy, agarrando su propia pierna con una mano e intentando dejar de mirar el cuerpo de aquella chica.

-Quizá si sigue un poco más, consigue ponerte duro y le podemos pedir que nos ayude a bajarlo… -volvió a susurrar de igual forma y con esas palabras notó cómo a lo que se refería medio despertaba.

Lexa miraba atónita lo que sucedía: Raven se movía de manera casi sensual sobre Clarke, y medio desnuda. Bueno, realmente _medio_ no era, podría decir que estaba desnuda casi por completo, lo que la cubría no daba mucho lugar a la imaginación.

-Raven -dijo Clarke, separándose de ella-, agradezco tu regalo, pero, de momento, prefiero no compartir a Lexa.

-Jo -puso morros-. ¿Y el trabajo que me ha costado hacer el disfraz?

-Bueno, siempre puedes dejármelo y te grabamos un vídeo.

-Genial -sonrió ampliamente y extendió su mano-. Es un trato -sellaron el pacto con un apretón y se acercó a la de ojos verdes que se sintió incómoda con la cercanía de la chica tan descubierta-. Me muero por ver ese vídeo -lo susurró contra su oído antes de darle un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Eh! No te pases ni un pelo -protestó la rubia, y Lexa medio sonrió por cómo defendía su territorio-. Ve a ponerte ropa.

-Pensaba quedarme así lo que quedaba de noche, tengo calor con esa chimenea puesta; soy de sangre caliente, querida -y fue a por un vaso.

-Se puede quedar así, por mí no hay problemas -Jasper se llevó una colleja de su novio, que lo miraba serio-. ¿Qué?

-Raven, vístete, que me apuesto a que más de uno se está cuestionando su sexualidad.

-¿Tú incluida? Aún recuerdo nuestro beso -rodeó su cuello con los brazos, haciendo que Octavia riese sujetando su cintura-. ¿Crees que Lincoln sí querrá ese trío? -dijo en un susurro mirando el chico en cuestión.

-No, creo que no, pero te lo agradecemos. Puedes preguntarle a Murphy si no le importa -Raven levantó la ceja y fue hacia la pareja que estaba sentada en el sofá. John sonreía pícaro y Bellamy no sabía si salir a correr o no.

-Hola, guaperas -se sentó sobre las piernas de John, que rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

-¿Vienes a ofrecernos algo? -Raven empezó a pasar su dedo por la mandíbula de Bellamy, que la apretaba intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

-Me preguntaba si alguna vez has estado con una mujer.

-Alguna vez -ladeó su cabeza, y Bellamy miró curioso al chico.

-¿Alguna como yo? -entonces negó.

-Más quisiera, igual ahora no sería gay.

-Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de acera -John soltó una risa con la frase-. Aunque siempre puedes probarme con tu _novio_ -sonrió pasando su mano por su pelo, despeinando sus rizos-. Debido a que han rechazado mi oferta de trío, os la dejo en pendiente a vosotros.

Lexa miró la escena extrañada mientras Clarke la rodeaba con los brazos desde su espalda dando suaves besos en su nuca, andando hacia la cocina otra vez.

-A ver si nos dan un poco de intimidad -susurró, haciendo que Lexa sonriera y se dejase atrapar contra la encimera.

* * *

-Venga, ¿quién se anima?

Estaban todos alrededor del fuego de la chimenea, menos Octavia y Lincoln, que se disculparon para irse a su habitación porque decían tener sueño. Lexa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con Clarke abrazada a ella. Notaba cómo el sueño se iba apoderando poco a poco de sus sentidos y, de vez en cuando, echaba la cabeza en el hombro de su chica para descansar, aunque esta siempre la volvía a despertar con un escueto beso y una sonrisa cómplice. _Ni se te ocurra dormirte_ , le decía al oído, _aún queda mucha noche por delante_.

Lexa sonreía con los ojos cerrados y se acurrucaba más contra su cuerpo, tan cálido que no quería separarse de ella nunca.

Los demás habían ocupado los sitios disponibles de distinta forma: Monty y Jasper estaban tapados con una manta en otro sillón, Murphy había apilado unos cuantos cojines al lado del sofá y también había cogido una manta a causa del frío, Raven había optado por colocarse en una esquina del sofá con los pies apoyados sobre él y Bellamy estaba en el otro extremo, con las piernas cubiertas por lo que parecía una sábana de franela.

Habían cenado hacía bastante rato y ya era el momento de relajarse un poco. Algunas bebidas estaban sobre la mesa del café junto a vasos para cada uno por si querían echarse algo líquido por la garganta. El primero en decidirse fue Murphy, que agarró el que se encontraba más cerca de su posición, y se decantó por mezclar un poco de alcohol con una bebida refrescante.

-¿Animarse a qué? -preguntó una vez tuvo el vaso lleno en la mano. Bellamy vio cómo se lo llevó a los labios y le guiñó un ojo, incapaz de contenerse ante el gesto del chico. John se rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza- No son horas para esos menesteres.

-Si tú lo dices… -dijo Bellamy y Clarke soltó una pequeña risa, haciendo que Lexa levantase el rostro sorprendida.

-¿Te habías quedado dormida? -le preguntó la rubia acariciando su oreja. Lexa se llevó la mano a los ojos, restregándoselos, y negó.

-No, no…

-Vale, esto está desanimándose -exclamó Bellamy, sentándose en una mejor posición-. Vamos a hacer algo, venga.

-¿Qué propones? -preguntó esta vez Raven, ahora también con un vaso en la mano al que no paraba de mirar.

-¡Hemos traído juegos de mesa! -dijo de repente Monty, alzándose en su asiento y llevando consigo a Jasper, que asentía.

-Están en nuestra habitación, vamos a… -empezó a decir el chico, pero Bellamy lo cortó con un movimiento de mano.

-Tengo una idea mejor.

Todos lo miraron expectantes, sin saber qué iba a decir a continuación y por qué la pausa era tan dramática.

-¡Contemos historias de miedo!

-¡No!

Lexa casi tiró a Clarke del sillón al incorporarse. Parecía que el sueño se le había quitado de repente.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Bellamy, juntando las cejas en una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Porque dan miedo!

-Ese es el propósito, Lexa, que den miedo.

-Pues a mí no me gusta ese plan…

-Yo me apunto -dijeron a la vez Murphy y Raven. Se miraron, sorprendidos por la reacción tan parecida, y Bellamy sonrió mientras juntaba las manos y las frotaba entre sí.

-¡Que no!

-Pero si son tonterías, Lexa -comentó Monty, echándose sobre el pecho de Jasper.

-Además, vamos a dormir todos juntos aquí. No nos puede pasar nada… O sí.

Se echó sobre Monty, intentando morderle el cuello, y este fingió que le dolía ante la risa de todos, menos la de Lexa.

-No me hace ninguna gracia.

-Cielo, vas a dormir conmigo -le susurró Clarke al oído, lo que la hizo estremecer por un instante-, y yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo.

Lexa resopló y, tras unos segundos de tensión, asintió. La sonrisa de Bellamy se agrandó.

-¿Quién sabe alguna historia? -preguntó Murphy, que ya se había acabado su bebida.

-Yo me sé unas cuantas, pero no soy bueno contándolas.

-Mentiroso.

-Es verdad -continuó diciendo Monty-. Bellamy sí se las arregla muy bien.

-Pues te toca -le animó Raven, empujando el muslo de él para incitarle a relatar.

-Si insistís -dijo de broma-. Pero antes…

Bellamy se levantó de un salto y apagó las luces del salón. Solamente se veían las chispas que desprendían las llamas de la chimenea y la mesa del café débilmente alumbrada. Lexa soltó un pequeño grito de impresión al igual que Raven, que se acercó la bebida al pecho como si fuese a protegerla de algo.

Se oyó el ruido del sofá e inesperadamente la cara de Bellamy apareció entre la oscuridad gracias al foco de una linterna de luz blanca.

-Joder, si empezamos así… -protestó Lexa, que lo miraba con odio. Clarke le acariciaba la espalda, intentando no reírse ante el comportamiento de ella.

-Estás genial con esa luz, ¿sabes? -se burló Murphy, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sillón.

Bellamy carraspeó y su expresión pasó a ser de seriedad absoluta, al igual que su voz, que sonaba mucho más grave que antes.

-A lo mejor habéis oído circular esta historia por la facultad, pero a mí me la contaron el primer año de universidad -empezó a decir, fijando la vista en todos los presentes-. Según me dijeron, en una de las residencias de chicas, seguramente la vuestra -señaló a Raven y seguidamente a Lexa y Clarke-, ocurrió algo hace no muchos años. Algunos dicen que es solo una leyenda urbana, pero… ¿y si no lo es?

Murphy no pudo evitar soltar una risa, llevándose una patada en la nuca por parte de Monty, que le susurró que se callara.

-Por lo visto -prosiguió Bellamy-, había dos chicas que compartían habitación allí.

-Es lo lógico -se mofó Raven ahora, pero el chico obvió el comentario.

-Eran amigas desde antes de entrar en la universidad y se conocían como las que más. Compartían casi todo, se contaban sus mayores secretos… eran más hermanas que simples confidentes.

Lexa se encogía poco a poco en el sofá, desplazando a Clarke hacia un lado, y al final la rubia prefirió sentarse en el suelo sin apartarse demasiado.

-No me dieron muchos más detalles, pero se decía que ambas llevaban a personas a su habitación para, bueno… -volvió a carraspear, esta vez con una sonrisa ladina- pasar el rato.

-¿Esto no era una historia de miedo? -susurró Raven, volviéndole a dar en la pierna bajo la sábana.

-Lo es. Para que ninguna de ellas coincidiese, se pusieron de acuerdo en que, cuando alguna estuviera _ocupada_ , tenía que dejar colgado del pomo de la puerta un pañuelo. Así la otra sabría si podía entrar o no.

-Eso lo hacemos Clarke y yo -dijo de repente Raven. Había soltado el vaso en la mesa y le había robado un cojín a Murphy, colocándose frente a su pecho.

Bellamy fijó su mirada en ella y luego en Clarke, que se mordía el labio sin saber qué decir.

-Pues espero que no corráis la misma suerte que estas dos…

-¡Calla y sigue! -le gritó Lexa, que estaba completamente cubierta hasta los ojos.

-Les pareció un código bastante efectivo -continuó Bellamy, aún con la linterna enfocando su rostro, lo que le daba un aire más tétrico-, así que lo utilizaron a partir de ese momento y de esa forma evitaban peleas. Una de ellas llegó al cuarto una noche, cansada a más no poder por los exámenes y las actividades que hacía aparte de la facultad. Se fijó en que el pañuelo no estaba en el pomo de la puerta y dio gracias por ello. Entró decidida pero, en cuanto pisó la habitación, supo que había algo extraño.

De repente oyeron un ruido fuerte en la estancia y todos sin excepción se sobresaltaron e incluso gritaron sin poder contenerse. Una de las ventanas se había abierto de par en par y sus hojas oscilaban por el viento nocturno. Una ráfaga de este recorrió el salón, haciéndolos temblar de arriba a abajo.

-Joder… -dijo Lexa, casi escondiéndose bajo la manta. Clarke le acarició el pie, envuelto en un calcetín, para intentar tranquilizarla.

-¿Lo tenías preparado? -le preguntó Murphy a Bellamy tras cerrarla con el seguro.

-La verdad es que no -confesó este-, pero no nos ha venido mal…

Raven abrazó el cojín que tenía, Murphy se acercó un poco más al sillón y Monty se acurrucó con Jasper, esperando la continuación de la historia.

-Como iba diciendo, la chica entró en el cuarto. Creía que su amiga estaría sola, pero junto con algunos de sus jadeos escuchó gruñidos. Suspiró frustrada: ya podrían haberse ido a otro lugar, pensó, pero como no había encendido la luz y ella estaba muy cansada, decidió meterse en la cama enseguida con los cascos puestos. Ya le llamaría la atención a su amiga al día siguiente -Bellamy paró un momento de relatar. Apagó la linterna sin que los demás se diesen cuenta y a los pocos segundos la volvió a encender, formando una sonrisa en su rostro-. Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormida, se dio media vuelta en la cama y no se despertó hasta que los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y le dieron en los ojos. Bostezó, se incorporó y se estiró para empezar bien el día, hasta que giró la cabeza para ver a su amiga… -Bellamy se calló, agarró la linterna con más fuerza y, en un movimiento brusco, se la acercó más a la cara- muerta.

Se oyeron varios gemidos: Lexa se tapó la cara con la manta, temblando bajo esta; Raven tragó saliva y encogió los pies, como si se hiciese un ovillo; Murphy se había levantado del suelo en algún punto de la historia y se había sentado al lado de Raven, más cerca de Bellamy, aunque no sabía si había sido una buena idea; Monty había dado un pequeño salto en el sillón y Jasper solamente miraba a Bellamy y a su alrededor, el poco que había con luz.

-En la cama de al lado se encontraba el cadáver de su amiga, totalmente descuartizado: tenía la cara deformada, las vísceras fuera y una postura que difícilmente hubiese aguantado estando viva. La chica no pudo ni formar una palabra con sus labios hasta que vio unas letras rojas que decoraban la pared del lado de su amiga… _¿A que no te arrepientes de no haber encendido la luz?_ -Bellamy volvió a callar, esta vez con un rictus serio.

Raven suspiró, aliviada por que la historia hubiese terminado.

-Vaya peliculón te has montado -dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Bellamy se acercó un poco a ella y, al mismo tiempo, a Murphy, que lo miraba curioso.

-No es ninguna película. Yo creo que eso pasó de verdad. Tened cuidado Clarke y tú, que tenéis el mismo código…

Lexa resopló y bajó la manta con rapidez, enfadada con su amigo y con el mundo. Odiaba esas historias y el ambiente que se creaba en torno a ellas. ¡Un mal rato innecesario! Fue a darle la mano a Clarke para tenerla cerca, pero no estaba sentada en el cojín ni alrededor del sillón.

-¿Clarke ha ido al baño? -preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados.

Los demás miraron a Lexa, extrañados de que la rubia se hubiese ido sin avisar a nadie, y menos durante la historia de Bellamy. Este miró cerca del sofá, pero tampoco estaba allí.

-¿Clarke? -llamó Lexa, asustándose un poco.

-Parece que has gritado -le dijo Bellamy, poniéndose en pie, aún con la linterna en la mano-, igual que la chica de la historia.

A Lexa no le dio tiempo a decirle una grosería cuando se oyó un grito proveniente de la casa, a unos pasos de ellos. La estancia seguía a oscuras y todos los allí presentes se helaron, sintiendo la sangre correr a velocidad extrema por sus venas. El foco de la linterna iluminó hacia el frente y Lexa gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones ante la visión que tenía frente a ella: Clarke había aparecido, con la mirada perdida entre toda esa oscuridad, y con la zona del cuello y de los hombros manchada de lo que parecía ser un líquido rojo.

-¡Clarke! -gritó de nuevo, abalanzándose sobre ella y agarrándola de los brazos. En cuanto lo hizo, esta fijó su mirada en ella, cambiando a una divertida y tierna a la vez.

-¡Has picado!

Lexa abrió la boca y no paró de hacerlo, pareciendo un pez fuera del agua. La impresión había sido tan fuerte que era incapaz de articular nada. Bellamy encendió las luces, aguantando la risa.

-¡Ha sido solo una broma, Lex! -exclamó Bellamy, acercándose a Clarke y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Sois… sois… -comenzó a decir ella, pero sin acabar la frase. No había un adjetivo lo suficientemente dañino para decirles ahora mismo.

-Os habéis pasado, chavales -les dijo Raven al mismo tiempo que levantaba el dedo corazón hacia ellos.

-Pero, oye… -dijo Bellamy- Si tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Que no? -Murphy se aproximó a él y, sin darle tiempo a protestar, lo alzó de las piernas y apoyó el pecho de Bellamy en su hombro- Ahora te vas a enterar.

-¡Socorro! ¡Ayudadme! -pidió el chico, pero ninguno volvió la mirada hacia él y, por lo tanto, no vieron que los dos entraron en la habitación desternillándose de risa.

-Creía… creía… -susurraba Lexa con dificultad. Tocó las manchas rojas, que no eran otra cosa que tomate frito.

-No sabía que te iba a afectar tanto, mi amor -le dijo Clarke con culpa en la voz-, si no, no lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me afectaría? -le reprendió Lexa, enfadada- ¡Tú y Bellamy!

-Queríamos que la noche fuese entretenida y…

-Entretenida ha sido, sí -dijo Jasper.

Lexa clavó sus ojos en los aguamarina de Clarke. Siempre que se perdía en ellos sentía todo el amor recíproco de la chica, pero en ese instante solo notaba la furia crecer en su cuerpo.

-Ve a quitarte esto -le dijo con los dientes apretados, señalando las manchas rojas-. Te espero en la habitación.

Sin más preámbulo, Lexa caminó hacia allí, dejando a Clarke con la boca abierta.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Clarke nada más entrar en la pequeña cabaña que había en el jardín, elegida así expresamente por Lexa cuando eligieron la casa para tener un lugar más íntimo para las dos- Siento si… -lo que no se esperó fue que Lexa, automáticamente, atrapara sus labios en un beso casi salvaje, jadeando en él por la sorpresa y lo bien que sabía en esos momentos.

La morena la levantó, consiguiendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Mantuvo sus muslos apretados con sus manos y la apoyó contra la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo. Una vez se mantuvo sujeta, apartó una de sus manos para poder cerrar la puerta con llave, notando la sonrisa de Clarke en el beso.

-¿Ha sido un truco para tenerme sola para ti? -Lexa mordió su labio tras lamérselos y asintió, volviendo a besarla- ¿Ya se te ha quitado el sueño? -se burló.

-Han pasado cosas que han hecho que me despierte un poco -sonrió contra sus labios.

-¿Has traído a nuestro amigo?

-Sí, dijimos que iba a ser el invitado especial el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Clarke bajó sus piernas y empezó a empujarla hasta que cayó de espaldas en la cama, tumbándose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y deshaciéndose de su jersey y camiseta para lanzarlas lejos mientras Lexa se ocupaba de admirar su cuerpo y pasaba suavemente las manos sobre sus costados. Se agachó para capturar su boca otra vez, y la morena empezó a recorrer su espalda con sus dedos, buscando el broche del sujetador: no era necesario que lo llevase puesto. Dejó que mordiese su labio inferior mientras lo quitaba de su cuerpo, y lo lanzaba también lejos de allí. Las manos de Clarke agarraron el cuello de su camisa, tirando de ella para que se sentase mientras ella misma se arrodillaba otra vez en el colchón y sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a desnudarla también.

-¿Lo vas a llevar tú primera? -murmuró contra su cuello mientras se entretenía con los botones y bajaba su camisa acariciando sus brazos en el proceso.

-Vamos a hacerlo como tú quieras, Clarke -la chica salió de su escondite para regalarle una gran sonrisa.

-Podemos hacer tantos juegos con él… -se acercó a sus labios, y Lexa los separó para recibirla, pero solo se llevó un lametón de su parte en ellos- Igual hoy me apetecen las cosas un poco más… duras.

Lexa suspiró con sus palabras. Aún le costaba entender cómo podía tener ese efecto en ella, pero le encantaban esas sensaciones que la recorrían cada vez que estaban en esas situaciones más íntimas; daba igual cómo fuesen, lo importante es que eran con ella.

Cambió la situación, colocándose sobre ella y besando su cuello lentamente, lo que hizo que la chica se estremeciese bajo su cuerpo. Lo recorrió con la lengua hasta acabar en el lóbulo de su oreja, donde dejó un suave mordisco y un suspiro que provocó un jadeo en la chica cuando se unió a un movimiento de caderas contra las suyas.

-¿Lo llevas ya puesto? -gimió Clarke mirando hacia abajo. No se había percatado de que la morena se había vestido con el pantalón del pijama ya- Joder, Lex…

Agarró su cuello con una mano y con la otra apretó su cadera, besándola y haciendo que se volviese a presionar contra ella, sintiendo el juguete y consiguiendo otro sonido placentero de los labios de su novia.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó para cerciorarse de que lo que hacía y el hecho de llevarlo ya bajo el pantalón era de su agrado.

-Me encanta -contestó sin aliento, bajando su mano para tocar el bulto que hacía sobre su intimidad.

Lexa bajó a su cuello para degustarlo a su antojo, usando su lengua y sus dientes, escuchando los sonidos que emitía Clarke al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón para desprenderse de él. Hizo un camino húmedo con su boca desde su cuello, pasando por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos, en los que se entretuvo un buen rato, acariciando con una de sus manos el que quedaba libre de sus labios.

Los dedos de la rubia se enredaron en su pelo, acercándola aún más a su pecho al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba contra ella. Continuó bajando, pasando su lengua por su abdomen, entreteniéndose en su ombligo y terminando de desnudarla antes de volver a bajar su cuerpo para besar sus piernas, desde sus tobillos a sus ingles, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su gemido cuando su lengua pasó entre sus pliegues, llenándose de su humedad, y abrió los ojos al notar cómo se sentaba acariciando su espalda mientras ella seguía entretenida con su lengua, sonriendo cuando sintió que desabrochaba su sujetador y se dejaba caer de nuevo contra la almohada con un suspiro. Levantó sus caderas, ofreciéndole ese sabor que la volvía loca.

Clarke hizo que subiese hasta sus labios, besándola con ganas, como siempre hacía tras haberla tenido en la boca, saboreando cada rincón con su lengua. Lexa jadeó cuando Clarke la dejó contra el colchón, colocándose sobre ella con una mirada felina a la vez que pasaba sus manos por sus pechos hasta llegar a su abdomen y comenzaba a bajar su pantalón, dejando el juguete a la vista ya que no llevaba ropa interior.

-Clarke… -suspiró su nombre, sentándose en el colchón cuando la vio arrodillarse en el suelo, arrastrando sus piernas para ponerla al filo de la cama frente a ella- No tienes que…

Y nunca habría imaginado la sensación que la recorrió, porque jamás había fantaseado con lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, pero cuando Clarke sacó la lengua para lamer el juguete desde la base a la punta le faltó el aliento con la imagen que tenía delante de ella. La chica sonrió al ver su cara y bajó su boca para rodear el juguete con los labios, sin apartar los ojos de ella, e ir introduciéndoselo poco a poco en la boca. Lexa apretó las sabanas mientras la observaba, sintiendo cómo se humedecía con lo que Clarke hacía y sin que fuese realmente directamente en su piel, pero su boca la hipnotizaba.

-Agarra mi pelo y oblígame a hacerlo -le pidió, soltando el juguete unos segundos y acariciando sus muslos con las manos.

Lexa agarró algo nerviosa su pelo, sin querer hacerle daño, y Clarke le hizo una seña con la mirada para que la moviese. Lexa arqueó un poco las caderas, levantando el juguete, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza para observar cómo abría la boca para recibirlo. Soltó un jadeo sin poder controlarlo otra vez con la imagen y la escuchó gemir cuando sus dedos, inconscientemente, se apretaron más en su pelo.

Tras unos segundos, soltó su pelo cuando se levantó, besándola intensa y totalmente agitada. Lexa buscó su intimidad, gimiendo contra su boca al notarla tan mojada, y la observó cuando se separó de ella y la miró con deseo, mandando otro escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando la vio arrodillarse en el colchón y echarse hacia delante, dejando su culo elevado para ella. Lamió sus labios ante la imagen, sintiendo la excitación recorrerla por completo.

-Fuerte -fue lo único que Clarke le dijo mirándola sobre el hombro mientras Lexa se ponía detrás de ella, pasando sus largos dedos por su piel.

Colocó el dildo contra su entrada, sabiendo que estaba más que preparada para ella, escuchando el gemido ronco que le regaló y que le hizo cerrar los ojos cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Quería fuerte. Y eso iba a hacer.

Comenzó a dar sus embestidas agarrando sus caderas con fuerza, haciendo movimientos firmes y bruscos mientras sentía cómo golpeaban sus nalgas, que quedaban perfectamente visibles para ella. Miró fijamente la forma en la que el dildo entraba y salía de su chica, elevando gradualmente la velocidad de esas embestidas y notando cómo temblaba con los gemidos que escapaban de ella.

Estiró un brazo para agarrar su pelo, escuchando un gemido más largo de su boca cuando la obligó a poner su espalda contra su pecho. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo, continuando con la penetración mientras lamía su cuello largamente y empezaba a soltar flojos gruñidos contra su oreja, sintiendo cómo se tensaba contra su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta así? -susurró, sintiendo el lóbulo de su oreja en sus labios mientras hablaba, al mismo tiempo que subía su mano por su vientre y apretaba uno de sus pechos.

-Más fuerte -pidió entre dientes, sujetando su culo para ayudarla con las embestidas.

-¿Más fuerte? -acarició sus labios con sus dedos, suspirando cuando introdujo dos en su boca.

-Sí…

La escuchó jadear cuando la empujó otra vez contra el colchón, saliendo de ella para girarla y caer pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, encontrando su entrada con habilidad y volviendo a entrar en ella. Mordió su hombro con fuerza cuando sintió sus muslos apretar su cintura mientras la rodeaba. Intentó hacer los movimientos lo más duro que pudo, gimiendo por el cansancio contra su piel, sintiendo lo bien que resbalaban sus manos por su sudada piel. Empezó a besar sus labios, derritiéndose en su boca, sintiendo sus músculos arder por el esfuerzo y las uñas de Clarke hincándose en toda su espalda mientras se arqueaba contra ella totalmente, sabiendo que se iba a correr ya por el gemido que estaba soltando.

El cuerpo de Clarke cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón pero, lejos de parar, Lexa continuó moviéndose, llevándose una mirada curiosa de la rubia, que abrió sus ojos y dejó que la mano de la morena pasase por su frente para retirar mechones húmedos que se le quedaron pegados ahí. La rubia mordió su labio y sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para poner a la morena contra el colchón, besándola lentamente y moviéndose de igual manera sobre su cuerpo.

Se besaron dulcemente antes de que Clarke mordiese su labio inferior, ya no tan inocente, y se sentara sobre ella comenzando a mover sus caderas sobre ella de una forma que hizo que sus labios se secaran, teniendo que humedecerlos rápidamente. Lexa apreció la vista que tenía sobre su cuerpo. No sabía qué le hacía suspirar más: si el rostro de su chica con esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía en esos momentos y esos labios separados para dejar escapar sus gemidos; los pechos que tenía y esos movimientos que creaban por lo que hacía con el dildo; o esas caderas, que se arqueaban una y otra vez para conseguir esa entrada y salida de su cuerpo del juguete.

Estiró su brazo para acariciar el clítoris de la chica, que soltó un gritito agarrando su muñeca con fuerza, sin permitirle que se separase de ese sitio. Se sentó cuando la sintió vibrar de placer, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y la rodeó con sus brazos notando cómo ella hacía lo mismo mientras decía una y otra vez su nombre contra su oreja.

-Te quiero más que a nada -dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos, agitada por los movimientos que su chica creaba, pero era una necesidad constante de hacérselo saber y de ver esas sonrisas que sacaba cuando decía esas palabras.

-Y yo te quiero más que a nada a ti, Lexa -contestó acariciando su pelo con lentitud.

Se volvieron a besar y, como muchas veces pasaba, el gesto las volvió a caldear, necesitándose de nuevo sin palabras. Lexa soltó un gemido cuando volvió a tumbarla, quitándole el arnés y poniéndoselo ella ante su atenta mirada.

-Esta noche vamos a dormir poco, mi vida. Las noches interminables también están en nuestra lista.

Lexa rio suavemente cuando escuchó la frase, haciendo que la chica lo hiciese también antes de tumbarse sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa de lo más atrayente, atrapando sus labios con habilidad. Las noches interminables entre sus curvas estaban también en su lista, pero en la de: _Cosas que amaba de Clarke_.

* * *

A pesar de que las cortinas estaban completamente echadas, Bellamy sintió en su rostro los primeros rayos de sol. Agudizó un poco el oído para captar el sonido de los pájaros, despiertos hacía bastante rato.

Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama; no quería levantarse, estaba tan bien ahí que… Notó una pierna enrollada en la suya y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la espalda desnuda de John, iluminada por la dorada y tenue luz del amanecer. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acomodándose tras el chico y escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Solo había tenido oportunidad de dormir con él así en Navidad y lo había echado mucho de menos este mes. Aspiró su aroma y le dio un beso en la piel, haciendo que el vello del chico se erizase.

-Mmm… -susurró, moviéndose contra el cuerpo de Bellamy, que sonrió.

-Buenos días, príncipe.

-Buenos días…

No le veía el rostro, pero sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara, con el encanto de cualquiera que acababa de despertarse.

-Vamos a desayunar -le dijo Bellamy, dándole otro pequeño beso, esta vez en el pelo. Fue a levantarse pero John le pasó un brazo por el torso y no lo dejó.

-No te vayas aún…

-Venga, que tenemos que aprovechar el día.

-Si aquí lo aprovechamos muy bien… -con sorpresa, Bellamy comprobó que John no estaba tan dormido como parecía y lo tumbó en la cama de nuevo con su cuerpo encima- No lo puedes negar.

Bellamy sintió la boca del chico repartiendo besos por la extensión de su cuello y tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque, poco a poco, sentía cómo el placer lo inundaba. Notaba una combustión casi espontánea cuando John le hacía cualquier cosa y la verdad es que le encantaba. Sin embargo, haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, lo separó de él.

-Ya tuvimos tiempo anoche, John.

Este hizo una mueca y finalmente se echó a un lado, con los brazos totalmente extendidos sobre la cama.

-Si solo fueron un par de besitos…

-Joder, si llamas a lo que hicimos _un par de besitos_ , no quiero saber cómo le dirás a lo demás cuando lo hagamos.

John volvió la cara, curioso por lo que acababa de comentar Bellamy, cuyas mejillas y cuello pasaron del moreno al rojo en cuestión de segundos. Antes de que John se pusiera a cuatro patas en la cama y fuese a por él, el moreno corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró, en el momento en el que una almohada impactó contra ella.

Se apoyó en esta, suspirando. Cada vez que insinuaba que quería dar otro paso más con él, los nervios le carcomían: por un lado, por miedo a no saber qué hacer y, por otro, por el rechazo de John. Sabía que era una tontería, pero el pensamiento se había instalado en su mente y, aunque el chico le hubiese demostrado todo lo contrario durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, no podía controlar esas emociones.

Se dirigió al baño y, después de asearse, cogió una bata bastante gruesa, ya que el frío se notaba incluso dentro de la casa. Llegó hasta la cocina, donde se encontró a Lexa preparando lo que parecían ser tortitas y batidos.

-Qué bien huele -dijo Bellamy, acercándose a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días -le dijo ella. El chico notó que su voz no era la misma que siempre.

-Lex, perdona por lo de ayer. De verdad que…

-Me disteis un buen susto, Bell -el chico pensó que, al menos, lo llamaba por su diminutivo, lo que no era mala señal.

-Lo sé y no me gusta verte mal. Lo siento -dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazó por detrás.

Lexa se resistió al principio, pero se relajó en los brazos de su amigo y se dio la vuelta un momento para corresponderle.

-Ahora déjame terminar esto antes de que los demás se despierten.

-¿Qué planes tenemos hoy? -preguntó Bellamy, pellizcando el borde de una barra de pan y llevándose el trozo a la boca. Cogió un mantel y empezó a preparar la mesa para el desayuno.

-Podemos ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa, ¿no? -propuso Lexa, terminando de emplatar las tortitas- Seguro que las vistas son preciosas.

-Vale, me parece bien.

-¡Buenos días, chiquitines! -exclamó Raven, que apareció por la entrada de la cocina- Madre mía, cómo huele.

Lexa sonrió y le mostró el plato de tortitas a la chica, pero lo apartó a tiempo de que no cogiese ninguna para probarla.

En unos minutos el resto apareció por el salón y se sentaron en la mesa. Murphy saludó a todos y le dio un beso a Bellamy en los labios, haciendo sonreír al moreno.

-Lex ha propuesta ir a dar una vuelta por la naturaleza esta mañana.

-¡Genial! -dijo Clarke, volviéndose hacia su chica.

-Va a hacer mucho frío… -dijo Octavia mientras pinchaba un trozo de comida con el tenedor.

-¿Y qué? -respondió Monty- Nos abrigamos y ya está.

Jasper y Lincoln se encargaron de fregar los platos utilizados y Octavia de recoger la mesa mientras los demás se vestían para salir al exterior. Cuando estuvieron listos, comenzaron el paseo por un pequeño camino que había en un lado de la casa: todavía había nieve, aunque en algunas partes solo quedaban unos pocos charcos por haberse derretido a causa del sol. Siguieron caminando entre bromas, risas y conversaciones banales hasta ver otras casas que formaban algo similar a una pedanía. Apenas se encontraron a personas por la calle y las pocas que vieron los miraban como si se tratasen de seres de otro mundo.

Tras una hora, decidieron parar en un parque no muy alejado de la zona: el césped no se veía por culpa de la nieve y había diminutas estalactitas y estalagmitas en los columpios.

-No te sientes ahí, que vas a mojarte el pantalón -advirtió Octavia a Lexa, que iba directa al banco.

-Eh -exclamó Murphy y todos se volvieron para verlo. En ese instante, una bola de nieve chocó contra el hombro de Jasper, que le devolvió la mirada indignado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿no?

Murphy se alejó riendo cuando Jasper lo persiguió con otra bola en sus manos. Los demás se carcajearon hasta que Bellamy sintió un golpe en la nuca que le heló toda la piel de la zona. Se giró y comprobó cómo Lexa se tapaba la boca para no reírse demasiado alto. El chico se agachó, formando con lentitud una gran bola de nieve, y con un grito se abalanzó hacia ella, que corrió todo lo que pudo.

Así empezó una batalla campal: se perseguían los unos a los otros con el fin de estampar esas pequeñas esferas de líquido sólido en el cuerpo del contrario. Hicieron varios grupos para que la contienda fuese más divertida y tras resbalones, golpes y carcajadas sin fin, Murphy y Octavia chocaron las manos en señal de victoria: habían sido los ganadores.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo con el resultado! -protestó Bellamy, acercándose a su hermana y a John, que lo miraban con aires de suficiencia.

-Qué mal perder tienes -le dijo Octavia, chocando su hombro con el de su hermano y dirigiéndose a Lincoln, que la esperaba con una sonrisa unos pasos más atrás-. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

El chico asintió y Octavia le dio un beso en los labios.

-Eh, eh -reaccionó Bellamy, dándose la vuelta hacia ellos-. Arrumacos los mínimos, por favor.

Octavia se giró y le guiñó un ojo mientras cogía a Lincoln del culo y empezaba a caminar junto a él. Bellamy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sé más permisivo con tu hermana -John le pasó un brazo por los hombros y juntó sus mejillas-. Ella a nosotros no nos dice nada.

-Ya, pero es la pequeña -John suspiró y se alejó de Bellamy.

-De verdad, eres tan antiguo para algunas cosas…

Los demás se habían podido sentar en los bancos del parque, ya que el sol del mediodía se hacía ver poco a poco entre las densas nubes y formaba agua donde estaba la capa de nieve.

John fue hacia un pequeño paseo que había al final de la calle, cuyas aceras seguían cubiertas por completo de nieve y, cada vez que daba un paso, el pie se hundía unos centímetros en el suelo. Bellamy lo siguió con lentitud hasta que llegó a su lado.

-Explícame eso de antiguo, a ver -le propuso, cruzándose de brazos. John sonrió.

-Que a veces tienes ideas de hace bastante tiempo, como de otra época.

-Venga ya.

-En serio -continuó John-. No me estoy quejando, solo me sorprende.

-Claro, claro…

-Seguro que eres de los que todavía piden salir a alguien, ¿verdad?

Bellamy abrió los ojos de par en par y bajó la cabeza con timidez. Nunca le había pedido salir a nadie y con Clarke había dado todo por hecho, por lo que no lo había visto necesario. No obstante, si lo pensaba a conciencia, sí que le parecía un detalle bastante bonito.

Le dio la espalda a John con los labios fruncidos, esperando a que el chico reaccionase de alguna manera, y fingiendo que se había molestado por lo que había comentado. Al segundo ya lo sentía tras él, con las manos en sus hombros.

-Y también eres un chantajista de cuidado.

-¿Yo? -preguntó mientras se señalaba el pecho. John asintió varias veces aunque seguía sonriendo, lo que provocó que Bellamy lo imitase- Por cierto, quiero la revancha.

-¿La revancha por qué?

-Por haber ganado antes.

John soltó una carcajada pero asintió, dándole a entender a Bellamy que estaba preparado para seguir jugando, aunque su único oponente fuese él. El moreno se colocó en cuclillas a toda prisa para coger entre sus manos una gran cantidad de nieve y formar varias bolas, pero John fue mucho más rápido y, justo cuando se agachaba, una pequeña le dio en toda la frente.

-¡Pero serás! -espetó, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba la bola de nieve a medio formar, que se descompuso antes de llegar a John.

-Soy mejor que tú, reconócelo.

Bellamy gruñó y con dos esferas blancas en las manos persiguió a John en círculos, que esquivó los dos tiros sin problemas.

-¡No vas a ganarme! -le gritó, alejándose y con Bellamy en los talones.

-Eso ya lo veremos -susurró para sí el moreno, con más bolas de nieve preparadas en sus manos. Lanzó una y, por suerte, le dio en el hombro a John, que se paró por la sorpresa- ¡Já!

En ese momento de duda, Bellamy aprovechó para lanzarle otra bola de nieve, que le dio en la clavícula. John, viendo que tenía al chico a pocos pasos de él, se quedó en el mismo lugar sin intentar huir. Bellamy chocó contra él a la vez que le estampaba otra esfera en el pelo, dejándoselo algo mojado. Cayeron al suelo, Bellamy encima de John, y este último seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti. Y que sepas que me he dejado ganar.

Bellamy le dio un codazo y lo abrazó, girando su cuerpo con el suyo una y otra vez cuan largos eran hasta que ambos quedaron envueltos en una fina capa de nieve. Ahora John se encontraba encima de Bellamy, con el pelo revuelto y el abrigo completamente mojado por la nieve, al igual que el moreno. Sus miradas conectaron, azul con negro, y el momento se paró justo ahí: las respiraciones de los dos estaban agitadas por el ejercicio y sus torsos chocaban, sintiendo el latido del corazón del contrario entre tanto silencio, solo roto por alguna que otra carcajada de los demás en la lejanía.

De repente, John se mordió el labio y bajó la vista, dejando salir una pequeña risa de entre sus labios. Bellamy lo miró con la confusión dibujada en sus ojos, preguntándole sin palabras.

-Bell… -empezó a decir John sin apartar la vista de él.

-Dime -respondió Bellamy, nervioso.

-Sal conmigo.

Era lo que menos se esperaba escuchar. Mil pensamientos se le pasaron por la cabeza en ese instante: el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, las pocas experiencias compartidas, las dudas, las sonrisas a todas horas del día, las conversaciones, los besos y las caricias… los sentimientos. Una aglomeración de ideas que se agolparon sin ton ni son y que no le dejaban darle una respuesta apropiada a John.

Este se reía al verlo tan agitado, con los labios abiertos para decir algo pero sin que ningún sonido saliera por ellos.

-También puedes asentir o negar, ¿sabes?

Bellamy se rio de él mismo y supo que ya no había marcha atrás cuando su cabeza comenzó a asentirle al chico, cuyos ojos empezaron a brillar de felicidad. Al igual que los suyos.

John lo abrazó con fuerza, fundiendo sus labios en uno solo y saboreando la humedad de la nieve en su boca. Al separarse unos centímetros, Bellamy comenzó a reírse y volvió a acercarlo a él, como si quisiera atesorar el recuerdo y para ello tuviese que experimentarlo con todos los sentidos: con el olor de John, con el tacto de su ropa fría, con el sabor de sus besos, con la vista del paisaje invernal cerniéndose sobre ellos y con el sonido de la risa del chico en su oído.

Pasó una mano por su mejilla. John giró la cara para besar la palma de esta con tal cariño que Bellamy sintió cómo su pecho se henchía de lo que empezaba a parecerse a ese sentimiento llamado amor.


	20. Capítulo 20 Días de Abril

_¡Hola!_

 _Aquí hemos vuelto las dos para regalaros un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Respirad hondo antes de leer._

 _Muchas gracias por comentar y leernos._

 _Esperamos vuestras opiniones con las sensaciones que os han dado el penúltimo capítulo de Amor en juego._

 _May we meet again._

 _NEKINSEY_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20**

La vida parecía que les sonreía a todos. Bellamy no dejaba de pensar en su nueva situación con John: desde que decidieron formalizar su relación cada día que pasaba era mejor que el anterior. Jamás imaginó estar con un chico, pero John lo hacía todo demasiado sencillo y era simplemente perfecto.

También le sorprendió la amistad tan fuerte que parecía haber surgido entre él y Clarke tras el día de su cumpleaños en aquella casa en medio de la nieve. Ya no había ningún tipo de resquemor por lo que llegó a sentir por ella, y las risas eran algo que siempre existían en cualquier conversación entre ambos. Se podría decir que prefería mucho más lo que tenían ahora que lo que pudieron llegar a tener. Además, no podía estar más feliz por Lexa; le deseaba lo mejor a su amiga y verlas juntas a las dos le hacía sentir mucho orgullo por la morena.

Notó cómo caía sobre su cabeza una pequeña piedra sobre su muslo y miró a la chica que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Te ha llegado el mensaje de Lex a ti también? -preguntó Octavia sentándose a su lado.

-Claro, ¿qué te crees que hago aquí solo si no…?

-No sé, pensar en John, en sus labios besando los tuyos… -canturreó, moviendo sus hombros coqueta, y Bellamy soltó una carcajada que se cortó nada más vio a Lexa caer de rodillas devastada y con el rostro bajo- ¿Lex? -la llamó, pero no respondió, oyendo un sollozo de su parte.

-Lexa -se acercó Octavia a dónde estaba y levantó su rostro, sujetando su barbilla, y se vieron esos grandes ojos verdes cubiertos de lágrimas-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Clarke.

-¿Qué pasa con Clarke? ¿Está bien? -dijo ahora Bellamy agarrando la mano de la chica, que se zafó de ella mirándole fijamente entre lágrimas.

-Me ha dejado -le costó decirlo, mucho, y el chico se quedó totalmente sorprendido, siendo observado también por su hermana, que reflejaba su misma expresión en su rostro unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a Lexa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué explicación te ha dado? -llevó sus manos por su cabello, peinándoselo hacia atrás antes de pasar sus dedos bajo sus ojos.

-Me ha dicho que ya no siente lo mismo por mí -le tembló el labio-, que el día de su cumpleaños estuvo genial contigo y que se dio cuenta hace unas semanas de que está colada por ti -señaló a Bellamy, que se quedó ojiplático-. Y que cada vez que os habéis visto estos meses ha estado pasándoselo genial contigo y que no podía seguir engañándome si está pensando en ti.

-Lex, eso no puede ser… Yo no le he dado motivos para que sienta que...

-Me da igual ahora eso, Bellamy -dijo seria, cortándole y dejando caer otras lágrimas-. Lo que ahora me importa es que la mujer de mi vida me ha dejado sola porque está enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

-Lex, lo siento mucho -dijo Octavia acariciando su brazo.

-Da igual, supongo que ninguna chica será capaz de estar enamorada en serio de mí.

-Eso es mentira, Lex -dijeron a la vez los hermanos.

-Clarke era mi vida… y ahora no está -escondió su rostro en sus manos, comenzando de nuevo a sollozar. Los hermanos se miraron entristecidos antes de acercarse a abrazarla.

-Una escena de lo más conmovedora… -se escuchó a un lado, y ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Clarke sonriendo con un chupachups en su boca y detrás de su móvil.

-Inocentes… -se escuchó la voz de Lexa entre ellos, y Octavia empezó a empujarla, tirándola al suelo.

-¿Eres idiota? Casi me da un ataque -se levantó para encarar a Clarke-. Y tú otra gilipollas.

-Yo también te quiero, O -dijo divertida-. Ahora el beso de la paz -la enfocó a ella acercándose a Octavia para besar su mejilla, sujetando el caramelo con la otra mano.

Lexa y Clarke empezaron a carcajearse mientras Bellamy les decía de todo y se revolcaba con la morena en el césped al mismo tiempo que Octavia se subía a la espalda de Clarke intentando robar su teléfono. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que era el día de los inocentes allí, el uno de abril, y habían caído como tontos en la broma que la pareja les había hecho.

Tras unos minutos de lucha fingida en el césped con ellas, los hermanos se fueron haciéndose los enfadados y Clarke y Lexa se quedaron a solas, la rubia aún grabando.

-No sabía que eras tan gran actriz, mi amor -dijo enfocándola de cerca-. Eres preciosa -acarició su mejilla, sonriente-. ¿Soy la mujer de tu vida? -Lexa se mordió el labio, tímida por la pregunta.

-Ya sabes que sí -confesó mirándola a ella, aunque aún seguía enfocándola-. Te quiero.

-Yo te quiero más -se acercó para dar un húmedo beso en sus labios.

-¡Eh! ¿Has grabado eso también?

-Claro -sonrió traviesa, volviéndose a meter lo que le quedaba de caramelo en la boca.

-Te has aprovechado de mí -se lanzó sobre la rubia para hacerle cosquillas contra el césped, riendo con ella-. ¿Yo soy la mujer de tu vida, Clarke? -preguntó algo nerviosa, consiguiendo que dejara su teléfono de lado y se conectasen sus miradas intensamente.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida; de esta y de todas las vidas que vaya a tener. Siempre vas a ser tú, eso tenlo por seguro.

-¿Incluso en un mundo apocalíptico donde los humanos se hubiesen tenido que ir de la Tierra por una gran radiación nuclear y vivieses en una gran nave que ha estado casi cien años en el espacio, pero yo fuese de las pocas personas que aún están en la Tierra y fuera la gran comandante de todos los terrícolas?

-Sí, créeme: bajaría solo para buscarte.

* * *

Llevaba todo el día esperando este momento.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y el ambiente había decaído desde hacía bastantes horas. No había parado de recibir pequeñas bromas de todo el mundo: compañeros de clase, su hermana, jugadores del equipo e incluso de Kane en su despacho.

 _-¿Se puede, Kane?_

 _Bellamy entró en el despacho, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Se extrañó pues la mayoría de las veces se la encontraba cerrada y además con llave: había descubierto que Kane era bastante receloso con sus pertenencias._

 _Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa donde realizaba las prácticas. No podía quejarse del trato que estaba recibiendo por parte del profesor y cada día estaba más contento de haber aceptado la oportunidad que le ofreció en su momento. Fijó la vista en un papel del escritorio; parecía que alguien lo había arrancado de una libreta con prisa y lo había dejado tal cual allí, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de la escritura ni de su posición en la mesa._

 _Alargó la mano para alcanzarlo y Bellamy distinguió la letra del profesor escrita en él:_ Bellamy, he tenido que irme. Una urgencia. Llámame en cuanto puedas, por favor. Abby, hospital.

 _Al chico se le cambió la cara en cuanto leyó el mensaje y sacó el móvil del bolsillo lo más rápido que pudo. Le temblaba un poco la mano y no podía escribir bien, pero finalmente consiguió hacer la llamada. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… Insistió durante varios minutos hasta que por fin alguien contestó._

 _-¡Kane!_

 _-Bellamy…_

 _Tragó saliva al escuchar a su profesor con la voz muy baja y decaída, como si algo grave hubiese ocurrido._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está Abby bien? ¿Clarke sabe algo? -un montón de preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza pero no pudo articularlas todas porque Kane le interrumpió._

 _-Bellamy…_

 _-¡Di algo más, por favor!_

 _De repente, oyó cómo la puerta del despacho volvía a abrirse y en el marco de esta se encontraba Kane con el móvil pegado a la oreja y una sonrisa radiante._

 _-¡Inocente!_

 _Bellamy no supo a qué se refería hasta que sus neuronas conectaron la información y se llevó una mano a la cara, exasperado._

 _-Venga ya…_

 _-¡Inocente, inocente! -no paraba de canturrear Kane mientras se reía y caminaba hacia su alumno, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- No ha sido para tanto, ¿no? Una pequeña broma en una fecha señalada._

 _-¡Me he preocupado de verdad!_

 _Kane negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír._

 _-Esta juventud de hoy en día… Ya no acepta nada._

 _Seguidamente, el profesor siguió hasta sentarse en su mesa, colocarse las gafas de vista y enfocar su atención en una pila de papeles que tenía enfrente. Al mismo tiempo, Bellamy gruñía y se preguntaba cuándo iban a dejar de hacerle bromas._

Pero eso solo lo pensó en ese instante, porque no podía aguantarse las ganas de gastarle una a John. Se habían encontrado por los pasillos esa misma mañana y, ante su sorpresa, el chico le había dado un beso en los labios delante de todas las personas que caminaban por el pasillo de la facultad. Se mordió el labio al recordar ese ínfimo momento que para él había significado un paso descomunal en su relación. _Relación_. Madre mía, pensó, quién se lo iba a decir. En estos últimos meses todo había ido sobre ruedas: las citas a solas o con más personas, los encuentros a escondidas, las noches en vela hablando el uno con el otro, las llamadas cada vez más kilométricas, los detalles inesperados de ambas partes, las pocas veces que habían tenido la oportunidad de dormir juntos… Era como un sueño hecho a su medida.

Hizo memoria y recordó alguna que otra vez en la que habían tenido discusiones, pero apenas duraban más de una hora en cuanto se daban cuenta de lo que cada uno había hecho mal. Con lo difícil que había sido su relación años atrás, ahora se entendían a la perfección y eran capaces de contarse todo lo que quisieran compartir con el otro.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, dejó la mochila sobre la cama y los libros encima de la mesa de noche. Sin entretenerse con nada más, salió con una pequeña bolsa en la mano, dejando a un Monty más que sorprendido detrás.

Aprisa, fue al piso de arriba, donde estaba la habitación de John, y entró sin hacer mucho ruido. Para su suerte, no había nadie dentro. Ya le había comentado a su compañero de cuarto que si podía dejarla libre unas cuantas horas le haría un gran favor y, como respuesta, había obtenido un _Por supuesto, cómo no_ junto con un movimiento de cejas que no insinuaba nada bueno. Bellamy no pudo evitar reírse al recordarlo.

El peluche de Bob Esponja que andaba buscando estaba apoyado en una esquina de la estantería, mirándolo fijamente. Lo agarró y empezó con el plan, ya que calculaba que por lo menos tendría media hora de margen. Daba gracias por que se le dieran bien todos los aparatos eléctricos y su manejo, porque de lo contrario no podría haber hecho esto. Cuando terminó, sonrió de orgullo para sí mismo: había implantado un pequeño altavoz inalámbrico dentro del peluche, aunque de forma superficial, en una zona donde era complicado encontrarlo. Este estaba conectado al dispositivo que tenía en la mano, parecido a un _walkie talkie_.

Miró el reloj y comprobó que iba siendo hora de esconderse, pero antes… Colocó el peluche en el centro de la cama de mala manera para que John no tuviese más remedio que recogerlo. Posteriormente abrió la puerta del baño y permaneció allí, callado, durante unos largos cinco minutos hasta que oyó entrar a su novio.

Rio entre dientes, imaginándose su cara al ver al peluche mal colocado, más aún siendo tan ordenado como el propio Bellamy. Lo oyó sentarse en la cama y supuso que tendría el peluche en la mano, porque no se escuchaba nada más.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí tirado? Seguro que ha sido el malo de Pete, ¿verdad? Siempre fisgonenado en mis cosas…

Lo oyó suspirar y encendió el dispositivo, preparado para el primer ataque.

- _No ha sido Pete_.

Bellamy imitó la voz de un niño pequeño lo mejor que pudo y oyó el grito que salió de los labios de John.

-¿¡Pero qué coño!?

- _No se dicen palabrotas_.

Los pasos apresurados de John se oían a través de la puerta. El chico tendría que estar atacado. Ruidos de trasteo, como si John hubiese cogido algo y lo estuviese inspeccionando.

- _¿Qué me estás haciendo?_ -dijo Bellamy con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿¡Por qué coño hablas!? -gritó John, totalmente desesperado. Bellamy estaba sorprendido de que no hubiese salido ya corriendo a pedir ayuda.

- _Porque puedo._

-¡No puedes! -exclamó el chico. Se oyó un ruido sordo y el dispositivo de Bellamy hizo un ruido extraño, como si el peluche se hubiese caído en algún lugar de la habitación.

- _¡No me pegues!_ -probó, y resultó que dio en el clavo porque de nuevo escuchó otro grito de su novio- _O le diré a todos que te tocas_.

-¿¡Qué!? -la cara de John debía ser un poema.

- _Sé que te tocas pensando en mí. Te he visto_.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? -otro ruido del dispositivo y a través de la puerta, señal inequívoca de que John le estaba dando golpes al peluche.

- _Y te tocas pensando en Bellamy_.

-¡Pues claro que me toco pensando en él! ¡Es mi novio!

- _¡Eso es de niños malos!_ -exclamó, esta vez con una voz mucho más tétrica y grave.

-¡A la mierda!

Bellamy escuchó un pequeño crujido que venía del dispositivo y supuso que el altavoz se había roto, seguramente por la paliza que le había dado John al muñeco. No pudo evitar las bajas carcajadas que salieron de su boca y, de repente, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a su chico con una cara de enfado bastante notable.

Ya no lo aguantó más y empezó a reírse, agarrándose el estómago con una mano por el esfuerzo, casi llorando. John no lo dejó terminar cuando lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia la cama.

-¿No te ha gustado la broma? -le preguntó aún entre risas y lágrimas. John lo fulminó con la mirada sin abrir la boca todavía. Sin cuidado lo lanzó en la cama, se colocó encima de él y, con una mano, agarró sus muñecas para tener la otra libre y hacerle cosquillas por los costados. Bellamy comenzó a reírse con más fuerza mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por reflejo.

-¡No! ¡Que me matas! ¡No! -a la vez que lo decía, las carcajadas continuaban bajo la vengativa mirada de John, que ahora se regocijaba de ello.

-¡Esto te pasa por ser tan gracioso!

* * *

-No estés nerviosa, Lex -la morena miró a su chica, que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto a su lado, intentando calmar su respiración, mientras ella agarraba el volante.

-No puedo evitarlo, es la primera vez que voy a cenar con tus padres…

-Con mi madre y el tonto del culo de su novio -apuntó.

-¿Crees que me dirán algo? -arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Qué te van a decir? -pasó su mano por su mejilla sonriendo de forma tierna.

-No sé… -bajó su voz por si habían salido por casualidad alguno de los dos- Por si piensan que te hago cosas…

-¿Qué cosas? -soltó una risa y la besó fugazmente en los labios.

-Cosas de cama -susurró y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla hacer lo mismo.

-Seguro que piensan que las haces muy bien, podemos enseñarle los juegos de sábanas que tienes en la resi…

-Qué tonta -se rió.

-Bésame y vamos adentro -pidió, ¿y quién era ella para decir que no a eso?

Atrapó sus labios y se dejó besar suavemente por esos labios que le robaban el aliento, y se perdió unos segundos en el azul que componía sus ojos antes de que ambas saliesen del coche. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Clarke empezó a buscar las llaves en su bolso y Lexa se empezó a alisar el vestido y colocarse bien la chaqueta que eligió Octavia para ella cuando le pidió cuál de las dos opciones quedaba mejor con el vestido que iba a llevar esa noche.

-Cariño, vas preciosa -se acercó a besar suavemente su mejilla, y la morena sonrió tímida.

-No más que tú.

Y con esas palabras, Clarke abrió, avisando de que ya habían llegado, dirigiéndose hacia el salón, donde Kane estaba sentado en uno de los grandes sofás viendo un partido de rugby en la televisión.

-Oh, ya habéis llegado -habló el hombre correctamente, quitándose las gafas y poniéndoselas sobre la cabeza, despeinando más su melena-. Alexandria, están jugando en casa, por favor, sentaos mientras voy a ver si Abby necesita ayuda con la cena.

-¿Ves? -dijo Clarke nada más se quedaron solas de nuevo- Nada por lo que preocuparse.

-De momento… ¿o te recuerdo lo que pasó en este mismo sofá?

-No creo que sepan nada de lo que pasó en este sofá -soltó una risita colocando su mano en la nuca de la morena, acariciándosela.

-Alexandria, ¿qué bebes? -salió el hombre otra vez observándola- ¿Vino?

-No, gracias. Quiero agua para la cena.

-No necesitas cuidarte todos los días, sé que el deporte es importante para ti, Alexandria.

-Puedes llamarme Lexa.

-Me parece justo -señaló, acordándose de cuando le pidió que le tuteara.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje? -peguntó Abby, que acababa de salir de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

-Pues corto, mamá, como siempre -respondió Clarke sin demasiado interés.

Abby se acercó a las dos: le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hija y otro a Lexa, que sintió su cara encenderse.

-¿Cómo estás, Lexa? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, muy bien -contestó de forma escueta. Había visitado la casa de Clarke varias veces y no habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que se había encontrado con Kane y Abby, pero todavía seguía poniéndose nerviosa cuando estaban los cuatro en la misma habitación.

-Cariño, ¿ponemos la mesa ya? -ofreció Kane, posando la mano en el hombro de Abby y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. La mujer fue a responder pero antes de que lo hiciese Kane ya le había cogido la mano y se dirigía junto a ella a la cocina.

Clarke se giró en ese momento hacia Lexa, que mantenía la mirada baja y tenía las manos entrelazadas frente a su estómago, como si quisiese protegerse del mundo. La rubia se las separó y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Lex, ¿estás bien?

-No es nada, es que ya sabes cómo me pongo…

Clarke suspiró y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios con el fin de tranquilizar a la morena para que disfrutase de la noche. Las dos acabaron levantándose para ofrecer a poner la mesa mientras los mayores terminaban de cocinar la cena. La rubia hizo un poco el tonto para hacer reír a la morena con una de las servilletas antes de ponerla en la mesa justo cuando su madre entraba, disimulando ambas cuando llegó.

-Lexa, debo decir que me han chivado algo del proyecto que lleváis a cabo Bellamy y tú para final de curso -señaló Kane tras beber de su copa mirando a la chica-. Estoy bastante seguro de que vais a hacer un gran trabajo y, si no os importa, me encantaría estar en la presentación de este.

-Claro, puede venir quién quiera a las exposiciones, ¿verdad? -miró a Abby ahora, que asintió.

-Igual yo también voy –y a lo mejor con la madre de Clarke también se ponía más nerviosa; al fin y al cabo Kane era uno de los profesores y estaba más acostumbrada a tratar con él de esa forma.

-El truco es imaginarlos desnudos, Lexa -dijo él antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca y mirarla con cierta picardía mientras la chica sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Ese truco nunca funciona -rebatió Clarke.

-Hay gente que prefiere utilizar otros, Clarke. Yo mismo utilizo el no prepararme las clases e improvisar.

-¿No se prepara las clases? -se sorprendió Lexa.

-No, y creo que acaban saliendo bastante bien, igual me he quedado dos veces en blanco pero es tan fácil como meterse con algún alumno -se encogió de hombros, y la morena soltó una risita con la broma del profesor. ¿O no era broma?

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer cuando termines? -se interesó la madre de su chica.

-Me gusta el mundo de los videojuegos, pero también estoy interesada en la docencia.

-Serías una gran profesora -sonrió Clarke acariciando su muslo bajo la mesa, llevándose una mirada verde de su chica, sonriéndose las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Se pueden compaginar ambas cosas, yo lo tendría en cuenta. Tienes potencial -volvió a decir Kane.

-Igual podemos hablar también de algo que no sean los estudios -apuntó Clarke.

-Solo estoy interesada en tu chica.

-Y además del rugby, practicas surf, ¿verdad?

-No tan bien como Bellamy…

-Tienes poco que envidiarle en cuanto al surf -alabó la rubia.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Tendríais que verla -empezó a decir Clarke, ahora mirando tanto a Kane como a su madre-, hace unas cosas con la tabla increíbles, y cuando vienen olas más grandes a veces se me encoge el corazón de verla, pero siempre consigue sorprenderme.

Abby escuchaba atentamente a su hija, al igual que Kane, mientras que Lexa no sabía si meterse bajo la mesa por los halagos que estaba recibiendo de su novia. Sabía que a Clarke le asombraba el surf, sin embargo le sorprendía que se hubiese fijado tanto en ella mientras surcaba las olas practicando ese deporte.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas mientras comían la deliciosa cena que habían preparado Kane y Abby. Poco a poco Lexa fue sintiéndose algo más cómoda con la situación e incluso intervenía en las conversaciones sin demasiada dificultad, más aún si notaba la mano de Clarke en su muslo para transmitirle apoyo.

-Mamá, Lexa y yo queremos ir a dar un paseo por el jardín.

-No, no -dijo Abby, negando con la cabeza-. Todavía falta lo mejor.

Tanto Clarke como Lexa se miraron extrañadas. ¿Lo mejor de qué? Kane se rio, se levantó de la silla, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Abby, y caminó hacia la cocina para salir a los segundos con un bizcocho entre las manos.

-No podéis iros sin probar el postre -les dijo, guiñándole un ojos a ambas.

-¿De qué es? -preguntó Lexa observándolo con interés.

-De avellanas, galleta y yogur.

-Vamos, cortad un trozo, que Lexa empieza a babear -se metió con ella Clarke, y la morena soltó una risa mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

Abby cortó un trozo para cada uno y tomaron el postre entre risas antes de que la pareja se despidiese de los mayores y buscasen un poco de intimidad para terminar la noche.

-Mira, este es mi sitio favorito del jardín.

La verdad era que tenían un terreno enorme en esa casa; bastantes metros las separaban en esos momentos de lo que era el edificio. Lexa observó el sitio donde la llevó: había un sofá de resina de color negro y los cojines en blanco. La rubia fue la primera en sentarse y golpeó varias veces a su lado para que hiciese lo mismo, imitándola y pasando su brazo por sus hombros, inclinándose para besar sus labios suavemente.

-Desde aquí se ven muy bien las estrellas, al estar alejados de la ciudad, a veces vengo aquí a pensar -se acomodó en su hombro y miró al cielo, y Lexa se apoyó sobre su cabeza también mirando cada una de las estrellas que componía el cielo esa noche-. Aquí venía a pensar en ti -confesó-, y a buscar la valentía para decirte cómo me sentía contigo.

-Y míranos ahora, parece que has conseguido serlo -sonrió.

-No ha estado tan mal la cena, ¿verdad? -entrelazó sus dedos mientras seguían observando el cielo, y Lexa asintió.

-A veces me gustaría poder presentarte a mis padres -Clarke automáticamente la miró fijamente, apretando su mano-. Tranquila, estoy bien -sonrió cálidamente a la chica por si se había preocupado-. Son pensamientos que a veces me vienen a la mente, pero sé que te habrían querido mucho. No tanto como yo, pero casi -rio, y la rubia se acercó a besarla.

-Y yo a ellos los habría querido también -Lexa sonrió mientras Clarke acariciaba con su pulgar su labio inferior-. Dime cómo eran.

-Eran unos padres geniales -dijo nostálgica, mirando unos segundos a esas estrellas otra vez, antes de observar sus esferas celestes-. Eso no quitaba que fueran a veces un poco cascarrabias -se rio-. ¿Sabes? Una vez rompí el horno intentando hacer unas galletas, me moría de hambre esa tarde y mis padres no estaban. No sé qué pasó, pero empezó a echar chispas, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer es ir a casa de Bellamy con la bicicleta y buscar su ayuda. Cuando llegamos ya estaban ahí los dos, y el idiota de Bell salió como las balas hacia su casa nada más vio a mi madre salir por la puerta. Nunca se lo perdonaré -empezó a reírse-. No fue para tanto: al final mi padre lo arregló y terminamos haciendo esas galletas para cenar. Las mejores galletas que he probado.

-Hazme un día galletas -sonrió Clarke.

-Te haré lo que me pidas -la rubia levantó la ceja, consiguiendo que Lexa la besase más intensamente.

-Con frases y besos así no puedo concentrarme en tener una conversación contigo -rodeó su cintura apoyándose otra vez en su hombro.

-Está tu madre a pocos metros… -susurró, acariciando su espalda.

-Lo sé, me estoy intentando comportar, Lex -ambas rieron divertidas.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he sido un poco romántica y he pensado muchas veces en la chica perfecta para mí y, cuando llegaste tú, me di cuenta de que fallé con todo. Tú eres la perfecta para mí, Clarke.

Notó que la abrazaba más fuerte y entonces sintió un pequeño temblor mientras se separaba de ella: tenía una gran sonrisa, pero con unas traviesas lágrimas que habían saltado de sus ojos.

-Estoy un poco tonta hoy -rio limpiándose las mejillas, y Lexa se acercó para hacer lo mismo.

-Eres preciosa -sonrió a la chica y dejó que la besase de nuevo.

-Tú eres la perfecta para mí, Lex -ambas se sonrieron y volvieron a unir sus labios bajo aquel manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo.

* * *

-¿Qué te vas a pedir tú?

John lo miró por encima de la carta que estaba ojeando con una ceja alzada. Bellamy se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-Creo que algo de verdura -John bajó las manos, que sujetaban la carta de la comida, e hizo un gesto de asco que provocó risa en el moreno- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú nunca comes sano o qué?

-Claro, pero no cuando salgo con mi pareja.

-¿Y qué tendrá que ver?

John negó con la cabeza y Bellamy resopló aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Poco a poco se había percatado de que eran muy opuestos con respecto a gustos, como cuando les tocaba decidir ir al cine: nunca se podían poner de acuerdo y acababan viendo una película que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba en exceso.

Bellamy llamó al camarero e hizo el pedido de ambos. En cuanto se fue, el moreno giró la cara hacia John y alargó la mano hasta tocar la de él. Empezó a acariciar el dorso, la palma y los dedos hasta que estos se entrelazaron entre sí. Conectaron sus miradas y John le lanzó un beso con los labios que causó que Bellamy enrojeciese un poco.

-Me encanta que seas tan tímido.

-No lo soy, pero es que haces cosas que no me espero -John lo miró con ojos de cordero degollado y Bellamy no pudo evitar reírse-. ¡No te pongas así!

-Vale, ya no hago nada más.

John apartó la mano y la escondió bajo la mesa mientras hacía una mueca de enfado. Bellamy se mordió el labio, risueño: muchas veces John le decía que él parecía un niño pequeño, pero eso es porque no se podía ver ahora mismo.

-No te enfades… -le susurró el moreno, acercándose a él.

La mesa estaba rodeada por un sofá y ambos se habían sentado frente a frente, pero Bellamy aprovechó para sentarse al lado de John y posar la mano en su muslo. Lo apretó con delicadeza y con la otra mano buscó la del chico, que se dejó acariciar.

-Estás guapo hasta molesto.

John fue a apartarse de Bellamy cuando este atrapó sus labios con los suyos rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a procesar la acción. Solo era algo más que un roce de labios, pero Bellamy sintió cómo John olvidó todo lo demás al colocar una mano en su mejilla mientras correspondía al beso. El moreno rio dentro de él y le propinó un leve mordisco en el labio inferior antes de alejarse.

Al cabo de un rato llegó la comida, que ambos devoraron en un tiempo récord, y poco después pidieron la cuenta. A pesar de ser una noche de viernes, el sitio no estaba abarrotado y habían podido disfrutar de una cena tranquila, casi para ellos dos en exclusiva.

-¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? -le preguntó Bellamy, dejándose abrazar por el castaño cuando salieron de allí. Cada vez hacía mejor tiempo y, aunque las noches seguían siendo frías, al menos no llovía ni el viento impedía que tuvieran una cita sin despeinarse.

John no le contestó, sino que siguió abrazándolo con fuerza mientras Bellamy se dejaba querer. Lo atrajo más hacia sí, como si quisiera fundirse con él, y volvió a oler su aroma natural, ese que lo volvía loco y le hacía enamorarse más de él si era posible.

-A mí me apetece que estemos tranquilos, ¿sabes? -dijo Bellamy, ya que John seguía sin decir palabra, entretenido en abrazarle y darle besos por la zona del cuello, a pesar de estar cubierta por la camiseta- Y Monty se ha ido este fin de semana a casa de sus padres.

-¿No le molestará que me quede en tu habitación? -preguntó John, al que apenas se le entendía por tener la boca pegada al cuerpo del moreno, que sonrió.

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? Anda, vamos.

John protestó cuando lo apartó de él pero se calló cuando Bellamy le recompensó con varios besos algo más cálidos de lo habitual.

Llegaron a la residencia veinte minutos después: habían tardado más porque John se entretenía con cada escaparate que veían y empezaba a avasallar a Bellamy con preguntas de cuándo podría tener él tal prenda de ropa, peluche, juego, entre otros artículos. Bellamy sacó la llave de la habitación y la abrió, encontrándosela vacía y ordenada, tal y como la había dejado antes de irse.

-Creo que voy a subir a por un pijama a mi cuarto.

Bellamy levantó una ceja al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con un gesto travieso. John entendió perfectamente lo que el chico le estaba diciendo de forma implícita: _no es necesario que tengas un pijama._

Bellamy dejó el móvil y la cartera en la mesita de noche y John se sentó en la cama, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta. El moreno se dirigió hacia la estantería que había frente a la pared de su cama, cogió un mando y encendió el televisor junto con una consola.

-¿Te apetece jugar a algo? -John asintió con efusividad y se incorporó en la cama a la espera de qué juego elegía Bellamy, que parecía indeciso. Se dio la vuelta con dos estuches de plástico en la mano- ¿De miedo o de acción?

-Por favor, eso no se pregunta.

Bellamy sonrió e introdujo en la ranura uno de los juegos con más suspense y terror a los que había jugado en su vida. Alcanzó otro mando a distancia y se lo entregó a John, que lo agarró al vuelo. Se sentó tras su espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y estuvieron jugando durante más de una hora, pendientes de todo lo que sucedía en la pantalla, que era lo único que iluminaba la estancia.

-Ahora vengo, príncipe -le susurró Bellamy, sobresaltando a John, que asintió y continuó jugando.

Bellamy se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Una vez estuvo dentro, suspiró y apoyó las manos en el lavabo, un poco nervioso. Se miró al espejo y asintió con decisión a su reflejo: llevaba tiempo deseando hacer esto y las circunstancias hoy eran perfectas. Había hablado con John sobre ello bastantes veces y siempre le había dicho que no tenía prisa alguna, que era su decisión y que él la respetaba por encima de todo. Sin embargo, Bellamy quería hacerlo; necesitaba sentirlo de esa forma tras tantos meses de confianza y momentos compartidos.

Se echó agua en la cara para despejarse, se lavó las manos y se alborotó los rizos antes de salir. Se encontró con que su chico seguía ensimismado en el juego, dando pequeños saltos cuando algo que aparecía en pantalla lo asustaba. Anduvo en silencio y despacio, aprovechando que la habitación estaba casi a oscuras para quitarse la camiseta y los vaqueros por el camino sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Sintió cómo el vello se le erizaba antes de sentarse detrás de John, que no se había percatado aún de su presencia. Con lentitud, Bellamy pasó ambos brazos por los hombros de su pareja, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Vio a John sonreír de lado: giró la cara para darle un casto beso cuando se dio cuenta de que Bellamy solamente llevaba la ropa interior. Sus ojos recorrieron el torso del chico y sus piernas para luego concentrarse en su rostro, donde se veía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quieres dejar de jugar?

-A esto sí -dijo John señalando el mando de la consola, con el que apagó el televisor, y lo dejó al lado de la cama. Una vez hecho eso, Bellamy captaba totalmente su atención.

El moreno sintió a John moverse para aproximarse a él hasta que sus labios rozaron su nariz, besándola con cariño. Bellamy cerró los ojos y John continuó dándole besos por la frente, la mejilla, los párpados cerrados, la barbilla… No pudo aguantar y posó una mano en la nuca del castaño para atraerlo hacia sus labios, sedientos de su boca. Introdujo la lengua en su boca después de haber lamido sus labios con ella para profundizar el beso y sentirlo más cerca y más caliente contra él.

John se sentó a horcajadas entre las piernas de Bellamy sin dejar de saborearle al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta y llevaba las manos al broche de su pantalón, pero el moreno lo paró posando las manos sobre las suyas.

-No.

-¿No qué? -preguntó confundido John.

-Hoy no quiero que sea así -susurró, con la vergüenza recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres follarme hoy? -le dijo John al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo y lamiéndole el cuello seguidamente- ¿Hoy no vas a hacerme el amor?

Bellamy se mordió el labio a la vez que espiraba aire por la nariz a causa de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Tras dejar las dudas y los miedos a un lado, John le había dado la suficiente confianza para que todos los encuentros sexuales fuesen sobre ruedas y él se sintiera cómodo y sin prejuicios; no obstante, no habían probado a hacerlo de otra forma, esa que tanto anhelaba probar Bellamy.

-Prefiero que… que me lo hagas tú a mí.

John se alejó unos centímetros de él y el moreno se puso más nervioso esperando su reacción, que no fue otra que acariciarle la mejilla mientras lo miraba con incertidumbre.

-¿Estás seguro? -toda la pasión se había esfumado para dejar paso a la preocupación- Hemos probado algunas cosas y seguro que podríamos hacerlo, pero…

-¿Pero qué? -fue el turno de preguntar de Bellamy, algo molesto por lo que creía que John insinuaba. Este resopló, se mordió el labio y continuó hablando.

-Solamente quiero que te sientas a gusto, Bell.

-Siempre lo estoy contigo -le susurró al mismo tiempo que volvió a atraerlo hacia sí para rozar sus bocas-. Nunca me he sentido tan seguro como cuando estamos juntos, John.

Bellamy sintió la sonrisa del castaño sobre sus labios y a continuación sus labios, húmedos y suaves, jugando con los suyos.

-Te quiero -susurró entre besos John.

-Te quiero -respondió Bellamy sobre su piel, acariciándola, lamiéndola y mordiéndola por todas partes.

El moreno tomó la iniciativa, girando el cuerpo del otro hasta que su espalda diese con las sábanas. Se miraron durante un segundo para volver a besarse con intensidad. John agarraba su rizos, retorciéndolos entre sus dedos, y Bellamy recorría el torso del chico, deleitándose en su sabor y en todo lo que sentía al no dejar ni una zona de su cuerpo sin inspeccionar. Bajó hasta su ombligo, el cual besó y lamió con auténtica devoción, y prosiguió su camino por la suave mata de vello que lo guiaba hasta su sexo, aún cubierto por los pantalones.

-Esto sobra -murmuró Bellamy justo antes de tirar de ellos y de su ropa interior para desnudar al chico, que soltó un jadeo al sentir el aire fresco en aquella zona.

Bellamy ya lo había tocado más veces y también había probado eso que en un principio fue nuevo para él, pero había perfeccionado tanto la técnica que el mismo John no podía contenerse demasiado cuando notaba la boca de su pareja en su pene.

-Ponte de rodillas -le ordenó Bellamy, dándole una pequeña palmada en el muslo para instarle a que lo hiciera. John no perdió el tiempo y se colocó de tal forma, proporcionándole al chico una vista sumamente placentera-. Ahora, baja los muslos un poco. Así -le dijo cuando comprobó que el chico estaba en la postura correcta.

Se tendió en la cama bajo el cuerpo de John, quedando su cabeza a la altura de su miembro, al cual tocó con delicadeza y lentitud, lo que provocó que una de las piernas de John empezase a temblar de anticipación.

Sin más preámbulos, Bellamy llevó su boca al sexo de John, introduciéndose más de la mitad en el primer movimiento. Oyó varios gemidos consecutivos por parte de su chico, que había tensado los músculos tonificados de las piernas. El moreno ralentizó sus acciones, volviendo loco a John: daba suaves y poco profundos lametones por la extensión de su miembro, llenando su boca solo con el glande y acariciándolo con los dientes sin llegar a hacerle daño. Después sorprendía al chico cuando colocaba las manos en sus nalgas para empujar todo su sexo en su boca hasta donde podía llegar y no había nada que le encendiese más que oír los jadeos roncos de John y ver cómo poco a poco perdía el control de su cuerpo.

-Ven aquí -le dijo el castaño cuando no soportó más esa tortura tan placentera, probándose un poco a sí mismo en la boca de Bellamy-. Ahora te toca disfrutar a ti.

-Pero si yo ya estoy dis… ¡Joder!

Notó la mano entera de John cerrarse sobre su sexo, moviéndose a un ritmo constante y rápido que le hacía ver estrellas.

-Encoge las piernas -le dijo el castaño cuando Bellamy estaba hiperventilando y el color rosa se había instalado en su rostro junto a pequeñas gotas de sudor.

El moreno le obedeció; se percató de cómo la mano de John recorría su muslo, su rodilla, volvía a su muslo y seguía hacia su trasero. Lo miró a los ojos a los ojos a la vez que sintió un dedo de John introducirse en él: lo habían hecho ya otras veces y el dolor o la incomodidad habían quedado bastante olvidados. John lo movió poco a poco, para que se acostumbrase a la intrusión, y cuando Bellamy le pidió que siguiese así decidió meter otro dedo más para dilatarlo.

Esta vez, el moreno echó la cabeza atrás por la presión momentánea que sintió en la zona, pero en pocos segundos se recuperó y él mismo se movía al ritmo de John, sin apartar la vista del castaño ni un instante. Este unió sus labios en beso feroz y se aventuró con un tercer dedo, que era hasta donde habían llegado en anteriores ocasiones. Bellamy gruñó pero el placer era mayor que la nimia molestia que notaba.

-¿Estás bien? -Bellamy asintió. Algunos rizos se le pegaban a la frente y la respiración la tenía muy agitada. John empezó a besarle la oreja y a lamer sus bordes: una vez descubrió que era una de las cosas que más le gustaba al moreno y este estaba más que encantado de recibir tal atención. Mientras tanto, John no paraba de mover la mano que tenía en el sexo de Bellamy, cada vez más duro entre sus dedos.

-No tendrás lubricante por casualidad, ¿no? -susurró tras morderle la barbilla y seguir besándolo como si no hubiese un mañana. Bellamy señaló con torpeza la mesita de noche y el primer cajón- Estupendo, también condones. Chico precavido.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido y un tirón de pelo para que continuase con lo que estaba haciendo.

Bellamy sintió que por un momento la mano de John dejaba de estar sobre él e inconscientemente se quejó, incapaz de hilar pensamientos para saber qué estaba haciendo el chico. Al cabo de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Bellamy volvió a notar estimulación sobre su sexo, ahora mucho más vivaz, y algo duro entre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio, sin poder evitar estar con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Quieres seguir?

-S-sí -dijo Bellamy con dificultad a causa del placer: no sabía cuánto iba a durar, pero sentía un hormigueo acrecentándose en su interior.

John asintió y, de repente, algo más grande que los dedos que había sentido antes estaba justo en su entrada. John, sin dejar de acariciar su miembro, empujó muy poco a poco hasta que parte de su miembro estuvo dentro de Bellamy. El lubricante ayudaba y era agradable de sentir.

John le preguntó con los ojos si debía seguir y, para responderle, el propio Bellamy se movió un poco con la intención de sentir más de su chico en su interior. Con cuidado, llegó el momento en el que su miembro estaba dentro de Bellamy por completo. El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con fuerza. John, preocupado, posó una mano en su pecho y paró.

-¿Bell?

Abrió los ojos lentamente: era algo extraño, quizá un poco molesto, pero nada que no pudiese aguantar. En cuanto vio la cara de John, colocó sus manos en las mejillas del chico para tranquilizarlo y le sonrió.

-Estoy bien.

John suspiró y Bellamy vio con sus propios ojos cómo el alivio se reflejaba en su cara, haciendo que el moreno se reafirmase en el hecho de que quería hacerlo con él y por fin había llegado el momento.

-Si te duele o si… ¡Dios, Bellamy! -exclamó cuando el moreno lo agarró de los brazos, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre él.

-Empieza a moverte o lo haré yo por ti.

Bellamy vio cómo John tragaba saliva y no podía dejar la nuez de su cuello sin besar. Mientras que le mordía el cuello y parte del hombro para acallar los gemidos, John se movía despacio, pero en cuanto notó que Bellamy correspondía sin problema aumentó el ritmo.

El olor a sexo impregnaba la habitación; los cuerpos de ambos, llenos de sudor por el esfuerzo y el placer, se movían a la par, sincronizados por completo. Los besos esporádicos eran un deber, los gemidos en el oído del otro no se hacían esperar ni tampoco los instantes en los que querían unir más que sus cuerpos y no podían hacerlo de otra forma que con embestidas que los hacían temblar o con abrazos en los que se dejaban la piel y los sentimientos.

Bellamy no pudo aguantar mucho más cuando John encontró el punto justo dentro de él y se corrió sin poder evitarlo en la mano del chico. Este le siguió tras unas cuantas embestidas más, escondiendo la cara en el cuello del moreno mientras ralentizaba su acelerada respiración.

Bellamy lo abrazó y no le importó sentir su cuerpo húmedo contra el suyo: todo lo que quería era compartir ese momento con él y alargarlo cuanto pudiese.

-¿Qué tal? -fue la escueta pregunta de John, al que todavía le costaba hablar. Bellamy soltó una carcajada, ya sereno.

-¿Que qué tal? -dijo, haciendo énfasis en lo absurdo de la pregunta- ¿No lo has podido ver por ti mismo?

John le dio un tortazo en el hombro que provocó que se riese aún más y que su chico también lo hiciese para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. El castaño se tumbó a su lado, agarró las sábanas y las echó por encima de ellos para que no pasasen frío cuando sus cuerpos dejaran de estar tan calientes.

-¿Entonces te ha gustado? -volvió a repetir John, entrando poco a poco en el estado de duermevela. Se notaba que todo el ejercicio que habían hecho tenía sus consecuencias.

-Pues claro que sí -le contestó Bellamy, acurrucándose contra él-. Me ha encantado.

Todo lo que hizo John fue sonreír, pasando un brazo por debajo del cuello de Bellamy y otro por encima de su cintura. El moreno le empezó a dar besos en la frente y en el pelo a la vez que con una mano le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. Cuando John dio un pequeño ronquido, supo con seguridad que estaba plácidamente dormido.

En un arrebato, lo acercó a él más si cabía y suspiró, feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con alguien así en su vida. Con ese pensamiento, él también se durmió, imaginando todas las noches que les quedaban por pasar juntos.


	21. Capítulo 21 El final de una etapa

_Al habla Nekinsey:_

 _Hoy venimos con medio rostro alegre y medio triste. Os traemos casi recién salido de nuestras manos el último capítulo de Amor en Juego. Algunas nos habéis pedido alguna ración más de esta historia y, quién sabe... A lo mejor os encontráis con una sorpresita dentro de poco, o a lo mejor no. Recordad que las escenas eliminadas siguen en pie y que con mucho gusto las escribiremos para vosotras._

 _Antes de dejaros disfrutar de la lectura, tenemos que daros las gracias por los comentarios, las palabras de ánimo, el haberos conocido un poco más a algunas de vosotras, las risas que nos hemos echado, las lágrimas que hemos compartido junto con el drama (no nos hacemos responsables de ello. Bueno, un poco sí)... En definitiva, ha sido un enorme placer teneros en el camino y haber escrito esta historia que nos ha aportado bastante a las dos._

 _Esperamos que os guste este capítulo final y, como siempre, decidnos qué os ha parecido, esta vez como conclusión._

 _May we meet again (very soon...)!_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21.**

Bellamy empezó a andar a paso ligero por el pasillo. Estaba nervioso por esa noche: no podía creerse que ya fuese su graduación. Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y abrió la puerta, entrando en la habitación de las chicas. Suspiró cuando vio que su hermana no estaba en su cama, que estaba perfectamente hecha… Se acercó a la de Lexa, donde estaba profundamente dormida mirando hacia la pared; vio sus pelos todo alborotados y se rio: siempre se le ponían como si fuese una loca cuando dormía. Se agachó junto a la cama y empezó a soplarle en la nuca, comprobando cómo se apartaba algunos mechones, e intentó aguantar la risa cuando la vio moverse ligeramente.

-¿Qué…? -susurró ella, girándose hacia donde estaba Bellamy con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Buenos días, princesa -sonrió el chico-. ¿Me das un besito de buenos días?

-¿Qué…? -volvió a repetir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Bellamy escuchó otra voz y entonces detrás de Lexa apareció Clarke, también despeinada.

-Ah… Ahora entiendo mejor esos pelos, Lexi sexy -sonrió de forma pervertida-. ¿Estáis desnudas? -trató de tirar de la sábana hacia abajo, pero parecía ser que la morena se despertó rápidamente porque sintió su mano en su coronilla.

-¿Te quieres unir? -preguntó Clarke, y Bellamy se lamió los labios asintiendo repetidas veces.

-¿Qué dices? -frunció el ceño la de ojos verdes- ¿Qué haces aquí? -miró a su amigo- ¿Qué quieres?

-Demasiadas preguntas. ¿Cuántos orgasmo te ha dado la rubia?

-Sigo aquí -dijo la susodicha desde la almohada.

-Me he percatado de ello: tus feromonas no me engañan, parece que anoche os lo pasásteis bien -se sentó él cruzando las piernas y levantando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo te cuento lo que hago en la cama? ¿Qué quieres? -dijo Lexa, que seguía confundida- ¿Está la puerta abierta? ¡Ciérrala! -la señaló y, cuando Bellamy se levantó, quedando de espaldas a ella, hizo un gesto a Clarke para que salieran ambas de la cama y se metieran corriendo en el baño.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicas! ¿Dónde estáis? -dramatizó el moreno cuando se giró y no las vio por ningún lado- Bueno, mientras aparecéis voy a restregarme contra vuestras sábanas.

-¡No! -escuchó en el baño la voz de Lexa- Espérate a que nos vistamos, asqueroso.

-Aquí os espero. Estaré entretenido -se tumbó en la cama de su amiga con los brazos tras la cabeza y una sonrisa; parecía que se le habían olvidado los nervios a causa de esa noche. De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su hermana con unas ojeras considerables y la ropa algo descolocada.

-¿Hay alguien en el baño? -preguntó, y la vio con cara de haber dormido poco.

-Sí, estas dos… Espero que no estén aprovechando para un polvo mañanero.

-Probablemente. Voy a dormir.

Seguidamente Octavia se tiró sobre la cama sin importarle cómo caía en ella, con los brazos extendidos y boca abajo. Bellamy se rio y fue a por ella, echándose encima de su hermana. Esta protestó con un pequeño grito y se retorció bajo su cuerpo.

-¡¿Me quieres dejar en paz?!

-No.

-¡Lexa! -llamó con voz de niña pequeña, pero nadie contestó- Están follando…

-¿Y si pongo la oreja?

-¡Déjalas tranquilas! -defendió la más pequeña.

-Joder, ni disfrutar uno puede.

En ese instante la puerta del baño se abrió: tanto Lexa como Clarke salieron en pijama y se quedaron un poco sorprendidas al ver la escena.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-¡Díselo a este, que no me deja dormir!

-Lexa, estoy aquí por un propósito -empezó a decir Bellamy, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba-: esta mañana cuando me levanté, no pude evitar pensar en ti -se arrodilló frente a ella agarrando su mano mientras Lexa lo miraba como si estuviese observando a un insecto-. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa… -suspiró, llevándose la otra mano al pecho y mirándola fijamente, sonriendo a Clarke que se asomó por el hombro de la morena para ver la escena- Lexa, lo que quiero decirte es… -se levantó, colocándose frente a ella y agarrando ambas mejillas de la chica- que estoy muy nervioso por la graduación, tía.

-¿ _La fe efta nofshe_? -preguntó ella con los labios juntos porque el chico le apretaba las mejillas mucho.

-No, la que tengo dentro de dos semanas. Ya sabes, la de ingeniero técnico de naves espaciales -dijo suspirando y pestañeando-. Sí, mi sueño de trabajar en la NASA.

- _¿En la fasha?_

-Sí, en la _fasha_ -rio y soltó sus mejillas, abrazándola con fuerza-. Hemos conseguido tantas cosas juntos -dijo emocionado.

-Bellamy… ¿te ha bajado la regla?

-Sí -dijo fingiendo que lloraba.

-Menos mal, entonces John no te ha dejado preñado, estabas ya asustado, ¿verdad? -dijo Clarke abrazando a los dos.

-¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo? -se oyó detrás de ellos.

-Estamos emocionados, O. Déjanos.

-¿Puedo yo también abrazaros? -dijo desde la cama y los tres se lanzaron encima de ella mientras se abrazaban y reían.

* * *

Desde abril no había habido cambios relativamente importantes en sus vidas, solamente eran destacables en el ámbito académico. Lexa y Bellamy se presentaron a todos los exámenes del final del cuatrimestre y, como era de esperar, aprobaron. Además, tuvieron por fin la oportunidad de mostrar en clase el proyecto en el que habían trabajado tantas horas juntos durante todo el curso: no podían sentirse más orgullosos y estaban deseando que los demás lo vieran.

El día de la presentación estaban más que nerviosos, pero eso no impidió que la nota que recibieran fuese estupenda y que les dieran las felicitaciones tanto alumnos como profesores. Ya solamente les quedaba dar el último paso para conseguir terminar la carrera: la graduación, que justamente era esa noche. Lexa no había tenido intención de ir demasiado arreglada, pero Bellamy la había convencido hacía semanas para que lo acompañase a comprar los trajes para esa ocasión tan señalada. Al final la chica aceptó y no se arrepintió de haber tomado esa decisión cuando tuvo en sus manos el vestido que iba a llevar ese día. En su fuero interno tenía muchas ganas de que pasasen las horas rápidamente.

Su amigo ya se había ido de la habitación hacía bastante rato y se había quedado a solas con Clarke: no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero en cuanto se despertó el pensamiento de graduarse hizo que el vello se le pusiese de punta. ¿Ya habían pasado todos esos años de universidad? Recordaba el primer día que llegaron a la residencia, Bellamy y ella de la mano, y un pequeño nudo se asentó en su estómago.

Acababan de salir de la ducha y Clarke se ocupaba de secar el pelo de Lexa, arrodillada detrás de ella en la cama con unas toallas rodeando el cuerpo de cada una. Le había dicho desde hacía varios días que tenía preparado un peinado para su graduación y ella dejó que lo hiciese; además, le gustaba cuando le tocaba el pelo o la peinaba. No era la primera vez que experimentaba con él y todas las veces había tenido éxito.

-No estoy tan nerviosa como pensaba que iba a estar ahora mismo. Esta mañana lo estaba más -confesó y sintió una de las manos de Clarke en su hombro mientras que con la otra seguía moviendo el secador.

-Yo igual un poco sí -Lexa sonrió girándose para mirarla y recibir un corto beso en sus labios-. Te tienes que poner las lentillas antes de que te maquille, y el vestido también.

-¿Iré guapa? -puso morros y ojitos a su chica, y esta sonrió.

-Más que guapa -aseguró.

Octavia salió en ese momento del baño, también con una toalla rodeándola, y miró a las chicas con una sonrisa.

-Raven me comenta que no estáis preparadas para lo que vais a ver… -rodó los ojos mirando la pantalla del móvil- Crucemos los dedos para que no vaya con el conjunto de tu cumpleaños, Clarke -las tres se rieron a carcajadas.

Por otro lado, Bellamy se había frustrado con la corbata y la había tirado al suelo enfadado. Estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a ocurrir en apenas unas horas. John apareció a su lado, ya vestido, y cogió la corbata del suelo. Se acercó a Bellamy y, con lentitud, se la colocó correctamente, haciendo la presión justa para que quedase perfecta con la camisa.

-Ahora sí.

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti -el moreno le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y siguió arreglándose frente al espejo bajo la atenta mirada de John.

-No te mires más, que te vas a desgastar -Bellamy se giró y lo miró algo resentido por el comentario-. Es broma. Vas a ser el chico más guapo de la graduación.

Se rio, tímido, y se vistió con la chaqueta negra del traje para finalizar su conjunto. Se dio la vuelta con los brazos extendidos para mostrarle a John el resultado, que asintió con una sonrisa enorme y lo cogió de la mano.

-Vamos a recoger a las chicas.

En menos de cinco minutos estaban pegando a la puerta: tras ella parecía haber bastante jaleo. Tardaron un poco en abrir pero por fin la cara de Octavia apareció por el marco.

-¿Ya estáis aquí?

-¿Ya? Si hemos llegado diez minutos tarde -dijo Bellamy mientras echaba una mirada al reloj.

-Pues entrad porque a Clarke le queda un rato…

John puso los ojos en blanco y Bellamy negó con la cabeza al escuchar a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesita ayuda para meterse los melones en el vestido? -preguntó John.

-¡Te he escuchado, gilipollas! -dijo alguien desde el baño, y Clarke abrió la puerta para asomarse con un rulo mal puesto en el pelo- Prepárate para cuando salga, Murphy -y volvió a cerrar.

-Qué guapo estás, ¿no? -le dijo Lexa a Bellamy, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Bellamy le sonrió de lado.

-Yo siempre.

-¿No me dices nada a mí? -ladeó ella su cabeza, sonriendo a su amigo.

-No estás mal -el moreno se encogió de hombros y Lexa, en respuesta, agarró un peluche que voló hacia la cara de Bellamy-. Es broma. Porque está aquí John, sino ya sabes… -levantó las cejas.

-No te pases -se rio, y justamente salió Clarke, dejándola embobada.

Llevaba un vestido de color azul que realzaba todas sus curvas. Todas. Bellamy le pasó una mano por la barbilla a Lexa, ya que a la chica se le había abierto un poco la boca de la sorpresa al ver a la rubia de esa forma.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar un cubo, John.

-Entendido.

Clarke se acercó a Lexa, con los ojos fijos en los suyos: el maquillaje resaltaba el color aguamarina de estos y la morena no sabía si quería ir a la graduación o perderse en ellos durante toda la noche.

-Podríamos no ir a ningún lado -dijo, aún sentada en la cama, cuando Clarke quedó frente a ella.

-Podríamos… pero necesito verte recogiendo ese título -sonrió-. Además, estás preciosa, necesito también que el mundo vea el bombón que tengo como novia.

-Bueno, al lado de Bellamy no sé si se fijaran mucho en ella -se escuchó la voz de John-, que estás muy guapa, Lexa -se dirigió a ella-, pero… -se calló al ver la mirada de Clarke.

-¿Estás comparando a Bellamy con Lexa?

-Emmm…¿sí? -preguntó John como si fuese obvio.

-No tienen nada en lo que compararse; más quisiera Bellamy parecerse a ella.

-¡Eh! -se ofendió el moreno- Siempre he deseado tener ese culo, pero joder… -dijo, fingiendo que se sentía devastado por tal información.

-Exacto, me vas a comparar este culo -Clarke levantó a Lexa y lo señaló- con esa tabla.

-El culo de Bellamy está muy bien, yo ya... -frunció el ceño John mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, ya está -el moreno tapó la boca de su novio, por si decía más de la cuenta.

-Hora de irse -dijo ahora Lexa, pasando los brazos por los hombros de Clarke y Octavia.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al campo de rugby: allí se celebraría el acto de graduación y, seguramente, la fiesta posterior, ya que el tiempo parecía bastante bueno. En cuanto llegaron a las afueras del recinto, Bellamy cogió la mano de Lexa y ambos se sonrieron mientras caminaban juntos hacia el interior del campo.

En un extremo habían colocado un gran escenario con una mesa y frente a él había un sinfín de sillas para los familiares de todos los graduados. El otro extremo del campo estaba adornado con motivos de fiesta para prolongar la celebración.

De reojo, Lexa se dio cuenta de que Michelle ya estaba allí: le habían comentado la hora a la que sería el acto pero parecía ser que la mujer no había podido esperar más a verlos a todos. No se había percatado de que estaban detrás de ella y Lexa avisó a Bellamy con un tirón de mano, indicándole dónde se encontraba su madre. El chico caminó sin hacer ruido hasta ella y con rapidez le tapó los ojos con las manos, sin que pudiese ver nada. Michelle se sobresaltó, pero no tardó mucho en reconocer el tacto de las manos de su hijo.

-¡Bell!

-¡Hola, mamá!

La mujer se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza. Seguidamente se separó un paso de él para ver su atuendo y se mordió el labio, emocionada.

-Qué guapo estás -clavó sus ojos en los de él-. Ojalá tu padre estuviese aquí para verte.

El chico apretó los labios, emocionado, limpiando una lágrima que cayó de los ojos claros de su madre con el pulgar y abrazándola de nuevo. Lexa agachó la mirada, lamiéndose los labios: llevaba todo ese día pensando en sus padres, y la frase de Michelle le hizo tenerlos más presentes de lo que ya los tenía. Sabía que su amigo probablemente estaba igual que ella.

Sintió cómo agarraban su mano y miró a su chica, que sonreía cálidamente y la besaba suavemente en el hombro descubierto, dándole un apretón. Clarke necesitó solo unos meses para entender cada gesto que realizaba; a veces la sorprendía, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que ella misma también había aprendido cada uno de los suyos sabía que era perfectamente normal.

Una vez terminaron con los besos y abrazos, Michelle, Clarke y John caminaron hasta sentarse en una de las primeras filas: cuanto más cerca del escenario para ver a los graduados, mejor. Poco a poco todo el recinto empezó a llenarse y tanto Bellamy como Lexa se colocaron a un lado junto con sus compañeros de clase, igual de impacientes que ellos por recoger el diploma.

-¡Madre mía! -oyeron una voz no muy lejos de donde estaban y ambos se giraron para ver quién era- ¡Pero qué bellezas estoy viendo!

Raven acababa de llegar y Lexa suspiró aliviada al ver que no traía el vestido del cumpleaños de Clarke: la veía capaz de ello. No obstante, el conjunto que quitó la respiración de varias personas allí presentes: llevaba un ajustado pantalón negro junto con un pequeña blusa blanca que solo tapaba la parte de sus pechos. Bellamy la escaneó sin poder evitarlo y elevó una ceja sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Veo que apruebas mi vestimenta, ¿no? -le dijo al chico en cuanto estuvo cerca de él. Bellamy asintió y le sonrió, sin necesidad de confirmar ese hecho con palabras.

-Tú también vas muy guapa, Raven -se atrevió a decir Lexa, también con una pequeña sonrisa. La chica la miró ahora a ella, enfocando toda su atención en lo que le había dicho.

-Me lo he puesto pensando en ti, preciosa -le contestó, rozando su hombro con el de Lexa, cuya reacción fue echarse un poco hacia atrás-. Pero no te vayas, que no muerdo…

-Sí, seguro -dijo Bellamy, pasándole un brazo por los hombros-. Allí están los demás. Incluso Monty y Jasper ya han llegado -señaló con el dedo las sillas.

-¿Ya me estáis echando? -preguntó Raven, indignada.

-Tú nunca molestas, pero aquí solo están los graduados…

-Ay, iré para allá. Luego nos vemos, chicos -les dijo mientras movía la mano en forma de despedida. Justo después le guiñó un ojo a Lexa, que casi escondió la cara en el hombro de Bellamy.

-Hay veces que me puede…

-¿Que te puede cómo? ¿Te pone cachonda? -le dijo Bellamy moviendo las cejas rápidamente.

-No, idiota -le empujó con la cadera.

-Tranquila, cuando la controlas… -rodeó el hombro de su amiga, acercándola a él, y sintiendo cómo ella pasaba un brazo por su cintura.

-¿Estás nervioso? -le preguntó en un susurro. Vio cómo los profesores ya se colocaban en su sitio, y Abby, como decana, subía también con un micrófono para anunciar los nombres, acompañada de Kane, que llevaba las becas en un brazo.

-Estoy nervioso, sí, pero no puedo estar más feliz de estar viviendo esto a tu lado.

-Y yo al tuyo, Bell… -agarraron sus manos cuando Abby empezó a presentar el evento.

Empezó a hablar de ese último curso y brevemente de los logros de cada uno de los alumnos. Tras más de media hora hablando ella y otros profesores, le tocó el turno a Kane, que iba vestido para la ocasión como dictaba el protocolo.

-Queridos alumnos, ya que han hablado la mayor parte de mis compañeros, solo me queda deciros que… -hizo una breve pausa, agarró un poco más fuerte el micrófono y elevó la voz- ¡bienvenidos a los primeros Juegos del Hambre de esta facultad!

La cara de los asistentes, la de los alumnos y la de todo el personal académico era un poema. Bellamy abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y Lexa lo miró extrañada. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?

-Perdonad, ha sido una pequeña broma -dijo tras el silencio abrumador-. Creía que a los jóvenes de hoy día os gustaban ese tipo de películas.

Se oyeron unas cuantas risas provenientes de los graduados, entre ellas las de Bellamy, pues le había cogido cariño a esos chistes tan malos que hacía. Habló otros minutos el profesor, filosofando como siempre, pero en su punto de humor, haciendo pensar a los alumnos que saltaban del estudio al mundo laboral y deseando suerte a los que quisieran seguir su meta formativa y estudiar más. Pronto comenzaron, por fin, a llamar uno a uno a los alumnos por el orden alfabético de sus apellidos, así que Bellamy se despidió de Lexa con un apretón de manos cuando le llegó el turno mientras ella miraba emocionaba cómo su amigo subía para recibir su título. Se dirigió a Kane para que le colocase la beca.

-Bellamy Blake -dijo Kane-, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has conseguido este curso… y de ti también -le susurró al oído. Esas palabras le hicieron sentir cierto picor en los ojos, al mismo tiempo que sonreía al profesor-. Espero que sigamos en contacto.

-Eso tenlo por seguro -afirmó al hombre antes de atreverse a darle un abrazo que fue correspondido. Haber estado trabajando con él era de los mejores recuerdos que se llevaba de toda su estancia en la universidad.

Bellamy miró desde su posición cómo cada uno de sus compañeros se iban colocando con su título y beca a su lado, y se mordió el labio nervioso esperando a que llamasen a su amiga; puede que incluso estuviese más nervioso que ella misma. Cuando pasaron todos los alumnos, le llegó el turno a la que ocupaba el último lugar en la lista.

-Alexandria Woods -sonrió Abby, y se giró para mirar cómo iba hacia ella. Lexa empezó a andar hacia allí y, una vez estuvo delante, recibió un beso suyo en la mejilla que la sorprendió y sujetó el título cuando se lo tendió-. Lo siento, pero es que esta maravillosa chica es la novia de mi hija -la morena sintió su cara arder, roja porque lo había dicho por el micrófono mientras rodeaba sus hombros con orgullo. Miró hacia donde se sentaba Clarke, que se tapó la cara con las manos, y Lexa soltó una risita por la situación.

Se acercó a Kane para que le pusiese la beca y fue rápidamente delante de Bellamy, para posar junto a sus compañeros para la foto que les hacía a todo el grupo. Notó cómo su amigo rodeaba su cintura y ponía su título debajo del suyo, sonriendo sobre su hombro.

Cuando bajaron del escenario, fueron directamente donde estaban los familiares y amigos de ambos. Michelle abrazó a su hijo con orgullo y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos; Octavia se aferró a Lexa, abrazándola con fuerza, y la morena le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad. Después se intercambiaron: Michelle fue hacia Lexa diciéndole que estaba muy orgullosa de ella y haciendo que la chica se emocionara y dejase caer unas lágrimas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras los hermanos se abrazaban y Bellamy daba vueltas sujetando a su hermana en volandas.

Lexa se separó de Michelle, limpiándose las lágrimas, y sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda. Cuando se giró, se encontró con sus ojos favoritos en el mundo y rodeó su cintura, presionando sus labios con los de Clarke.

-Te quiero, mi amor, estoy muy orgullosa de que estés aquí -sonrió acariciando su cuello.

-Te quiero, Clarke, te quiero mucho -se inclinó para besarla otra vez, dejando que atrapase su labio inferior con los suyos en ese beso que empezaron a crear.

Bellamy no sabía a quién le faltaba por abrazar: había visto a tantas personas en un segundo que estaba abrumado.

-Sobre ese escenario estabas muy guapo -escuchó en su oído y se giró para ver a John sonriéndole con alegría y no pudo evitar abrazarle con fuerza, perdiéndose en el olor que desprendía la piel de su cuello.

* * *

Llevaban un buen rato bailando y se respiraba felicidad en el ambiente desde que todos decidieron empezar la celebración de su graduación. Ya estaba el extremo del campo completamente adornado: habían colocado una especie de toldo de color blanco ocupando una gran extensión; bajo él había mesas con manteles blancos y de color pastel, todo lleno de platos con distintos tipos de comida y bebidas. La decoración consistía en, además de motivos de fiesta, el logo de la universidad, de la carrera y representaciones de objetos propios de algunas asignaturas. A un lado había un tablón donde se habían colgado fotografías de todos los graduados en días de clases, quedadas por separado e incluso con los profesores, sobre todo con Kane, que no dejaba pasar ni una ocasión.

No hubo una cena como si se tratase de banquete de boda, pero la comida estaba espectacular. Bellamy arrasó con varias bandejas de canapés y Lexa no paraba de hablar con todo el que se le cruzaba: se había permitido beber un poco solo por esa noche y se sentía un poco menos tímida que de costumbre.

Al cabo de unas horas, los familiares se habían repartido por las sillas que había bajo el toldo mientras que los graduados seguían de pie. Entonces oyeron una música distinta a la de antes, cuya función era simplemente la de ambientar.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó Raven, dirigiéndose hacia el centro mientras movía los brazos y las piernas de forma coordinada. Se acercó a Octavia, que en ese momento hablaba con Lincoln. No podían hacerse demasiadas muestras de cariño en ese contexto universitario, pero las miradas que se echaban de vez en cuando hablaban por sí solas.

-No…

-Venga, baila conmigo -insistió Raven, agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella. Octavia se dejó hacer porque sabía que era lo mejor si no quería perder una extremidad.

-¿Me concedes este baile? -Bellamy le hizo una reverencia a Lexa, que estaba sentada junto a su chica, hablando animada mientras descansaban unos minutos de mover el esqueleto.

-Cuídamela, voy a comprobar que estas dos no experimenten sexo lésbico esta noche -le dijo Clarke, que se levantó para ir hacia donde estaban Raven y Octavia bailando muy pegadas junto a la otra.

Los amigos rieron por la acusación de la rubia hacia sus amigas, y Lexa se acercó a Bell. Ambos estaban muy felices por lo que acababan de conseguir; habían sido muchos años juntos cruzando cada una de las metas que se proponían, siempre al lado del otro.

Justo en ese momento empezó una canción lenta y Bellamy no dudó en agarrar su cintura y una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la suya, comenzando a moverse los dos al ritmo de la melodía.

-Otro momento importante que comparto contigo… -habló el chico con una sonrisa.

-Y no va a ser el último, Bell, aún nos quedan muchas cosas que hacer juntos -dijo ella, mirándole en todo momento a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que va a ser una de las pocas veces que te diga esto… -se acercó a su oído- pero he bebido un poco, eso ayuda -se separó de ella otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ponerse serio-. Te quiero mucho, Lex. Eres muy importante para mí, mi segunda hermana, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado para cuidarte y decirte lo increíble que eres.

Lexa rodeó su cuello, abrazándole y dejando que él llevara el paso al ritmo de la música, intentando controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Era verdad que su amigo no solía expresar con palabras esas cosas cuando se trataba de ella.

-Y yo te quiero mucho a ti, Bell -dijo apoyada en su hombro-. Yo también te voy a cuidar a ti y siempre vas a ser mi hermano.

* * *

La brisa veraniega y salada estaba por todas partes. Afortunadamente no era un día de excesivo viento, pero había olas suficientes como para poder surcarlas en la tabla. La espuma blanca bañaba los bordes de esta, que parecía una pluma deslizándose por la superficie líquida y azulada.

Bellamy decidió salir del agua cuando sintió la piel resentida por tanto sol: llevaba metido en el océano más de media hora y se arrepentía de no haberse protegido. Se llevó la mano a la zona de la nuca, con la tabla de surf bajo un brazo, y se acercó al lugar donde los demás tenían colocadas las toallas. Dejó la tabla de mala manera sobre la arena y Lexa protestó cuando notó cómo esta le rozaba la pierna.

-Ten cuidado, Bell -le dijo, aunque cambió su expresión al ver a su amigo con cara de dolor-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero debería haberme echado crema antes -contestó Bellamy, tumbándose encima de su chico, que estaba tomando el sol boca abajo. Este emitió un sonido ahogado al sentir el peso del moreno sobre su espalda, pero en cuanto se acostumbró lo dejó estar ahí.

-Anda, ven que te eche un poco -le propuso Clarke, cogiendo un pequeño tarro de su mochila.

-Muévete tú, por favor… -parecía que Bellamy iba a quedarse dormido de un momento a otro sobre John.

-Ni se te ocurra babearme -le advirtió el castaño, girando un poco la cara.

-¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?

-Me faltan dedos para contar todas las veces -Bellamy refunfuñó pero no se apartó de él; todo lo contrario, apoyó los brazos sobre los suyos, acariciándole el dorso de las manos. John movió la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo le provocase cosquillas en la nariz al moreno, que no pudo evitar reírse.

-A ver, te tienes que estar quieto -le dijo Clarke, sentándose a su lado en la toalla y echando en sus manos un buen pegote de crema. Bellamy obedeció y suspiró al sentir el tacto frío sobre su piel, calmándola.

Oyeron unas voces no muy lejos de allí y Lexa giró la cara, sonriendo cuando vio que se trataba de Jasper y Monty.

-¡Ya habéis tardado! -exclamó John desde su posición.

-Había tráfico, no es nuestra culpa -se excusó Monty encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero hemos traído comida -dijo Jasper, tirando a la arena una mochila-. No nos deis las gracias.

Lexa extendió la mano para descubrir qué había dentro y sacó galletas, sándwiches, patatas, pipas… un sinfín de aperitivos listos para que se los llevasen a la boca.

-Con esto no vamos a pasar hambre.

-Esa es la intención.

-¿Soy la única que sigue teniendo calor después de bañarse? -preguntó Raven. Acababa de salir del agua e intentaba secarse un poco el pelo pasando los dedos por los mechones cuidadosamente.

-No, es tu temperatura normal -Octavia apareció a su lado, imitándola y pidiéndole con un gesto un peine a Lexa.

-¿Estáis haciendo manitas tan pronto?

Bellamy se mordía el labio de gusto por el masaje que le estaba dando Clarke en la zona del cuello y de la espalda a la vez que le extendía la crema. No podía competir con la maestría de John, pero sí que sabía darlos bien.

-Se ha quemado -señaló Clarke con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pobrecito… ¿Quieres que te refresque? -a Bellamy no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando Raven comenzó a apretar los mechones de su pelo para que el agua le cayese fría por la nuca al chico. Este se sobresaltó y casi se incorporó por completo, lo que provocó que Clarke cayese a un lado y que John también se sorprendiese por el repentino cambio. Raven no podía parar de reírse mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-Ahora verás -dijo Bellamy, corriendo hacia ella.

Sin que la chica pudiera impedirlo, el moreno la alzó en brazos y la llevó con él hacia el agua para meterse ambos bajo esta. Cuando salieron a la superficie, Bellamy puso una mano en su frente y le hizo una ahogadilla, ayudándola enseguida a salir de nuevo para que pudiese respirar.

-Ahora sí que estás fresquita -Raven lo miró al principio con furia contenida, pero la mirada cambió en un instante.

-Si quieres comprobarlo más a fondo… -le dijo, acercándose a él hasta rodear su cintura con las piernas- Lo que dije en la casa rural sigue pendiente, por si te interesa.

Bellamy tragó saliva y apartó a Raven de forma delicada.

-Sí, bueno… Ya te diremos algo -le dijo, intentando escapar de la situación. Oyó a Raven reírse detrás de él y no podía negar que la idea no le atrajese… Nota mental: hablar con John sobre el tema largo y tendido.

Lexa vio venir a Bellamy al mismo tiempo que notaba cómo Clarke se sentaba a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cómo está mi chica favorita? -le susurró, girándose para alcanzar sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Perfectamente.

Ambas se sonrieron y Lexa la abrazó, escondiéndose en la curvatura de su cuello, aquel lugar que le encantaba y se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. No dijeron nada más durante un rato, en el que solo estuvieron pendientes de la forma en que sus dedos jugaban y se entrelazaban. Soltaban alguna risa esporádica cuando estos chocaban entre sí y no se ponían de acuerdo para agarrarse la mano, pero eso lo hacía más único.

Pasadas unas horas decidieron comer. John colocó la sombrilla para que el sol no les incomodase y se situaron todos en círculo, repartiéndose los platos y vasos necesarios.

-Yo quiero zumo -pidió Lexa, levantando su vaso para que alguien se lo llenase.

-Solo hay alcohol, Lex -le contestó Bellamy-. Te va a tocar emborracharte.

-Ni de coña -le dijo, apartando el vaso-. Beberé aire.

-Que no, tonta -el moreno extendió el brazo con un cartón pequeño hacia Lexa-. ¡Hemos pensado en todo!

-¡No echéis arena! -protestó Raven, dándole sin querer un codazo a Octavia en el pecho- Ay, cariño, perdona -Octavia le restó importancia al golpe, pero la chica la abrazó y posó una mano sobre la zona- A ver, te voy a auscultar…

-Lincoln, dile algo -le pidió Octavia.

-Creo que ha sido más abajo, Raven. Mira por ahí -fue la respuesta de su pareja, que siguió comiendo el sándwich con una sonrisa traviesa. Octavia abrió la boca, fingiendo indignación, y Raven se mordió el labio.

-Si es para saber que estás bien, O…

-Claro, por supuesto, seguro -dijo ella, apartándola a un lado.

John se llevó el vaso a los labios para beber un sorbo de la bebida y Bellamy, que tenía un brazo rodeando su cintura, le dio un leve empujón que le hizo derramar parte del contenido por su barbilla. Tosió varias veces y luego lo miró, molesto.

-Casi me ahogo por tu culpa.

-Tranquilo, te hubiese hecho el boca a boca -le contestó el moreno. Le dio un pequeño lametón en la zona húmeda, saboreando la bebida de su chico, que no tuvo más remedio que reírse ante las ocurrencias de Bellamy.

-Eh, eh -oyeron una voz más elevada de lo normal y se giraron: Octavia los miraba con una ceja alzada-. Arrumacos los mínimos.

Bellamy se rio, acordándose de la vez en la que él mismo le dijo esas palabras a su hermana. Le guiñó un ojo, se giró de nuevo para mirar a John y le dio un beso en los labios que fue de todo menos inocente. El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par al sentirlo, pero no quería rechazar la boca de Bellamy por nada del mundo. Ambos oyeron vitoreos cuando se separaron y en ese momento el moreno abrazó al otro, intentando que no se notara que, en realidad, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

-Qué tonto eres -le susurró John al oído, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Y así me quieres -le contestó Bellamy con una sonrisa. John asintió y esta se ensanchó más si cabía.

Muchos después del almuerzo cada uno optó por hacer algo distinto: Monty y Jasper fueron a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa, Raven y John se sentaron cerca del mar a charlar y Lincoln, Octavia y Clarke se turnaban para jugar a las paletas y ver quién conseguía más puntuación como equipo.

A Bellamy y Lexa les apetecía tomar un poco el sol, por lo que colocaron las toallas juntas y se tumbaron, los dos boca arriba con las gafas de sol puestas. Se mantuvieron un rato callados, disfrutando del sonido de las olas, del tacto de la arena en sus pies y del aire que poco a poco se levantaba. Las risas de los otros se oían como si se tratase de un murmullo que al mismo tiempo les relajaba, al igual que una tenue melodía que sonaba de manera constante y que les aseguraba que no iban a estar solos durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Oye, Bell… -le dijo Lexa, levantando las gafas y colocándolas en su pelo a modo de felpa. Se apoyó en el antebrazo para observar a su amigo, cuyo único gesto de atención fue girar la cabeza hacia ella.

-Dime.

-¿Te acuerdas de que me dijiste que ibas a encontrar a alguien que estuviese más bueno que Clarke? -Lexa vio que las cejas del chico se alzaban por encima del borde de las gafas- Me parece que no lo has hecho, ¿eh?

Se mordió el labio, intentando aguantar la risa, y Bellamy abrió la boca por la afirmación de su amiga.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -le dijo, incorporándose poco a poco de la toalla.

-Lo que has oído.

-¡Ven aquí!

Ambos tenían los reflejos bastante entrenados por el deporte, pero Lexa llevaba ventaja por la posición que tenía: se levantó de la toalla, aunque tuvo la mala suerte de tropezarse con su propio pie. Bellamy aprovechó ese instante para lanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas por los costados, las axilas y el cuello. Lexa no paraba de moverse bajo su cuerpo y las carcajadas podían oírse a metros de distancia.

Cuando la chica le pidió que parase, Bellamy lo hizo y se tumbó a su lado, los dos con la respiración agitada y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Se miraron y volvieron a reírse, como es propio de los amigos a los que no les hacen falta palabras para entenderse.

El sol cada vez estaba más y más bajo: los rayos eran más débiles y el color anaranjado del incipiente atardecer se vislumbraba por el horizonte. Bellamy se sentó y Lexa lo siguió. Él pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y ella por la cintura de él.

Así se quedaron durante el tiempo que les apeteció: no miraron la hora, ni los minutos ni los segundos. Ambos rememoraron los acontecimientos más importantes que les habían ocurrido en la universidad, destacando sin lugar a dudas el último año. Todos los logros conseguidos, las metas personales y las personas a las que habían conocido. No podían olvidarse de que durante estos últimos meses la vida les había cambiado un poco y eso era en parte gracias a las personas que tenían frente a ellos: personas que les habían hecho comprender, crecer y aprender en muchos aspectos y sin los que, ahora mismo, tendrían unas vivencias muy distintas. Lexa se rio con Bellamy, recordando también el momento en el que el drama había estado presente en sus vidas este año, con Clarke y la relación de ambos con ella. Lexa creyó que la había perdido en cualquier sentido de la palabra pero, irónicamente, pareció ser en un primer momento que Bellamy era el que la había perdido a ella. Sin embargo, no podían estar más equivocados. Volvieron a reírse, comentando con diversión lo ingenuos que habían sido y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que soltaban varias carcajadas de nuevo.

-Empezamos otra aventura, Lex -susurró Bellamy sin apartar la mirada del océano.

-Sí.

-¿Juntos?

-Siempre.

Bellamy apoyó la cabeza en la de Lexa, acomodándose ambos a la postura, y vieron la caída del atardecer, no sin antes observar a cada una de sus parejas, comprobando lo afortunados que eran por tenerlos a su lado, al igual que al resto de sus amigos. _Y es que el amor es un juego en el que, a veces, se gana perdiendo._


	22. Epílogo 8 años después

_Ahora sí que sí, el final de Amor en juego. No podíamos acabarlo sin hablar de qué ha pasado unos años después de esa época universitaria: aquí está la respuesta a esas inquietudes._

 _Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y nos alegramos de que hayáis disfrutado del fic como nosotras al escribirlo._

 _May we meet again._

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO: 8 años después.**

El ruido de las impresoras, del fax y de otros aparatos electrónicos se oía por toda la oficina, que no era pequeña precisamente: estaba conformada por hileras de varios escritorios con sus respectivos ordenadores. A un lado había otras habitaciones, pero dos resaltaban más que las demás. Aquellas que tenían una placa en la puerta con los títulos de _Jefe ejecutivo_ y _Testeadora/Localizadora_.

Dentro de esta última estancia, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro estaba sentada en un sofá con más de un mando a su alrededor y otros dispositivos a distancia junto con consolas de distintos tipos. Frente a ella se encontraba una pantalla del televisor y a la derecha una mesa con monitores, que tenían pestañas abiertas sobre un determinado juego: al que jugaba la chica en ese instante para comprobar que todo estuviese correcto a la hora de lanzarlo al mercado.

Tras un rato, se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios, se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz y dejó el mando sobre el sofá. Hoy debía salir antes del trabajo ya que tenía un asunto especial que atender. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose a otros compañeros que la saludaron al pasar.

-Espero que el juego merezca la pena, llevas toda la mañana liada -le dijo otra chica, que llevaba entre los brazos varios papeles y libretas.

-Sí, va a ser todo un éxito -contestó la chica, de nuevo sonriendo. Era algo que no paraba de hacer últimamente.

Se dirigió al despacho que había al lado del suyo, del que provenía una voz masculina y con un tono bastante entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto que el mercado va a responder al juego: es solo cuestión de tiempo -oyó decir al chico que estaba tras la puerta. La entreabrió, pues podía darse ese lujo con él, y lo vio de pie frente a una ventana, de espaldas a ella, con uno de los trajes de chaqueta que casi siempre llevaba al trabajo. Le chistó y él se giró, diciéndole con la mirada que esperara un segundo pero que podía pasar.

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe -continuó él, ahora cogiendo un trozo de papel de encima del escritorio y un bolígrafo-. En cuanto lo tengamos listo serán los primeros en saberlo. Gracias por patrocinarnos, en serio -la chica puso los ojos en blanco y él le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se callase.

No soportaba darle las gracias a los clientes tantas veces, pero su amigo era mucho mejor que ella en eso y, en cierto sentido, sabía que era necesario que fuese así.

-Cuídese y hasta pronto -dijo el chico antes de colgar para posar sus ojos en los de ella-. ¿Ya has acabado?

-Sí. El juego está sin errores, tanto en la traducción como en los gráficos. Funciona de maravilla, aunque habrá que pasárselo a Nora para que le eche un segundo vistazo.

El chico asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Ay, necesito un poco de amor estos días -ella le correspondió, pasando los brazos por su cintura.

-Lo sé, has estado bastante ocupado. Vete ya, que hoy es un día especial… ¿No te habrás olvidado de que es el cumpleaños de Dina?

La morena le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió.

-No podría hacerlo aunque quisiese y sabes que no faltaré por nada del mundo.

-Más te vale, si no te corto las pelotas.

Él tragó saliva, fingiendo un gesto de horror antes la mención de eso, y la chica tuvo que reírse sin más remedio.

-Me voy ya, tu hermana me espera. A las seis en casa, y no llegues tarde.

-Entendido, capitana.

Se despidió del chico y salió del despacho, caminando hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a la bicicleta que casi todos los días traía al trabajo. Se subió en ella, cargando con una pequeña mochila en la espalda y cambiándose las gafas por unas de sol, y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Solo podía pensar en cómo de perfecta tenía que ser la tarde de ese día.

* * *

Lo primero que la recibió nada más abrir la puerta fue un pequeño cachorro de dogo de burdeos, un perro que deseaba Octavia con todas sus fuerzas y que nadie le negó adoptar. Lo saludó, agachándose y dejando que le diese un lametón en la cara mientras le tocaba la cabeza abrazándolo. Debía confesar que ella también se estaba enamorando de él.

-Hola, _Chewy_ , ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo se han portado hoy mis chicas? -le preguntó, haciendo que el perro jadease mientras correteaba feliz de un lado a otro por el pasillo.

Acabó incorporándose de nuevo, seguida por un _Chewy_ emocionado, y sonrió cuando llegó al salón y vio a Octavia profundamente dormida, sujetando con ambas manos a la pequeña Dina, que reposaba sobre su pecho. Dejó su maletín sobre la mesa y se arrodilló frente a ellas para observarlas. Miró a su hija con emoción; no se podía creer que ya hubiese pasado un año desde que vino al mundo, haciéndole la persona más feliz del mundo. Paseó sus dedos con cuidado por sus suaves mejillas y le dio un beso sobre su cabecita; cuando observó a Octavia y sonrió al verla durmiendo con los labios separados: estaría agotada. Estaba trabajando duro y cuidando de Dina. Acarició su cabello negro, peinándola, y observando cómo abría los ojos con cuidado, sonriendo casi automáticamente cuando la enfocó.

-Has vuelto… -susurró con voz ronca.

-Sí, tenemos que preparar una fiesta, ¿recuerdas? -se inclinó para besar su frente- ¿Bañamos a la bebé y luego me ducho yo antes de ponernos con las cosas?

Cogió en brazos a su hija, que llevaba un rato con los ojitos abiertos y observándola mientras hacía distintos ruidos vocales.

-Hola, mi vida -le habló, poniéndole caras y acariciando su mejilla-. ¿Tienes ganas de darte un baño? -le olisqueó mientras le hacía pedorretas haciéndola reír- Uy, esta niña huele muy mal -y volvió a imitar el gesto anterior mientras Octavia se enternecía con la imagen.

Llenaron la bañera de la niña antes de que O empezara a desnudarla mientras Lexa comprobaba una y otra vez si el agua estaba en la temperatura correcta antes de introducirla en ella. La bañaron, como siempre, entre bromas para que Dina disfrutase de los baños, salpicando agua con ella y haciéndola reír con un patito de goma que la de pelo negro le regaló hace un par de semanas.

-¿Sabes a quién vi ayer? -habló de repente mientras volvían a vestirla, y Lexa negó- A Lincoln.

-¿Sí? -se sorprendió. El novio profesor de Octavia en la universidad, fue en el último año de la chica cuando decidieron tener caminos diferentes por claras diferencias entre los dos, y como decía siempre ella: el amor al principio es maravilloso, pero después conoces a la verdadera persona y, en su caso, salieron demasiados fallos, llegando incluso a pelearse entre ellos varias veces.

-Sí, ahí seguía, en la universidad. Ya estaba contratado y con una nueva chica...

-¿Estás bien? -acarició su mejilla.

-Oh, sí -se abrazó a la morena y habló contra su cuello-. El cambio que he hecho ha sido para bien, Lex -se sonrieron cuando el abrazo se terminó.

Octavia se encargó de la niña mientras Lexa se duchaba. Estaba enjabonándose el cabello cuando alguien abrió la cortina entrando con ella dentro y rodeando su cintura desde atrás, besando sus labios.

-¿Y Dina? -fue lo primero que preguntó.

-Está entretenida con su tía -respondió.

-¿Y te parece bien darle ese cargo mientras te aprovechas de tu mujer? -sonrió, sintiendo las caricias de la chica en su abdomen.

-Aún recuerdo lo preciosa que estabas embarazada. No me puedo creer que nuestra hija cumpla ya un año -Lexa se sintió emocionada por las palabras y se giró para mirar a la bella mujer con la que se casó, observando su rostro cansado por haber estado veinticuatro horas en el trabajo, ya que le tocó hacer guardia.

-Yo tampoco me puedo creer que cumpla ya un año -se acercó para besarla-. Tenía muchas ganas de verte ya, Clarke.

-Y yo a ti -se abrazaron bajo el chorro de ducha, aún desnudas, antes de dejar que la rubia terminase de lavarle el pelo, ayudándola ella también.

Al final se entretuvieron un poco más de la cuenta, solo acariciando trozos de piel con la excusa de limpiarse, sin llegar a nada más profundo. Clarke se puso un albornoz, y aún con los pelos mojados fue a la cama por petición insistente de su mujer, que dijo que Octavia y ella se encargarían de prepararlo todo, pero que ella aprovechase para descansar aunque fuese un par de horas.

* * *

Horas después, el moreno fue el último en cerrar con llave la puerta del piso que tenían alquilado para la empresa. Se despidió de los compañeros con un abrazo, ya que era viernes y el fin de semana, por fortuna, lo tenía casi siempre libre.

-A casa, ¿no? -le preguntó una de las traductoras de los videojuegos, Christine, que arrancó el motor del coche y se dispuso a partir con el chico sentado a su lado.

-Sí. Espero no tardar demasiado, porque si no me van a matar.

Christine se rio y continuaron hablando durante todo el camino, que no era especialmente largo. En cuanto el chico se bajó del coche con el maletín agarrado del asa, levantó la mano para saludar a la chica y abrió la puerta de la casa con prisa. Entró y dejó las llaves colgadas en el llavero que había cerca de donde se encontraba.

-¿Cielo? -preguntó en voz alta, esperando una contestación que no llegó. Levantó una ceja, extrañado. Se quitó la chaqueta y caminó hacia el salón, dejándola justo en el respaldo del sofá. Fue hacia la cocina mientras se peleaba con el nudo de su corbata pero tampoco había nadie allí. ¿Dónde se había metido? Siguió buscando por el pequeño despacho que tenían y que decidieron incluir en la casa para poder trabajar desde allí algún que otro día, pero ni rastro. La casa no era demasiado grande, así que finalmente optó por ir al porche trasero, donde la mayor parte del tiempo se relajaban juntos a la vez que contemplaban las estrellas: esa afición de su pareja no había cambiado en todos estos años.

Abrió la puerta corredera que llevaba afuera y vio una silueta sentada en uno de los sillones, con un libro entre las manos y con cara de concentración.

-Ya he llegado -dijo en voz baja, acercándose y provocando que la otra persona se sobresaltase.

-Qué susto me has dado -protestó, pero enseguida alzó las manos para acariciar su rostro y juntar sus labios en un tierno beso-. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Muy bien: ya hemos acordado con los patrocinadores el contrato y la publicidad. Pero estoy cansadísimo… -se sentó sobre sus rodillas- Dame un masaje, anda.

John se rio desde atrás y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Bellamy, haciendo que este último se mordiese el labio por el gusto que sentía al notar cómo los músculos se relajaban ante los cuidados de su pareja.

-No sé qué haría sin tus manos.

-¿Solo sin mis manos?

Bellamy sonrió y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, echando parte de su cuerpo sobre el otro chico. Le acarició el pelo castaño, que ahora estaba más largo que en los tiempos de la universidad, y empezó a pasarle algunos mechones por las mejillas, jugando con él.

-Ya sabía yo que la barba te quedaría bien.

John le apartó la mano, riendo y atrayéndolo hacia sí para unir sus labios.

-Necesito estar contigo, Bell.

El moreno no contestó con palabras, sino con hechos: bajó por la línea de su cuello hasta su hombro, besándolo y lamiéndolo con intensidad, mientras que las manos de John le desabotonaban la camisa y los pantalones con la firme intención de disfrutar de su cuerpos aunque fuese en la intemperie.

Al cabo de media hora llena de pasión, gemidos y jadeos más que ruidosos, comenzaron a besarse con mucho más lentitud y a abrazarse con fuerza tras el momento rápido de placer. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, diciéndose cosas al oído del otro, haciéndose ruborizar y reír, hasta que un tenue sonido interrumpió el momento. Un sonido constante, como el de una melodía. La melodía de una alarma. Alarma para un cumpleaños.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Bellamy, levantándose del regazo de John casi de un salto.

-¿Qué pasa? preguntó este, un poco adormilado después del ejercicio.

-¡La fiesta! ¡Dina! -casi gritó, entrando en la casa después de recoger la ropa tirada por el porche.

-¡¿Pero a qué hora era?! -oyó a John, que iba detrás de él a paso ligero.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación que compartían y sacaron un conjunto mucho más informal que en el que llevaban para sus respectivos trabajos.

-¡Acaba de empezar! -le contestó Bellamy al mismo tiempo que intentaba que una pierna entrase por el pantalón, con la mala suerte de que se cayó de espaldas en la cama por el esfuerzo. John soltó una risa y lo ayudó a levantarse; parecía que estaba mucho más tranquilo que él- ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Te ha dado tiempo a hacer algo para llevar?

-Sí, canapés. Están en la nevera, cógelos mientras yo bajo.

Bellamy asintió y raudo y veloz fue a por ellos: los envolvió como pudo y buscó en el armario de la entrada una caja de regalo de colores bastante fuertes. Una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro sin darse cuenta al acordarse de Dina.

-¿Lo tienes todo? -John acababa de llegar a donde estaba, peinándose por el camino.

-Creo que sí. ¿Llaves del coche?

-Las tengo yo.

-Perfecto.

Salieron de casa y se dirigieron al garaje colindante que tenían, en el que guardaban el coche para las ocasiones en las que les hacía falta. John se subió en el asiento del conductor y Bellamy a su lado, con el regalo y la comida sobre sus piernas. Rezaba internamente para que ni su hermana, ni Lexa ni Clarke se enfadasen con ellos.

* * *

Lexa se extrañó de que Bellamy y John aún no hubiesen llegado. Tenía a Dina en brazos mientras reían todos los ya presentes en el salón: Abby, Marcus, Michelle, Octavia, Raven, Jasper y Monty.

Octavia había terminado su carrera y trabajaba desde casa en una editorial donde estaba bastante contenta y no tenía pensamiento de dejarla porque le daba lo que necesitaba para vivir. Tras Lincoln no había vuelto a tener una pareja seria, y para no gastar en exceso se había ido a vivir con Raven, la cual era ahora más seria, pero sin perder su toque de locura. Y era sagrado para las dos salir a ligar los miércoles por la noche.

Jasper y Monty, a pesar del tiempo de su relación, seguían viviendo por separado; lo intentaron durante unos meses, pero parece que no congeniaron con la vida en pareja, así que volvieron a sus pisos separados y así era como estaban bien.

Michelle venía acompañada de Tom, un hombre que conoció en un viaje de trabajo y, a pesar de que tuvo pudor de contar su experiencia a sus hijos, acabó por decirlo cuando vio que las cosas se volvían más serias con él, tanto en su relación como con sus emociones. Sus hijos, incluida Lexa, se alegraron mucho por ella y la apoyaron en sus decisiones.

-Sí, Clarke ha tenido hoy guardia, en breve vamos a ir a despertarla -habló con los invitados, aún no había encendido la música siquiera-. ¿Verdad, Dina? -habló con su hija- ¿Vamos a despertar a mami?

-Eso, despertadla, que el bizcocho está mejor caliente -habló Abby.

-Me muero por probar ese bizcocho, mi amor -habló Marcus.

-Yo también quiero comerme ese bizcocho… -sonrió Raven a la mujer.

Lexa rio rodando los ojos por la insinuación de su amiga y sujetó a Dina mejor antes de ir a la habitación caminando por el pasillo de su piso. Abrió la puerta y pasó dentro, sonriendo mientras observaba a la bella durmiente. Colocó a Dina al final de la cama y aguantó la risa viendo cómo se movía ya con rapidez, gateando por el colchón hasta llegar a la cabeza de su mamá.

Clarke hizo un ruidito muy gracioso cuando su hija agarró su nariz y se la metió en la boca, abriendo sus ojos azules para encontrarse con los verdes que había heredado de su mujer, que las miraba con una tierna sonrisa desde un lado de la cama.

-Hola, mi princesa -sonrió a la bebé, abrazándola y dándole besos en la cara mientras la pequeña reía en sus brazos.

-Faltan Bellamy y John por llegar.

-Esos dos estarán f…

-¡Eh! -le regañó Lexa y cogió a su hija- No escuches a tu madre, es una mal hablada -frunció el ceño mirándola y sonriendo de nuevo con la risa que soltó.

-Deja que me vista y salgo -se levantó de la cama, estirándose, y Lexa no pudo evitar recorrer sus piernas desnudas.

-Yo seré una mal hablada, pero tu eres una mal pensada –Clarke levantó una ceja y fue hacia el armario.

-Eres tú la que provoca, cariño -le contestó sin dejar de observarla de arriba a abajo mientras se ponía algo más apropiado para la celebración.

La morena giró la cara para ver a su hija jugando con su pulgar en la boca y, con cuidado, se lo sacó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Venga, vamos -le dijo Clarke, agarrando una de las pequeñas manos de la bebé y haciéndole carantoñas, lo que provocó que una risa contagiosa inundase la habitación.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y lo oyeron, pero quien estaba más cerca para atender a los últimos invitados era Raven. Se acercó al recibidor y abrió, apoyando el brazo en el quicio de la puerta y mirando a quienes acababan de llegar con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hola, amores -dijo la chica cuando Bellamy y Murphy aparecieron. Ambos se rieron ante el apelativo.

-No llegamos muy tarde, ¿verdad? -intentó excusarse el moreno, extendiendo sus brazos para mostrar la bandeja envuelta de canapés que traía.

-Creo que para las anfitrionas sí que habéis llegado un poquito más tarde…

John suspiró y Bellamy clavó los ojos en él, preocupado: no quería estropear la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrina.

Decidieron entrar para no perder más tiempo y Raven, a medida que pasaban a su lado, posó las manos en la cara de cada uno y les dio un pequeño beso en los labios que duró unos segundos más de lo común.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar al jardín de la casa: había guirnaldas, serpentinas, matasuegras y varias mesas repartidas por la terraza en las que se podían ver aperitivos para los invitados, y como toque final una pequeña tarta en la mesa central. A un lado había una pila de regalos y dejaron el suyo allí también. John fue a colocar los canapés en una mesa y Bellamy aprovechó para saludar a su madre, que estaba sentada hablando con Abby y Marcus.

-¡Buenas tardes! -exclamó el chico, sorprendiendo a Michelle por la espalda.

-¡Cariño! Te esperaba antes. ¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó la mujer con preocupación. Bellamy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que sí, algo había ocurrido, pero en absoluto era malo.

-Nos hemos entretenido un poco solamente -se dirigió hacia Marcus, al que dio un abrazo más que correspondido por el hombre, y posteriormente a Abby.

-¿Has probado mi bizcocho? -preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

-No, pero seguro que está delicioso.

Abby sonrió y el chico dejó que siguiesen hablando. Por la puerta que daba al jardín vio a John conversar con Lexa y Clarke al mismo tiempo que jugaba con Dina.

-Mira que os dijimos la hora exacta… -protestó Lexa, aún con la niña en brazos, que de repente giró un poco su cuerpo. La morena se percató de que su hija tenía los brazos alzados hacia el frente; siguió su mirada y se encontró con Bellamy andando hacia ellos sin apartar la vista de Dina.

-¿Dónde está mi chica preferida? -preguntó a la niña, que empezó a moverse nerviosa en los brazos de su madre, esperando a que su tío la cogiese. Bellamy no tardó en hacerlo y la alzó en volandas para luego acercar su carita a la de él y comenzar a darle besos por todos lados, lo que causó que la niña riese en voz alta.

-Quieres a la niña más que a mí -dijo John con una sonrisa mientras miraba la escena con ternura.

-Son amores distintos -contestó Bellamy, con la bebé en su regazo, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y jugaba con un mechón de pelo rizado de su tío.

Clarke y Lexa sonrieron con la imagen de su hija y rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon la voz de Octavia desde la cocina llamándolas, lo que las hizo reír.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está el queso? -preguntó.

-En serio, háztelo mirar, esa obsesión no puede ser buena -habló Clarke-. Tápales los ojos, Lex.

La morena puso sus manos sobre los ojos de la chica, que suspiraba ansiosa: no podían dejar que viese donde lo escondían, porque las veces que se quedaba allí con su hija se lo acababa comiendo todo.

-Oh, vamos, puedo saber dónde está…

-Ya, ratoncita… -se burló Lexa, y protestó cuando la pequeña le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-Compórtate, O -regañó Clarke y le dio el queso, que lo empezó a partir en dos platos.

-Este para mí, y este para todos vosotros -señaló el que dejó en la mesa para que lo llevasen.

-En serio, tiene un problema -susurró la rubia a su mujer.

-¡Os he escuchado! -gritó, pero siguió con su camino.

Volvieron al lugar de la fiesta y cenaron entre risas y canciones para la pequeña Dina que cumplía un año de vida. Bellamy sacó una cámara y lo grabó todo mientras Octavia se dedicaba a sacar fotografías del acto. La cara de sorpresa de Dina cuando vio las velas frente a ella mientras era sujetada por sus madres, que cantaban junto los demás invitados, fue increíble y nadie iba a olvidar esa ilusión que desprendía su mirada. Las tres se inclinaron sobre la tarta y soplaron para apagar la vela mientras la niña miraba con una sonrisa todo lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

Al final de la fiesta Dina fue gateando mientras jugaba con todos los invitados, bailaba con ellos, y los que descansaban de aquella niña insaciable hablaban y comentaban cómo había crecido, y que parecía que era ayer cuando Clarke llamó diciendo que Lexa estaba de parto. Vaya día, el más feliz de sus vidas: aún podía recordar la sensación que las invadió al tener, por primera vez, a su hija en brazos; no podían evitar emocionarse al verla tan grande y sana jugando con todos.

 _-Vamos, mi amor -dijo Clarke manteniendo agarrada su mano mientras Lexa echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba para dar el último empujón antes de dejarse caer en la almohada, sintiendo la otra mano de su mujer en su frente, limpiando el sudor y apartando algunos mechones de pelo antes de besarla suavemente._

 _El llanto de un bebé inundó la sala, y la morena abrió sus ojos para enfocar a la enfermera acercándole a su hija, y soltó la mano de Clarke para poner sus brazos y recibirla. Sonrió mientras soltaba un sollozo al verla en ellos: era preciosa, tremendamente preciosa; y miró a Clarke, observando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos al verla también. Eso sí, no había visto sonrisa más bella en su rostro jamás._

 _-Hola, Dina… -besó su frente suavemente, sintiendo que temblaba completamente al poder tenerla ya entre sus brazos, y disfrutó de la imagen que le dio Clarke al besarla en el mismo punto que ella, agarrando una de sus pequeñas manos._

 _-Dina -dijo su nombre en un susurro-, mi niña…_

 _-Te quiero -miró a su mujer, que la enfocó emocionada._

 _-Y yo a ti -pegó sus labios a los suyos-. Vamos a hacer muy feliz a nuestra hija… Voy a hacerte muy feliz a ti… -pasó los dedos bajo sus ojos verdes, limpiando sus lágrimas._

 _-No te puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy ya, Clarke._

 _Ambas miraron a la vez a su primera hija y se abrazaron con sus vistas fijas aún en el fruto de su amor. Estaba deseando entrar en esa nueva aventura junto a ella: ser madres; y sabía que Clarke iba a ser la perfecta para Dina._

* * *

La peor parte de las fiestas siempre era recoger y limpiar el lugar de celebración, aunque en ese caso ni Lexa ni Clarke se quejaron de ello porque fue el primer cumpleaños de su hija y ambas aún tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ya habían puesto un lavavajillas con toda la cubertería y vasos, y ahora recogían los papeles de los regalos y demás basura, introduciéndolos en una bolsa que llevaba cada una. Dina ya estaba acostada y más que dormida: se había quedado sin pilas tras estar tan estimulada con todos los familiares y tanto gatear jugando con uno y con otro.

Lexa miró a Clarke y sonrió cuando sus ojos cruzaron miradas. Llevaban ya tres años casadas y parecía que el siguiente era mejor que el anterior, desde que fueron novias en la universidad. Aún recordaba el día que Clarke le pidió que se casase con ella: llevaban viviendo juntas dos años ya y unirse de esa forma era el sueño de ambas, lo habían estado hablando mucho. Le encantaba mirar aquellas fotos del día de su boda y recordar la ceremonia una y otra vez; es más, igual era hora de recordarla otra vez, ahora con la mujer de su vida.

Conectó los altavoces a su móvil y puso la canción que bailaron juntas ese día, observando la sonrisa de Clarke cuando Lexa estiró una mano hacia ella para que la acompañase. Soltó la bolsa de basura y fue hacia donde estaba, sujetando su mano y haciéndose mutuamente una reverencia antes de unir sus cuerpos y que Clarke pusiese su mano libre en su hombro y Lexa en su cintura.

Empezaron a bailar aquella canción, que no solo fue la de su boda, sino que fue la primera canción que bailaron juntas en aquella fiesta de máscaras en la universidad, la noche en la que se dieron su primer beso. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en aquella época ambas lo guardaban con mucho cariño y suspiraban recordando el sabor de aquel beso tan especial para las dos.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero cada año que pasa estás más preciosa -habló Lexa, mirando con adoración aquellos ojos azules que le robaron el aliento hace nueve años.

-¿Tú te has visto a ti? No puedo creerme lo afortunada que soy de tenerte como compañera de esta aventura que es la vida, Lex.

-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, siempre te voy a amar, Clarke -ella sonrió, y la morena la imitó.

-Te quiero, Lexa, y siempre lo voy a hacer.

Lexa se inclinó y la besó suavemente, continuando con el baile mientras sus labios se unían una y otra vez, creando un beso húmedo que habían echado de menos compartir en todo el día. Continuaron bailando hasta que la canción terminó, saliendo automáticamente una más movidita con la que empezaron a reír y a bailar haciendo un rato el tonto mientras terminaban de ordenar el salón.

-Oye, Lex -dijo cuando se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro mientras la morena la rodeaba con su brazo.

-Dime, mi amor.

-Creo que estoy preparada -Lexa se sorprendió, y ambas se miraron mientras mordían a la vez su labio.

-¿Es lo que pienso? -preguntó ilusionada.

-Sí. Tengamos un hermanito para Dina.

Lexa no pudo aguantar abrazarla con ganas y cayeron ambas en el sofá al mismo tiempo que besaba los labios de la mujer a la que entregó su corazón y su alma. Se moría por verla embarazada y se moría por tener a su segundo hijo en brazos, compartiendo más vínculos con ella.

* * *

Bellamy llegó a la oficina con un poco de retraso: John lo había vuelto a entretener con sus deseos matutinos y no había podido evitar la tentación. Así que ahí estaba, media hora tarde con la respiración agitada por subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

-A buenas horas -le dijo Lexa en cuanto lo vio. Acababa de salir de su oficina con unos papeles en la mano.

-Perdona, es que…

-Ya sé, no me lo cuentes -alzó una mano para callarle y se dirigió hacia el mueble de las fotocopias. Tenía que hacer duplicados de todos los acuerdos para el nuevo videojuego.

-¿Qué tal Dina anoche? ¿Le gustaron los regalitos? -le preguntó el moreno con ganas por saber detalles.

-Sí, mucho. Cuando la íbamos a dormir le empezamos a leer el cuento que John y tú le regalasteis -Bellamy se mordió el labio, emocionado-. Le encantaron los dibujos de estrellas y planetas.

El moreno asintió, contento, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica: debía ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes para que no se le echase el tiempo encima.

-Oye, Bell... -susurró Lexa, agarrando la manga de su chaqueta.

-Dime.

Se giró, acercándose a su amiga de nuevo, y la miró confundido por la expresión que tenía en la cara: era una mezcla entre temor, alegría e ilusión.

-Ayer Clarke y yo estuvimos hablando y me dijo una cosa…

-¿El qué? Espero que no sea que está enamorada de mí -bromeó el chico-. Sé que la camisa que me puse ayer era bastante tentadora, pero…

-Que no -le cortó Lexa, sonriendo-. Te lo voy a decir sin más -el moreno clavó sus ojos en los de ella, atento y expectante-. Clarke y yo queremos darle un hermanito a Dina.

La boca de Bellamy fue abriéndose poco a poco y comenzó a boquear, intentando decir algo pero sin sonidos que saliesen de sus labios.

-¿Otro bebé? -fue capaz de preguntar al fin.

-Sí -le respondió Lexa con las mejillas sonrosadas y abrazando sobre su pecho los papeles que llevaba.

-¿Y se llamará como yo si es niño? -dijo con una sonrisa, con la reacción de Lexa dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-Más quisieras.

-Jo… -no pudo reprimir las ganas de abrazar a su amiga, rodeándola con sus brazos y sintiendo lo emocionada que estaba- No sabes cuánto me alegro, Lex.

Ella lo miró con los ojos un poco vidriosos, aún sin poder creer lo afortunada que era: había conformado una familia preciosa, tenía a los mejores amigos que podía pedir y a él, que fue y seguía siendo su gran apoyo, su hermano mayor. Se mordió el labio y ambos, después de varios comentarios más, volvieron a trabajar, aunque a la morena no se le quitó la sonrisa de los labios pensando en que Bellamy no sospechaba que, de ser un niño, sí que tenía pensado ponerle su nombre.


End file.
